


性，愛與筆記

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 台北, 台灣, 校園, 演藝圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 219,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 簡介：「陸臣，你的喜歡很珍貴，值得我每天向你討。」演員陸臣因拍攝同志電影，遇上了大學教授靳明毅，男人學識、修養兼具，毅力與體力絕佳，不只對他又體貼，還給了他最愛的小說獨家簽名本。「他知道你在床上有多騷、多浪嗎？」幾次親近陸臣越發陷落，但前男友的話語敲碎他的自尊，他發現自己和靳明毅之間隔著兩億五千萬光年的距離。但撩撥他的男人，向他伸出雙手，接住了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文為網路試閱版。  
> 實體書修正錯字、潤飾，與部分劇情加筆。

 

「事情不是你想像的這樣！」

靳明毅在房門前停下腳步，搭在門把的指掌收住力道，女人焦急慌亂的辯解從門縫另一端洩進來。靳明毅頓時打住拉開房門的主意，停在門邊。

「嗯。」男人的聲調淡漠，音色略高。

「我們兩個真的不是你想的這樣，是有人陷害我。這種事很多，你也知道！」女人的語氣愈漸慌亂，「請你相信我！」

「嗯。」還是同一個字的回答。

「你相信我嗎？」不等對方回答，女人急急問道：「關於這次的炒作，你不會取消吧？」

「嗯。」男人甚至吝於多說一個字。

「太好了，我就知道你不會相信這些骯髒的把戲。」女人的聲音帶著安心，「那我們明天早上一起出門，我再來找你？」

「嗯。」

「早點休息。」

直到高跟鞋的腳步聲愈走愈遠，靳明毅才拉開房門，踏出房間。隔壁的房門早已關上，靳明毅沒放在心上，他一早趕著參加天文物理的國際研討會，懶得扯進別人的家務事。

傍晚，靳明毅神色疏懶地走回飯店。

研討會了無新意，關於宇宙模型的理論都是老生常談，如果不是報名費含了食宿，他早已回家，不會在這裡浪費一天的時間。

電梯在他的樓層停下。

他一踏出電梯，就看見有個男人站在他隔壁房前，神色激動，「事情不是你想像的這樣！」

「嗯。」

一樣冷淡的回答吸引靳明毅的注意，他轉頭去看，斜倚在門上的男人雙手環胸，神情淡漠。他隱約感覺對方有點眼熟，似乎在哪裡看過。

「我們兩個真的不是你想的這樣，是有人陷害我。」

這個辯解與早上聽到的女聲如出一轍，靳明毅微挑起眉，他不由自主放慢腳步，想聽對方的回答。

「嗯。」

「阿臣，你相信我，我發誓我什麼都沒做！」說話的男人神情慌張，「你會相信我吧？」

「嗯。」

「我就知道沒人可以動搖我們的感情，我可以進去嗎？」男人的神色轉為欣喜，跟著想踏入對方的房間。

「不行。」

靳明毅第一次聽到除了「嗯」以外的回答，頓時感到興味，他愈來愈接近兩人，門外的男人察覺他的到來，匆匆丟下一句：「早點睡，我明早再來。」便低頭快步經過他的身邊，走進電梯。

靳明毅經過隔壁房時，他的飯店鄰居正要關門，靳明毅往裡頭瞥上一眼，瞧見一張長相精緻俊美的臉，兩人的眼神在這一刻雙雙對上，靳明毅向對方微微點頭，禮貌性地說：「晚安。」

「晚安。」出乎他意料的是，總是只回答單音的男人禮貌地回覆他，並闔上房門。

靳明毅想，明天早上應該會很有趣。

〥

陸臣覺得頭很痛。

他已經盯著時鐘上的電子日曆發呆兩小時，覺得一切恍如隔世。

昨天晚上，他在臺中拍的廣告進度提前結束，他臨時決定開夜車回家休息，夜間的高速公路開起來很快，他回到家時剛過十一點。

他疲憊地打開住所大門，卻意外看見一地散落的陌生衣物，衣物從客廳一路延伸到主臥房。他茫然地跟著衣物行走，推開主臥室的門，只見滿房春色。

女人和男人的身體相互交疊，嚶嚀和喘息迴盪在耳邊，一瞬間，陸臣只覺得髒。從身體到整個房間，都覺得髒。

他沉默地拿出手機，面無表情對著荒淫的兩人錄一小段影片，然後走到他們身前，拍照。

床上的男人這時才發現他，男人驚得一把推開伏在他身上的女人，跳下床要去拉他的手，陸臣甩開對方，揹著自己的背包，轉身快步踏出這棟房子，跳上車。

他開車住進附近的飯店，心煩意亂，澡也沒洗就躺在床上休息。這一睡，就夢見他的世界天翻地覆。

在夢裡，他體諒他的緋聞女友孫莉晶和他的現實男友王韓以，一邊以自身的人氣幫助孫莉晶站穩當紅女星的位置，一邊利用人脈替男友爭取其他重要角色。

五年之後，那兩人在演藝圈站穩腳跟，王韓以突然向媒體爆料，直指他曾試圖潛規則自己，同時甩出他的性愛影片，片中只見他荒淫而毫無羞恥地索求，另一個男主角卻完全沒露臉。

最後，王韓以趁他睡覺之際利用私下拷貝的鑰匙潛入他家，將他綑綁起來，施打古柯鹼，強迫他上癮，他的世界從此一片模糊，直到最後一次闔眼。

陸臣重新睜眼只覺得頭痛欲裂，還沒搞清楚發生什麼事，孫莉晶和王韓以便接連出現在他的房門口，他冷眼看著兩人驚惶失措的分辯，心想，他要瞎了才會看不出他們誰比誰會演。

面對已經出軌的男人沒道理不分手，他們之間的感情就像涼掉的即溶咖啡，只剩苦澀和說不出的油膩噁心。

他不知道昨晚那個夢是怎麼回事，要說是預知夢也很荒謬，但他寧可信其有，多點防備心總是比沒做準備更好。

他決定上網預約徵信社去家裡查探，看有沒有被安裝針孔攝影機。他瀏覽了Google評論，最終決定評價最高最貴的水門徵信社。

他關機時，心想，最糟的情況是如果徵信社不幸真的找到攝影機，他就必須考慮王韓以擁有性愛影片的可能性，後續該怎麼處理，等明天和徵信社的人碰面，再做打算。

隔天，陸臣起得很早。他記得那對男女分別跟他約了早餐，陸臣暫時不想見他們，他六點就收拾行李踏出房門。

隔壁房門和他同時開啟，他看見對方也是一愣，陸臣想起自己臉上沒有任何偽裝已來不及，他迅速打量對方，男人一身西裝筆挺，目測是頗有地位的社會人士。

「早。」陸臣說。

「早。」男人向他點頭。兩人一起走向電梯，等電梯的過程中，男人轉頭問他：「不介意的話，一起吃早餐？」

那個問句像禮貌的聊天，陸臣有些意外。電梯在此刻開門，陸臣率先走進去。男人跟著踏入電梯，他藉由電梯的映像悄悄觀察男人。

男人的頭髮後梳，整個人看起來專業又嚴肅，菁英感極強，帶著一股禁慾的味道，這種類型，陸臣通常是拿來臆想，不是拿來交往。

他很快做好決定，搖頭，「不好意思，我有約了。」

「嗯。」

男人沒再多說，陸臣看著電梯樓層的數字緩慢下降，沉默在電梯裡蔓延，奇異的是這樣的沉默卻不帶著尷尬，他想，這得歸功於對方成熟的舉止和識趣。

也許下一次，他得考慮找個像男人這樣的，成熟，一點就通，男歡女愛的開端只是一次眼神的交會，一句話的離別，不會小家子氣地談情說愛，說誤會說背叛傷身又傷心，光想就覺得累。

〥

陸臣成功避開了孫莉晶和王韓以的糾纏，開車回家。

他等了一會，水門徵信社就上門了。他們將貨車停在陸臣家門前，開車的男人很剽悍，他俐落地從駕駛座下來，他穿著一身襯衫和牛仔褲，卻掩不住精壯結實的身軀。男人率先向他伸出手，「你好，我姓羅，是水門的負責人。我聽說你今天指定要最徹底的徵信監測，所以我跟來看看。」

「你好，羅先生。」陸臣握住男人的手，羅先生的手厚實有力，他們簡單交握後，陸臣便帶領他們走進自己的屋子。

陸臣向他們介紹客廳、書房、廚房後，又領著他們走進主臥室。主臥室換了新的床單，窗戶半開，房間殘留著花香，彷彿昨晚的荒唐只是一場錯覺。

羅先生指揮手下拿著器材檢測，便走到門外去抽菸。陸臣在房裡看了一會，也走到屋外，站到羅先生身側。

「你也抽？」羅先生將整包菸打開，遞向他。

「不。」陸臣擺手，「我想問，如果你們搜出針孔攝影機，我要怎麼確認對方手上有沒有影片？你有沒有認識的人可以幫我處理？」水門徵信社宣稱他們會為客戶保密，陸臣也不怕這些對話洩漏出去對他會有影響。

羅先生專業地問：「你想找什麼等級的？你的預算是多少？」

「我想要最好的，杜絕一切可能。預算是五百萬。」

「五百萬，你可能請不起最好的。」羅先生挑起眉，他抽了一口菸，沒說話，陸臣也不急，沉默地站著。

羅先生抽了兩支菸後，從上衣口袋裡掏出紙筆，寫下一串網址，「他是不是最好的我不知道，但他很厲害。你上去留言，他自然會來找你。」

「謝謝。」陸臣握緊了手中的紙。

「老闆，我們都查完了。總共有三個，臥室兩個、客廳一個。」徵信社的員工將拆下來的鏡頭堆在陸臣眼前。

陸臣深吸一口氣，一瞬間覺得心寒，不只是心寒王韓以的作為，更心寒原來他的夢是真的，那些事都是真的。

「你——」羅先生看陸臣一眼，徵信社和演藝圈脫不了關係，他當然知道陸臣是誰，演藝圈最炙手可熱的當紅男星，通常主演偶像劇的男主角。現在，陸臣找他來查家裡的徵信裝置，又要找人處理影片，羅先生經歷豐富，隨便一猜也知道發生什麼事。

「把事情解決最重要。」他拍拍陸臣的肩，「你想要順便加裝防盜裝置嗎？我們也有保全公司。」

陸臣這才回過神來。難怪羅先生看起來一身壯碩，徵信的確需要保全，陸臣扯了扯唇角，「麻煩了。一起算。」

當天，陸臣換掉所有的鑰匙鎖，安裝新的電子鎖，並在各扇窗戶和門窗都加裝警報器，只要有人不當撬開門窗，一分鐘內沒有輸入密碼，警報器就會大響，保全會立刻派人查看，同時跟警局連線。他又交代社區保全，若沒有取得他的同意，不能隨意放人。

隔日，陸臣坐在電腦前，搜尋羅先生給他的網站。他費了點時間才找到留言板，照羅先生寫給他的指示，留下「委託」兩個字。

電話在他吃午飯時響起，沒有來電顯示，通常這種電話陸臣是不接的，但他想到一早的留言，陸臣接通了電話，「喂。」

「你想做什麼？預算是多少？」

電話那頭是奇怪的男聲，大概做過變聲處理，陸臣沒有多廢話，「我想要銷毀一個人手裡的影片，包含他的手機和電腦，以及追蹤他是否有備份硬碟或光碟，如果有，也要進行銷毀。預算是五百萬。」

「對方在臺灣嗎？」

「是。」

「遠端銷毀網路數據很容易，但跨海銷毀備份硬碟有點麻煩，我幫你轉介我同學，他也在臺灣，他很快會跟你聯絡。」

對方很快掛上電話，陸臣一愣，沒想到羅先生的人脈廣到國外，加深了他未來和羅先生繼續合作的信心。

手機很快又響，陸臣沒看來電顯示就接聽，「喂？」

「阿臣，你已經退房了嗎？我不是說會去找你？」王韓以有點氣急敗壞，說到後來又轉為小心翼翼地討好。

陸臣壓下掛斷對方電話的衝動，現在還不是翻臉的時候，如果王韓以玉石俱焚直接將他的影片公布，慘的只會是他。

「我頭痛，想先回家休息。我們分開幾天冷靜一下，好嗎？」他面無表情，聲音卻低沉憂鬱，將心傷的男人表演得恰如其分。

「那……」王韓以張了張嘴，服軟的陸臣讓他沒辦法按照原定計畫，他頓時有些心慌，「我在松滿樓訂了晚餐，我們晚上一起吃？你不是最喜歡他們家的菜？」

「韓以，我很累。」陸臣輕聲說，「對不起，我就不過去了。」

「那，好吧。你早點休息。我不打擾了。」王韓以等著陸臣的愛語，每次掛電話前他們都會甜言蜜語一番，誰知陸臣匆匆掛了電話，王韓以心一沉，暗責自己不夠小心，陸臣這次該不會真的要分手？

他愈想心愈慌，王韓以掛上電話，轉頭訂了一間藥膳著名的私廚，吩咐他們送到陸臣的住處。

電話這頭的陸臣差點反胃，他掛上電話，忽然失去食慾，他將餐桌上的食物收拾到廚房後，坐在客廳發呆。

不久，電話再度響起，陸臣這次記得看來電顯示。

這是一通沒有來電顯示的電話，陸臣心裡有數，「喂？」

「陸先生，你想銷毀誰的資料？」電話那頭可以聽出低沉而清冷的音色。

「王韓以，我有他的電話號碼和電子信箱，我希望你銷毀他手上任何關於我的影片。預算我們可以談。」

「好，你把他的資料寄到這個信箱，」對方報出一串字元，「至於代價，你以後會知道的。」

「什麼意思？」陸臣提高警覺，如果對方是想拿這些影片威脅他，那一切就白費功夫了。

「沒事，就要你幾次的代言而已。」男人低笑一聲，「不會讓你做違法的事。」

陸臣稍稍放下心，對方既然知道他是誰，這種要求無可厚非，他反而好奇對方的來歷，但眼下不是追問的時機，「可以。只要你能保證所有的影片都被銷毀，並杜絕未來不雅影片流出的可能，我可以一直幫你們代言，免費。」

「那合作愉快。」男人笑著收線，雙方都覺得這筆交易很划算。

〥

靳明毅走到弟弟的書房外敲門，沒聽見回覆，他又敲了一次，就推門走進，「你休息一下，春嫂說可以吃飯了。」

他一踏入房間頓時愣住，弟弟的三個電腦螢幕上出現一個赤裸的男人，臉色潮紅，他正面面對螢幕，坐在另一個沒露出面目的男人身上扭動，雙腿大開，下身硬挺。

「我怎麼不知道你對男人感興趣？」他摸了摸下巴，基於美色，往前靠近。

一見他踏入房間，弟弟立刻按下暫停，面無表情地說：「你應該敲門。」

「我敲了。」靳明毅指著對方的耳機，「是你沒聽見。」

「我對男人不感興趣。」弟弟皺起眉，「這是外頭的案子。」

「噢。」靳明毅拿起耳機帶到自己頭上，「繼續放，我想看。」

弟弟不為所動，「你已經侵犯個人隱私了，你快出去，我把這些處理完就去吃飯。」

靳明毅知道「處理」是什麼意思，他不死心地問：「這影片留給我可以嗎？」他已經認出畫面的主角是誰，他很好奇對方在床上會是什麼樣子。

「不行。」

靳明毅看著小他三歲的弟弟，他們的臉有五分相似，從事的職業卻大不相同，他的職業需要嚴謹的科學推論，而弟弟擔任網路遊戲公司的創意總監，需要的卻是大幅的想像力。乍看之下，他們各有專精，個性也略有不同，實際上，骨子裡都是一樣的──對於想要的東西，勢在必得，沒有退讓這回事。

靳明毅翹起唇角，「今年，我和柯教授合寫一個專題研究計畫，我們會和他的光電物理實驗室一起進行研究。下週五晚上，兩個實驗室聚餐，那個姓蘇的女孩子會來。」

弟弟的眼神閃了一下，靳明毅繼續說：「聽說那個女孩子住得離這裡不遠，我到時喝酒，應該可以和她一起搭捷運。」

「到時候我去接你。」弟弟很快回答，「你可以在這裡看，你看完之後它會自動銷毀。」弟弟站起身，「我先去吃飯。」便轉身離開。

靳明毅贏了這一回合，他坐上弟弟的位置，按下播放鍵，螢幕上的男人開始呻吟，叫聲嘹亮，「你好棒，對，就是那裡，啊等等太快了──」身後的男人伸出手握住他的下體，快速套弄，他扭腰的方式很煽情，叫聲熱情又奔放，「對，再多給我一點，你好大，好滿，最愛你了，不等等，別停，對再用力一點，拜託給我，再多給我一點，求你──」

靳明毅才看幾分鐘就覺得自己被男人叫硬了。

跟他想的一樣。

初見的那面，他就想，這個人叫起床來一定很騷。

他喜歡。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場：  
> 交往後的某一天，靳教授被問到他們怎麼認識的，他說，「一見鍾情。」

 

　陸臣的面前有三本劇本。兩本是電視劇男主角，一本是真實故事改編電影的男主角。

陸臣早年接過公視的劇，跑過幾年龍套，演出的都是小角色，後來在偶像劇《愛情在哪裡》第一次演出戲分重的第二男主角，看似冷漠毒舌，實則溫柔深情的帥氣形象讓他風靡整個臺灣，經紀公司將陸臣分到其中一位大牌經紀人琳姊手下，彼時琳姊主要重心都放在當年正紅的董玉龍，完全忽視陸臣，陸臣找到機會和琳姊詳談一番，具體細節無人可知，但琳姊最終答應和公司提出解除陸臣的經紀人職務，同時推薦陸臣指定的小張接任。

陸臣尚未嶄露頭角時，因為一次意外在公司內部碰上小張，進而結識。陸臣的經紀人轉為小張後，一開始找上門的戲約不多，在經紀公司的示意下，陸臣一連接了好幾個類似的角色，形象便被大眾定位成悶騷帥哥。

陸臣並不願意照經紀公司的安排一路走下去。他暗自交代小張，希望可以接一些挑戰度高、重複性低的角色，於是小張在看到這部電影劇本時，便將這本劇本留下來。

這一次，陸臣除了力求轉型之外，也是看上這本劇本的內容。

導演為了紀念同婚法通過，決定拍一部相關的真實故事改編電影。故事背景設定在同婚法通過之前，藉此讓一般群眾了解當時的同志所背負的壓力。

這部電影劇本裡，邀請陸臣飾演的角色是雙男主角之一，角色設定是臺大物理系天文物理所教授畢聲義，他和他的同性男友曾嘉祥相戀三十五年，從年輕一路相伴到老，當男友最後因癌症末期在加護病房苟延殘喘時，他因身分問題無法幫男友簽下放棄急救的同意書，更在男友死後，失去一同居住的房子，走投無路之下，他選擇從高樓一躍而下，結束自己的生命。

這個事件震驚了臺灣社會。劇本的最後，臺灣終於承認同婚，在婚姻史上往前邁進一大步。

陸臣知道這本劇本影射的事件。身為同志，身在演藝圈，他最了解有話不能說、有櫃不能出的悲哀，他決定接下這部電影，一方面也是想替未來的自己鋪路，也許有一天，他可以站在媒體前面大聲宣布，他要結婚了，對象是一個男人。

如果到時候，他旁邊有一個男人可以結婚。

「陸臣哥，你覺得呢？」

「就這個吧。」陸臣拿起改編電影的劇本遞給小張，「對了，下次飯店的房間號碼不要再透露給王韓以。」他平靜地說：「我們以後沒有關係。」

「對不起，陸臣哥，我下次會注意。」小張鄭重地道歉。

陸臣擺了擺手，表示不在意。

小張退到一旁和劇組聯絡，陸臣的電話在此刻響起，沒有來電顯示，陸臣迫不及待地接聽。

「喂？」

「陸先生，所有的影片都清除完畢，根據我們的調查，目標人物手中並沒有其他硬體資料留存，你可以放心。」

陸臣鬆了一口氣，一直提著的心總算放下，「謝謝你。」

「不客氣，這只是交易。」彼端的男人忽然想起意外撞見影片的兄長，他秉持職業道德做一點補救，「還有一件事，這次在處理資料的過程中，碰到一點意外，如果你以後碰到任何人想用影片威脅你，他都只是誇大其辭，你可以在同一個信箱來信，我們會負責善後。」

陸臣聽不太懂，他猜王韓以發現能威脅他的把柄消失，大概也會編織謊話矇騙他，幸好他先一步找到駭客，將一切處理乾淨，陸臣此刻心情很愉快，沒將男人的話放在心上。

「你太客氣了。」

彼端的男人基於家風名聲，沒有說出太多，只是強調：「任何騷擾，你都可以來信，畢竟是我處理不當。」

「那先謝謝了。」陸臣心情愉悅地掛上電話，想不到這一次一個決定，就替自己後半生的網路名聲買好保險，陸臣覺得很划算。

「陸臣哥，那邊和劇組談妥了，下禮拜去試鏡，如果沒問題，這個角色就是你的。」

「謝了，你回去小心吧。」陸臣拍著小張的肩，「我再研究一下劇本。還有，和公司提一下，是時候給王韓以安排個經紀人了，以後他跟我們沒關係。」

「是，陸臣哥。」小張站起身，揹起背包，「那和孫姊那邊的炒作也取消嗎？」

「嗯，就說我最近要拍電影，陳導不喜歡在網路上看到這些亂七八糟的東西。委婉點。」

「沒問題，陸臣哥，你早點休息吧。」小張走到門邊，瞥見陸臣家的警報裝置，不禁咋舌，「這多貴啊，陸臣哥？」

「小孩子別問那麼多。」陸臣故作老成地拍著對方的頭，其實他不過大小張兩歲，小張叫他陸臣哥，除了年紀之外，也隱含知遇之恩的感激與尊敬。

「陸臣哥再見。」

送走小張，王韓以又打電話來，陸臣尚未將他的號碼放入黑名單，只是為了確保他手上沒有任何影片，另一方面，他也想掌握對方的動態。

「阿臣，你今天好點了嗎？」王韓以的問候一樣溫柔，但陸臣毫無感覺。

「還是不太舒服。」他咳了幾聲，「對了，韓以，水果日報拍到你和莉晶從我家一起出來的照片，小張已經託人買下來了。但我想，我們這陣子先不要碰面，等風頭過去再說。」

「什麼？怎麼會拍到？你家社區的保全都是做什麼的！」王韓以頓時驚怒交加地質問。

陸臣和王韓以交往的這段時間裡，對他的脾氣很了解，王韓以一生氣就會遷怒到別人身上，以前陸臣多少會哄著他，為他打算，但眼下，陸臣不認為自己有義務負擔對方的情緒。

「現在的狗仔愈來愈厲害了。為了避嫌，我已經請小張向公司申請另一個經紀人帶你，這期間我們先別碰面，否則對你來說也不好。」

「好吧。」王韓以答應得很乾脆，有關他自己的前途，他一向很懂得取捨。

陸臣的嘴角勾起嘲諷的弧度，王韓以只想過曝光會對自己造成什麼影響，絲毫沒想過以名氣來說，他受到的影響更大。他以前到底是多傻，才會盲目到什麼都沒看見。

人要跌倒一次，才會看得清。至少，陸臣覺得現在的自己心境很清明，看到王韓以和孫莉晶，雖然痛恨，那種憤懣的情緒卻很遠，他想的只是要怎麼一點一點把自己抽離這個漩渦，再一點一點讓他們踏進去。

掛上電話之後，陸臣原本打算研究劇本，揣摩一下角色，但現在整個人都心煩，他打開電腦，進入知名小說版，打算追連載。

陸臣除了演戲之外，最大的興趣是看書，文學、非文學都看，財經日報也有涉獵一些，後者主要是關注房價的漲幅。

此刻，陸臣習慣性去看他追蹤的作者有沒有更新。正巧，他最喜歡的作者小樓一夜發表新作品，陸臣連忙點擊進去。

小樓一夜專寫科幻耽美文。他的作品裡，但凡談感情的主角都是男人，床戲又熱辣又寫實，完滿了陸臣心底最荒淫的慾望。另一方面，小樓一夜的科幻小說設定之精細，架構之龐大，劇情之複雜，騙局之詭譎，往往讓他看得熱血沸騰之餘，又對作者傾心萬分。

陸臣點開新篇，新的篇名叫《降神》。

『

序

我旅行了兩億五千萬光年，在宇宙的另一端，看見了神。

我怎麼能確定祂是神呢？因為，再沒有任何一種生物比祂更美麗，更自然，更隨興。我看見祂袒身露體坐在王座上，身體白淨無瑕，祂仰著頭，用祂的手握住自己的下體，來回快速地抽動，祂的呻吟如此美好，如天降神音。

我聽見祂悅耳的呻吟，彷彿在祈求著天父的給予，祂扭著纖細的腰，配合手的抽動，可是經過良久，祂卻沒到達頂峰。

我聽見祂的哀泣，彷彿祂受到詛咒。

不，不是這樣的，你是世間最美好的，你只是不知道該怎麼做。

於是，我走過去。我走到祂的身側，祂睜著迷濛的眼睛，眼底全是純然的慾望。多麼美好，如此純粹，毫不掩飾，像初生的天使。

我覆上祂的指掌，忽快忽慢地移動，祂的喘息就在我的耳邊，懇求著我，懇求著我，卻說不出祂懇求什麼。

我忍不住傾身去舔祂胸上豔紅的乳首，用最虔誠的心膜拜祂的身體，在快速抽動後的瞬間，我抵住祂慾望的頂端，再度聽見祂的低吟，如泣如訴。

我放開對祂慾望的箝制，祂瞬間噴發而出，失神癱坐在王座上，那景象美到天地黯然失色，我彷彿受到蠱惑了，我伸手探入祂的體內，祂嘆息一聲，張開雙腿，扭動著腰，反覆想將自己挺到我的手心上。

怎麼會有生物那麼美，那麼純粹，那麼坦然呢？

那一定就是神吧。

我的手指在神的體內，這是如此偉大的恩賜。

為了讓神更加愉悅，我讓祂坐在我的身上，讓自己的慾望緩慢埋進去，祂仍然在低泣，也許是呻吟，祂的胸往前挺，整個身軀彎成半個弓形，重心全壓在我的慾望上。

祂的呻吟從未間斷，祂的慾望再挺起來，我沒教祂，祂卻聰明地知道怎麼扭動自己的腰，可以得到最大的歡愉。

我看見祂白濁的體液噴發到王座旁邊的草木，草木彷彿有感知般將那些體液瞬間吸收，果樹開了花，小草往上抽，整個依王座而建的樹林更加繁茂。

祂果然是真的神，是我過往最崇高的信仰。我看著祂沒有停止擺動的腰，想這也許就是祂的職責，以自己為食，餵養著整個星球。

直到祂油盡燈枯。

我怎麼忍心呢？

我看著祂白皙的背，側首到祂的耳邊，低喃著，慫恿著，讓祂喊出那些最汙穢不潔的句子，說祂空虛，讓祂用力渴求我，渴求我貫入到祂身體裡，我教祂稱讚我，在我每一次進入的時候。祂學得很快，祂每一次呻吟都含著我的名字與變著詞的稱讚，我聽見自己的名字被朗誦，呼喊，上達天聽。

直到祂發顫著，洩出了大量的體液，大部分都濺在我的身上。我的精神和力氣都在瞬間回復，我感覺到神的恩賜。

祂顫抖著喘息著，倚在我的身上，不願離開我的慾望，我像伊甸園的蛇，引誘祂沉迷在悖德的快感，再也無法掙脫。

沒關係，沒關係。亞當和夏娃都懂得離開伊甸園，尋找新世界。我的神又何愁無處可去呢？

所以，來吧，來吧，跟我一起走吧。

和我在一起吧。

如果，我不能和你一起回到天庭，那你就墮落到我的懷裡吧。

』

陸臣呻吟著，握著自己的下身，隨著文字的節拍來回抽動。這篇文字像輕柔的樂曲，在耳邊呢喃，讓他忍不住跟隨文字，經歷快感反覆地起伏，呻吟喘息，一起高潮。

他垂眼看見自己一片狼藉，有些意外。這篇筆鋒不像小樓一夜慣用的俐落清冷，反而如情人的耳鬢廝磨，才會讓他毫無預警地就被文字綁架。

新篇的筆鋒與過往不同，但仍然可以看出小樓一夜的慣用筆法，新篇的開章比以往更火辣，卻更含蓄。

不管如何，陸臣對於小樓一夜的各種作品照單全收。

〥

臺大物理系，會議室。

「我們系上接到了一個真實故事改編電影的邀請，希望能借用教室和系辦公室進行拍攝。拍攝期間主要集中在週末，不會影響大家的授課。」週一清早，系主任在晨報上宣布。

「另外，劇組想要諮詢天文物理的相關知識，希望我們可以推派一位教授讓他們諮詢，時間很彈性，只要抽幾天到劇組一趟就好。劇組會提供車馬費。」助理將印有電影資訊的簡介發給在場的教授們。

「雖然只有車馬費，但我認為，這也是支持畢教授的一種方式。希望大家多多配合。」

系主任期待地看著同僚，學者們撇過頭去，現場陷入一片沉默。他們的時間很寶貴，若想升到教授與副教授，研究和寫期刊論文的時間都不夠，誰有空去讓人諮詢？

靳明毅懶洋洋地看著手中的簡介，他剛回國不久，在系上是極為年輕的助理教授，他不認識這位畢教授，只是略有耳聞。

同性婚姻的確是臺灣史上的進步，但他沒有熱血到可以貢獻自己的時間去做諮詢。他的個性自傲清冷，又在國外求學過，不太在意他人的眼光，性取向對他而言向來不是問題。

他百無聊賴地將簡介翻面，看見演員列表上一個熟悉的名字。

長期的沉默不能解決問題，系主任決定誘之以利，「願意讓劇組諮詢的教授，下學期可以免除系主任的競選。」

下一秒，一隻手高高舉起，「我有空。」 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場：
> 
> 大家想知道一見鍾情的後續，靳教授說，「二見傾心。」

演陸臣對手戲的另一位演員是凌葳。

凌葳經常在各大電視劇裡出演反派，他的角色雖不討喜，卻深植人心，久了也有一些忠實粉絲。平心而論，單看電視劇的表現，陸臣不見得比凌葳出色，因為正派偶像劇男主角可以發揮的地方不多；相反地，為了塑造反派走上歧路的背景，凌葳的角色常有前後性格相差甚大的特性。如果要說陸臣演技比凌葳好，那確實有爭議。

陸臣之所以比凌葳出名，主要差在長相。陸臣長得合時下年輕女孩的口味，他的臉精緻漂亮，身材高挑，寬肩窄腰，腿又修長，活脫脫是從少女漫畫裡面走出來的貴族王子，喜歡他的女性年齡範圍很大，小至十幾二十歲，大至三四十歲，他的粉絲追星起來特別瘋狂，從商品消費的戰力到網路叫罵的戰意都很驚人。

凌葳的長相比較粗獷，屬於時下所說的型男，他不笑的時候很嚴峻，冷笑的時候很奸詐，微笑的時候很溫暖，這種差異再加上角色前後性格的變異後，更為特出。他的粉絲也特別鍾愛他微笑時的反差。

陸臣進劇組的第一天，看見凌葳在休息室和工作人員聊天。陳導招手讓他過去，將他們倆互相介紹給對方認識，培養感情。

陸臣很客氣和凌葳握手，兩個人雖然聽過對方，但並不熟，接下來要演一對情侶，他們若不先培養點默契，晚點對戲起來，不免尷尬。

第一天，陳導舉辦開拍儀式，他帶著大家祭拜天地，祈求拍戲過程順利，然後安排陸臣和凌葳拍幾張劇照。

劇照預計拍四張，兩個人各一張，合照兩張，一張是兩個人年輕時的甜蜜愛戀，一張是晚年的生死相隔。

這部改編電影叫《畢生》，取其男主角畢聲義的諧音，又影射畢聲義一生。

雖然說是雙男主角的電影，陸臣的戲份相對多一些，導演也對他特別看重，除了仔細叮囑陸臣他想要的意境外，還讓攝影師拍攝了十幾張不同角度的照片，務求萬無一失。

劇照拍了一個下午，鄰近傍晚時，劇組迎來一位職業女性，她穿著正裝，白襯衫，黑窄裙，加西裝外套，腳上蹬著一雙紅色高跟鞋，合身的衣裙不只讓她看起來又犀利又幹練，也展現出她美好的風情。

「陳導。」

「王總，您來探班啊。」陳導很客氣。

「既然投資了，當然要來看看結果如何。」王總彎起唇，「把人都叫來，晚上一起吃飯吧。」

「沒問題。」

陳導轉頭朝已經拍完劇照的陸臣招手，將陸臣介紹給對方，「阿臣，這是王總，我之前申請了輔導金沒過，資金缺口要感謝王總的企業贊助。」

「王總，您好。」陸臣微微一笑，禮貌性伸出手。陸臣曾經在報紙上見過王總的照片，他當然認得人，這位王總是台灣商界的女強人，她在台灣和中國都有工廠，名下有許多企業。這年頭，大型企業家為了節稅，主動贊助國片的情況並不少見。

王總盯著陸臣的臉看了半天，最後滿意一笑，「你好，不用叫我王總，就叫我小喬吧，銅雀春深鎖二喬的那個喬。」

「小喬。」

這稱呼不是陸臣叫的，陸臣側首，發現還在拍劇照的凌葳已經站到他的身側，凌葳眉頭一皺，「妳怎麼來了？」

「有空，就來了。」王總聳肩，這個舉動和她的女強人造型不符，反而像個年輕少女，她隨意拍著凌葳的肩，「放心，不是來糾纏你的。」轉頭便問陸臣，「我可以叫你阿臣嗎？」

明眼人都知道凌葳和王總有什麼，陸臣不想攪和進去，也不想得罪金主，他當下笑得很溫和，「如果您稱呼我陸先生，我會叫您王總；若你稱呼我阿臣，我當然叫你小喬。」一句話，將親疏遠近和主導權都定位得很清楚，不免讓陳導多看他一眼。

王總顯然很滿意，這才伸手，「你好，阿臣，很高興認識你。」

陸臣才要伸手回握，凌葳忽然勾住陸臣的肩，將他轉了半個身體的弧度，低聲說，「等會讓我坐她旁邊，拜託了。」

陸臣沒有回答，順著轉動的弧度再轉回來，正好握住小喬等在那裡的手，「你好，小喬。我也很高興認識你。」

「這麼熱鬧？」

陸臣抬頭，看見一個西裝筆挺的男人，他的頭髮後梳，露出光潔的前額，幾許髮絲落在額前，他戴著一副無框眼鏡，看起來斯文爾雅，帶著一股書卷氣，他看向陸臣一行人，陸臣身上掛著凌葳，右手握著小喬，陳導就站在一邊。

即便在場有四個人，他卻覺得男人從頭到尾都只注視著他。

陸臣放開小喬的手，掙脫凌葳的箝制，陳導像是剛才被暫停時間，此刻才被按下開始鍵，他清清喉嚨，「這是靳明毅教授，台大天文物理所教授，這次前來讓我們諮詢關於天文物理的知識。」

陸臣一向傾慕會讀書的人，對於來自台大的教授更是湧上一股敬畏，他主動伸出右手，「靳教授您好，敝姓陸。」

男人慢條斯理地伸出手回握，「陸臣，你好。」

他連名帶姓地叫，陸臣也不在意，他看得出來男人並非有意怠慢，只是個性使然，讀書人都有怪脾氣，陸臣可以理解。

陳導問：「靳教授，您吃飯了嗎？」

「還沒。」

陳導本想問要不要一起吃飯，忽然想起今天是王總請客，這話不能他來問，一句話卡在喉嚨，頓時有些尷尬。

「不要緊，一起吃。」王總站在一旁發話道。

「王總。」男人未等別人介紹便率先打招呼。

「靳教授，久仰大名。」王總矜持微笑，視線掃過陸臣和靳教授，又掃過陸臣和凌葳，眼神諱莫如深。

男人轉向陸臣，「不介意的話，一起吃晚餐？」

陸臣感到莫名，這話怎麼問他？晚餐不是他請客，王總也邀了他，怎麼靳教授還要再問一次？

雖是這麼想，他仍從善如流地回答，「當然。」他又看男人一眼，這才覺得對方有點眼熟，他試探性地問，「我們見過？」

男人慢條斯理將手插進西裝褲口袋，「當然。世間所有的相遇，都是久別重逢。」

○

靳明毅結束下午的課，驅車前往劇組，剛走進片場，就瞧見一個男人壓在陸臣肩上，狀似親密，陸臣手裡還握著女人的手。

果然很受歡迎。

靳明毅慢條斯理地走過去，看見陸臣陌生的眼神，知道陸臣並不記得他。這無所謂，也許更好，太早讓陸臣知道他有所圖，或許會激起他的防備。

靳明毅打定主意，整個晚上都表現得風度翩翩，學識淵博，他平常懶得交際，但他願意的時候，他可以變得非常迷人。

他講了幾則國外求學的趣事，恰到好處地將物理知識講解得生動又有趣，還說了相對論的笑話和薛丁格的貓，一頓飯吃完，就連在商場上運籌帷幄的王總看他的眼神都不一樣。

靳明毅吃了一些，但沒有碰酒。當筵席結束，大家酒酣耳熱之際，他便主動提出要送人回家。

幾位臨時演員大都結伴坐捷運，王總自己有司機隨時待命，陳導的兒子已經等在門口，凌葳要等助理來接，陸臣的助理Mini還沒有駕照，通常也是麻煩經紀人小張接送。

這家中式餐廳位在忠孝復興站附近，不好停車，除了靳明毅和王總有開車之外，凌葳和陸臣當初是搭他們倆的順風車，現在這時間雖然晚，但臨近周末，正是夜生活開始的時間，交通有點阻塞，過來至少要半小時。

「陸臣住哪裡？」靳明毅問。

陸臣想了一下地標，「台電大樓附近。」

靳明毅勾起唇角，「那我載你吧，順路。」

陸臣有點動搖，又不好意思，「這樣太麻煩靳教授了。」

靳明毅不容反駁地說，「我住公館，所以順。」

陸臣一來有點醉，二來和靳教授吃一頓飯後，對他感覺也親近一些，此刻倒也找不出拒絕的理由，便答應了。

那頭的凌葳似乎和王總達成協議，王總會送凌葳回去，陸臣更覺得安心，他一路跟著靳明毅去取車，然後坐進副駕駛座。

「你家在哪裡？」靳明毅在發車時問。

陸臣報出一段地址，便沉默下來，他看著男人俐落倒車，開上建國高架道路。

坐了順風車卻不說話，不太禮貌，感覺像把對方當司機，陸臣在演藝圈打滾久了，很懂這些人情世故，但陸臣怕讓靳明毅分心，終究選擇沉默，他打量著車內，汽車內部相當整潔，除了行車紀錄器和衛星導航之外，沒有加裝其他的東西，密閉的空間裡，只有男人淡香水的味道隱隱飄散。

沒有對話的空間裡，氣味顯得更加鮮明，那不是陸臣熟悉的味道。

他轉頭打量男人專注的側臉，靳明毅開車的方式俐落而自信，他沒有開導航，彷彿很清楚他的目的地和行進路線。

陸臣見過這種類型的人，他們通常心有定見，做事前會評估各種方式，選擇最適當的道路，一旦決定就毫不猶豫地向前行，不會隨意改變目標，也不會輕易被人影響，總是很清楚自己想要什麼。

他看著靳明毅的側臉，忍不住把王韓以拿出來比較，比了個性、成就和長相，一比就發現王韓以什麼都輸，頂多王韓以的長相清俊，可堪比擬。

其實要比臉，靳明毅不見得會輸，他的臉很端正，鼻若懸膽，眉眼疏朗，他帶著眼鏡時的書卷氣讓整個人斯文儒雅，盡現學者風範。他不適合站在演藝圈，他適合學術界，陸臣大概可以想像男人站在講台上用清冷的嗓音慢條斯理地講解那些難懂的物理知識，他會左手插在口袋，右手持粉筆在黑板上寫下最簡潔的推導公式，遇到學生問問題，必能遊刃有餘地解答。他的穿著必然會如今天一樣，西裝筆挺，襯衫扣到領口下一顆，微微露出鎖骨，那就是外人唯一能窺看到的最私密的地方。

這樣的人會有慾望嗎？

陸臣陡然移開視線，看向路面，分神想著，靳明毅若染上慾望會是什麼樣子。

他會用那雙今日握著自己的手慢條斯理地握著下身抽動嗎？

也許他一門心思都在學術上，沒心力分給慾望，若他有需求，會草草讓自己隨意發洩嗎？

他看起來控制慾很強，也許忍耐力很驚人，如果有人挑逗他，他會失去控制嗎？

陸臣知道這樣不對，卻控制不住自己的臆想，他從來沒有找過這種禁慾菁英款，因為怕一旦惹上對方，自己會抽不了身，但不妨礙他把這種類型當成他的性幻想對象，比如今晚，開車送他回家的男人，如果自己讓他停在路邊，放倒駕駛座，坐上他大腿，將男人的慾望用力埋到自己身體裡，這個人究竟是會一如往常地保持理智，將他推開，還是會亂了呼吸心跳，用那雙厚實修長的指掌扣住自己的腰，將他狠狠下壓？

他會穿著上衣，脫掉牛仔褲，用雙腿環著對方勁瘦的腰，男人只會拉開西裝褲的拉鍊釋出慾望，裸露的自己會在男人的耳邊喘息，低喃著，讓他用力，讓他放縱，讓他無所顧忌。

然後他們會瀕臨頂峰。

也許是陸臣先到，他會把自己的體液噴在男人一塵不染的襯衫上，男人會控制不住地濺在他的身體裡，當他起身時，男人的體液會從自己的穴口流出，淌在他自己的西裝褲上，讓墨色的西裝褲染上白漬。

「到了。」

一句話打碎了陸臣的幻想，他緊張地弓起背脊，「謝謝。」

他拉開車門，基於禮貌但不是很情願地問，「要上來坐嗎？」

男人搖頭，「很晚了，你早點休息吧。」

陸臣心裡鬆了口氣，他道了晚安後，有些彆扭地下車，用感應扣感應社區大門，走進自己屋裡。他的牛仔褲繃得太緊，他慶幸著夜色很暗，沒有讓他在男人面前更失態。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場：  
> 說到交往的原因，大家想知道陸影星的說法。  
> 陸影星沉吟一下，「慕名已久。」
> 
> 大家感嘆這兩人的愛情起始如此美好而純情。  
> 弟弟覺得大家對純情這兩個字有很深的誤解。

進行導讀劇本的第一週，陳導同時安排拍攝劇照。劇照預計拍四張，兩個人各一張，合照兩張，一張是兩個人年輕時的甜蜜愛戀，一張是晚年的生死相隔。

電影雖然定位為雙男主角，但陸臣的戲分相對多，導演也特別看重，他除了仔細叮囑陸臣他想要的意境外，還讓攝影師多拍攝十幾張不同角度的照片，務求萬無一失。

前置作業準備完成後，陳導舉辦開拍儀式，他帶著大家祭拜天地，祈求拍戲過程順利。這部改編電影叫《畢生》，取其男主角畢聲義的諧音，又影射畢聲義一生。

開拍第一天，陳導決定先挑些難度低的場景，若能一遍就拍過，也算有個好彩頭。等兩個人都熟悉了，後面再拍情緒起伏大的感情戲。

凌葳和陸臣的第一場戲拍的是兩個人的初見。

畢聲義和曾嘉祥的初見是在臺北市立天文科學館。當時天文館承接臺北天文臺沒幾年，展覽館剛建好，新開幕時辦了一個天文特展，畢教授作為開幕式的其中一個演講者，在參加完早上的開幕式後，下午就在展館內參觀。

正巧，曾嘉祥對天文很有興趣，看見畢聲義身上的名牌，認出他是學者，便上前攀談幾句，他們一見如故，相約散場後到附近的咖啡館繼續閒聊。

兩人聊到傍晚要分手，畢聲義拿出自己的名片，留給對方，當時手機還不發達，上面只有辦公室的電話，他心念一動，拿起鋼筆在名片上寫下自己家裡的電話，附注自己方便的時間。

陸臣已經背好臺詞，雖然這場戲裡有一些專用術語，但不用真正上臺演示，這場戲主要是重表演，將兩個人彼此都有些心動卻看不出對方意向的曖昧拍出來。

真正的關鍵正是咖啡廳這場戲。

這場戲裡，畢聲義的鋼筆寫不出字，曾嘉祥拿出自己的筆遞給對方，兩個人的指尖在遞鋼筆時相觸，他們對看一眼，曾嘉祥膽子稍大一些，他捏了一下畢聲義的食指，畢聲義手抖一瞬，接過鋼筆，他看了曾嘉祥一眼，才寫下電話。

拍這場戲的時候，現場攝影機有兩臺，一臺拍遠景，一臺拍近景。近景那臺先拍兩個人的指尖，再拍陸臣的臉部特寫，最後才是凌葳的臉部特寫。

這場戲說簡單也簡單，說難也難。簡單在於這場戲的情緒比較隱晦曖昧，要飾演不難；難的在於，這兩個人之前沒有拍過同志片，也沒有傳出任何同志傾向的消息，兩個直男想拍斷背山，必須先克服心裡的尷尬。

拍攝時，陸臣把受到調戲的震撼和微小的慌亂演得很出色，同時還表現出角色深層的欣喜，直讓陳導刮目相看。

另一邊，凌葳就沒那麼容易。他以前的劇很少接到感情戲，現在又要讓他違背性向表現出對男人的在意和試探，他頭幾次的情緒不到位，這段戲一直重來。

陳導眼看這場戲過不去，便決定先換下個場景拍，他讓凌葳去一邊休息，陸臣留在場上拍下一場雨中戲。

整齣劇裡面重要的雨景有三場。一場定情，一場決裂，一場復合。

陳導今天要拍的是決裂的前半段。

這場戲中，曾嘉祥礙於家庭壓力，決定和畢聲義分手。畢聲義在電話裡留言給曾嘉祥，說他會在他們第一次見面時的天文館門口等他，最後再一起參觀一次天文館。

畢聲義的個性外柔內剛，平日溫文儒雅，但對決定的事卻意外固執，個性也很剛烈。

那天是週六，畢生義在天文館門口等了一天，從早上十點站到下午五點，從天文館開門站到閉館，曾嘉祥沒有出現。

週六午後下起雷陣雨，畢聲義在那場雨裡獨自站了一個小時，回家後就病倒了。

陸臣與道具組紛紛就定位，等陳導一下指示，陸臣深吸一口氣，即刻入戲。

一開始，他用手掌擋在眼睫上方，向遠眺望，深怕錯過曾嘉祥的身影。

慢慢的，他的指掌放下，睜著眼茫然地看向遠方，表情困惑而無助，不理解曾經相戀的人為何還不出現，他不相信對方會如此狠心，放他在大雨中一個人孤單地等。

他很慢很慢地蹲下身，等了一天的疲憊湧上來，他彎著身體，趴在自己的膝蓋上，整個人微微顫抖，不知是因為冷，還是因為失望。

他在雨中蹲了很久，像一座永恆的雕像。

很低很低的喘息從身體裡逸出來，那不算是哭泣，他已經不會哭泣，他只是蹲在那裡，既深而重地喘息。

「卡！」

隨著導演一聲令下，水車停止噴灑，Mini趕緊拿著大毛巾披在陸臣身上，陸臣邊擦拭頭髮，又喝了口熱茶，他整個人濕透了，忍不住打了一個噴嚏。

Mini擔憂地看他，陸臣還不能換衣服，必須等導演確定這場沒問題，否則等會還要再上。

「阿臣，幹得不錯，等一下再補一個雨中鏡頭，我們需要來個臉部的特寫。」

陸臣點頭，他蹲在原本的位置，等陳導下令開拍，便慢慢抬起頭來。

他的眼神茫然空洞，胸膛起伏，不住喘息，雨水從他臉上淌下來，他沒有哭，因為天空早已替他落下鋪天蓋地的淚雨。

靳明毅踏進片場看到的就是這一幕。

他玩味地盯著陸臣，想這個人傷心絕望的時候會是什麼樣子，會是這個樣子嗎？那飯店裡那個一臉清冷只回答單音的男人難道只是不夠傷心？

「卡，過！」

靳明毅看見陸臣的助理拿著毛巾和換洗衣物遞給他，他忍不住發抖，眼睫毛上綴的水滴順著眼眶淌下臉頰，襯衫全黏在身上，透出他的身體線條，他的胸膛和腰臀的曲線都很完美，靳明毅垂下眼，在陸臣看向他的同時移開視線。

「靳教授。」陸臣主動打招呼。

「陸臣。」靳明毅衝他點頭，他今天穿的是深藍色的西裝外套，內裡是單色襯衫，領口的釦子開了兩顆，還搭上一條圓點領巾，腳上套著合身的九分西裝褲，西裝褲和西裝外套是一套，整個人顯得英挺有型。

陸臣也有一件同樣的西裝外套，他掃過靳明毅的領口，看見對方搭配的領巾和裸露而出的鎖骨，一面感嘆這個男人的穿衣品味，一面覺得喉嚨有點乾啞。

Mini推著陸臣往休息室走，「陸臣哥，先換衣服要緊。」

陸臣漫不經心地套上休閒上衣，分神想，不知道靳明毅的身材怎麼樣，每次都看見對方西裝筆挺，全身包裹得很紮實，連手臂都沒露過。聽說學者一般很瘦弱，因為他們大部分的時間都拿來看書做研究，不太常運動。

他一向喜歡體格好的男人，找對象的標準也是體格第一、臉第二，單看靳明毅的身形，他很難想像男人瘦弱，加上禁慾菁英太符合他的性幻想，讓他每次看到靳明毅都忍不住心猿意馬。

陸臣動作緩慢地換好衣服，出來的時候，見到靳明毅和編劇在說話，陳導在拍其他幕戲。凌葳還坐在一邊瞪著劇本，臉色慘澹。

Mini迎上前去，「陸臣哥，陳導說，今天沒有你的戲分，你可以回去了。我跟我哥通過電話，他現在在經紀公司那邊開會，過來要等一下。」

陸臣又打了一個噴嚏，靳明毅抬頭看他一眼，和編劇說了幾句話，便走過來。他脫下西裝外套，披在陸臣的椅背扶手上，「暫時先穿著，感冒的話，後續也很麻煩吧。」

陸臣本想拒絕，但又不想因為自己的身體狀況耽誤劇組進度，再加上將西裝外套脫到他身邊的男人已經轉身走回，根本沒給他拒絕的機會。

陸臣猶豫一會，仍穿上西裝外套。他對這個牌子的西裝內裡很熟悉，穿起來版型也習慣，只是尺寸略大一些。

他打了幾次噴嚏後，便覺得呼吸不順，有點鼻塞，整個人頭昏腦脹，外套內裡殘留著男人溫熱的體溫和初見時嗅到的淡香水味，那個氣味的辨識度很高，一時間，陸臣竟有被男人體味環繞的錯覺。

他晃了晃腦袋，又喝一口熱茶，便滑開手機，決定在等待的時間上網追《降神》的連載。

　『

我問了祂的名字，祂回我一個單音。用我的語言翻譯，聽起來像「晨」。

我試著叫祂兩聲，祂微笑著摩蹭我的脖子，我想那的確就是祂的名字。我讓祂帶我參觀祂的領地，我們走了一段，我發現離王座愈遠，草木愈見稀疏，直到滿地沙漠，祂站在那裡，看起來又慌亂又震驚，還有些不知所措。

我很意外。

我以為祂對祂的職責很清楚。

我忍不住好奇，「你不想讓整個領地雨露均霑嗎？」

祂看起來懵懵懂懂，似乎不明白該做什麼。

一時間我覺得驚詫，不確定是否要干涉祂的決定。祂很聰明，一眼看出我的猶豫，祂拉著我的手，放到祂的慾望上，在我耳邊低聲喘息，「幫我，拜託。」

我的神向我渴求，我怎麼有資格拒絕？

我握著祂光潔美好的慾望，用拇指輕輕撥開外層的薄皮，一手用指甲輕輕搔過祂慾望的頂端，祂整個身軀都在發抖，腰部扭得厲害，祂白皙的軀體逐漸泛紅，胸前的乳首硬如磐石，擦過我的臉。

我禁不住含住祂的乳首，一手滑到祂身下，試探著按壓祂的穴口，令我意外的是，祂的穴口鬆軟而潮濕，我插入兩個指節，將祂抱坐到我身上，祂纖長的雙腿叉開，擱在我的手臂上，我輕咬祂的乳首，感覺到含住指節的穴肉一陣緊縮，我知道祂歡迎我，熱烈地歡迎。

我加快指節的抽送，另一手放開祂的慾望，轉而揉捏祂的乳首，和我預想的相同，祂的乳首異常敏感，我稍稍揉弄，祂的身體就繃得更緊，雙腿叉得更開，彷彿是一場獻祭。

我當時沒發覺，只是沉溺在祂的身體裡。我著迷於祂純真的反應，當祂張著嘴喘息，我忍不住幻想，想看祂直白吞噬我的慾望，用祂的嘴，來回吸吮、舔吻，當我到達極限，祂會嚥下我射給祂的所有，將我的慾望舔拭乾淨，那一定就能洗滌我滿身的罪孽吧。

那種幻想太美好，我忍不住加快抽送的指節，看祂在我懷裡來回扭動，我用手扣住祂的腰，祂睜著迷濛的眼看我，眼眶微微泛紅，滿腹委屈。

我必須對自己承認，我在那一瞬間起過最糟糕的念頭。我忍不住扼住祂，截斷祂的呼吸，祂的臉漲得通紅，直到最後一刻，我陡然放手，祂挺立的慾望噴濺出大量的白濁體液，濺在沙漠裡。

一瞬間，滿地荒蕪都開了花。

這次是紅的，如祂即將窒息時，白玉無瑕的臉泛起的紅豔風情。

祂躺在我的懷裡，眼眶淌出淚滴，我用手拭去祂的淚，祂卻含入我剛才放入祂身體的指節，祂的身後紅花妍麗，豔紅如血。

世間再沒有更美好的風景。

我抱著祂站起身，一路往前行，走了一段，在更遠的地方，看見圍繞在王座旁相似的草木。

我感覺到不對勁，我的神若沒走過沙漠，走不到這裡。我心裡隱隱有些猜測，卻不敢置信，我抱著我的神再走一段，看見金燦耀眼的王座。

我們沒走回頭路，沒有轉彎，一路直行，卻看見王座。我放眼望去，舉目所及，一片平坦。

我仰起頭，天空很亮，亮度從未變過，我想起那生長異常快速的草木，彷彿時間在同一地點多次跳躍。

我抱緊懷中的神。

原來不是祂墮落到我的懷裡，是我被祂困在這裡。

困在這個永遠沒有邊界的平面。一個克萊因瓶的陷阱。

』

陸臣呼出一口氣，看著標注未完結的更新，忍不住更加期待。小樓一夜擅長鋪陳劇情又反轉，卻不只是空口白話，故事的背後具有強大的科學佐證，比如他的前一個故事《迷鏡》，就帶入拓樸學的觀念。

雖然陸臣不明白故事裡主角為何分不出馬克杯和甜甜圈，卻不影響他欣賞故事的架構，他有空也會上網搜尋小樓一夜在卷末的補充資料，只可惜沒人講解，他也看不懂。

說到《迷鏡》，差不多是出版的時間，陸臣點進小樓一夜的個人頁，果然看見首頁上方有出版社張貼的預購廣告，他立刻下訂，熟練地輸入信用卡資料和Mini的名字，等著成書寄到他家。

他邊滑手機邊想，不知道什麼時候可以拿到小樓一夜的簽名書。他每次都會吆喝小張和Mini三個人守在電腦前，時間一到就重整網頁搶購小樓一夜的限量簽名板，卻從沒搶到過。

陸臣恨得要命，他每次在小樓一夜新書開賣前都會升級一次電腦設備，殊不知他的設備頂級，仍然搶不過熱情的書迷，讓他一次一次錯失所愛。

一片陰影籠罩他的手機螢幕。

「走吧，我送你回去。」

陸臣抬頭，見靳明毅站在他跟前，神色清淡，陸臣一時沒反應過來。

Mini拉過他，在他耳邊低聲解釋：「陸臣哥，我哥說還要再一會，靳教授說他順路，上一次吃飯也是他送你回家。我看你的情況，不如就讓靳教授送你，我在這裡收拾東西，順便等我哥。」

一沒有連載吸引注意力，陸臣開始感覺到因為鼻塞缺氧導致的暈眩，他本該客氣拒絕，避免再欠一次人情，靳明毅卻把手臂伸到他面前，「可以站起來嗎？」

陸臣呆愣地望著男人的手臂，不能完整思考的大腦運作遲緩，他慢悠悠搭上靳明毅的手，站起身，跟在他後頭。

兩人一走出攝影棚，恰巧看見王總風塵僕僕地走過來，他們在門口打過照面，王總詫異地問：「阿臣收工了？」

「嗯。」陸臣牽起唇角，簡短回答：「先回去休息。」

「噢。」王總看起來有些失望，她來回看著靳明毅和陸臣，只說：「阿臣早點休息。」

她真的喜歡他，那句話裡的關心不假，語氣又顯得親暱，陸臣輕笑，「謝謝小喬。」

「電梯來了。」靳明毅轉身走進電梯，「進來吧。」

陸臣抱歉地微笑，「先回去了。」

王總點點頭，看起來神色頗為遺憾，卻沒有多說。

陸臣走進電梯，看著電梯門關上，他們一路坐到地下停車場，靳明毅讓他在電梯口等，自己將車開到附近，讓陸臣上車。

陸臣坐進副駕駛座，慢慢繫上安全帶，等他繫好，靳明毅才發車。

車外還有零星的雨滴，靳明毅啟動雨刷，陸臣瞥過對方，看見雨刷的殘影在男人的臉上來回移動，靳明毅個性清冷，臉上移動的暗影更顯得他面無表情。

靳明毅啟動送風，車艙內，只有氣流和雨刷的聲音交雜，似乎填補了雙方沉默的空間。陸臣不覺得尷尬，他看向窗外的雨景，忽然有種歲月靜好的感慨。他忍不住彎起唇角，又感慨自己平日盡操心些亂七八糟的糟心事，才會連聽雨聲都覺得沉靜。

世界上哪有不能解決的煩惱？不能解決的，煩惱又有何用？

「那個王總……」開了半途，靳明毅在停紅燈時出聲。

「嗯？」陸臣轉頭去看。

「先開門。」

靳明毅已經開到陸臣住所的社區大門外，陸臣回過神來，按下遙控器，讓靳明毅開車進入。

「謝謝你啊，靳教授。」陸臣解開安全帶，這次也沒問對方是否要進來，也許是兩個人的關係更熟一點，他知道靳明毅會理解。

「早點休息吧。」靳明毅淡淡地回答，看著陸臣下車，朝他揮手道別，他調轉車頭，從後照鏡看見陸臣走進屋裡，唇角微勾。

等陸臣走進自己的臥室，脫掉西裝外套，他打開衣櫃準備換上家居服，忽然看見衣櫃裡深藍色的西裝外套。

糟糕，他把靳明毅的西裝外套理所當然地穿回家了。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

陸臣做了一場夢。他又回到那個開夜車回家的晚上。

他戳破男友外遇的荒淫行為，借宿附近的飯店。隔天早上，孫莉晶敲響他的房門，她在房門口期期艾艾地解釋，他心神無措，沒有開門，直到對方離開。

當天傍晚，王韓以也找過他，他在門口聽著男友慌張辯白，一個西裝筆挺的男人經過他的房前，王韓以怕傳出風聲，壓著頭匆匆離開。他和男人打過照面，一瞬間，陸臣便認出靳明毅的臉。

隔天早上，王韓以和孫莉晶連袂而來，兩個人一搭一唱，弄得他對早餐毫無胃口，只覺頭疼，他原諒王韓以，相信那個被陷害的說詞。

他順著原來的人生軌跡往前走，只是這次，夢裡還摻雜別人的生活片段。例如，他看見靳明毅在辦公室簽名領包裹，公務人員拿著娛樂報紙討論八卦，男人清冷地朝報紙上瞥過一眼，辦公室職員察覺他的目光，便說：「現在演藝圈真亂啊。」

陸臣看見那篇報導，正是王韓以拿出性愛影片，同時指稱自己打算潛規則他的新聞。報紙用了整張版面將他的醜態印在娛樂頭版，只將重要部位馬賽克，陸臣看見自己沉溺的神情，不禁又羞恥又難堪，像有人在全世界面前給他一記很重的耳光，耳朵很燙，心很涼。

「他看起來不是這樣的人。」

陸臣看向靳明毅，男人的態度很冷淡，語氣卻很公正，「他男朋友很不厚道。」

他的評語讓辦公室的職員一愣，還沒回話，靳明毅便說：「這就像情侶分手後，男人公開前女友的私密照片，罵對方下賤。」

辦公室職員多是女性，靳明毅的類比頓時讓她們同仇敵愾，「對啊，憑什麼這種事都是女人的錯！」女職員們開始此起彼落地一起數落男人的不是，不再拿報紙的頭版取樂。

靳明毅拿起自己的包裹，又說一句：「談戀愛，你情我願。把社交生活說得像性交易，那個男人，私德有虧。」說罷，轉身離開。

女職員們面面相覷，細聲討論：「你們有沒有發現，今天靳教授跟我們說了四句話。」

「是以往的四倍。」

「真難得。」

畫面一轉，靳明毅站在一個大講堂裡，講臺旁邊貼著一系列的海報，寫著「高維度的奧秘」，整個演講廳很大，觀眾大多是一般民眾，靳明毅一身深藍西裝，在臺上侃侃而談。

「說到意識形態在高維度的表現，有部分學者相信，除了重力以外，還有一種東西可以跨越維度。」

他停下來，像是對接下來的要說的字詞感覺荒謬，清冷的神色卻一瞬間柔和下來，「那就是，善意。」

畫面再轉，這次是靳明毅和另一個學者在機場的貴賓室聊天，學者興高采烈地說：「後來發現說到四維空間，大家都很有興趣，不過他們比較喜歡時間是第四維的解釋，和他們說四維時空，他們會更認真聽你說話。」

靳明毅不經意抬眼往電視看去，突然一怔，陸臣的注意力也轉移到電視上，他一看就忍不住發抖。

那是一則新聞快報──陸臣因吸食古柯鹼過量，已於凌晨逝世。

快報旁，配著他最後一部劇照，他臉色蒼白，面容冷漠。

「靳教授，怎麼了？」另一個學者察覺他的異樣，也往電視看去，「那是誰啊？」

「沒事。」靳明毅收回視線，清淡地說：「只是覺得可惜而已。」

靳明毅的影像逐漸淡去，舉目所及一片混沌。接著，陸臣看見自己過去的片段，像在看自己的人生跑馬燈，他看見網路全在討論他的死，看見他主演的電視劇被重播，新聞炒不到一週，就被大巨蛋弊案所掩蓋，民眾很健忘，他很快就被拋在腦後。而王韓以在幾年後發布他的婚訊，對象是同經紀公司的新人女演員，以清純著稱。

每個他叫得出名字的演員都還在自己的路上前進，而他被永遠留在他死的那一天，一身惡名。

陸臣醒了過來。

他按壓著太陽穴，覺得頭痛欲裂，他發呆一陣才意識到剛才只是做夢。

他還在這裡，還有命往前走，那些事都只是夢，不是真的。

雖是那麼想，他卻覺得精神極差。他隨手拿起一旁的劇本翻閱，正好翻到預定要在臺大教室取景的一場課堂戲。

『

（場景21：畢聲義站在講臺前，學生臨時演員坐在教室位置上。）

畢聲義：「說到黑洞，大家都知道它有一個重力奇異點，那個奇異點的重力為無限大，由於重力會改變時空的單位，所以當重力愈大，時間的行進相對於它原本的軌跡會愈慢，這就是為什麼我們假定黑洞裡，時間是靜止的。」

畢聲義（指著黑板上的示意圖）：「因為重力能影響時空，所以科學家相信，重力可以跨越維度。」

學生（舉手）：「還有其他東西可以跨越維度嗎？」

畢聲義：「這個問題很好。不是只有天文物理會探討到高維度，也有人研究意識形態在高維度的表現。由於你所見的東西會影響你的認知和情感，所以每一個維度的意識形態也會有所差別。這裡我們不針對意識形態多作探討，但的確有學者相信，除了重力以外，還有一種東西可以跨越維度。」

畢聲義：「有人說是感情，但我更傾向於善意。善意的體現很可能表現在神蹟。舉例來說，如果我們的舉動對二維平面產生影響，但是二維平面無法理解三維空間，二維平面就會把這種影響視為神蹟；當世界出現我們不能解釋的現象，我們稱為神蹟，有可能那是更高維的生物所創造的。有興趣的同學們可以去修『宇宙與哲學』。」

』

陸臣看著自己的臺詞發愣，他隱約記得靳明毅似乎在導讀劇本時簡單解釋過何謂高維度，但他印象不深。現在一回想，當時講解的男人和夢裡的男人便在腦海裡首度重疊。

他忍不住用善意、維度等關鍵字進行搜索，但沒發現那句臺詞出自於什麼偉人。也就是說，這段臺詞很可能是靳明毅原創的。

他忍不住回憶這段日子與靳明毅的相處。

男人個性清冷，只基於事實說話。他在劇組裡久待，多少會耳聞謠傳的八卦，但男人從不參與討論，也不會發表意見，或許是理科背景的緣故，他說話公正，也不會輕易被偏見所影響。

陸臣撫摸著劇本。會不會是他在不知不覺中過度注意靳明毅，才產生這樣的夢？夢見男人在悲慘至極的未來裡替他辯駁。

他打開自己的衣櫃，兩件並排的深藍色西裝外套映入眼簾，他不由自主拿了其中一件，將臉埋進西裝外套的領口，輕輕嗅了一口，鼻尖飄盪著男人慣用的淡香水，這個味道的辨識度很高，陸臣說不上喜歡還是不喜歡，但此刻，他卻覺得味道很好，像那個男人一樣，清冷卻張揚，令人無法忽視。

手機鈴聲忽然驚醒了他。

陸臣一看來電顯示，是小張打來的。

「陸臣哥，早啊。我大約半小時會到，你準備得怎麼樣？」

「好了，就等你。待會見。」

陸臣掛上電話，他看著手裡的西裝外套，夢境的片段在腦裡反覆播放。

他發呆了半晌，終於決定和過去做個了斷。他拿起手機，傳了一封分手簡訊給王韓以，便將對方的電話拉入黑名單。

做完一切，他彷彿卸下心頭重擔，忽然感到一陣輕鬆。

當他梳洗完畢，屋外響起喇叭聲，小張的車已經到了。

陸臣呼出一口氣，他從衣櫃拿出那件深藍色西裝外套裝進紙袋，便拎著紙袋和側背包出門。

〥

靳明毅一般不會在週六來學校。週末是他的休息日，他一向將自己的工作與生活切分得很開，但《畢生》的劇組週六要來教室取景，他突然覺得去學校看一下自己的實驗室是個不錯的主意。

他到系辦公室打聽劇組在哪間教室取景，便慢悠悠地走過去。劇組的工作人員都認識他，一見他來，便紛紛打招呼。

靳明毅到的時候，正是陸臣的戲。他戴起金框眼鏡，衣袖捲到手臂上，拿著粉筆，邊畫邊講課。他的臺詞是靳明毅與編劇討論過的，他對這個部分很熟悉，他看著陸臣在臺上授課有模有樣，活脫脫是天文物理學者，忍不住勾起唇角。

明年臺大物理系打算舉辦「時空扭曲一百年」的講座，紀念霍金和愛因斯坦兩大科學巨擘，這場講座會配合科技部「主題科學日」的活動，舉辦「與時空行者徜徉宇宙」科學講座。

這段臺詞的初稿是他一部分的腹稿，作為講座的開場。

在科學講座提到意識形態很少見，不過在他提交大綱給系主任和科技部之後，大家認為這種論調也可以對民眾產生正面的影響，反而樂見其成。

如果講座成功，對科技部來說，一方面可以啟發民眾對科學的興趣，一方面也可以維護他們既有的信仰；對系所來說，這個講座可以提高天文物理研究所的知名度，從而招攬更多的學生，從哪方面來看都是雙贏局面。

陸臣下戲看見他便走過來，嘴角帶笑，「靳教授，吃飯了嗎？」

「還沒。你拍得不錯。」靳明毅不由自主卸下清冷，微微笑道。

「真的嗎？」陸臣的欣喜沒有掩藏，眼裡盡是純然的喜悅。

喜悅感染了靳明毅，他頓了一下才回答：「真的，看起來是個教授。」

「被靳教授認可，我深感榮幸。」陸臣唇角微勾，「後面的劇本還有幾場教學戲。我覺得如果我懂得更多，演起來一定更生動，如果靳教授有空的話，希望可以得到你的指點。」

陸臣邊說邊觀察靳明毅的表情，靳明毅微微挑起眉梢，看起來雖是錯愕，卻沒有被冒犯的不悅。

靳明毅沉吟數秒，「我下週四傍晚有空，你呢？」

陸臣低頭翻劇本確認自己的排程，「五點後，我就沒事了。」

靳明毅算了一下時間，「那到時候我來片場接你？」

這句問話出乎陸臣的意料，他以為靳明毅打算在片場教他，「我在哪裡學對你方便？」

靳明毅思索一會，鑑於陸臣的影星身分，很多公開場合都不合適，「一般而言，我都在辦公室輔導學生。不過你的身分比較特別，講課的時候需要很多補充資料，你又不方便進圖書館，也不方便在學校久待，如果你不介意，我家倒是可以。」

陸臣快速考慮一下，他並不覺得在靳明毅家會被傳出什麼不利風聲，加上這段時日的相處，他信得過靳明毅。

靳明毅又補充道：「我們住得近，我講完再送你回去，也不麻煩。」

「那麻煩你了。對了──」陸臣讓Mini去取他的紙袋過來，「這是上次你借我的西裝外套，謝謝你。下次請你吃飯。」

靳明毅接過紙袋，略略點頭，「都是舉手之勞。」

陸臣還要再說什麼，陳導忽然叫他再去補拍幾個鏡頭，靳明毅淡淡地說：「你去忙吧，就不耽誤你了。」

「那下次見。」陸臣也不多話，兩個人簡單道別，靳明毅便走出教室。

靳明毅先繞去自己的實驗室，現在接近吃飯時間，實驗室裡只有一個學生留守，他一看見靳明毅出現在門口，瞬間就將打怪的視窗切換成MATLAB，鎮定地問好。

靳明毅心裡明白，卻沒多說，他看了學生目前的進度，簡單討論未來的方向，便打算離開，走到門口的時候，他忽然回頭，對力圖鎮定的學生說：「技術不錯。」

自以為安然度過險境的學生嚇得沒維持住表情，一臉苦相，靳明毅心情很好地離開實驗室。

靳明毅回到家之後，從紙袋裡取出深藍色西裝外套，抖了兩下，本要直接掛進衣櫃，卻在下襬的內裡看見殘影。他將西裝外套攤在床上，仔細檢查，看見下襬內裡繡了一個字──「臣（標）」。

〥

陸臣坐在書桌前，電腦螢幕上是小樓一夜最近的連載，陸臣用左手食指與拇指反覆揉捏自己的左乳，右手握著自己的慾望，輕緩地滑動。

他半瞇著眼，想像一隻厚實修長的指掌握住自己的慾望，有人在自己的耳邊叫：「陸臣，陸臣。」那道聲音清冷淡漠，毫無波動。

那人一手握著他的慾望，一手用力揉捏他的乳頭，他的身體輕顫，像有火在燃燒。他喘了一口氣，抬眼看著小樓一夜的劇情，又褪下裡褲，雙腳張開跨坐在電腦椅的兩邊扶手，左手撫著慾望，右手緩慢探入自己的穴口。

接下來，那人會怎麼做呢？

想像力一瞬間狂奔，男人修長帶著硬繭的指節緩慢按著穴口，等到他的穴口足夠鬆軟，便試探性地探入兩指，輕緩地移動。

接著，男人會放開他的慾望，另一手揉捏他的乳首，滿懷愛意與崇敬，像對敬仰的神般，極力想讓神歡快。

然後，男人會加快指節的抽送，一手扣住他的腰，遏制他的扭動，看他在慾海裡起起伏伏，讓他忍不住叫出聲來：「嗯，好棒，再快一點，再快一點。」

但男人無視他的喊叫，指節抽送的速度忽快忽慢，將他吊在快感的邊緣，一隻手抑住他慾望的頂端，他忍不住乞求著男人，「給我，給我，拜託你，求你，嗯啊，再用力一點，拜託。」

他不知道自己到底胡亂說了什麼，但男人似乎是滿意了，盯著他紅豔濕軟的穴口，看他溫順地吞吐沒入他身體的指節，他被張揚的注視看得更加敏感，身體發熱，精神緊繃，抽送的速度被想像力瞬間逼到極限。

一束白濁噴在電腦桌前，股間的穴口淌出潤滑劑的稠液，陸臣茫然地看著前方，好一會，他才起身收拾一切凌亂。

嘆息無聲溢出。

他對著小樓一夜的文自瀆不是第一次，對著禁慾菁英產生性幻想也不是第一次，但當他看著那篇新連載，身體亢奮起反應時，男人的視線、修長的指節、清冷的嗓音，都太過具現化。

那件深藍色西裝外套，還在他床上。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

畢聲義筆走龍蛇，在紙上寫下一字一句的血淚，陽光透窗而過，落在他的側臉上，他的臉半白半黑，白的地方只見褶皺滿布，黑的地方更是蒼頹衰敗。桌面上，滿篇自述已來到最後一句。

「我畢生所願，與你一同翱翔。」

寫罷，他擱下筆，踏出房門。他渾渾噩噩來到大廈頂樓，從上往下看，舉目所見，盡皆渺小。他慢慢爬上護欄，坐在護欄上，雙腳懸空，慢慢踢盪。

活了那麼多年，怎麼不知道臺北夏天的早晨那麼涼？

他回頭看向掛在頂樓水塔旁的溫濕度計，數值一如往常。

不是溫度計壞了，就是他壞了。也許，就是他壞了。

他深吸一口氣，張開雙手，向前傾，往下墜，風從下往上狠狠擦過他的耳邊，他的臉上是生死不負的決絕。

「卡！」

陳導一聲令下，工作人員急忙撐住鋼絲，慢慢地將陸臣降到充氣墊上，陸臣揉著肩膀，轉身去看陳導的臉色。

「不錯啊，阿臣，你的表現真是出乎我的意料，不簡單啊，不簡單。」陳導的語氣和神態透露出滿意，陸臣呼出一口氣，走到陳導旁去看毛片，陳導倒回去，定格在他要跳樓的那一幕，「這個地方的情緒就是我想要的，絕望到頭的義無反顧，還有這裡──」陳導再倒回一點，停在他寫信的臉，「這地方我也覺得很好，從開頭的憤懣到後來的心死，我說你有這演技，怎麼不挑有挑戰性的角色？年輕人不要總是想偷懶，有天賦也要努力一點才行。」

「我這不是來您這裡磨練演技了嗎？」陸臣乾笑一下，這兩個地方他之所以演得出色，也是受到夢的影響，一想到那個被害死的自己，情緒瞬間到頭，他還是憋著情緒慢慢釋出，才能不多不少地恰好演滿。

「看來你也是有實力的，我還以為──」陳導話說一半，突然住口，「是我想太多了，接下來的戲也要好好拍啊。」

陸臣隱約能猜到陳導的誤會，畢竟小喬毫不遮掩對他的另眼相看，這種事愈澄清愈可疑，他識相地轉移話題。

他和陳導討論完明後天的戲分後，眼角餘光瞥見靳明毅站在一邊，他欣喜地走過去，「靳教授，你等很久了嗎？」

「不，我也才到，你結束了嗎？」靳明毅輕輕搖頭。

他今天結束meeting的時間比較早，他那些被打擊得毫無信心的學生通常不會在meeting之後留下來討論研究，靳明毅便決定驅車來片場，一進片場便看見陸臣吊在半空中，一躍而下。

「對，我今天沒戲了，你等我一下。」

陸臣卸完妝，揹著側背包跟在靳明毅後頭。兩人一路來到地下停車場，一同取車。上車之後，靳明毅便一路開往公館。

陸臣的情緒在演戲時大幅釋放，現在倒不及著搭話。

開了一陣，靳明毅打破沉默，「你剛剛演戲的時候，在想什麼？」

陸臣回過頭，只見男人端正的側臉，薄唇微抿，看不出情緒。陸臣猜測，靳明毅大概是好奇自己如何演戲，便說：「通常我們會想辦法入戲，比較容易的方式是將自己的經歷帶入，不過這會有自我風格壓過角色的風險，最好的方式還是將自己深入到角色內心去表演。」

男人目不斜視，接著問：「那你有過那種經驗嗎？被逼到絕境，心灰意冷，不如去死？」

有。

陸臣想都不想就能回答，但那個字卻沉甸甸地壓在舌尖，怎樣也說不出口。他不知道靳明毅看出多少，心裡的感覺越發複雜，他垂下眼，唇角微揚，「你怎麼不覺得是我深入到角色內心去演？」

「我不知道，所以我問你。」

男人很坦白，陸臣卻覺得自己似乎在一瞬間輸掉言語的博弈，他想再說什麼，忽然不合時宜地憶起自己曾在夢裡看見靳明毅在飯店撞見過王韓以的糾纏。

他皺著眉轉向窗外，從窗戶倒影看見男人清冷的側臉，他盯著窗外的街景發呆一陣，突然覺得自己的心煩意亂有些可笑，或許靳明毅問的就是字面上的意思。

陸臣平靜下來，檢視自己的內心，他沒必要在這個問題上說謊。

「有。」他說，也是字面上的意思。

靳明毅沒有再問，沉默持續到靳明毅開車回到家。

〥

靳明毅住的是獨棟，他將汽車停在車庫，便領著陸臣走進客廳。春嫂第一時間迎上來，靳明毅向陸臣介紹：「這是春嫂。」他轉頭望向春嫂，「今天有一位客人，敬閣在嗎？」

「先生說他今晚有事，不回來吃晚餐。」

靳明毅點頭，「幫我泡茶，送到書房。」

陸臣一面走一面打量屋內，房子看來有些屋齡，但在寸土寸金的臺北大安區還能住到獨棟這樣的坪數，想來靳家家底殷實。

陸臣踏上二樓，跟著靳明毅走入他的書房，書旁的三面牆都是書櫃，上面擺滿各種厚重的原文精裝本和陸臣雖然認得字卻看不懂的中文書名，他略略掃過書櫃，忽然在書櫃的其中一排看見眼熟的書背。

小樓一夜的全套作品集，從第一本到最新的一本，一集不漏，每集都有三本。

陸臣眼睛一亮，「你也是小樓一夜的書迷嗎？」

靳明毅原先站在另一面牆前挑書，聽到陸臣的驚呼便朝他看去，臉色奇異地問：「你知道他？」

「我最喜歡的作者！」一時間，陸臣把陌生感都拋到腦後，一股腦地說：「你訂《迷鏡》了嗎？它最近要出版，我好期待後續，如果可以買到簽名本就好了。你知道小樓一夜的簽名本有多難搶嗎？我搶了那麼多次，一次也沒搶到。還有你怎麼買到《蘋果上樹》？我就差這一本，這是他很早期的書，出的量很少，早就絕版了，我打去出版社問，他們說作者沒有再版的打算。」

靳明毅挑起眉，他隨手從作品集抽出《蘋果上樹》，「你想要的話就給你，我這還有。」

陸臣愣愣地接過，張嘴半晌卻說不出拒絕的話，這比拒絕那天在片場的外套還要困難一百倍。他支吾半天，最後克服良心的譴責，艱難地說：「你買這本多少？我再算給你。」

「不用。」靳明毅擺擺手，態度很隨意，「這是出版社送的，他們跟我有交情，會幫我留書。」

陸臣一聽，眼睛頓時發光，反射性問道：「那可以留簽名本嗎？多少錢我都付！」

靳明毅沒見過表情如此生動的陸臣，他停了一下才說：「不是錢的問題，這都是人情。」

陸臣當下應道：「如果是我能力所及，儘管開口。」

靳明毅勾起唇，「一定是你可以做到的事。」

敲門聲從門外傳來，靳明毅低喚：「進來。」

春嫂端著兩杯熱茶進來，陸臣遠遠聞到茶香，亢奮的心情平和下來，他接過熱茶，淺嚐一口，只覺得從舌尖到喉頭滿是茶香，茶味重卻不澀，隱隱回甘。

靳明毅讓陸臣坐到他對面，開始低低講課，陸臣收回心神，認真地聽，靳明毅講課很輕鬆，他選了很淺白的例子，陸臣吸收起來很快，當課程越發艱難，他便用電腦秀出宇宙模型，讓陸臣容易想像。

課程持續大約一小時，陸臣忍不住分心，靳明毅靠得極近，淡香水的味道散到他的鼻間，他想問靳明毅用的是什麼牌子？他有沒有發現西裝外套拿錯了？他喜歡小樓一夜的哪一本書哪一個場景？他為什麼想唸天文物理？他喜歡臺灣還是美國？最重要的是，他會喜歡──男人嗎？

「陸臣？」

陸臣回過神來，「抱歉，我有點分心。你可以再說一次嗎？」

男人唇角帶笑，「我說，飯已經好了，先吃飯吧，剩下的下次再說。」

「噢……」陸臣忍不住失落，倒也明白不能耽誤對方寶貴的時間，「靳教授，謝謝。」他幫著靳明毅將那些參考書放回書櫃，忍不住對廣大的書牆再次咋舌，欽佩和自卑幾乎是同時浮現，「你的書很多，這些你都看過？」

靳明毅收拾桌面，漫不經心地說：「不是全部，你就當作它們的功用是字典好了。」

「噢。」陸臣分不清對方是不是謙虛，但即使是參考書籍也很厲害，畢竟字典要發揮功用，也要先知道字典裡有什麼。

收完書後，陸臣跟著靳明毅下樓，走進餐廳。春嫂擺了一桌的菜，陸臣身為藝人，必須注意飲食，他夾的多是蔬菜，靳明毅舀了一匙三杯雞到他碗前的盤子，「春嫂的手藝很好，嚐嚐。」

九層塔和著酒香的味道竄到他鼻尖，陸臣嚥了下口水，「我需要控制食量。」

靳明毅掃了他一眼，那目光平淡得看不出任何評價，陸臣忍不住坐直身體，心裡七上八下，像回到學校等著不知道會不會被老師點名回答問題的時光，不過幾秒，卻特別漫長。

「你這樣就很好。」靳明毅收回視線，夾了一口四季豆，慢悠悠地咀嚼。

陸臣一瞬間像是解禁了，他忍不住夾起三杯雞送入口中，咬下的那刻，香醇的醬油和著雞汁在嘴裡散開，層次豐富的香味和口感像是彩色的，襯得他一直以來的清淡飲食更加蒼白。

靳明毅又替他舀了一匙清蒸鱸魚。鱸魚一看就很新鮮，青蔥撒在白肉上，冒著絲絲熱氣，陸臣嘴裡咬著三杯雞，繫著他胃口的束帶彷彿被瞬間拉掉，他再也說不出拒絕的話，只顧著進食。

飯後，靳明毅送他回家。靳明毅開車很平穩，不會忽快忽慢，陸臣吃得太飽，倦意忍不住襲來，他撐著眼，意識在半夢半醒之間擺盪，直到靳明毅低聲提醒他：「遙控器。」他才真正醒過來。

他按開社區外的鐵門，靳明毅將車開到他家門前，他慢吞吞解開安全帶，向靳明毅道別。

陸臣下車後，正要轉身進屋，靳明毅按下車窗，叫住他。

「陸臣。」

他回身，看向車裡的男人，男人的臉隱在黑暗中，臉的輪廓模糊，僅有路燈的微光隱微映出他平淡的神情，陸臣怔怔地看他。

「不要走上絕路。我覺得你現在這樣，就很好。」

陸臣望著著那輛車愈開愈遠，心裡想，如果夢裡的自己也能遇見如此微小的善意，是不是足以讓他止步在懸崖之前，不至墜落？

陸臣隱隱知道，這一刻開始，這個男人再也不只是他的性幻想對象。

〥

靳明毅回程一路上都面無表情。

從片場回家的路上，陸臣平淡的承認在他意料之外，又覺得本該如此。陸臣才二十六、七歲，怎麼可能輕易演出那種深沉的絕望，那種義無反顧的決絕？若有，又該是多少年的經歷才能淬鍊出來的演技？

必有誰傷他至深，以至於青年在飯店面對男人的糾纏才會平淡得毫無反應，宛若心死。

一瞬間，靳明毅覺得心裡有股暗沉不能言明的情緒。

但凡師者，多少都有教化天下的渴望。靳明毅一向喜歡上進的學生，只要學生願意學，他一定會教。尤其陸臣在他講課的一小時內盡力學習，沒有讓他的時間白費，這讓靳明毅對他的好感更上一層。

他對演戲的熱愛，對未知的好學，都是靳明毅更加留心的原因。

靳明毅回到家的時候，車庫裡已經停了弟弟的車子。他走進家門，直接到三樓去敲弟弟書房的門。

「請進。」

靳明毅進門時，看見弟弟的電腦螢幕停在遊戲中，畫面上站著一個穿著警察制服的男人，他正對著身旁的女子說話。弟弟挑起眉，「有事？」

「你接了陸臣的案子對吧。」靳明毅開門見山，「我想知道他有沒有碰過什麼重大打擊，尤其是在君悅酒店裡面糾纏他的那對男女，都對他做了什麼。」

兄長的臉色有點陰沉，弟弟琢磨了一下，便說：「我知道你想問什麼，那個男的叫王韓以，和陸臣交往過，你上次看到的影片是他偷拍的；女的是孫莉晶，一個不太有名的女明星，當時正和陸臣傳緋聞。他們兩個在陸臣出差的時候搞上了，在陸臣的屋子裡辦事，被他當場抓包。」

靳明毅神色冷漠，「影片都刪掉了嗎？」

弟弟點頭，「陸臣付過代價了。」他停了一下，又說：「我還沒見你那麼在意誰過。」

靳明毅怔了半晌，忽然低笑，「好像是很久沒發生的事了。」

〥

陸臣小心翼翼地將《蘋果上樹》套上書套，興致勃勃地將它擺到自己的書櫃裡。他看著再也沒有缺漏的一整排小說，感到心滿意足。

他再背一次明天的劇本，琢磨該怎麼表現，便進浴室沖澡。一切梳洗完畢，陸臣才慢悠悠地窩到電腦前，看《降神》的新連載。

連載剛更新，熱騰騰的，陸臣未看先推，在評論底下吶喊一陣，才回來看新文。

『

我在這裡待了一段時間，很難說具體經過多久，時間沒有意義。

我邊計算我的旅行偏差，左手仍然為我的神服務，祂似乎無法離開我一刻，祂迫切地需要我碰觸祂，乳首也好，下身也好，探入祂體內也行，若不如此，祂便難以忍受一再勃發的慾望。

我光看祂一眼都著迷，恨不得就此沉溺在祂的身體裡。

但我近日總想起奧德賽的故事裡，那個被女巫迷惑的英雄。我最後還是收拾一半的理智，試圖理解這個沒有定向的平面。

即使宇宙正在加速膨脹，這個平面只能進不能出的狀態仍然不合常理，除非我設定穿越時空的座標剛好在這個平面上，否則我早就越過去，不至於被困在這裡。

神的呻吟還在耳際，祂趴在我的身側，四肢跪趴著，腰臀前後搖擺，讓穴口反覆吞嚥我插在祂身體裡的指節。

我著迷地看祂，忍不住想，如果來的不是我呢？如果來的是任何一個剛好落在這個座標的其他人呢？祂也會像這樣，跪趴在地，將腰凹成漂亮的圓弧，翹著臀部，渴求男人的手指，渴求男人的慾望嗎？祂會主動搖著腰，將自己獻祭給別人，以一種討好而奉獻的態度，恭迎對方操祂嗎？還是祂會將人推倒在地，大張著腿，扶著腰，主動坐在男人的慾望，上下起伏，用迷人緊致的穴肉吸吮著別人？

光只是想像，我就不能呼吸。

我忍不住蹲下身，誘哄祂面對面坐在我懷裡，將那雙纖長的腿擱在我的腰間，我一股作氣站起來，讓我的慾望滑入祂的體內，祂彷彿怕被我摔下，身體繃得很緊，雙腿也夾緊我的腰，我往前走幾步，走路的震動讓我的慾望更加深入，祂身體的重心都抵在我的慾望上，我抱著祂走了好幾步，祂再也說不出完整的句子，只能反覆低喃著我的名字。我愈走，祂的腰繃得愈緊，祂似乎想逃離毀天滅地的快感，又忍不住縮著身體往我的慾望上抵，彷彿願意死在我身上。

這樣的話，我是不是就能在神的身上刻下我的名字，刻下專屬於我的印記？

祂被慾望反覆折磨得不斷高潮，幾乎聽不見外界的聲音，甘願縮在我為祂建立的牢籠，我們一路走，祂一路噴濺著白濁的體液，穴口不住流下半清半濁的液體，在我們經過的道路上，鋪出一地綠意。

我咬著祂的耳肉，低聲說，你說你的名字是晨，我想，不是晨星的「晨」，而是臣服的「臣」吧。

那才符合現在的情景。

永遠臣服在我的身下，只為我一個人高潮，只為我一個人呼吸。

』

陸臣喘著氣，癱在椅背上，洩過一次好像滿足了，但心裡卻感覺更加空虛。

他忍不住想起對自己說「你現在就很好」的靳明毅，那個男人和他之間沒有過多深交，他卻總妄想對方用那雙手或其他地方對他做點什麼。

陸臣胡思亂想著，那個男人會看耽美小說，表示至少對男人相戀是不排斥的吧？但今天聽他和春嫂的對話，他似乎跟另一個男人同居。

說到底，別說是兩個人地位的差異，而是他們的生活除了諮詢以外根本不會有其他的交集，退一萬步來說，就算男人真是同性傾向，也是單身，憑他的職業、憑他的身分地位，哪裡找不到和他學識相當的優秀人才？

陸臣並非要妄自菲薄，他自己也算是有錢有財的黃金單身漢，要比條件不會輸到哪去，但他與靳明毅的社交圈差得太大，他無從比較，也毫無把握。

在這一刻，他清楚意識到，他們之間隔著兩億五千萬光年的距離。

陸臣神色複雜地盯著虛空發呆，好一會，他進入某個私密網站，上網訂購商品。在下訂的時候，由於商品的敏感性，他猶豫一會，便把住址填到經紀公司，讓Mini簽收，避免哪一天真被人查到，他們還可以推託是瘋狂粉絲寄的。

〥

女人將簽收的包裹拿到私人休息室，困惑地拆開包裝，看見裡面的東西，頓時「呀」的一聲，滿臉通紅。

「怎麼了？」

問話的男人長得很俊美，他的眉毛斜飛入鬢，雙眼尾端上揚，鼻梁端正。他往自己助理的方向探去，在Micky手忙腳亂把紙盒蓋起來之前，男人已經看見那東西是什麼。

「妳訂了這東西？」

「不是我！」Micky重新看了外包裝，「是Mini的，收發室的人給錯了，我拿去給她。」

「喔。」男人不太在意，「妳知道是誰就好。」

「是陸臣哥的助理。」Micky和對方有點交情，鑑於彼此都是大牌明星的小助理，兩個人經常會交換一些八卦心得。

「陸臣哥的助理——」男人挑起眉，「經紀人小張的妹妹？」

「對，你別到處亂說啊，這是人家的隱私。」Micky義正詞嚴地叮囑自己負責的藝人，接著撥通Mini的手機。

五分鐘後，一個短髮女孩便站在休息室門外。

「拿去吧，幸好這次是我拆了，這種東西以後不要訂到公司來，被發現了怎麼辦！」Micky輕斥道。

Mini心想大概又是陸臣哥的耽美小說本，她乖巧地點頭，「是，Micky姊，我下次會注意。」

等Mini拿著包裹回家，一看內容物，臉色頓時通紅。

陸臣哥這次把她害慘了！

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場5
> 
> 很多年以後。  
> 男人伏在女孩身上，在她耳後噴著氣，「是我比較好吧？別再買那個電動的。」  
> Mini一陣茫然，什麼電動的？我不是，我沒有，別瞎說。  
> 眼見女孩沒有回話，男人更覺不悅，「你還真比了？」他俯下身衝刺，毫不憐香惜玉。  
> Mini覺得她這輩子被她陸哥坑到毫無翻身的餘地。


	7. Chapter 7

 

陸臣和凌葳愈來愈熟，現在拍起感情戲總算不再讓旁觀的工作人員感到尷尬，陳導見時機成熟，便琢磨著讓兩個人拍親熱戲。

這場親熱戲煽情而唯美。劇中，曾嘉祥和畢聲義確定關係之後，兩個人一起到宜蘭旅行。到飯店的第一天，再也掩飾不住的情意終於爆發，曾嘉祥上身穿著襯衫，下身裸露，他將畢聲義壓在落地窗前，從背後進入對方，他的雙腿叉開，襯衫下襬微微遮掩住臀部，在來回的撞擊下，他的臀部若隱若現；而畢聲義大半身體隱在曾嘉祥之前，只露出纖長的雙腿，在愛人的律動中微微發顫。

時間鄰近傍晚，房間沒有亮燈，透進窗內的是幾乎隱在雲後的陽光，整個畫面的色調是隱晦憂傷的藍色，彷彿希望與絕望的交界。

曾嘉祥一手握著畢聲義的腰，一手將對方的手壓在窗上，他將臉埋進畢聲義的頸項，畢聲義側轉過頭，頭部微仰，雙眼半闔，嘴裡似呻吟似喘息。

陳導已經做好今天這場戲要拍一天的準備，心態沉定下來，也不催促，等兩個人琢磨好情緒，便開拍。

當凌葳的手摩娑上陸臣的腰，陸臣弓緊的背脊忽然軟下來，彷彿被觸到敏感帶，他很慢地喘息，像是努力抑制自己不可控制的反應；當凌葳開始律動，陸臣的喘息便成抽氣似的呻吟，每一次的呻吟都很短促，停頓點忽快忽慢，像是想壓抑快感，卻壓抑不住，他的雙眼半闔，眉頭微蹙，像在忍耐疼痛，卻更像在忍受歡愉。

不能承認，又不能掩藏，神智在理智和快感之中擺盪，凌葳撞擊的聲音愈來愈大，只見陸臣的眉頭蹙得更緊，卻再也不能將那個神情狡辯成痛楚，他的喘息無法忍住，每一次的喘息又長又急促，他的頭仰得更高，袒露出整個頸項，呼吸都變成渴望，他像沙漠中瀕死的旅人，忍不住用力吻住凌葳，想從對方嘴裡汲取需要的水分。

陳導沒有特別清場，在場的工作人員禁不住好奇在一旁觀看，片場人多，卻比平日更加靜默無聲，大家盯著劇中的兩個人，年紀輕的更忍不住臉紅。

誰能想到一場男人與男人的親密戲，能拍得如此煽情又觸動人心，所有人都看得目瞪口呆，直吞口水，陳導慢了幾秒才喊卡。

「卡！」

凌葳在轉身之前將襯衫脫下來繫在自己的腰上，臉色極其複雜，他快步接過助理遞來的上衣，隨意套一下就進了休息室。

陸臣倒沒有那麼狼狽，戲前兩個人也商量過，陸臣會穿底褲，因為攝影機的視角不會拍到他的臀，也避免兩人事後尷尬。

陸臣接過Mini遞來的衣褲直接穿上，等陳導發話。

「阿臣，你過來一下。」

陳導臉色嚴肅地向他招手，陸臣有些意外，他抱著要重拍的心理準備和陳導一起看毛片。畫面裡，唇舌的攪動和身體的撞擊聲都被加強收音，任誰看到這個場景，都不能否認這是一對沉溺在情慾的愛侶，愛火炙熱得能焚燒整個夏夜。

「有什麼問題嗎？」陸臣小心翼翼地問。

平心而論，他對自己的表現很滿意，他就是演出他第一次偷嚐禁果的樣子，只是略加雕琢得委婉一些，也符合陳導想要的唯美煽情風。

陳導感到為難。

這場陸臣的表現太出色了，明明是兩個人的戲，整場戲的焦點卻都在他身上，若是再演一次未必會有這樣的情緒。演戲有時候就是講求天時地利人和，以陳導的標準，這場戲其實很完美，完美到凌葳的戲分幾乎是陪襯。

陳導的心思轉得很快，他拍著陸臣的肩，「我覺得今年的獎項，可以期待一下。」便走到一旁喝水。

陸臣望著陳導的背影，沒懂對方為何為難，他一轉頭就看見小喬落在他身上的目光閃閃發亮，眼裡滿是傾慕，像見到喜歡的玩具的小朋友，套裝撐出來的女強人氣場頓時染上孩子氣。陸臣忍住摸她頭的衝動，向她微笑。

「過了嗎？」著裝整齊的凌葳走過來，神情平和。

陸臣點頭，小喬忍不住說：「阿臣你剛剛演得真好。」

陸臣這次沒忍住想摸的衝動，他的手才抬起來，就被人立時扣住，陸臣抬眼，見凌葳面無表情地說：「注意分寸，你不想被拍到吧。」

陸臣只好在小喬眼巴巴的目光中收手，略過小喬轉向凌葳憤怒的目光，忽然見靳明毅站在片場外圍，也不知看了多久。

「靳教授，你什麼時候到？」他朝靳明毅走過去，邊打招呼邊觀察靳明毅的神色，男人的表面功夫做得太好，陸臣看不出所以然，不知怎的，他總覺得被靳明毅看見他拍親熱戲很羞恥，怕男人想太多，又怕他什麼也沒想。

「有一段時間。」男人神色淡漠，「你的表演很專業。」

陸臣一時愣住，今天只有一場戲，沒有會錯意的可能，陸臣忍不住尷尬，心直口快地說：「你怎麼知道專業，難不成你看過？」話才落下，他就恨不得把這句話吞回去，心裡瞬間轉過好幾道心思，「我開玩笑的。」

靳明毅盯著陸臣好半晌，嘴唇微勾，他往前一步，逕自從陸臣身旁走開，擦肩而過的剎那，他輕飄飄地扔下一句：「你怎麼知道我沒看過？」

陸臣一愣，看著靳明毅走遠。

那是什麼意思，到底是有沒有看過？

陸臣胡思亂想地回休息室收拾東西，Mini臉色微紅，低聲細語：「陸臣哥，你訂的東西我已經放在你的包裡，下次這種東西你先跟我說，我來訂，才不會被人領走。」

陸臣忍不住心頭一跳，「被人領走了？誰？」

「是Micky姐啦！放心，她口風很緊，而且她以為是我的。」Mini覺得自己的名聲一去不復返，回答時忍不住帶著自暴自棄，反正她替陸臣哥揹黑鍋這麼多年，也不差這一項，她是任勞任怨的好助理。

「我幫妳爭取加薪，謝謝妳。」陸臣真誠道謝。

「沒關係，陸臣哥。我看靳教授在外面等你，你先去吧。」Mini只是隨口抱怨，他們兄妹和陸臣的關係更像親人，相互扶持，彼此之間互相信任。她多少能察覺陸臣對靳明毅的好感，但事態看起來不明朗，她只希望陸臣哥不要受傷。

陸臣離開前去和小喬打招呼。

小喬最近探班的次數比較頻繁，兩個人漸漸相熟。有一次，小喬的皮包不經意露出眼熟的書背，陸臣如獲至寶，差點暴露出自己的性向，他旁敲側擊，驚喜地發現小喬也是小樓一夜的大書迷，兩個人客觀地針對故事情節做討論，漸漸地，他們察覺彼此閱讀的品味很像，愈來愈常交流閱讀心得，有時候也會互推小說閱讀。

陸臣去打招呼的時候，凌葳就站在小喬旁邊，小喬笑咪咪地叮嚀他早點休息，陸臣忍不住微笑，再一次覺得能進《畢生》劇組拍戲，認識這些人，都像是冥冥之中老天對他的善意。

陸臣跟著靳明毅上車，開上建國高架道路，靳明毅打破沉默問：「劇組什麼時候殺青？」

陸臣算了時間，「大概再兩、三個禮拜吧。」這表示，他和靳明毅不會再有碰面的機會，陸臣不禁感到遺憾。

他看著男人的側臉，想起對方今天的評價，他忍不住問，「你看了多少？」

靳明毅在行駛之間分神瞥他一眼，收回視線後漫不經心地說：「別想太多，你的表現很到位，是男人都會硬。」

這話說得直白露骨，遠不是靳明毅平時會用的字，陸臣瞬間發窘，他忽然不知道他期待從對方嘴裡聽到什麼回答。

是男人都會硬，那你呢？

對著我，你也會硬嗎？

陸臣盯著前方，眼角餘光從靳明毅的側臉一路下滑到西裝褲，男人的雙腿為了踩油門而微微叉開，陸臣的視線落在他的下腹，可惜男人的腰胯被手剎車擋住大半，只能隱微瞧見西裝褲皺褶的起伏。

「別看。」靳明毅目不斜視，聲音卻低了半個音階，繃得像蓄滿張力的弓弦，「別看我。」

男人的聲音又沙又啞，陸臣耳後一熱，燙得像火焰在耳畔燃燒，他忍不住輕喘一口氣。

一瞬間，整個身體都發熱。

他清楚感覺到靳明毅語調中迸發而出的濃厚慾望，不是過去，不是未來，就在此時此刻。

陸臣深吸一口氣，鼻腔都是男性淡香水的味道，明明該是尷尬的時候，他卻忍不住有反應，他撇過頭望向窗外，又窘又臊，偷看被當場抓包，褲子繃得難受，等一下要進靳明毅的家，會不會失態都是問題。

「可以開窗戶嗎？」陸臣一開口，才發現自己的聲音同樣沙啞。

靳明毅默不作聲按下窗戶，氣流從窗口躍進，快速沖散炙熱的氛圍，直到抵達靳明毅的住所之前，他們都沒再說話。

陸臣下車後緊跟著靳明毅，他在書房放下側背包後，疾步進廁所去梳洗，他沒膽在靳明毅家裡放肆，只用冷水反覆洗臉，試圖降下身體的熱度。

〥

『你怎麼知道專業，難不成你看過？』

靳明毅勾起唇，他還真看過。

專業的和素人演出的，都看過。他看過陸臣的，也看過別人的，今天又看一次，他發現他還是最喜歡陸臣的聲音。

沉溺在慾望裡，發抖的、忍耐的、渴求的呻吟，那是最優美自然的聲樂，又清甜又能勾起人心底最黑暗的慾望。當陸臣在車裡那樣打量他，靳明毅握緊方向盤，強迫自己專心開車，他知道陸臣沒別的意思，但是他才在片場見識過那樣誘人的陸臣，沒把握在這樣的目光下保持冷靜。

是男人都會硬，何況是他。

陸臣沒膽在下車後面對他，靳明毅也需要時間冷靜，他站在書牆前挑書，邊琢磨如何開啟下一個話題，忽然一聲巨響引起他的注意。

靳明毅回頭，見陸臣的側背包落在地上，裡面的東西撒了一地，一個方盒滾了兩圈，盒蓋掉落，裡面的東西便跌出來。

靳明毅看著躺在大理石磁磚上的粉紅色柱狀物，表面光滑，在燈光下閃閃發亮，他挑起眉，蹲下身，用食指和拇指捏起它，摸著下巴稍稍打量。沒多久，他很快將一地的物品收回陸臣的側背包，重新扣緊繫帶，恢復原狀。

下一秒，陸臣推開書房的門，兩個人相對無言，一時間書房盡是無以名狀的尷尬。

「叩叩。」

春嫂的茶打破他們僵持的平衡，靳明毅讓陸臣拉著椅子坐到書桌的對面，攤開參考書，開始講解下一場戲裡會講到的臺詞。

這堂課兩個人都心不在焉，靳明毅一直在想陸臣包裡的東西，陸臣琢磨著車上聲音變調的靳明毅，導致一個簡單的觀念硬是被拖長一個小時。

靳明毅結束講課時，兩個人都忍不住鬆了口氣。

吃完飯之後，靳明毅送陸臣回家，一路上，誰也沒開口，明明前幾次沉默都很正常，今晚的車程卻顯得尷尬。

行至半途，陸臣尋思著打破僵局，尷尬是一時的，不代表他不想再跟靳明毅繼續來往，有些東西有些事，現在不開口，也許要錯過。

他想了半天，決定找個話題起頭，「那個，我覺得天文物理滿有趣的。」他見靳明毅沒搭話，似乎在等他的下文，他的腦子轉了一下，很快往下說：「比如我第一次拍教學戲，畢聲義有句臺詞是『善意可以穿越維度』，那是你的意思吧，你真的那麼認為嗎？」

也許是受到夢的影響，也許只是隨意閒聊，陸臣說不清楚他到底想得到什麼答案，但他忽然想知道寫出這句臺詞的人到底在想什麼。

「我第一次聽到這個說法的時候，覺得很荒謬。那不是唸科學的人會提出的論點。」

靳明毅只說了一句便沉默，陸臣也沒接話，他感覺到靳明毅還有下文。

靳明毅等紅燈時，才接著說：「我讀書的時候一直在想，我想做什麼樣的科學家，科學家的任務又是什麼。後來發生很多事，我感覺到，如果只專注在最尖端的研究，而不在意其他人，這樣的科學就太冷漠了。科學是人類為了生活福祉而發展，我們發現問題、定義問題、解決問題，每一步都是從人的需求出發。如果學科學到最後，卻否定人類的需求，那不是很矛盾嗎？」

靳明毅轉向陸臣，「你有沒有想過有一天，科技會取代信仰？」

陸臣想了一下，「我覺得會。以前，我們有很多習俗，會燒紙錢、會拜拜，後來科技愈來愈發達，愈來愈多年輕人不信神，很多習俗也漸漸荒廢了。而且比起幾百年前，宗教盛行，當時教宗的地位跟國王一樣，現在神權跟君權卻是不能比的。」

靳明毅點點頭，「嗯，我覺得信仰、神蹟、善意，這些都是一樣的東西，是人情感的寄託，你沒辦法用科學解釋，卻也不能全盤否定。我讀書的時候，唸的是天文物理，因為我想知道宇宙的起源，你知道每一個宗教對於宇宙的起源都有不同的解釋，我很好奇，正確的是哪一個。」

陸臣聽得入迷，「是哪一個？」

靳明毅微扯唇角，「你可以感覺到科學和信仰的差別嗎？科學裡，我們講求『正確』，信仰裡，講的卻是『信任』。正確的東西，不會因為否認就不存在；而信任若沒有信徒，就喪失意義。所以，如果我否認了科學的真理，真理還是真理；但如果我否認了信仰的真理，就再也沒有真理。」

他踩下油門，邊開邊說：「而且，人的信念很有趣，明明超過身體的極限，卻可以超常發揮；明明生存的機率趨近於零，卻能活下來。」

到下一個路口，靳明毅在等紅燈的時候又看向陸臣，「與其說，我相信善意可以穿越維度，不如說，我並不打算否認它，也許它真的能，誰知道呢？」

陸臣第一次看見靳明毅幾近柔和的神情，他說起科學的時候，態度如此柔軟，充滿人文關懷，和他平常清冷的表情完全兩樣，陸臣怔怔地看他，著迷於那樣的反差。

「上了一課啊，靳教授。」陸臣說得很輕，卻是真心誠意。

靳明毅沉默一下，在快接近陸臣住的社區時，慢悠悠地開口：「你不算是我的學生，這樣叫，感覺都老了，換個稱呼吧。」

陸臣其實早就琢磨過，叫靳先生太生疏，叫明毅太親密，連名帶姓地叫又太沒禮貌，他把問題丟回去，「那我喊你什麼？」

靳明毅很快回答：「你可以叫我Tony，朋友都那麼叫。」

但我不想只當朋友。

陸臣嘴唇微掀，卻沒作聲，他想了一會，「我叫你靳哥怎麼樣？有人這樣叫你嗎？」

靳明毅頓了一下，「沒有，不過隨你高興。」

陸臣揚起唇角，「那我就喊你靳哥吧。認識你真好，靳哥。」

 


	8. Chapter 8

『

我面臨一個難題。

我的神對我上了癮，祂離不開我的碰觸，祂耽溺在慾望裡，若我離開一刻，祂便會喘著哀鳴。但我需要我的雙手，我意識到我終究不能留在這裡，若沒有我的神，這裡寸草不生，滿地荒蕪。

我掙扎許久，我知道我終究要離開，但我放不下我的神，祂也離不開我。我想了一會，改造一個廢棄的手電筒，作為我的替代品，若有人看到我的日記，你們也許可以想像。

我蓄滿手電筒的電力，誘哄著我的神張開雙腿，露出紅艷濕潤的穴口，我讓祂握著改造後的手電筒，而我握著祂的手，指引祂將手電筒放進自己的體內。我給了祂控制器，我教祂怎麼開關，怎麼切換速率，祂懵懂地看我，卻聽得認真，我意識到祂的信任，不管我說什麼，祂全盤接受。

這加深我想帶祂走的決心。

在祂有了我以後，我怎麼忍心留祂在隻身在此，窺探塵世孤寂。

我哄著祂，告訴祂這是必要的犧牲，我需要雙手導正宇宙艙參數的偏差，我需要重新調整重力和適當的空間維度，我怕我和我的神時間不同步，我怕祂比我走得早，又怕祂比我走得晚，祂既然是我一個人的，只能跟我同時走。

我把祂留在原地，進入宇宙艙進行壓力測試，我不確定過了多久，只知道我再走出來，神的周圍開滿五顏六色的花朵，將祂圍在正中心，我知道祂每次射出的體液有多少含量，這樣花團錦簇，只有祂毫不間斷的高潮才能做到。

我走進神的花園，看見祂大張著雙腿，用纖長的手指握住我給祂的手電筒，恣意地進出，手電筒震動的聲響被我聽得清楚，這是最高的段數。

難不成他一直用著這個段數嗎？我的神一旦嘗試了最極致的歡愉，就再也無法回頭嗎？

我看著祂渙散的眼睛，祂的嘴唇微張，聲音又急促又快速，祂仰著頭喘息，淚水和無法吞嚥的唾液在臉上流淌，落下祂白皙的胸腹。

我著迷地看祂，想知道祂慾望的極限，也想知道自己忍耐的極限。我想知道沒有我，祂可以得到多少快樂。

我就站在祂身邊，這卻是第一次，祂沒看我，嘴裡沒有喊出我的名字，只是一個勁地握住手電筒抽送，祂的世界沒有我的存在，卻沒有崩塌，祂依然滿足於我的替代品，沒有我也無所謂。

我怎麼能忍受。

我嫉妒得發瘋。

我靠近祂，來到祂身前，逼迫祂的眼裡裝滿我的身影，我驀地握住祂的手，將手電筒從祂身體用力抽出，甩得老遠，手電筒遠遠落下，在地上滾了好幾圈。

我的神茫然地望著我，絕望地哭泣，祂的雙手攬住我的頸項，叫出我的名字，那一刻，我徹底地感覺到滿足，我握著祂的腰，將祂狠狠壓下，用力填滿祂。

祂為我呻吟的聲音美得如同 天籟，我在他耳邊喘氣，低聲說，認清楚了，這才是我的溫度，我的形狀，我的尺寸，我的頻率。

所有你妄想的歡愉，你的墮落，都只有我能給你。

』

打上最後一個字，靳明毅卸下眼鏡，揉著鼻樑，他看著文檔，無聲地嘆息。

通常被文字呈現過最醜陋邪惡的幻想在發布出去之後，就會從他身體裡剝離，潛意識得到滿足，那些東西就毫無意義。

但是這一次卻不同了。

無論是陸臣的叫聲，還是那個從陸臣背包掉出來的東西，都沒辦法讓他在打完稿後回復冷靜。

靳明毅沉緩地呼出一口氣，慢條斯理地拉下拉鍊，修長寬厚的指掌握住自己挺立的下身，忽快忽慢地上下捋動，他半瞇起眼，將情慾盡可能地延長。

慾望既然無法擺脫，那就享受吧。

○

陸臣沒想過這篇更新會讓他濕得一塌糊塗。

他躺在床上，手裡握著手機，他張開雙腿，股間的液體滑順濃稠，按摩棒半截塞在在體內，露出穴口外的按摩棒正毫無規律地扭動，遙控器被扔到一邊，一直維持最高段數，他的喉嚨乾渴得要命，潤滑液和體液灑淂到處都是，下身還硬挺挺地翹著，頂端不斷泌出濁液。

看完連載，他的手忍不住鬆開，手機落在床邊，他茫然地低下頭，將按摩棒往裡頭推進，身體受到的震顫加大，快感以等比級數提升，他大開雙腿，折起膝關節，用雙手壓著兩邊的膝蓋，身體不自主地向後弓緊，又像前壓，嘴裡溢出苦悶的呻吟。

明明前面都洩了幾次，後面卻總差臨門一腳，陸臣不知道問題在哪裡，他忍不住在床上翻滾扭動，他翻過身，翹起臀部，凹下脊梁，將臉埋進枕頭裡，彷彿打算讓自己窒息。

他悶著枕頭喘氣，只覺得燥熱，沒得到快意，身體被懸吊在高潮的邊緣，意識開始感到焦躁，他忍不住又翻身一圈，在翻動的中途，按摩棒被床被壓入體內，陸臣忍不住一顫，下一刻，他翻到材料不同於床被的清涼質地，熟悉的淡香水味撲面而來。

陸臣倒抽一口氣。

體內忍不住緊縮，一瞬間就越過巔峰，高潮中的身體敏感得要命，最高段數毫無規律扭動的按摩棒卻不會自動停止，陸臣忍不住呻吟，他忍著身體的快意尋找遙控器，身後的按摩棒不知為何竟能攪得他頭腦發昏，他茫然地看著整張床，最後在床的對角發現遙控器的蹤影。

陸臣匍匐著前進，慢慢朝遙控器移動，忍耐著身體裡洶湧而來的快意。

費盡千辛萬苦，像走過一個世紀，他長臂一伸，終於握住遙控器，他抖著雙手切斷開關，身後的按摩棒終於停止了震動。

陸臣就這樣仰躺著，也沒想把東西從身體裡取出來。他想他搞不好真的上了癮，像那篇文裡的神，想要被抱著壓到誰的懷裡，想要抱著誰在他的耳邊喘息，男人的慾望總是洶湧急促又毫無意義，但卻擺脫不掉，永世被困。

他懶懶地躺在床上，伸長手臂胡亂摸索，終於搆到丟遠的手機，他想找人講話，最好是在他沉溺慾望時看到的那個眉眼清晰的男人，然後他鬱悶地發現，他根本沒有對方的聯絡方式。

因為總是會見面，沒有特別留。

害怕承認會在意，於是不敢留。

就怕表現太刻意，所以沒開口。

現在，卻是到了一定要留的地步，不管情況會往什麼方向發展，他忽然不能忍受就此斷了聯繫。

陸臣決定順應心意，他邊琢磨著適當的說詞，邊漫不經心地划著臉書和IG，鈴鐺圖示跳出紅色，顯示他被人標註，陸臣查看提示，發現是《畢生》的劇組發布宣傳海報，同時標註幾個主演幫忙宣傳。

宣傳海報是他從頂樓一躍而下的那幕，他臉上的表情堅毅，帶著不畏死亡的堅決。

旁邊配著一行潦草的手寫體，『我畢生所求，與你一同翱翔。』

劇組快要殺青了，有關天文物理的專業知識都已經拍完，靳明毅這週沒有出現在片場的理由，陸臣讓自己保持平常心繼續拍戲，他知道靳明毅殺青宴的時候會到，那時就是他的機會。

劇組的宣傳海報發布後幾天，又陸續發布了幾張劇照，由於這部電影本身訴求的議題爭議性很高，引起許多話題討論，其中討論最多的，就是擔任男主角的陸臣和凌葳。

陸臣看了幾個話題論壇，除了愛家盟再次號召抵制電影之外，大部分的人都對電影保持著善意的好奇，畢竟人死為大，愛家盟再如何不滿於性向的歧異，卻也屈於輿論，不敢針對死人的名聲惡意汙蔑。

這幾天，陸臣拍戲之餘便上網去看評論，這畢竟是他轉型之後的第一個角色，他對自己的期望很高，得失心也重，他看了好幾則拿他和畢聲義本人比較的文章，心裡對自己所演繹的這個人又有更深一層的認識。

這種感覺很奇妙。接演的時候，其實他是抱著私心，但愈演，他愈深入到這個角色裡。他讀了很多這起案件的相關報導和後續追蹤，他慢慢感覺到畢聲義的靈魂躲在他的身體裡，當他演戲時，這抹靈魂就會跳出來，於是他為他痛，替他哭，讓他享受歡愉，代他投奔自由。

他覺得他就和畢聲義活在一起，他以為他很了解這個人，但在看到網友的整理之後，他終於明白他們之間天差地遠。他不知為何總覺得惆悵，像他認識大半年的知交好友對他說，他們不熟。

但這都不影響陸臣理解畢聲義。

他看得愈多，想得愈多，那些評論讓他的理解更加深層，讓他的表演更加內化，他彷彿就是畢聲義，晚年坐在曾嘉祥的病床前撫摸他的頭，握著他的手，他們在一起生活大半輩子，相愛過，決裂過，復合過，所有重要的人生階段都有對方的參與，當醫生詢問要不要放棄治療，只有他知道曾嘉祥真正的願望，他卻不能為對方做主，甚至在曾嘉祥死後因為律法的緣故，輸掉所有一切共同打拚的財產，輸掉了回憶。

世界還能夠怎樣不公平，為什麼對他們抱有如此巨大的惡意。

戲愈到後面，他和凌葳的默契愈深，兩個人許多習慣都帶上對方的影子，更正確的說法是畢聲義和曾嘉祥帶著彼此的影子，一個人才抬手，另一個人就把東西遞過來，劇裡他們經常額抵著額，垂眸低笑，感情和默契愈見濃烈，半點不曾褪色。

直到戲演完的那刻，陸臣想，他永遠不會忘掉這齣戲，這個人有一半的痛苦掙扎幾乎和他完全重疊，如果他早生幾年，說不定也會和畢聲義一樣走上絕路。但是畢聲義終究是選對愛的人，生死不棄。

陸臣忍不住想，如果他也有，如果他有那麼好運，為了他生死不棄的愛人，走上絕路也沒關係，臨終那段日子的痛苦太短暫，和三十五年的相濡以沫不能比，同婚法現在通過以後，終於避免未來再發生畢生義身上的悲劇，但陸臣偶爾會想，如果他也有一個相知相惜可以陪他走過大半人生的伴侶，他願意拿什麼來換。

也許是生命。

他才動過那念頭一秒，男人的聲音就從腦海深處冒出來。

『不要走上絕路。你現在這樣，就很好。』

腦海裡的聲音太冷，冷卻了他發脹的腦袋。陸臣忍不住失笑，他發現自己入戲太深，一時竟抽身不了，幸好腦海裡有一道禁制，像孫悟空的緊箍咒，勒住他幾乎瘋魔的妄想。

最後一場殺青戲之後，他和凌葳互相擁抱，兩個人情緒都很激動，劇組人員全體鼓掌，所有的人都對參與這樣一部電影與有榮焉，陳導對他們說，這一部電影一定會在抗爭同性婚姻的歷史上留名。

殺青宴辦在晚上，劇組的人包一台車一起過去餐廳，餐廳訂在松滿樓，是陸臣以前和王韓以來過幾次。

陳導之前預定了包廂，劇組的人到的時候，王總和靳教授已經坐在裡面，兩個人閒聊著中美貿易戰對台灣經濟的影響。

陸臣一進包廂就看見靳明毅，他今天穿的是那件深藍色西裝，陸臣感到疑惑，難不成靳明毅真沒發現外套是拿錯的？他忍不住想到自己床上那件因為沾上體液而被拿去清洗的深藍色西裝，一時間不確定到底要不要提醒靳明毅把西裝換回來。

靳明毅和小喬見大家進入包廂，兩人停止對談，一起起身，他看向陸臣，扯起唇角道，「辛苦了。」

陸臣自然走到靳明毅身邊，「嗨，靳哥，好久不見。」

小喬眼神微妙地看了陸臣一眼，陸臣又笑，「嗨，小喬。」

「阿臣，辛苦你了，坐吧。」小喬殷勤地拉開自己另一側的椅子。

陸臣面色不改地微笑，「陳導沒坐，我們怎麼敢坐。」他順勢離開這個對話圈，走到凌葳身側，看似要商量位置，眼角卻朝方才還在談話的兩個人瞥去，他突然覺得那兩個人站在一起的樣子很刺眼。

他不動聲色地和凌葳咬耳朵，「你再不過去，小喬旁邊的位置就是我的了。」

凌葳低聲回話，「不就是讓你幫我看一下嗎？陳導都沒坐，你敢先去坐？」

陸臣呼吸一窒 ，「我不敢。」

他們兩人在拍戲過程經歷了生離死別，交情迅速上升，現在垂頭互相低語，竟有幾分劇裡生死相依的情侶感。

劇組人員忍不住竊竊私語。

「葳哥和陸臣 哥感情真好，該不會是假戲真作吧。」

「亂講，陸臣哥之前不是才跟孫莉晶傳過緋聞嗎？他是直的吧。」

「都說是緋聞，陸臣哥的經紀人不是有出來澄清是謠傳嗎？」

「現在好朋友都不朋友，妹妹都不妹妹了，澄清你也相信？」

「我信！陸臣哥只能和我葳哥組CP，我已經站好凌晨CP組，你們拆我CP，我就把你們寫成不得好死的壞心女配角！」

「大大求賜糧！」

「我就問一句，你寫文開不開車？」

「當然開！你沒看陸臣哥在片場叫得我幻肢都硬了！」

「說到這個，你們有沒有發現葳哥拍完之後表情不對啊？」

「難道說……」

「我現在站凌晨組來得及嗎？」

「都站都站，站好站滿有糧吃！」

細碎的八卦距離靳明毅和小喬不遠，兩個人聽了七八成，頓時都有點心不在焉，小喬的神情亮起來，看起來很想過去搭話，又礙於身分，只能拿起酒杯抿了一口。

靳明毅朝那兩個垂首講話狀似親密的兩人瞥過一眼，握著茶杯的指掌反覆摩娑，他垂下眼，似乎在琢磨什麼。

忽然間，他走到陸臣一夥人身邊，覷了空檔打斷聊天的他們，「陳導，人都到齊的話，要不要先點菜？出菜也要一段時間。」

「對對對，幸好教授您提醒我。」陳導邊走邊招呼大家入坐，在一陣推辭之後，陳導坐在主位，他本想喊陸臣和凌葳坐他旁邊，靳明毅卻選在這時候和陸臣說話，「你上次來的時候，走得太匆忙，有東西留在我那裡。」

陸臣一愣，「是什麼？」

靳明毅面不改色地說，「我放在車上，吃完飯之後，你跟我去拿。」

就幾個對話，陸臣已經被自然領到靳明毅左側的位子前方，陳導見他們兩個似乎有要事，便也沒堅持。

「坐吧。」

當靳明毅說出這話，陸臣才發現他幾乎是全場少數還站著的幾個人之一，便很快坐下，一坐下，靳明毅就朝他盤子裡舀了毛豆，「先墊胃吧，上菜要再等一下。」

「謝謝靳哥。」陸臣也沒多想，在靳明毅家和他吃過兩次飯，他已經習慣靳明毅幫他夾菜。

這兩個人的互動落在別人眼裡，卻不免顯得親暱。

「阿臣什麼時候和靳教授走得那麼近？夾菜耶！」小喬和凌葳竊竊私語的同時，凌葳也在她盤裡舀了幾顆花生。

「還好吧，我也幫你夾菜啊。」凌葳自然地說。

「啊呀，你不一樣。我們什麼關係，你怎麼不說我上次還載你回去。」小喬無趣地瞥他一眼，無視凌葳放到自己盤裡的花生，逕自吃起毛豆。

這話裡的撇清讓他的心頭彷彿針刺了一下，凌葳咬著牙低問，「我們什麼關係？」

小喬莫名其妙地看他一眼，指著自己，「投資者，」又指著凌葳，「投資對象。懂了嗎？」她想了想，笑咪咪地說，「你要叫我金主也可以。」

凌葳深吸一口氣，默念著金剛經，告誡自己不要動怒，他嘲諷地問，「你是金主，我豈不是要陪睡？」

小喬一怔，認真思考這種可能性，半晌，「可是我不想睡你。」

凌葳的聲音壓得很低，溫度很涼，「那你想睡誰？陸臣？還是那個靳教授？」

小喬很誠懇地看著他，「你完全搞錯了方向。真的要在你們三個選一個，當然是阿臣。如果我是男人，看到那場戲我也會硬。」

這應該是一個快三十歲的女人講出來的話嗎？凌葳又默念一次金剛經，才咬牙切齒地說，「但你不是男人，這種事，你想也別想。」

○

在小喬的另一側，卻是完全不同的光景。

當菜上來以後，陸臣發現，每次轉盤轉到他前面的都是他愛吃的菜，他忍不住多吃了好幾口，當他回過神來，才發現盤子堆滿骨頭和蝦殼，清蒸鱸魚剛上桌，服務生還沒來換盤子，他嚥了口唾液，眼巴巴地望著清蒸鱸魚轉過他面前，停在靳明毅前面。

靳明毅舀了接近魚腹的部位，俐落地把旁邊的小刺清到一旁，便把自己的盤子推過去。

陸臣眼睛一亮，低聲問，「給我的？」

「嗯，小心刺。」靳明毅輕聲漫應著。老實說，若要說他對陸臣有多濃厚的喜愛實在是誇大其辭，畢竟他們認識不深，撇除慾望，靳明毅關照陸臣，多少也有一點照看晚輩的意思，但是每當陸臣亮著眼睛看他，他就想，他希望這個人的眼裡一直有光。

所以，他願意為他多做一點。

陸臣的眼裡，就應該一直有光。


	9. Chapter 9

 

「靳哥，你平常的休閒是什麼？」

陸臣徹底感覺到換了稱呼的好處。之前他喊對方靳教授，總覺得對方高他一階，講話只能用提問的。現在改過稱呼，距離頓時拉近，接下來的話題都不需要在學術上打轉。

靳明毅吞下口中的食物，慢條斯理地回答，「看Paper，看學生的進度，還有打羽球吧。」

「羽球嗎？我以前也學過，不過打得不好。」陸臣瞥過男人的手臂，看不出對方平常的運動習慣，他忍不住多問，「你多久打一次？」

「每週 會打一到兩次，在學校體育館，如果體育館人多的話，有時候也會去外面的球館打。」

每週一到兩次，看來運動習慣很規律，陸臣好奇靳明毅打球的樣子，「好像滿有趣的，你都跟誰打？」

「在學校是跟我的學生，球館的話，就有固定的球友。」靳明毅看陸臣似乎很有興趣，便問，「你想來嗎？」

陸臣眼睛亮了一下，「我可以嗎？但是我打得不好。而且，我去學校打球有點不方便。」他說著，眼底的光變得黯淡。

靳明毅想了一下，「那我們去球館吧，有一間球館的老闆也是我的球友，我們可以在非營業時間去，或請他清場。」

「這樣會不會造成他的麻煩？」陸臣有點遲疑，「還是我可以付錢包場，這樣他也不會損失營業額。」

靳明毅頓了一下，本想說什麼，又把話收回去，「好啊，就這樣。你什麼時候有空？」

陸臣很快回答，「明天以後我都有空，除非我又突然接到下一個劇本，但是至少接下來一個禮拜是沒事的。」

靳明毅「嗯」了一聲，他拿出手機，先留言給球館老闆解釋陸臣的問題，同時在球友群組裡徵召下週要打球的人。「我問了，等對方回覆。」

陸臣狀似不經意地問，「那我們怎麼聯絡？」

靳明毅抬眼看他，慢悠悠地說，「Line、Skype和手機，你喜歡哪一個？」

陸臣打蛇隨棍上，「我有Line和手機，」他打開Line的設定，秀出自己的QR code，靳明毅掃描以後，添加對方為好友。

「我的手機你記一下，」靳明毅等陸臣點開通訊錄，便報出一串數字，「你打給我吧。」

陸臣照做，靳明毅的手機發出一串震動聲，靳明毅掛斷通話，添加陸臣的名字，「時間的話，我再用Line通知你，你沒收到訊息再打給我。」

「好，」陸臣趁勢開口，「靳哥，那我可不可以加一下你的臉書？」

靳明毅少見的怔愣，「可以，只是我不常用。你要找我，還是Line方便一點。」

陸臣見好就收，「不方便也沒關係。」

「倒也不是不方便，」靳明毅打開自己的臉書頁面，「就這個。」

終於達成此行的目的，陸臣唇角微揚，很快在臉書搜尋到靳明毅的專頁，他添加對方為好友，靳明毅的專頁右上角現出紅點，靳明毅在陸臣的注視下接受請求，表情有點無奈，「這樣可以嗎？」

「嗯，謝謝靳哥。」陸臣扯開唇角微笑，「我感覺到萬分榮幸。」

「說什麼，」靳明毅噴笑一聲，拿著服務生新上的空碗添了一碗烏骨雞湯，放在陸臣前面，「喝湯吧你。」

陸臣低下頭，用湯匙舀了一口熱湯，瞇著眼，慢慢吹涼，笑容藏在湯匙的後方，不知為何，之前看到靳明毅和小喬登對的畫面帶來的鬱悶感都消逝了。

「電影什麼時候上檔？」靳明毅在陸臣吞下湯後，慢條斯理地問。

「陳導說想趕年底上映，不過這部電影可能只會在比較文青的電影院放映吧。」陸臣雖然也希望自己的表演能被更多人看見，但他接這部片並不是為了增加自己的人氣，再加上《畢生》本來就是衝著獎項去的，所以叫好不叫座的機率很大。

「首映之前通知我。」對於這部自己參與的片，靳明毅也挺期待，尤其是陸臣的戲份，他想看陸臣在大螢幕呈現的樣子。

陸臣突然想起來，「對了，陳導應該會給我們幾張公關票，到時候可以一起去看。」他邊說邊觀望靳明毅的反應。

「好啊，」靳明毅看著他，一字一句低聲道，「一起去看。」

那句承諾彷彿在陸臣眼前炸開成煙花，他感覺到胸腔有點緊縮，卻很難說清是什麼反應，他低下頭，又喝一口雞湯，慢慢在心裡咀嚼這句回答。

陸臣在演藝圈內很少能交到知心的朋友，圈外的朋友隨著陸臣逐漸走紅，情分都淡了，尤其幾年不見，熟悉的人都變成不熟悉的樣子。

或許是因為友情方面的缺失，陸臣對愛情特別渴望，而以他的性向和身分，要找炮友怕被爆料，要找對象又不能開門見山地問，在各種機緣下碰到合眼緣口味的王韓以，卻沒看出對方皮相底下的心計，陸臣現在對感情再進一步有點畏懼，造成他對相濡以沫的想像過於理想，才會渴望成為畢聲義，渴望有一個相知相惜的伴侶。

現在他和靳明毅的相處很難說到底是什麼階段，陸臣從以前到現在都沒有碰過這樣的類型，有點像長輩，又像是朋友，有時候，還撩人得可怕。

男人不只會站在長輩的角度遏 止他走上歧路，會像朋友在淋雨之後借給他外套，做事還很周全，比如他報出自己的電話，而不是讓陸臣在大庭廣眾之下報出他的電話。

陸臣其實有很多種方式可以知道靳明毅的性向，可以明白地試探對方他們之間有沒有可能，但陸臣卻不敢也不想那麼做。好像一旦知道男人的性向，就必須明顯地將對這個人的情感切分成兩半，要嘛是純粹的朋友，要嘛是有好感可以進一步的對象，前者會讓他失去所有想像的空間，若是後者，他有種事項被提上日程，必須一步一步往前走，時限之內沒達成目標，便再也做不成朋友的壓迫感。而且一旦那麼做，等同於把靳明毅對他的好全都歸類成有所圖謀，如果最終他們不合適，陸臣將失去一個會對他說「不要走上絕路」的朋友。

陸臣多少知道自己有一點逃避現實，但他說不出到底是前者還是後者更讓他感覺到失落。因為性向的緣故，陸臣一直都活在同志出沒的社交圈，可以選擇的對象不多，導致兩個人決定交往的速度很迅速，做錯判斷的機率也相對提高。

陸臣這次想多給自己一點時間，想知道自己對男人的感覺到底會往哪個方向偏移，更適合做朋友，還是更適合做情人，也許哪一天，他發現自己最終只能把靳明毅歸類到朋友，或靳明毅只是把他當朋友，那還可以避免掉中間他妄想過多造成的尷尬。

「陸臣？」

男人的叫喚打斷陸臣的思緒，他垂下眼，把手中已經溫涼的雞湯一口喝乾，菜已經上到最後一道水果，許多劇組人員紛紛離開了。

「嗯，我差不多了，靳哥你呢？」他反問靳明毅，岔開男人可能的問題。

「我也是，走吧。」靳明毅站起身，將西裝外套扣上最後一顆扣子。

陸臣分別向陳導、凌葳和小喬打過招呼，便跟在靳明毅身後去取車。

陸臣和Mini早有默契，只要靳明毅來的那一天，陸臣通常會搭靳明毅的車回家，所以Mini這次就先早退，自己搭捷運回去。

陸臣和靳明毅並肩行走到停車場時，陸臣一眼便認出靳明毅的車子，他扯起唇角指向汽車，「在那裡。」

陸臣的舉動有點孩子氣，靳明毅配合地回答，「不錯，不枉費它服務你這麼多次。」

陸臣笑了一聲，他喜歡這樣自然平實又對等的相處，感覺心臟每一寸都被熨燙得妥貼平整，他故作高傲，「可不是誰的車我都願意坐。」

靳明毅勾起唇角，他和陸臣一起走到副駕駛座旁，才解鎖汽車，他拉開車門，單手放在腹部，單手往車內一攤，彬彬有禮地說，「請。」

夏夜的風忽然不再燥熱，如果依據偶像劇劇本，現在他們兩個就會定格在此刻，攝影機三百六十度繞著他們轉，畫面右下角亮出白光，放起主題曲。

但是陸臣清楚知道，現在不是偶像劇。

他坐進車內，看著靳明毅替他闔上車門，一瞬間覺得，如果靳明毅只把他當朋友，這配合他胡鬧的舉動做得似乎太過。

等靳明毅倒車出停車場，陸臣便開口，「靳哥，其實我一直想問你用的香水是哪個牌子。」

「嗯？」靳明毅打著方向盤，漫不經心地回答，「Bvlgari的大吉嶺。你喜歡？」

「我覺得很好聞。」陸臣打算等會網購個兩瓶，再噴到家裡那件洗好的深藍色西裝上，然後，他忽然意識到靳明毅身上穿的就是他那件西裝，一時間，他猶豫著要不要開口說出真相。

「我也覺得不錯。」靳明毅閒聊道，「之前試了幾款，覺得這款最適合我。」

「我也覺得很適合。」陸臣真誠地附和。

靳明毅沒接話，話題一下中斷，陸臣想起靳明毅替他開門的舉動，忽然不太確定自己的決定對不對，如果靳明毅的態度太曖昧，最後反而是自己陷得太深，又該怎麼辦？

想了想，陸臣開口，「靳哥，我想問你一件事。」

「說。」靳明毅注意車況，並未看他。

「如果我需要問一個問題，答案有一半的機會是我想要的；如果我得到這個答案，就必須再問第二個問題，回答同樣也有一半的機率是我想要的。但是在最終回答之後，我就必須朝某個目標前進，如果我達成目標，我會得到想要的禮物；如果我沒達成目標，我會失去原本的東西。如果我不問第一個問題，我有可能會走到想要的目標，也有可能不會。若是不會的話，會有兩種結果，一種損失很輕，一種損失很重。你覺得我該怎麼做？」陸臣說完，便覺得自己的表達很爛，他尷尬笑了一下，「好像說得很模糊，你有聽懂嗎？」

靳明毅「嗯」了一聲，「那你連問兩個問題之後，沒達成目標的損失，和你沒問問題的兩種損失相比，怎麼排序？」

陸臣一怔，他沉思一會，問問題之後，若沒和靳明毅在一起，那就是連當朋友的機會都失去；不問問題，也沒和靳明毅在一起，一種是他們兩個維持朋友關係，一種是他愛上對方卻永遠求而不得，這樣比起來，還不如別當朋友。

陸臣慢慢回答，「我問問題之後沒達成目標的損失，介於沒問問題的兩種損失之間。」

靳明毅低聲說，「你的情況其實是一個期望值的概念，如果能把你所講的情況全部用數值量化，比如你問問題之後，可以達成目標的機率是百分之七十，不問問題達成目標的機率是百分之三十，再把沒有損失的權重乘上去，就可以很清楚地計算出哪一個期望值高，你就做那個選擇。」

「噢，」陸臣聽不太懂期望值的觀念，卻知道自己無法量化那些數值，本來感情就是這樣，又迷人又危險，難以預測。

靳明毅感覺到身旁青年的苦悶，「你很苦惱嗎？什麼問題不如說出來，我幫你出主意。」

就是不能告訴你，才這樣問啊。

陸臣煩悶地看向窗外，決定還是順其自然，「沒事，是一些不能用數值量化的問題。靳哥你滿厲害的，我這樣敘述，你還能頭腦清楚地分析。」陸臣決定用稱讚轉移話題。

靳明毅分神瞥他一眼，卻沒看見對方的表情，當下竟無從施力，「如果有困難就直說。」

「靳哥你真好，」陸臣垂下眼，半真半假地問，「你對誰都那麼溫柔嗎？」

靳明毅噴笑一聲，「我還是第一次被人說溫柔。」

「怎麼會？」陸臣看向他。靳明毅做事那麼周全，會體貼考慮對方的所有，一旦察覺他的需要會毫不猶豫地伸手援助，甚至在他開口之前。這個男人這麼優秀，這麼好，怎麼會有人沒發現。

「大概是，不上心的關係吧。」靳明毅聲音很低很輕，陸臣幾乎沒聽見後半句，「什麼？」

「遙控器。」靳明毅提醒他，陸臣才發現他已經到社區門口，他打開鐵門，靳明毅將他送到自家樓下，「早點休息吧，別亂想。」

「靳哥路上小心，晚安。」陸臣向他道別，忽然想到，「到家的時候跟我說一下。」

靳明毅一愣，唇角微勾，「好，晚安。」

陸臣回家後便先去洗澡，洗完澡後走出浴室，便看見靳明毅傳來的Line。

『到家了。』

陸臣回覆，『晚安。』

『你也是，晚安。』

僅只是如此簡單的幾句對話，陸臣卻覺得整個心情都好起來，車上糾結的問題都被拋到腦後，他上床的時候，才突然想起靳明毅曾經說要拿東西給他。

不知道他掉了什麼在男人家裡，不過既然他沒印象，想必不重要，下次見到靳哥再問問。

○

陸臣隔天就收到靳明毅的訊息，『週二下午一點半，東灣羽球館，』隨後附上羽球館的地址，東灣羽球館在萬華區，陸臣估算著開車時間，加上交通路況，差不多要在十二點五十分出門。

『好，要帶什麼嗎？』

『穿運動衫，運動鞋，帶水。球拍我這裡有。』

『沒問題，那週二見。』

陸臣結束對話，便上網找了一下打羽球適合的裝備，他平常也有在自己家裡的跑步機慢跑健身的習慣，所以運動衫和慢跑鞋應該不用另外買。

陸臣從衣櫃翻出運動衫，最後選了一件深藍色的，和他的慢跑鞋一致。

週二下午，陸臣提早吃完午餐便出門，他在附近繞了一下，找到路邊停車位，這時間路上的人不多，陸臣戴上棒球帽和口罩，簡單做了偽裝，便拎著運動用的側背包下車。

他到定點才發現這是一間全方位的運動中心，羽球館在五樓，他走進電梯直達五樓。由於他來得太早，羽球館內沒有其他人，陸臣沒看見靳明毅，便發訊息問他。

『我已經到了，在門口。』

靳明毅很快回覆，『我在裡面，你等一下。』

陸臣收起手機，便聽見後面有人喊他，「陸臣。」

陸臣轉身，見靳明毅從旁邊工作人員的休息室出來，後面還跟著七八個男人，每個人手上都拿著羽球拍。

靳明毅今天穿得很休閒，他的頭髮不像是陸臣過去看習慣的全往後梳，反而自然垂落在額前，他穿的也是深藍色的POLO衫，套著黑色短褲，腳下是淺灰色的羽球鞋，整個人看起來年輕十歲，像還在念書的研究生。

陸臣不知道靳明毅還找了別人，一時感到驚訝，但他很快鎮定下來，他取下口罩和棒球帽，「靳哥。」

靳明毅向他介紹，「這些都是我固定打球的朋友，之前在美國就一起打球，回台灣後，我們還保持聯絡。」

「你們好，我是陸臣。」陸臣落落大方地打招呼，靳明毅在美國的朋友自然不太可能是追星族，搞不好連他的名字都沒聽過。

「你好，」七八個男人頓時圍過來自我介紹，陸臣注意到他們叫彼此都是英文名字，這樣的好處就是避免輩分和親疏的差別。

「陸臣，Tony說，他不確定你的程度，要不你們兩個先打一場熱身？」年紀看起來是全場最大的Jerry提議道，陸臣猜測他大概是隊長，「好啊，那就麻煩靳哥了。」

「你跟我來。」靳明毅領著陸臣到羽球場邊，帶他做了一會熱身運動，陸臣目不轉睛地盯著靳明毅的動作，當靳明毅彎下腰時，上衣下襬微微掀起，露出一小截腰際，和他的膚色一樣偏古銅色，看起來勁瘦有力。

陸臣嚥了一口唾液，心想，靳哥的身材，可能很好。

他垂下眼跟著彎腰，胡思亂想著，那截腰的觸感不知道怎麼樣，到底有沒有六塊肌和人魚線，如果有的話，把手指貼上去，順著人魚線往下畫，不知道感覺如何。

「好了。」靳明毅的聲音打斷他愈來愈荒謬的幻想，他拿了一隻羽球拍遞給陸臣，「你會握拍嗎？你握給我看。」

「噢，」陸臣乾巴巴地應聲，拿起球拍握住，他小學和中學的時候，有打過一陣子羽球，那時候羽球是他滿擅長的運動，但是經過那麼多年沒碰，球感應該生疏很多。

靳明毅看著他的握拍方式，伸出手覆在他的右手上微微調整，「不錯，這樣就可以。」

陸臣覺得覆在自己指掌上的熱度從手背傳遞到耳後，他握拍的指掌緊了緊，靳明毅領著他走到一處空球場，講解發球線和出界線，這些規則勾起陸臣的記憶，他點頭表示自己聽懂了，靳明毅便走到他對面，「你發個球給我看。」

陸臣站在發球線後發球，他用的是正拍挑球，球飛得高遠，靳明毅眼一瞇，俐落地切下，羽球飛過網前，落在陸臣前方，陸臣再挑，靳明毅又切球，兩個人打了幾球來回，直到靳明毅切回來的球太靠近網子，陸臣反應不及，便漏了球。

靳明毅走到網前，「你的力道不錯，不過如果你要這樣發球，就要發遠到邊界線，對方才不會有機會殺球。我們打個平球看看。」

靳明毅回到原位，他發的球和陸臣不同，堪堪從網上飛過，直射陸臣，陸臣接了一球，尚未反應過來，靳明毅的平球便來到眼前，陸臣擋了回去，力道卻過輕，沒有過網，球落在他的網前。平球的速度比剛才快得多，他幾乎沒有反應的時間。

陸臣覺得有點沮喪，感覺自己什麼都沒做好，靳明毅繞過網子，走到他身側，他扣住他的手碗，拉著他移動到場地正中間，「你站在這裡，膝蓋微蹲，拍子舉起來，就維持這個姿勢。球來的時候，用手肘帶動手腕的力道拍一下，打完之後拍子回到原位準備接下一球。你試試看。」

靳明毅的聲音態度就和他講課的時候差不多，他放開陸臣的手腕，陸臣照他方式凌空比劃，靳明毅又回到原來的位置，這一次他發球，陸臣看得更清楚，陸臣站的位置比剛才後面，反應的時間多了一點，總算能多接幾個球。

他們又練了小球，出乎靳明毅意料的是，陸臣對小球的反應很靈敏，他可以迅速衝到網前去接對方吊來的小球，回擊的時候不用太大的力道，只要輕碰，球就會越過網子，堪堪落在對方的網前。

靳明毅意外地問，「你的身體素質不錯，你平常有運動嗎？」

「慢跑和游泳，」陸臣用衣袖擦掉額前的汗，喝了一口水，「我滿喜歡游泳，社區健身房有游泳池，我都清晨去游。」

「難怪，」靳明毅站在他身旁等他喝水，等他放下水杯，便說，「下次換你帶我去。」

「游泳嗎？」陸臣詫異地問，「靳哥你會游？」

「就自由式，學過一點。你呢？」

陸臣有點得意，終於找到一樣可以拿出來說嘴的項目，雖然感覺自己很幼稚，他卻忍不住吹噓，「自由式、蛙式、仰式、蝶式我都會，我有合格救生員執照，以前還想說要當救生員。」

靳明毅唇角微揚，「這麼厲害，那下次換你表演吧，我想看你游蛙式。」他說「蛙式」的聲音壓得很低，明明是簡單的兩個字，陸臣卻莫名地覺得火熱，他感覺自己今天特別容易受到挑動，忍不住又灌一口冰涼的開水，他灌得很急，水從唇邊流出，淌下下巴，流過他的頸項，被運動衫吸收。

靳明毅的眼睛瞇了起來。

「Tony，比賽嗎？」

隔壁球場叫了一聲，靳明毅回了一聲「好」，就帶著陸臣過去，陸臣有點緊張，「靳哥，我覺得我不行，你們看起來都很厲害。」

「沒事，這就是運動而已，別在意輸贏。」靳明毅安撫他，「等一下你就站在前面，不用後退，所有你後面的球都是我的。你接不到的球，我來接。」

這樣一說確實有效緩解陸臣的焦慮，他握緊球拍，照靳明毅教的舉起拍子到定位，心裡想，絕不能拖靳哥後腿。

他很有決心，事情卻不如他所想。

對方發球很淺，正巧打在發球線上，陸臣下意識反手去碰，球反彈得老高，對方逮到機會迅速扣殺，球從陸臣的耳邊堪堪 擦過，陸臣整個人都呆住了，只聽到身後傳來擊球聲，球從他身後被回擊，陸臣抬頭去看，球飛得老遠，落在對場的斜對角，對手急速後退，卻沒站穩，擊球點落在拍框 ，球被擊回，但沒過網，落在他們的網前。

陸臣呆呆地望著那顆球，沒預料到對方的球速那麼快，他完全反應不及，直到一隻手握住他的下巴，輕輕扳過他的頭，另一手觸碰他的耳垂，陸臣回過神來，他瞬間向後退開，左手蓋住整個左耳，感覺整個耳朵都燙得可怕。

「很痛嗎？」靳明毅眉頭微蹙。

「不，沒事。」陸臣覺得自己的耳朵大概很紅，但不是因為痛。

靳明毅往前一步，「手拿開，我看。」他的聲音壓低，有種逼人的氣勢。

「真的不用，靳哥。」陸臣堅定地拒絕，「我們繼續。」

靳明毅定定地看他，突然很輕地嘆息，「別緊張，輸了就輸了，又不會怎麼樣，你玩得開心就好。」他走過陸臣時，拍拍他的肩，「加油。」

陸臣放下左手，握緊球拍，他重新站好位置，只覺得對面兩個人看過來的神情似乎有點古怪。

「這球你發。」靳明毅將球拿給他，「發到斜對角，發遠一點，像我剛剛說的。」

陸臣點點頭，他深吸一口氣，正拍挑球，將球挑高，對方迅速回擊，將球殺到他的右前方邊界，他慢了一拍正要過去，靳明毅已經出現在他右側，將球吊到對方另一側的網前，對手回了一個小球，靳明毅喝道，「陸臣。」

陸臣彷彿從被下定身咒的狀態中解鎖，他快步上前，輕輕碰觸，球便輕巧地過網，貼著網落下。

「幹得好。」靳明毅走過來和他擊掌，陸臣忍不住笑開，總算沒有扯靳明毅的後腿。

陸臣想得還是太簡單，來回幾次以後，對手大約是摸清陸臣的程度，有好幾球故意反覆打在左右兩場的對角，陸臣跟著球路回頭去看，只見靳明毅兩邊奔波，他像是有固定的腳步，能迅速來回移動，打球的方式又快又俐落，手臂的肌肉線條在擊球的時候特別明顯。

「陸臣，注意前面。」

那一聲突喝 讓陸臣回過神來，對方的球已經殺來，陸臣反射性用球拍去擋，球輕輕碰到拍面後反彈，落在地上。

「對不起，靳哥。」陸臣乾澀地道歉，靳明毅那麼努力地跑，最後卻失分在他手上，愧疚感淹沒了他。

「沒事。」靳明毅拉起袖口擦拭臉上的汗，低聲說他的策略，「像剛剛那樣的球可能會再出現，你別回頭，就盯著對方發來的球，像我剛剛那樣，一打完球就退到中間，懂嗎？」

「懂。」陸臣點頭。

「陸臣，記住，」靳明毅呼出一口氣，低聲說，「看球，別看我。」

陸臣又尷尬又羞愧，沒想到靳哥打球還能注意到他的目光，陸臣不知道自己到底表現得多明顯，他不敢再分心，他隨著靳明毅的指示試著接了幾球，有幾球擊到拍框，球路詭譎，反而拿下分數，但更多球卻因他的反應不及而失分。

比賽結束時，他們輸了6分，陸臣感覺到沮喪，對手來到網前，大家互相擊掌道謝，對手的表情都很得意，Jason故意笑鬧著，「打那麼多場，終於贏過Tony一次，今天可以去買彩券。」

靳明毅嗤笑一聲，卻沒動怒，「專門攻擊新人，你們可不可恥。」

「不是有你罩著嗎？」Alex轉向陸臣，「你別在意，你們會輸都是Tony學藝不精，跟你沒關係。」

陸臣苦笑一聲，知道對方只是在安慰他，靳明毅看向他，「聽他的，別在意，今天他們要是輸給你，會被我們笑十年。」

「到底誰笑誰十年！」

靳明毅不管其他人的笑鬧，只問陸臣，「你要再打，還是想休息？」

陸臣被打擊得信心全無，「我在旁邊休息好了，靳哥你去。」

「好，我去打一場，你想打的話，我再陪你練。」靳明毅大概是看出陸臣的心情低落，便拍著他的肩，「若要比游泳比演戲，我就不如你。術業有專攻，沒有誰比誰優秀。」

陸臣心裡一暖，「我沒事，我就在旁邊看，靳哥你快去吧。」

「那好吧。」靳明毅重新下場，他和另一個男人Tim組成搭檔，對抗同樣的對手Alex和Jason。

陸臣在一旁觀戰，他看了一半，發現剛才對手和他們打球多少有放水，現在這場比賽才真的是棋逢敵手，勢均力敵。

陸臣忍不住盯著靳明毅移動，看見他似乎要扣殺，拍面一轉，就將球切到對手的另一角，對手回擊時力道太弱，靳明毅再殺，球便直速飛來，剛剛好擦過Alex的左耳，落在地上。

「7：3。」

靳明毅殺球的姿勢又乾脆又俐落，腳步移動輕巧而快速，他忍不住想，剛才在他身後的靳明毅幾乎就是包辦全場的球，還能撐到只輸6分，現在和實力相當的搭檔打，兩個人默契十足地跑位，終於可以看出他真正的實力。

陸臣近乎著迷地看著靳明毅手臂和小腿的肌肉線條，緊實又有彈性，汗水凝在他額前的髮梢，隨著移動向外甩落，那景象不知為何總覺得迷人，陸臣覺得自己像在沙漠中行走，又熱又乾，快喘不過氣。

「你認識Tony多久？」

陸臣回頭，才發覺Jerry就坐在他旁邊，陸臣回憶一下對方剛才的問題，「兩三個月左右。你們呢？」

Jerry笑了一聲，「大概超過十年吧。我們一起打球的那一年，球隊都是用實力選隊長，但是到Tony那屆，他以不見得會經常出現為理由拒絕了，所以隊長的頭銜落到我頭上。」

陸臣好奇地問，「隊長要幹嘛？」

Jerry聳著肩，「沒幹嘛，就是專業球僮。每次負責揹球，跟大家收錢，買球，定集合時間，招募新人，有新人也要照看一下。」

陸臣聽得很有興趣，「感覺滿多事要做。」

「對啊，那時候每隊的隊長都是大家默認實力最強的人擔當。但是每次碰到球隊比賽，我們都說，這種實力讓我們隊長的小弟出馬就好，就把Tony推出去，從此以後，其他隊都不敢隨便挑釁我們。」

陸臣笑了一聲，「沒想到靳哥那麼厲害。」

「他一直都是最強的。」Jerry心有戚戚，忽然饒有興致地問，「你覺得Tony怎麼樣？」陸臣誠實回答，「我覺得靳哥人很好。」

Jerry不置可否，「Tony這個人啊，一旦被交辦事情，他都能很完美地完成，做事認真負責，很值得信任。他唸書的時候，所有和他合作的研究生和指導過他的教授都很喜歡他。」Jerry突然話鋒一轉，「但是很少人知道，他從不會主動多做一點，就像當隊長一樣，那麼多年他都沒變過。但是這次，他卻事先問我能不能清場，讓你來打球。」

原來Jerry就是這座球館的老闆，雖然詫異對方會跟他說這些，陸臣還是坦承道，「因為我的身分比較特別吧，怕到時候球館會一片混亂。」

Jerry搖頭，「以前，他也有介紹過幾個朋友來，程度有高有低，但都沒有像今天這樣帶你打球。很多事對許多人來說，做起來並不困難，只是願不願意，他可以選擇不答應帶你來，可以不幫你問，但是他做了。」

陸臣一愣，說不出話，只聽見Jerry對他說，「陸臣，那麼多年，你是唯一一個讓他願意多做一點的人。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教授的香水是這款：https://www.1976.com.tw/prod/3616


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

陸臣感覺好幾顆氣泡從胸腔升起，心臟在耳膜上跳動 ，這句話蘊含的訊息量太大，他一時間忘記自己幾天前糾結許久才下的決定，腦袋一熱，便忍不住試探道，「真的嗎？我以為靳哥對大家都這樣，他應該有交過女朋友吧，說不定他對他女朋友更體貼。我猜靳哥屬於完美情人那一型。」

Jerry默默思索一會，「唸書的時候聽說有，我好像看過照片，但他沒帶來球隊打球，所以我們都不認識。」

Jerry的回答簡直像是反面確認靳明毅的性向，陸臣一瞬間後悔自己多嘴問那一句，方才的氣泡全數在胸口破開，淌出一池涼意。

他的表情也許在一瞬間露出異樣，Jerry盯著他半晌，饒有深意地問道，「你是不是──」

「不是。」陸臣猛然打斷對方，他抑制自己過快的心跳，面無表情地聲明，「不管你要問什麼，都不是。」他把話說得很硬，好像一旦鬆口，就會讓自己萬劫不復。

陸臣的反應讓Jerry瞬間怔愣，他看著陸臣，陸臣強逼自己迎上對方的目光，他是專業演員，一旦有心，自然能把表情都藏進心裡。

半晌，Jerry笑了，「抱歉，是我冒犯了。」

陸臣扯開唇角，「沒這回事，我才要謝謝你答應我無理的請求。」

Jerry聳肩，「你別在意，如果不是Tony問，我不會答應。人情是算在他頭上，不是算在你身上。」

陸臣一時間不知道要怎麼接這句話，他悶著頭喝水，水漏出大半，混著汗水讓身上的運動衫幾乎濕透，陸臣放下水壺，低頭扭著衣服的下襬，同時聽見Jerry喊道：「Tony, call next.」

「Got it.」靳明毅結束一球後，從對面球場喊回來。

陸臣抬頭，見Jerry正從球桶裡拿出新球，他察覺陸臣的目光，又笑，「我是個局外人，不好干涉你們，不過，你難道不想知道他在想什麼嗎？」

他這樣問，陸臣就知道自己終究不能瞞過對方，他不確定哪裡露了餡，但追究沒有意義，他抿著唇，沒答話。

「Jerry，換你啦，」Jason和Alex兩個人從場上下來，「誰是你的搭檔？」

「陸臣跟我打。陸臣，走吧。」Jerry單手持拍，羽球放在平放的拍面上，一手推著陸臣的背往球場走，陸臣不知道對方想做什麼，他被動地隨著Jerry前進，來到球場邊，隔著網，看向靳明毅。

「陸臣也打嗎？」靳明毅一見陸臣，便打算繞過網子走到對面。

「陸臣跟我一組。」靳明毅止住腳步，只見Jerry笑咪咪地說，「你贏了就好好待在原位，等大家來挑戰。」

Tim咧開嘴角，「Tony你說拆夥就拆夥，我的臉還要不要啊？」

靳明毅也笑，「你本來就沒臉，你們讓陸臣自己選。」

陸臣有點尷尬，他看見靳明毅投射過來的目光，男人嘴角在笑，盯著他的眼神卻很專注，不見半分笑意，他正要選靳明毅，Jerry卻突然搭上他的肩，湊到他的左耳旁，低聲說，「你想不想看他的心？想的話就選我。」

陸臣一怔，他才張口，靳明毅專注的目光卻讓他說不出別人的名字，他微微扯唇，「沒關係，靳哥，我站這裡就可以。」

陸臣雖然沒有明說他究竟選誰，但誰都不能錯認他的意思，靳明毅才要移動的腳步硬生生停住，「好吧。」他退回原位，「你們先發。」

他讓出發球權，沒有依照比賽規則拋球決定。

這一局由陸臣開球，陸臣垂首，總覺得自己渾身籠罩在靳明毅的目光中，無所遁形，他嚥下唾液，握緊球拍，發了一個高球，他一出手就知道自己失誤，他的球發得太高，又不夠遠，他看見斜對面的靳明毅舉起球拍，活脫脫是扣殺的架式，方才對方殺球的狠勁在腦海裡重播，靳明毅揮拍剎那，陸臣下意識閉上眼睛，剛剛被球堪堪擦過的驚險印象讓身體本能一縮。

「啪。」

沒有想像中巨大的聲音。

陸臣睜開眼睛，靳明毅怔愣地看他，他感覺到腳下的異樣，微微低頭，只見羽球滾落到他的腳邊。

他們互相對望，靳明毅的臉色有點難看，陸臣第一次看見對方對他露出微笑以外的情緒，一時間心慌驟起，他忍不住叫，「靳哥。」他漏球了，他讓靳哥失望了。

靳明毅撇過頭去，斷開視線，他拉起POLO衫領口去拭脖頸的汗，陸臣怔怔地望他。

「陸臣。」Jerry走到陸臣身前關切地問，「你還好嗎？」他的身影擋住陸臣的視線，陸臣心煩意亂，隨意回答，「嗯。」

Jerry提醒他，「等下換Tony發球，你要接。」

「好。」陸臣點點頭，重新鎮靜下來，Jerry回到後場，陸臣舉起球拍，對面的靳明毅面無表情，球拍一彈，球就飛過他的頭頂，陸臣向後退兩步，伸手去擊球，他重心不穩，跌落在地，擊中的球堪堪飛過網，靳明毅站在前場，輕輕一碰，球爬過網子，落在陸臣的網前。

「陸臣，你有受傷嗎？」Jerry走到他面前，伸出手將陸臣拉起來。陸臣越過Jerry的肩頭望向對面的靳明毅，靳明毅的面色一如往常地清冷，陸臣感覺心底都是涼意。

他回到原來的位置站定，對面的球員左右交換，靳明毅換邊發球，他的球同樣發得很淺，Jerry將球挑到後方，靳明毅覷緊空檔跳殺，球路直射Jerry，落在他的腳前。

這個球打得很靳明毅，陸臣忽然覺得自己選錯了邊，站在男人的對立面，莫大的壓力迎面而來，他握緊球拍，看著靳明毅因為得分而再度換邊發球，緊張感驀然竄上，他舉起球拍，試著將對方發來的球往後場挑，這一次他挑得很遠，沒想到靳明毅移動的速度很快，他輕巧地邁開步伐，舉起球拍，再度扣殺，他把球壓得很低，從陸臣側邊飛過，陸臣下意識一躲，聽見後方傳來擊球聲，球往前飛到左半場，Tim早已等在那裡，他壓下球拍，球一瞬間朝陸臣飛來，陸臣反射性舉起球拍往前擋，低下頭，整個身體後縮。

「鏗。」球敲到他的拍框，落在地上。

「4：0。」靳明毅聲音很低。

靳明毅再度換邊發球，陸臣只見他對Jerry回擊的高球毫不留情，擊殺的每一球聲音又響又脆，他每舉一次拍，陸臣都覺得對方拿的是斧頭，氣勢逼人，對敵人不留餘地。

後面幾球陸臣發揮失常，回的球沒控制力道，打得太高，靳明毅扣球又太狠，球全往Jerry殺去，每一次他扣殺的擊球聲都讓陸臣反射性地閉眼，身體向內縮，一時間，他們失了好幾分。

「8：0。」

「暫停一下。」靳明毅意外叫了暫停，他繞過網子走到陸臣旁邊，扣住他的手腕，「你跟我來。」便不由分說地拉著他往場外移動。

「靳哥。」陸臣怯怯地喊他，靳明毅扣住他的力道有點緊，但還在可以忍耐的範圍，他心慌的只是男人不同以往的反應。

靳明毅將陸臣拉到球場邊角，低聲問他，「剛剛我擊球的時候，你躲什麼？你以為我會打你嗎？」

陸臣心慌地撇開視線，不敢回答。

「陸臣。」靳明毅叫他一聲，陸臣抬眼，對上靳明毅深沉的目光，「只有控球不穩和故意才會打到人，我不會打到你。」

陸臣忍不住說，「可是，你剛剛、你打了Jerry好幾球。」

靳明毅臉色變得陰沉，「他不是你，我不會打你。」

陸臣沒說話。

靳明毅嘆了一口氣，「陸臣，你如果想打球，你就不能躲。」

陸臣抿了抿唇，抬眼看他，慢慢地說，「靳哥，你站在我對面，我會害怕。」

「怕什麼？」靳明毅臉色更加難看，「我嗎？」

陸臣深吸一口氣，坦誠道，「你沒站在我後面，我就會怕。」

靳明毅一怔，神色頓時柔和下來，「那你剛剛為什麼不選我？」

因為Jerry說，我可以看你的心。

陸臣覺得相信這句話的自己有點蠢，才讓自己陷入如此難堪的境地。

什麼目的都沒達到，只是讓靳哥失望而已。

靳明毅敏銳地捕捉到他的情緒，「他跟你說什麼？」

陸臣不能說實話，只能半真半假隨口編造，「他說他以前當隊長，隊長都是最強的，叫我跟他搭檔試試看。我不好意思拒絕。」

靳明毅輕哼一聲，「我才是最強的。下次記得要選我。」

這樣的靳明毅居然有點可愛，陸臣忍不住失笑，靳明毅看著他，忽然伸手輕輕捏住他的左耳，食指與拇指沿著耳廓來回摩娑，陸臣反應不及，猛然怔住，心跳快了好幾拍，靳明毅低聲問，「你的耳朵有點紅，還會痛嗎？」

手很熱，耳朵也很熱，只有胸腔是涼的。

如果這種溫柔是有所圖謀，就好了。

「不會。」陸臣藉著搖頭掙脫靳明毅的手，靳明毅垂眼，看見自己空落的掌心，「你說，我站在你對面，你會怕，但是我站你後面就沒關係？」

「嗯。」陸臣輕輕點頭。

「你不是怕我，只是怕快球，對嗎？」靳明毅再度確認，彷彿這件事很重要。

「嗯。」陸臣又點頭。

「陸臣，不要怕球，不要躲。」靳明毅盯著他的眼睛，「快球來的時候，別看球，」

「看我。」

他壓低聲音，宛如催眠般，「你只要看我就好。」

○

再回到場上的時候，Jerry正在跟Tim聊天，一見他們回來，便笑著問，「溝通好了嗎？」

陸臣不知道怎麼回答，他握緊球拍，胡亂點頭。

球從靳明毅手中發出，Jerry這次先發制人，直接撲網，他的球速很快，直向靳明毅殺去，靳明毅反手挑球，一下將球挑到後場，Jerry後場是空門，也不能期待陸臣去補位，靳明毅瞬間拿下分數。

「9：0。」

陸臣看向Jerry，目光有點迷惘，不太確定剛剛失分是不是自己的問題，Jerry只是擺擺手，笑了一聲，「我終於了解為什麼他跟你搭檔，從來沒撲網。」

陸臣沒聽懂，「什麼意思？」

Jerry才要解釋，靳明毅便發話，「陸臣，我要發球了。」

陸臣轉向靳明毅，握緊球拍，站定姿勢準備接球，靳明毅這次的球有點高，在陸臣前上方，陸臣下意識用力揮拍，球順著來路快速返回，擦過靳明毅身側。

靳明毅勾起唇，「好球，1：9。」

終於拿下一分，陸臣找回信心，也許是心境轉變的緣故，他感覺到站在對面的靳明毅氣場很柔和，不再有方才逼人的氣魄。

輪到Jerry發球，他發小球，Tim隨手將球吊到陸臣前方，陸臣往前兩步，輕輕去碰，Tim等在網前，當陸臣回擊，他又將球吊到左前方，陸臣迅速移動去追球，他的身體協調能力很好，一旦不緊張，網前的球難不倒他，他用球拍輕輕碰球，靳明毅就站在他正對面，兩個人對碰小球好幾次，忽然陸臣將球往他右前方偏，Tim沒有及時回防，這球漏接。

「2：9。」Tim報出比分。

陸臣呼出一口氣，抬眼看向網子對面的靳明毅，看見對方向他微笑表示讚許，陸臣心裡一鬆。明明靳哥這次是他的對手，卻沒想到對方即便是站在他的對面，也能讓他安心。

連贏兩分，Jerry與陸臣交換位置，陸臣舉起拍子到定位，當Jerry發球，靳明毅展開攻勢，兩個人來來回回又切又殺，他們球速太快，沒有陸臣能介入的餘地，這一球以Jerry吊高遠球，卻被Tim截殺做結。

「10：2。」

陸臣有種自己和場上三個人活在不同次元的錯覺，明明來到他前面的球都很溫和，怎麼換Jerry發球，氣氛突變，從舒緩輕柔的鱒魚五重奏一瞬間變亢奮激進的威廉泰爾序曲。

靳明毅再次開球，直接拉高打到邊界線，Jerry迅速後退回擊，靳明毅再趁機扣殺得分。但當靳明毅換邊發給陸臣的回合，卻是偏高的小球，很好擊打。陸臣終於發現，他以為的並不是錯覺。

一次是偶然，兩次是巧合，三次就是故意。

別說其他人，就連陸臣自己都知道靳明毅對他明顯放水。他看得出來，表示全場都知道，他感覺羞臊，卻分辨不出是因為自己程度差得太多，還是靳明毅的另眼相待造成的。

也許兩種都有。

他想讓靳明毅不要對自己放水，卻說不出口，然後他才意識到，對於這樣的情形，他居然很享受。

和他打球的時候，靳明毅會看著他，會對他微笑，會為他考慮，當他打完一球，他就會去看對面的靳明毅，從對方的表情判斷自己有沒有打好。

即便是站在球場的另一邊，他對靳明毅的信任和依賴卻遠遠大過和自己搭檔的Jerry。

比賽來到賽末點的時候，陸臣忍不住希望比賽再延長一點，他太享受靳明毅的另眼相待，享受到當比賽結束，掩不住失落的表情。

「陸臣，打得不錯。」靳明毅走過來拍他的肩，他大概誤會陸臣失落的表情，語氣放柔，「我覺得你做得很好。」

「靳哥你還打嗎？」陸臣苦笑，今天的運動量其實不大，他卻覺得身心俱疲。

「你想打嗎？」靳明毅不答反問。

「我，」陸臣一頓，下意識看錶，現在已經四點半了，他搖頭，「應該不，我覺得有點餓，想去吃飯。」

靳明毅拿起毛巾擦著半濕的頭髮，「好，你想洗澡的話，羽球場旁邊有淋浴間。它的數量不多，我排你後面。洗完我們一起去吃飯。」

陸臣看著整個POLO衫盡濕的靳明毅，當下便推辭，「靳哥你先洗，我等下再洗，我怕你吹風會感冒，而且我的換洗衣服在車上，我要先去拿。」他只帶了內褲和牛仔褲，一時間忘記要帶換洗的運動衫，幸好他車上常備一套乾淨的衣物，正好救急。

靳明毅見陸臣還要耽擱，便不堅持，「那你等我一下。」

靳明毅往淋浴間走，陸臣前去和Jerry打招呼，Jerry沉吟一下，「我記得我那裡有多一件乾淨的襯衫，你不介意的話，我可以借你。」

陸臣尋思著，現在出去正好接近交通的巔峰時刻，難保不會被拍到汗流浹背的狼狽照片，便答應了。

Jerry領著他進工作人員休息室，從後面的儲藏櫃翻出一件深藍色素面襯衫，襯衫左胸繡了一隻金色的熊，陸臣問，「這是誰的？」

「一個朋友的，放在我這裡很多年，一直沒拿回去。」

陸臣接過襯衫，退出休息室，Jerry背對著他正要鎖門，陸臣不知道哪裡來的勇氣，忽然脫口說，「我覺得我不該聽你的。」

Jerry動作一頓，他轉過身看向陸臣，眉毛微挑，「你難道沒發現他打給你的球，和打給我的球，天差地遠？」

有，那又怎麼樣。陸臣垂眼，「那只是因為我們程度的差別。」

Jerry嗤笑一聲，「陸臣，你看。」他把袖口捲到左肩上，露出幾塊瘀青，「還有這裡，」他掀起上衣下襬，露出瘀青的下腹，「這可不是程度的差別。」

陸臣被一遍青紫的顏色嚇了一跳，他知道Jerry被打中好幾球，但沒想過那麼嚴重。

Jerry毫不在意地說，「陸臣，你不知道，你沒選他，他很不爽，你躲他的球，他氣炸了。」Jerry彷彿想到一個笑話，笑了一聲。

「他不是表面上看起來那麼冷靜，只是你看不出來而已。」

陸臣怔愣地看他，Jerry的表情意味深長，「有時候，有些事，你跟他站在同一邊，你就看不見。」

○

靳明毅在淋浴間門口和陸臣擦肩而過，他走到工作人員休息室，見Jerry坐在裡頭喝舒跑，便走進去。

「在我打球的時候，你到底跟陸臣說什麼？」

Jerry將喝了一半的舒跑擱在桌上，隨手抹了一下嘴唇，睨他一眼，「說你壞話。」

靳明毅眉一挑，「什麼壞話？」

Jerry隨口應付，「說你球打得很好，卻不想當隊長，說你女朋友很漂亮，還不帶給我們看。」

靳明毅蹙起眉，沉聲說，「我沒有女朋友。」

Jerry很意外，「你那屆學生會副會長的閨密不是喜歡你嗎？我聽說後來變成你的女朋友。」

那件事很複雜，靳明毅懶得解釋，就算要解釋，也不是對Jerry說。

靳明毅轉身要走，Jerry叫住他，隨意地問，「Tony，陸臣是你的什麼？」

靳明毅才要回答，就看見門外逐漸拉長的殘影，當下低聲說，「你管太多了。」

他走出休息室，正好碰見陸臣走來，他低聲說，「陸臣，走了。」

陸臣不明所以，只見Jerry從休息室裡探出頭，笑咪咪地說，「陸臣，下次要來，提前打電話，我幫你清場。」

「不用，電話我幫他打就好。」靳明毅連頭也沒回，拉著陸臣走向電梯。

等電梯的時候，靳明毅低聲說，「離Jerry遠一點。」別聽他胡說。

這話說得沒頭沒尾，陸臣覺得很莫名，「為什麼？」

「因為，」靳明毅頓了一下，「我不喜歡」這句話終究沒說出來，陸臣不是他的附屬品，不管他是什麼立場，都沒有資格說這句話。

話在舌尖轉了一圈，靳明毅改口道，「你下次要打，我陪你來。」

陸臣一怔，「好。」

我陪你來，不是我帶你來。

一字之差，天差地遠。

不管靳明毅對他是什麼想法，陸臣的確可以感覺到Jerry說的，靳明毅總是願意為他多做一點。

『你下次要打，我陪你來。』

現在，陸臣想，發球權在他手上。

 


	11. Chapter 11

陸臣被靳明毅逕自拉著走，才發現他們等的不是原本陸臣上來的電梯，這個電梯比較大，在逃生梯旁邊，顏色灰土土的，有點像貨梯。

注意到他的視線，靳明毅解釋道，「這個電梯出口開在小巷，現在外面人很多，我們從巷口出去比較不會被發現。」

「好。」陸臣沒有任何懷疑，他現在對靳明毅的話幾乎是照單全收，他從側背包拿出口罩和棒球帽戴上，只露出一雙眼睛，他上身穿著深藍色襯衫，下身套著設計感的牛仔褲，整個人看起來就像是走在台北街頭的憂鬱文藝青年。

靳明毅見他著裝，這才注意到他身上的襯衫，他一愣，便很快想到原因，「衣服是Jerry拿給你的嗎？」

「對，」見靳明毅的表情，陸臣敏銳地問，「靳哥，衣服有什麼不對嗎？」

靳明毅沉默了一下，似乎在猶豫要不要說，電梯門在此時開啟，靳明毅順勢說道，「先進去吧，晚餐想吃什麼？」

陸臣沒什麼想法，習慣性地看向靳明毅，「不知道，靳哥有推薦的嗎？」

靳明毅琢磨著陸臣的口味，「附近有間店很有名，招牌菜是絲瓜蛤蜊湯包和羅勒海鮮湯包，你想試試嗎？」

陸臣光聽名字就直吞口水，他深吸一口氣，艱難地說，「還是算了，它的熱量應該很高。」

陸臣說違心話的表情讓靳明毅忍不住笑了一聲，他拍著陸臣的肩，「怕什麼，吃完之後，再陪你運動。」

陸臣看著靳明毅柔和的表情，忽然覺得自己很糟糕，簡直居心不良，靳哥說什麼他都會想歪。他不自在地說，「那間店要怎麼去？」

「不遠，走路就會到。你等一下跟著我。」靳明毅回答。

陸臣點頭，他盯著前方，舔了舔乾燥的下唇，不著痕跡地說，「靳哥走到哪，我就跟到哪，不會走丟的，放心。」

他這句話說得隨意又自然，電梯門在此時開啟，他率先踏出電梯，察覺身後的人沒跟上，回頭去看，靳明毅站在陰暗的電梯艙內看他，神情莫測。

「靳哥？」陸臣挑起眉，「怎麼走？」

「這裡。」靳明毅踏出電梯，帶著他走出小巷後，轉入另一條窄徑，窄徑只容一人通過，這裡的巷弄錯綜複雜，陸臣深怕跟丟，牢牢跟在靳明毅身後，當陸臣察覺自己的鞋帶鬆了，他看一眼前頭快自己一步的靳明毅，本想叫住對方，但這條小徑看起來沒有岔路，應該不會跟丟，他只停一下，落後一兩步，也不耽誤時間。陸臣做好決定，便迅速蹲下將鞋帶綁緊，才一起身，靳明毅竟不見蹤影。

「靳哥？」陸臣嚇了一跳，卻不敢大喊，他低頭確認手機，在Google地圖上查看附近有沒有標示湯包店，沒想到這條路徑太小，根本沒有在地圖上顯示定位。

陸臣忍不住心慌，他握緊手機，考慮要不要走原路回去，他才回頭，便聽見九彎十八拐的小徑那頭傳來男人們粗獷嘈雜的叫罵，還有棍棒與人的悶哼，陸臣硬著頭皮快步往前走，嘈雜的聲音愈來愈大，像是往小徑這頭移動，陸臣加快腳步，拐過一個彎，心頭愈來愈慌，天色逐漸暗了，這條路沒有路燈，陸臣怕自己會走不出去。

身後傳來急促的腳步聲，像是誰跑進小巷，陸臣腳步邁得更快，如果他運氣夠好，就能在對方拐彎之前找到岔路避開對方。

腳步聲逐漸加大，伴著男人的粗喘和髒話，陸臣邊快走邊想，這條小徑很窄，只適合逃脫，不適合鬥毆，跑進來巷裡的可能是被攻擊的對象，這結論並沒有讓他感到安慰，亡命之徒豁出性命的狠勁他連想都不敢想。

身後的腳步聲愈來愈近，對方就快要拐彎了，陸臣不知道要不要快跑，又怕引起對方的警戒，他握緊手機，心慌得六神無主，他忍不住很低地叫，「靳哥。」

下一刻，一隻手從他身後伸出，扣住他的手臂，用力往右拉。

陸臣嚇了一跳，重心不穩，整個人往右後方跌去，腎上腺素迅速飆高，心跳快得可怕，完蛋了，他不想死在這裡，他還有好多事要做，他好不容易有第二次機會，他還沒看到《畢生》上映，還沒拿到證明自己的獎項，怎麼可以就死在這裡！

腦海裡一瞬間轉過七八個念頭，下一秒，他跌入寬厚溫暖的懷抱，臉頰撞上厚實的胸膛，清爽的皂味漫入鼻息。

靳哥！

陸臣又驚又喜，巨大的情緒落差讓他忍不住發顫，他才要叫，便見靳明毅臉色嚴肅，食指豎起抵在唇上，陸臣下意識噤聲，靳明毅左手扣住他的腰，壓著陸臣貼在牆上，右手抵在陸臣頭上的石壁，用整個身體擋住陸臣的身影，當腳步聲逐漸靠近，他朝陸臣壓得更近，身體貼合得毫無縫隙，陸臣整個人都被男人溫熱的體溫籠罩，腦袋一片空白，男人的體溫很高，熱度隔著薄薄的襯衫透過來，還有觸感塊壘結實的下腹，男人的呼吸微喘，熱燙的吐息噴薄在他的耳際，陸臣整個人僵住，連動都不敢，感覺整個左耳都是麻的，心臟跳動的速率幾乎同步成男人呼吸的頻率。

幾分鐘後，腳步聲逐漸遠去，靳明毅又等了一下，確定一切安全，才拉開身體之間的距離，他垂首看著懷裡的陸臣，很輕地嘖了一聲。

「靳哥！」陸臣半仰著頭看向靳明毅，心跳急促，一瞬間只覺得委屈又心慌，又理虧得害怕。

靳明毅聲音很低，說話的語速比平時更快，「你停下來怎麼沒叫我？這裡很多這種小巷，一不注意就會錯過，對這裡不熟的人根本走不出去。」

「靳哥，你怎麼在這裡？」陸臣四處查看，發現他們其實是在一個很隱蔽的窄巷口，開口在原本小徑的右側，巷子後面左彎，看不到盡頭。

靳明毅的聲音更冷，講話速度更快，「我發現你不見以後，循原路回去找你，你可能錯過我進的岔路口，所以我順著原路往下走，就聽見外面有人聚眾鬥毆，往這裡移動，我怕你碰上他們，所以從另一條路繞到前面，只希望你還沒走到。」

陸臣怔怔地看他，靳明毅的表情冰冷，說的話溫度很涼，毫無溫情和安慰。

『他不是表面上看起來那麼冷靜，只是你看不出來而已。』

陸臣移開視線，看見男人的上衣半濕，額上和頸側都是汗液，他突然伸手，用掌心平貼住靳明毅的左胸，感覺到衣服底下和自己同等快速雜亂的心跳。

在他因為跟丟而六神無主的同時，這個人也馬不停蹄地滿巷子找他。

如果只看靳明毅的表情，陸臣一定無法察覺掩蓋在面無表情底下的心慌意亂。

陸臣收回手，垂下眼，「對不起，靳哥。」

靳明毅呼出很長一口氣，向後又退一步，收回扣在陸臣腰上的手，右手爬梳過散亂在額前的髮，像惱怒又像嘆息，「先是球館，後是餐館，才一沒看著你就走丟，怎麼放心。」他想到方才千鈞一髮，忍不住心悸，陸臣沒看見，他從窄巷口看得很清楚，那個人手裡拿著刀，滴了滿地的血，如果、如果陸臣真的碰上對方，如果他再晚一步，他連想都不敢想。

他看著陸臣不知所措，又嘆一口氣，也不打算告訴陸臣剛才多驚險，他扣住陸臣的右手腕，「走吧，就在前面不遠。」

陸臣一路被靳明毅拉著往前走，也不敢多話，才走幾分鐘，他們鑽出小巷，餐館就在巷口旁。陸臣看見前一個路口聚集一大群人，警車的紅燈持續閃爍，路口的騷動吸引群眾的注意，沒人注意到剛從巷口走出的兩個人。

陸臣很意外，他低聲說，「警方來得好快。」

「我報的警。」靳明毅低聲回答，他拉著陸臣進餐館，一進餐館他就放開陸臣的手，陸臣忽然感覺手腕上少了什麼應該存在的東西，他用自己的左手握住右手腕，卻怎樣也找不回想要的觸感。

靳明毅和櫃台說了幾句話，侍者走出來，領著他們穿過開放的飯廳，來到二樓的小包廂，「菜單馬上就來。」

陸臣隨著靳明毅就坐，四處打量這個小包廂，這間餐館很平價，小包廂更像是儲藏室隔出來的，不像會對外開放，陸臣感覺意外，「靳哥，這是？」

靳明毅很淡地解釋，「幾年前，這間店老闆的兒子要考大學，老闆透過朋友問我能不能指導他兒子的物理。後來，他兒子考得不錯，所以老闆和我有點交情。」

陸臣「嗯」了一聲，見靳哥緊繃的臉部線條漸趨柔和，他終於放下心來。

不久後，侍者送上菜單後，替兩人斟了熱茶，靳明毅點了絲瓜蛤蜊湯包和羅勒海鮮湯包各兩籠，又點了一盤清蒸鱸魚和一盤鮮蝦餃，便將菜單遞給陸臣，「你看看還要加什麼。」

陸臣取下棒球帽和口罩，接過菜單翻看，最後摸著良心加點一盤燙青菜，「這樣就好了。」

靳明毅問，「不多點嗎？」

陸臣搖頭，「應該夠了，這些東西看起來好好吃。」都是他喜歡的。

靳明毅將菜單交給侍者，在等菜期間，陸臣整個人都鬆懈下來，忽然覺得超餓，他喝了好幾口熱茶，見靳明毅站起身，離開包廂。

不久，靳明毅拿了兩碗小米粥進來，米粒煮得晶瑩透亮，又有些軟糊，呈很淺的黃色。

「它的小米粥很有名。」靳明毅推薦道。

陸臣嚐了一口，感覺空了許久的胃舒服許多，小米粥帶著米粒特有的清甜，不用特別咀嚼就能嚥下，他喝了整整一碗，感覺胃口大開，眼巴巴地盯著靳明毅面前那碗。

靳明毅見陸臣露出饞樣，忍不住失笑，抽了張衛生紙遞給陸臣，「嘴邊沾到了。」

陸臣接過衛生紙擦過嘴角，只見靳明毅將自己面前那碗推過去，舀了兩匙小米粥到他碗裡，「別吃太多，正餐很快就來了。」

陸臣點點頭，放慢吞嚥的速度，他萬分珍惜地吃完自己碗裡最後兩口小米粥之後，見靳明毅盯著他看，陸臣疑惑地挑起一邊的眉，「怎麼了？」

「每次看你吃東西，都讓人覺得那個東西應該很好吃，但吃了之後，又覺得好像還好，我在想，你是餓了多久。」

陸臣愣住，忽然覺得窘，靳明毅扯起唇角，「沒事，只是覺得你每次吃到好吃的東西，就會露出很可愛的表情。」

這話讓陸臣更尷尬，感覺自己在靳哥面前像是小朋友，在他接話以前，侍者就端進四籠蒸籠，靳明毅分別打開四個蒸籠蓋，「試試吧，小心燙。」

「謝謝靳哥。」陸臣用湯匙盛了一顆絲瓜蛤蜊湯包，咬下那刻，熱燙鮮美的蛤蜊湯汁溢滿口腔，湯汁太燙，陸臣趕忙退開，舌尖發燙，他張著嘴直喘氣，靳明毅將旁邊的冰紅茶推過去，「剛剛就說燙了，急什麼，它不會跑。」

再喝了好幾口紅茶之後，陸臣辯解道，「可是我有吹。」

「你知道要把湯包蒸熟的溫度是幾度嗎？」靳明毅反問道，見陸臣搖頭，「既然都是水蒸氣，那溫度一定高於一百度C。你想像一下開水煮沸的溫度，肯定是比那燙很多。」

「噢。」陸臣吶吶一聲，有點像因為沮喪而把長耳朵垂下的兔子，靳明毅一時間想笑，又覺得憐愛，最終只是嘆息，拿著菜單替他搧了幾下湯包，「再試試吧。」

這一次，入口的湯汁雖然溫熱卻不再燙口，鮮美濃烈的蜆湯伴著清爽的絲瓜滑入口中，陸臣瞇起眼睛，滿臉都是滿足。

大部分的食物都進了陸臣的肚子，靳明毅吃得反而不多，當陸臣終於感覺到飽足感，已經吃了他平時兩倍的份量，他看到空掉的蒸籠才終於找回理智。陸臣摸著肚子，無語問蒼天。

靳明毅忍不住又笑一聲，替陸臣添了熱茶，陸臣垂眼喝了幾口，看見身上的襯衫，忽然想到靳明毅沒說完的話。

「靳哥，你說這襯衫哪來的？你認識？」

靳明毅一愣，似乎在猶豫要不要解釋，他看著陸臣，挑選著適合的用字，「我在美國唸書的時候，海外學生組成了台灣同學會，類似學生會，成員主要都是研究生。學生會每年都有經費辦活動，像是農曆新年、元宵節、端午節或其他重要節日。」

他停了一下，露出一個困擾的表情，「有一年的學生會忽然決定在情人節辦活動，他們統一訂了領帶和襯衫，領帶發給女方，襯衫發給男方。如果女方想告白，就把領帶和對方的名字交給學生會，學生會統一轉交，如果男方願意接受，就用自己的襯衫當回禮，反過來操作也可以。如果男方想表達心意，就把襯衫和女方的名字交給學生會，當學生會轉交以後，如果女方願意交往，就回送領帶。」他說完之後，又補了一句，「很無聊的活動。」

陸臣聽得很有興趣，「可是你們怎麼知道領帶和襯衫原本是屬於誰的？」

靳明毅慢慢地說，「每條領帶背面繡了不同女生的名字，襯衫則是繡男生的名字，學生會有成員名單。」

陸臣頓了一下才反應過來，開始四處查看自己身上的襯衫，「那我這件是誰的？名字繡在哪裡？」

靳明毅慢條斯理地喝了一口熱茶，「大概在很隱密的地方吧，你回去再仔細找找，也許會找到。」

陸臣忽然想到自己拿到襯衫的緣由，「Jerry說這是一個朋友的，只是放在他那裡很多年，我洗乾淨後，明天再還給他，還可以問他朋友是誰。」

「既然放在Jerry那裡很多年，表示對主人來說不是很重要，你就先收著吧，下次打球再說，不急著還。」靳明毅把話說得很輕慢。

「噢。」陸臣其實不在意身上的襯衫，他在意的是另一件事，「靳哥，那你的襯衫呢？」

靳明毅一頓，不是很在意地說，「我覺得活動很無聊，沒有去領襯衫，後來朋友領的時候，很多事地把我的也領走了，現在大概穿在別人身上吧。」

陸臣一頓，握著茶杯的指掌收緊，唇角微揚，笑容淺淺，「但是靳哥當時應該收到很多條領帶吧，沒有回送嗎？」

靳明毅嗤笑一聲，「你以為在演偶像劇嗎？拉開抽屜會掉出一車情書？這種事並不會發生。研究生做實驗壓力很大，我沒那麼有情趣，也沒那麼受歡迎。」

陸臣眼也沒眨，問話很隨意，「但總有收到吧，我聽說靳哥當時女朋友很漂亮。女朋友不喜歡襯衫嗎？」

陸臣的表情太自然，看不出任何異樣，靳明毅一時間摸不準他的心思，多做解釋也很奇怪，而且事關別人的隱私，靳明毅不是那種會把被告白對象的名字當成戰利品做成名冊炫耀的人，他頓了一下，決定澄清，「我當時沒有女朋友。」

靳明毅停了一下，又補充，「現在也沒有。」以後也不會有。

這回答出乎陸臣的意料，心情莫名好了起來，他決定見好就收，「因為Jerry說你有，所以我很好奇，靳哥別介意。」

靳明毅搖頭，「是不會。」他看著陸臣，表情嚴肅，「和我有關的事，直接來問我，別問他。」

陸臣眼睛眨了一下，笑咪咪地問，「什麼事都可以嗎？」

「知無不言。」靳明毅說得很鄭重，像一句誓言。

陸臣玩心一起，「那你喜歡什麼顏色？」

靳明毅很快回答，「深藍色。」

陸臣又問，「喜歡的食物？」

靳明毅快答，「生魚片和握壽司。」

「喜歡的音樂？」

「古典樂。」

「喜歡的音樂家？」

「巴哈和貝多芬。」

「喜歡的曲子？」

「D小調觸技曲與賦格、命運交響曲和合唱交響曲。」

靳明毅答得愈快，陸臣問得愈快，兩個人玩起快問快答遊戲，問問題和回答問題都像是反射動作。

「喜歡的書？」

「時間簡史。」

「喜歡的電影？」

「全面啟動和星際效應。」

「喜歡的運動？」

「羽球。」

「偶像是？」

「史蒂芬‧霍金。」

「喜歡的類型？」

「腰細腿長皮膚白，叫聲好聽的。」話才答完，兩個人都愣住，靳明毅頓了一下，頗有深意地看著陸臣，慢條斯理地說，「好學上進，生活很認真，吃到好吃的東西會珍惜，穿我的衣服說喜歡我的人。」

靳明毅的回答部分很具體，部分很抽象，最後一句不知所云，陸臣不確定自己到底符不符合，不過靳明毅的答案有一句話讓他很好奇，「靳哥，你說什麼叫聲？」

靳明毅勾起唇角，笑容和陸臣以往見過的都不一樣，既不清冷，也不溫和，男人的笑容有點危險，帶著一股勢在必得的侵略性，一時間竟性感地無以復加，陸臣不自覺輕喘一口氣，感覺被蠱惑了，當男人朝他微勾指尖，他不自主附耳過去，一瞬間，觸感全集中在耳朵上，他只感覺到濕熱的吐息拂過左耳，男人的嘴唇幾乎貼在他的耳廓，炙熱的句子伴隨著強大的力道瞬間灌入耳膜。

「在我床上，叫聲好聽的。」

陸臣瞬間驚得差點打翻手中的茶杯，靳明毅早一步伸手握住他的手，穩住茶杯後才放開。

「靳哥！」陸臣反覆去揉自己的左耳，濕熱的吐息還殘留在耳際，耳朵燙得大概超過一百度C，只覺得整個腦子都沸騰了。

靳明毅單手支頰，噙著笑意，「還滿意嗎？」

明明靳哥不是那個意思，陸臣卻忍不住在心裡回答，滿意，很滿意，太滿意了。

靳明毅又高又帥又聰明，品味很高，體格又好，對他還很體貼，做事認真細心又負責，而且還撩人的要命！

簡直滿意得不能再滿意了。

陸臣伸手去拿冰紅茶，喝了一大口，試圖降下身體的熱度，一口不夠，他又喝了好幾口，直到整杯紅茶見底，才感覺耳朵的溫度漸漸降下來。

等他放下茶杯，靳明毅便問，「要走了嗎？」

陸臣只能點頭，他隨著靳明毅站起身，才忽然想到，「帳單呢？」

靳明毅唇角微勾，「我請客，當作給你壓驚。你的車子停在哪？」他用一句話轉移陸臣的注意力。

陸臣報了一個位置，靳明毅點頭，「等下帶你走。」

陸臣跟著靳明毅從另一端樓梯下去，穿過餐廳後門，靳明毅便伸手扣住陸臣的手腕，力道不輕不重，剛剛好是牢靠但可以掙脫的力度，他拉著陸臣穿過兩條小巷，陸臣便找到自己的車，靳明毅陪他走到車邊，看著他進門，「小心開，到家跟我說一聲。」

陸臣點點頭，「靳哥也小心，晚安。」

等陸臣回家，換下襯衫和牛仔褲，忽然想起靳明毅說的趣事，他翻過襯衫仔細搜尋，翻來覆去找了半晌，終於在襯衫左胸口口袋內側的背面找到名字，上面繡了兩個英文字。

Tony Jin

糟糕。一聲警鐘敲在腦子裡。

陸臣想，他忽然不願意把襯衫還回去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又高又帥只是粉絲濾鏡w


	12. Chapter 12

陸臣整個晚上都沒睡好。

一旦閉起眼睛，男人低沉的聲音就在腦海裡不停重播，冷氣已經開到最低溫，他卻覺得整個背部都發熱，身體睏到極致，腦子卻很清醒，陸臣半夜起來兩三次，沖了幾次冷水澡，整個人飽受精神折磨，直到天亮才不知不覺睡去。

再醒來的時候已經是下午，陸臣是被手機鈴聲吵醒的，他一看來電顯示，是小張打來的。

「喂。」

「陸臣哥，三立電視台的《知識大競賽》節目組發通告給你，公司這邊的意思是，如果你想去，希望你可以跟節目組要求讓新人藍采心跟你一起上，條件是，公司不干涉你接下來半年的戲約。你覺得怎麼樣？」

不干涉戲約是陸臣決定轉型時和公司提出的要求，前幾次小張在經紀公司開會都是為了幫陸臣爭取這個權利。

陸臣對經紀公司來說，是偶像劇一哥，經紀公司發現陸臣粉絲的屬性後，幫他接的角色同質性很高，粉絲也的確買單，陸臣驟然提出這種要求，經紀公司一直沒回應，一方面想利用陸臣的人氣，一方面又不想和陸臣撕破臉，如今經紀公司找到利用陸臣人氣的好辦法，對他的戲約便鬆了口。

「可以。通告什麼時候？」

「週六晚上七點。」

《知識大競賽》是現場直播節目，主持人會提出十道包羅萬象的知識問題，有時候出得很偏門，有科學知識、文學藝術和歷史地理等，題目都是現場隨機抽籤，不一定每種類別都會問到，所以有時候過關也很講運氣。

節目組提供十萬元獎金，全部答對才能拿獎，答錯一題就淘汰，直播的時候，若現場來賓不會，可以使用兩種求救方式，一是打電話給指定的朋友詢問，二是讓觀眾打進來回答。這個節目很益智，也很受觀眾歡迎。節目本身的評價和人氣都很高，節目組最近發通告給陸臣，是看上《畢生》帶來的話題性。

陸臣估算時間，「好，你五點半來接我。」

掛上電話以後，陸臣發呆了一陣，才起床梳洗，只覺得腦子一片昏沉，他脫下睡衣褲，站在穿衣鏡前面盯著自己的身體。

陸臣向來有游泳和慢跑的習慣，他四肢修長，體態勻稱，膚色和一般人相比偏白，鏡子裡映出的活脫脫是個奶油小生。

陸臣望著鏡子想，怎樣叫做「腰細腿長皮膚白，叫聲好聽的」。

陸臣拿過那件深藍色襯衫，手指透過襯衫袖口觸碰自己的左乳，半棉質觸感有點硬，襯衫和敏感的乳頭一接觸，身體便湧起一股戰慄，陸臣盯著鏡子，視線停留在袖口處，想像男人帶著薄繭的指節把玩自己的乳頭，他看著鏡子裡的手指輕捏起自己的左乳，忍不住輕喘一口氣，感覺身體敏感得可怕。

陸臣彷彿被蠱惑了，視線沒離開鏡子，當指尖反覆拉扯摩挲自己的乳頭，他忍不住逸岀一聲呻吟，聲音甜膩地連自己都感到陌生，「哈嗯、靳哥，嗯啊，靳哥──」

一旦放開叫聲，第一次在自瀆時叫出那個稱呼，陸臣便感覺什麼開關被打開，再也回不去。

左乳頭被反覆扯得通紅，陸臣喘息著，一手隔著襯衫袖口，改觸碰摩挲自己的右乳頭，另一手隔著襯衫握住自己挺立的下身，鏡中的自己臉色潮紅，左乳頭又紅腫又豔麗，他瞇著眼，盯著鏡中自己在深藍色袖口下被粗魯地揉弄，粗硬的質地讓敏感的身體亢奮地無以復加，陸臣禁不住呻吟，「靳哥，嗯啊、好棒，靳哥，拜託、哈嗯、別停，再多一點，嗯啊——靳哥、」

下身又硬又燙，陸臣盯著鏡中沉溺的自己，想像著男人用寬大的掌包裹著自己的慾望，惡意忽快忽慢地摩擦，身體都被懸在粗糙的快感裡，陸臣隨手拉過椅子坐下，雙腿張開掛在椅子扶手，他拿過潤滑油倒了一大半在手上，對著鏡子緩慢開闊自己的穴口。

他愈摸，身體愈熱，下腹湧起不可錯辨的慾望，想要被撫摸，想要被啃咬，想要被插入，想要被做到神智不清，最好全身上下都是男人咬出的印子，被反覆標記，他的穴口濕軟地一塌糊塗，內壁持續收縮，身體空虛又難耐，他只能不住渴求，「靳哥的，嗯、放進來，我想要，拜託，我想要，求求你，靳哥，只要你的、嗯啊、進來。」

他想像著男人瞇起眼睛，唇角勾起危險的笑容，在他耳邊低語，蠱惑，他的身體更熱，鏡中的穴口泛著紅艷的水光，他禁不住扭腰，雙腿打得更開，乖順地回答男人的問話。

「對，靳哥、和靳哥的、東西，都要，都要。」

「全部，全部都插進來。」

「插進來、下面、對，靳哥的、哈嗯、進來。」

陸臣的腦袋發熱，隨手地翻出抽屜裡的按摩棒，用被潤滑油沾濕的襯衫下襬包覆著按摩棒，緩緩插入到自己的體內，啟動開關，他只開第一檔，身體就敏感地受不住，「靳哥的，嗯，好熱、好硬，靳哥的，喜歡、好喜歡，好棒、」

「嗯啊、哈啊，靳哥、哈啊，好舒服，啊嗯—」

「對，對，我喜歡，靳哥的、又硬又粗又燙，哈啊、」

每叫一次靳哥，身體就更熱，他盯著鏡中雙腿大開的自己，半截按摩棒露在體外，按摩棒詭異地扭動，陸臣閉起眼睛，彷彿回到昨晚的暗巷，這次沒有逃難和心慌，只有燃燒熱烈的慾望，男人兩手扣住他的腰，讓他叉開大腿環住勁瘦的腰腹，他用身體吞入男人粗硬熱燙的下身，他的慾望貼著男人結實的下腹摩擦，男人快速地恣意進出，每一次進入，硬挺的下身都會狠狠輾過他的腸壁，陸臣感覺自己從穴口到體內都貼合成男人的尺寸和形狀，想像力逼得他發瘋，他覺得自己渾身都發燙，意識飄忽，在失神的邊緣，幾乎沒意識到自己叫了什麼，「靳哥，嗯啊，好燙、哈啊，好舒服、哈嗯，喜歡、靳哥的，」

「靳哥，靳哥，靳哥！」

「喜歡、好喜歡，最喜歡了。」

陸臣高潮之後失神了好一會。他的性慾一向旺盛，和王韓以單方面分手以後，一直都是靠自己舒緩慾望，次數多了，身體愈來愈貪心，愈難感覺到滿足，除了對著小樓一夜的文自瀆外，其他時候，他清槍都意興闌珊。

沒想到，今天他一接觸到靳明毅的襯衫，身體就亢奮得無以復加，極其敏感，一下就高潮。

他還不至於遲鈍到沒發現自己自瀆的時候，喊的是誰的名字，其中代表的意義令他高興又害怕，但可以肯定的是，如果他要接近這個人，憑他現在的樣子是不夠的。

退一萬步來說，假設靳哥真的喜歡男性，喜歡他的身體，那也不是長久之計。陸臣遲遲不願試探，不願表露一點明顯的好感，無非是想求得一個可以長久站在他身邊的人，他可以握著對方的手向大眾公開，可以和對方登記 。

他千挑萬選，終於找到符合他理想的目標，但碰到以後才發現，對方也有選擇的權利。他開好了條件，也要評估自己是不是足以配得上對方。

陸臣呼出一口氣。他要走的路還很遠，卻不是無從下手。他收拾好自己，坐在電腦桌前，順著昨天的記憶，一條一條查詢昨天靳明毅的回答，查了一下就發覺，靳哥喜歡的東西和偏好類型都有很明顯的共通點，他喜歡秩序、嚴謹和規律，和他給人的感覺很像。

靳明毅說的東西有些對陸臣而言太艱澀，但他至少有一點概念，一時間，他感覺自己離靳哥近了一點點。他上網訂了幾本天文書，還買了巴哈和貝多芬的CD，做完這些，心一下踏實起來。

無論他最後是不是做了無用之功，多學一點總是好的。而且下一次，再說到相關的話題，他就可以和靳哥聊上幾句。

週六晚上，他提早到三立電視台，和主持人打招呼。主持人姓庾，主持節目很多年，他說話幽默有趣，風格很受觀眾歡迎。

這次的參賽來賓有六位，除了藍采心和陸臣，還有一位資深的影后謝瑀紅、長年老配角廖添文、歌手紀程澤和他之前的緋聞女友孫莉晶。

陸臣忍不住在心裡嘆氣，節目組這樣請人，分明也是打著創造新聞價值的主意，陸臣不能當眾給孫莉晶甩臉色，又不能不照顧新人，只能走一步算一步。

節目開始後，主持人庾大哥向觀眾介紹節目嘉賓，問到陸臣的時候，特別多問他關於拍片的感想，「這部電影大家都很期待，陸臣有沒有什麼想跟大家分享的地方？」

「陳導是很專業的導演，許多場景都用了多種鏡頭拍攝，我們劇組希望盡可能忠實呈現畢教授的過去。」

主持人又問，「我聽說這部電影的尺度很大，有你和凌葳的床戲。拍的時候，你們兩個會感覺到尷尬嗎？」

這個問題陸臣早有準備，「凌葳是很專業的演員。陳導開拍之前也和我們兩個仔細講過戲，拍的時候，並不會特別覺得尷尬，畢竟我在戲裡就是畢聲義，他就是曾嘉祥。情侶交歡沒什麼尷尬的。」他的回答滴水不漏，庾大哥也沒有揪著這點不放。

「那讓我們一起期待《畢生》上映。」

陸臣對著鏡頭微笑，「還請大家多多支持。」

節目嘉賓順勢就坐，嘉賓入座的順序是按照出場順序，但陸臣剛巧讓自己落後一步，在入座時自然挑在謝瑀紅和廖添文兩位前輩的中間，避免節目期間要和孫莉晶或藍采心互動的尷尬。

每個座位上面都有１、２、３的按鈕，主持人提出問題後，來賓有一分鐘思考答題的時間，求救的時間不在此限。

等所有人入座之後，庾大哥正式宣布，「好，現在《知識大競賽》正式開始。」

陸臣全程保持微笑，他知道自己在鏡頭前最適合的樣子，反正只要自己不是第一個被淘汰，就不會太難看，粉絲並不會在意他有多聰明。

「第一題，很簡單的自然科學題，給大家暖暖身。」主持人將題目放上大螢幕，「請問，在一大氣壓下，水沸騰的溫度是？１100℃，２ 100℉，３ 100K。請作答。」

陸臣馬上按下１的按鈕。他知道是一百度，不確定單位，但他清楚記得當他被湯包燙到時，靳哥講過的話，所以他很確定。

這一題，所有人都答對了，但只有陸臣按鈕最快，庾大哥感興趣地問，「陸臣的科學常識不錯，你回答的時候都沒猶豫。」

陸臣謙遜地笑，「我剛好知道而已。」

「果然英雄出少年。好，我們再來看第二題。第二題就稍微有點難度了，大家仔細聽。請問，以下哪個音樂家不是德國人？１巴哈，２貝多芬，３莫札特。」

陸臣心頭一跳，這一題，他還真的知道。為了更了解靳哥，他做了一點功課。他不確定莫札特是哪裡人，但他很確定巴哈和貝多芬都是德國人。他很快選３。

這一次，就有兩位來賓選錯答案，分別是孫莉晶和藍采心。當答錯的音效響起時，兩個女星的臉色都很錯愕，庾大哥做了很多年主持人，當然不能讓兩位來賓沒表現就下台，所以他把鏡頭轉向陸臣，「在場兩位都是陸臣的朋友，這樣吧，讓兩位美女退場我很不忍心，但不能破壞節目組的規矩，所以給兩位美女一個補救的機會。陸臣可以選擇留下一位繼續參加競賽，但下次錯了就會被淘汰，而且只能玩到陸臣下場為止，你們願意嗎？」

兩位女星都點頭。陸臣表面微笑，心裡迅速思考對策。無論他選誰，明天報紙頭條都會是「陸臣棄這位保那位」，或是「只見新人笑，不見舊人哭」的煽情標題。

陸臣不介意自己引起話題性，但他不想讓自己的名字和這兩位女星單獨連在一起，他在心裡做好權衡，便打開麥克風，笑著說，「庾大哥好壞心，居然讓我在兩位朋友中二選一。紳士怎麼能讓女孩子就這樣下台呢？不如把我的位子讓出去，換兩個女孩子留下來，可以嗎？」

這話讓全場一怔，觀眾便開始鼓譟，「陸臣、陸臣、陸臣、陸臣！」

庾大哥沒料到陸臣竟會誰也不選，做節目只是要效果，沒有一定要遵守的規則，他隨機應變，「現場的觀眾朋友看起來都希望陸臣留下來，我們很感謝陸臣的紳士風度，陸臣當然不能走了。」

這情形在陸臣的意料之中，那兩位女星的話題性和人氣加起來沒有陸臣大，陸臣算準節目組絕不可能棄帥保車，所以他從容地將問題丟回去，「庾大哥，節目組的規矩不能破壞，那怎麼辦呢？」

庾大哥畢竟是專業的，「那兩位美女就當作使用了一次求救，如何？而且你們的答題記錄會比在場的大家少一題。」

孫莉晶很快回答，「可以回到場上和大家一起參與遊戲，我很開心，不介意。」

「我覺得這樣很好。」藍采心也說。

庾大哥很滿意，「那就好。那我們繼續來看第三題。這次也是科學常識題，請問光年是什麼的單位？１時間，２距離，３光速，請作答。」

陸臣沒想到這次的問題都是他會的，他很快又按下２。這一次，影后謝瑀紅用了求救，她打電話給朋友。

「喂。」男人低沉醇厚的聲音響起時，全場一片靜默。

「在上直播節目《知識大競賽》，問你一題。」謝瑀紅的態度很隨意，「光年是什麼的單位？距離、時間或光速。」

「你等一下，我停個車。」男人那頭傳來細碎的聲響，庾大哥見謝瑀紅沒說話，忍不住小心翼翼地插話道，「那個，周大哥，我們只有一分鐘的時間限制。」

謝瑀紅睨他一眼，無所謂地說，「沒差，你先停車，時間過了就過了吧。」

那一頭的男人低笑一聲，聲音裡竟藏有無可錯辨的寵溺，「有時間限制怎麼不說？」他停了一下，「距離。」

謝瑀紅很快回答，「距離。」庾大哥看了答案一眼，「確定了嗎？」

「對。」謝瑀紅的聲音很確定。

「恭喜，答案是２，距離。」庾大哥趁勢問好，「周大哥，您最近過得怎麼樣？」周天河是資深影帝，早年拍過很多片，現在專注在幕後工作，很少出現在大眾面前，他和謝瑀紅的關係撲朔迷離，早年有傳聞他們是情侶，也有粉絲堅信他們只是朋友，更曾經被爆出過兩人已經結婚，流言傳出各種版本，但雙方都沒有出面澄清過。

「不錯，下次發通告給瑀紅的時候，也發給我吧。」周天河回得漫不經心。

就算知道對方只是客套，庾大哥也顧全禮數，「一定一定。」

這一次被淘汰的是孫莉晶和廖添文，他們的回答都是時間。因為太有把握，反而浪費了求救的機會。

庾大哥不可能每次都網開一面，孫莉晶是一定要淘汰的，廖添文也不在意輸贏，兩人結伴去敗者區就座。

場上現在剩下陸臣、謝瑀紅、藍采心和紀程澤，除了謝瑀紅和藍采心，每個人都有兩次求救機會，庾大哥提醒大家，不確定的問題就用求救，免得浪費機會。

「第四題，愈來愈難了。這次也是一個科學常識題。請問，去年逝世的史蒂芬‧霍金有一本著名的巨作，是哪一本？１黑洞的起源，２板塊運動的原理，３時間簡史。」

３。

陸臣連考慮都不用，藍采心和謝瑀紅選了求救，藍采心打電話的對象是她哥哥，電話那頭，哥哥早就坐在電視機前幫妹妹查答案，「時間簡史。」

謝瑀紅則是使用開放觀眾打電話進來回答的方式，由於這次有兩個人使用求救，當藍采心打電話時，謝瑀紅必須戴上耳機，不能聽見對方的回答。

第一個打電話進來的觀眾是謝瑀紅的影迷，她興奮地和影后問好，也回答一樣的答案，「時間簡史。」

第四題，所有人都安全過關。藍采心和謝瑀紅沒有求救機會。陸臣和紀程澤還有兩次機會。

「好，讓我們進行第五題。大家都讀過萊特兄弟發明飛機的故事吧，請問飛機起飛的原理是？１白努利定律，２柏拉圖定律，３萊特定律。」

這題陸臣也會，這個定律他在《蘋果上樹》中讀過，因為覺得名字很有趣，所以陸臣的印象很深刻。他選了１。他邊按鈕邊想，節目組果然很會出題目，如果他完全不會，一定會在２或３之中猜一個，第一個答案太像來湊數的。

這一題，紀程澤使用了求救，他打給朋友，得到正確答案。謝瑀紅在這一題被淘汰，坐到敗者區。

陸臣輕輕呼出一口氣，今天的運氣不錯，至少他已經走過一半的題目，還有兩次求救機會，至少可以撐到第７題。

「恭喜大家撐過一半，現在開始，題目會愈來愈難了，請做好心理準備。第六題，請問『人生若只如初見，何事秋風悲畫扇？』出自以下哪一位 文人筆下？１李白，２蘇東坡，３納蘭性德。請作答！」

陸臣怔了一下，心想果然不能放心太早，這題他完全不會。他必須求救。陸臣能夠找的人不多，其實題目不難，只要有一個人能幫他當場查資料就好，他也是可以找經紀人和助理，只是那一瞬間，他腦中浮現的第一個求救對象卻是──

「喂。」男人清冷的嗓音透過電話傳過來。

聽到男人聲音的那刻，陸臣被時間倒數的聲音弄得緊繃的心情都鬆懈下來，他舔了舔乾燥的下唇，「靳哥，我在三立電視台錄直播節目《知識大競賽》，我會問你一個問題，回答正確才能過關，你現在方便嗎？」

「說。」男人的回答很簡短，但陸臣知道靳明毅現在有空，時間有限，他很快就問，「請問『人生若只如初見，何事秋風悲畫扇？』出自以下哪一位文人筆下？有三個選項，１、」

「納蘭性德，《木蘭花令·擬古決絕詞》。」不等陸臣唸完選項，靳明毅很快回答。

陸臣一怔，反應迅速地說，「３，納蘭性德。」

庾大哥倒是很好奇，「這位來賓，勁哥是吧，你不需要再確認一下嗎？陸臣失敗的話，就會被淘汰喔。」

電話那頭的聲音很冷淡，「不用，我不會錯。」他說完就掛斷電話

庾大哥嘴角帶笑，「陸臣確定嗎？要不要再考慮一下？」

陸臣很堅定地說，「不用，就是３。」

「好，公布答案，３，納蘭性德。」庾大哥咧開嘴角，「陸臣的朋友不簡單啊，連思考都不用，是哪裡來的？」

答對的陸臣心情很好，跟靳哥通完電話心情也很好，他的笑容難得帶著真心，「是個很聰明、很優秀、很棒的人。」

那一頭的靳明毅剛吃完飯就接到陸臣的電話，回答完後，他打開客廳的電視，切到三立電視台，鏡頭正好切到陸臣的笑容，靳明毅的表情柔和下來，心想這個時間錄節目，陸臣究竟有沒有吃飯。

節目進行到第七題，剛才藍采心慘遭淘汰，陸臣用了一次求救，和紀程澤平分秋色。

「第七題，愈來愈接近魔王題了，來問問大家的感覺怎麼樣，陸臣先說。」

陸臣面對鏡頭，笑容的幅度收回，如平時的謙遜自持，「還可以，希望等下問到的題目都是我會的。」

庾大哥轉向另一位人氣歌手，「程澤呢？程澤也很厲害，你平常創作的歌曲風格很多變，也看過很多書吧？」

紀程澤聳肩，「還可以吧，這次的題目比較偏自然科學，不是我的強項。」

庾大哥笑了一聲，「不是強項都能來到第七題，果然是創作才子。好，那我們繼續來看，第七題。」螢幕上頓時秀出題目，「古龍的作品《圓月彎刀》裡有一把圓月彎刀，上面刻了一句陸游的詩，請問是哪一句？１死去原知萬事空，２小樓一夜聽春雨，３柳暗花明又一村，請作答。」

陸臣的心怦怦地跳，感覺今天連老天爺都站在他這邊。他沒看過《圓月彎刀》，但是當他喜歡上小樓一夜的書時，曾經查過這個筆名的典故，也知道古龍曾經用過。他毫不猶豫地選２。

這一題，他和紀程澤同時答對，兩個人平分秋色。

螢幕外，靳明毅嘴角含笑，想陸臣果然是忠實粉絲。

「第八題，這是一道天文題。２０１１年諾貝爾物理獎得主提出宇宙膨脹論，請問他們的論點是：宇宙正在？１加速膨脹，２降速膨脹，３不定速膨脹。請作答！」

陸臣想了一下，他記得《降神》裡有一段描述，在主角試圖跳出克萊茵平面而設定座標時，曾經提過宇宙正在加速膨脹。陸臣猶豫一會，闔上眼睛，白底黑字的圖像記憶浮現出來。

是加速膨脹沒錯。陸臣選１。

這一題，紀程澤用了求救，答案和陸臣選的一樣。他們同時進階第九題，陸臣還有一次求救機會。

「愈來愈緊張了，這個節目進行到現在很少有人存活到第九題，兩位都很不簡單啊，要繼續保持，我們也很希望把十萬元送出去呢。」庾大哥調節了一下氣氛，陸臣扯起唇角，心裡七上八下。

「第九題，哇噢，這題是魔王題了。沒有求救的人要小心了。請問，彭羅斯-霍金奇點定理與哪一個理論相關？１廣義相對論，２狹義相對論。這題很難，所以只有兩個選項。」

庾大哥說完題目，兩個參賽者都一怔，陸臣完全不知道這是什麼東西，紀程澤看起來也是一樣，歌手很快選了答案，大概是用猜的，陸臣有點緊張，選擇求救。

螢幕之外，靳明毅看著題目瞇起眼睛，這題目很艱澀，不是專業背景根本不會，當螢幕上出現一串電話號碼，他毫不猶豫地播進去，他的動作很快，鈴響兩聲就被接通，「三立電視台《知識大競賽》，請問貴姓？」

「敝姓靳。」靳明毅回答，同時看見螢幕上的陸臣先是一愣，眼睛都亮了起來。

「晉先生是吧，您現在正在看節目對嗎？是我們《知識大競賽》的忠實觀眾嗎？」庾大哥很熟練地閒聊，很多觀眾打電話進來都很興奮，想要出現在節目上的時間多幾分鐘，庾大哥深諳這種心理，殊不知靳明毅懶得跟他廢話，直接就說，「陸臣，選１。」

庾大哥一怔，還在想這個說話方式好像哪裡聽過，陸臣已經毫不猶豫地說，「１，廣義相對論。」

靳明毅唇角一勾，掛斷電話。螢幕中，斷線的聲音很明顯，庾大哥老練地笑了一下，「這位觀眾很有個性，陸臣相信他嗎？」

「相信。」陸臣淺淺微笑，「我覺得今天有神在保佑我。」

「沒想到陸臣也信這個，好，答案揭曉。１，廣義相對論，恭喜陸臣晉級！」現場出現大量的乾冰煙霧，陸臣是這一期撐最久的來賓，也是即將邁向第十題的候選人，現場的觀眾都很興奮，期待自己可以見證傳說發生。

「陸臣現在緊張嗎？」庾大哥輕鬆地問。

陸臣搖頭，最緊張的時候已經過了，他知道靳哥在看電視，這給他很大的精神鼓勵，想要表現的決心更加強烈，他鬥志滿滿，「出題吧。」

「好，有氣魄！第十題，如果有看過電影《星際效應》的朋友應該會。請問，可以穿越維度的是？１重力，２時間，３光線。請作答！」

陸臣呼出很長一口氣，緊繃的精神都鬆懈下來，這個問題對他而言就像送分一樣，他按下１的按鈕，忽然想起那個晚上，靳明毅柔和的表情，跟他說，善意也可以穿越維度。

「陸臣選好了嗎？」庾大哥問，「緊不緊張？很少人能挑戰第十題，你今天表現很好。」

陸臣的笑容很溫和，「我覺得這次的問題很多剛好和天文物理有關，我剛拍完《畢生》，有惡補相關知識，剛好也是我運氣好吧。」

「對了，差點都忘記你現在也是半個專業人士，好，那我們來看標準答案，答案是，１，重力，恭喜陸臣，拿到我們的十萬元獎金！」

鏡頭切到陸臣的臉，他對鏡頭笑了一下，走下座位和主持人擁抱，接過十萬元獎金的大紅包 ，庾大哥將麥克風遞給他，「有沒有什麼感言想對大家說？」

「我要感謝陳導給我這個機會演出畢聲義老師的故事，感謝我在劇組認識的所有朋友，感謝打電話進來的觀眾，沒有任何一位，我就拿不到十萬元獎金。我呼籲社會能對同性婚姻有更多包容與同理心，兩個人的人生只對彼此負責，希望不要有過多不相干的指手畫腳。」說罷，他很鄭重地朝觀眾席和鏡頭鞠躬，全場觀眾都站了起來，給予他熱烈的掌聲，叫喊此起彼落，「陸臣、陸臣、陸臣！」

節目到這裡就結束了，陸臣感覺身心俱疲，他禮貌地和謝瑀紅、廖添文和紀程澤道別，藍采心遠遠朝他點頭，眼眶微紅，看起來更像鄰家女孩，至於孫莉晶一拍完就離開了。

陸臣坐上小張的車，感覺到手機傳來震動，他低頭一看，是靳哥發來的訊息。

『錄得不錯，你很好。』

陸臣覺得整個心都是熱的，『謝謝靳哥。』隨後又發了一個笑臉。

『吃飯了嗎？』

『一點點，』陸臣忍不住又回，『靳哥，我好餓。』

『知道了。』那頭的靳明毅沒有再傳消息，陸臣也不明白是什麼意思，他在後座搖搖晃晃地睡去，直到小張叫醒他，「陸臣哥，你家到了。前面那台車好像是靳教授。」

陸臣一聽，整個人都醒了，他看見靳哥的車停在社區門外，靳明毅本人斜倚在車邊，仰頭看天上的星星。

陸臣拿著自己的側背包下車，「靳哥，你怎麼來了？」

「你不是沒吃飯嗎？」靳明毅從車裡拿了一袋東西交給陸臣，米粒的飯香和鱸魚的香味竄進鼻尖，陸臣更餓，「春嫂做的？」手上的食物是溫熱的，應該做好沒多久，「麻煩你了。」

靳明毅揚起唇角，拍著他的肩，「我覺得你說得很好。兩個人在一起，其他人管那麼多做什麼？希望台灣以後也可以有更多像你這樣的人。」

這樣的靳哥好溫柔，陸臣眼眶一熱，他眨了眨眼睛，很快就平復心緒，「靳哥，進來坐吧。」

靳明毅搖頭，「趕快進去，你不是很餓嗎？吃飽了就休息吧。不打擾你了，晚安。」

「靳哥，晚安。」陸臣點頭，也沒留他，他看著靳明毅上車開走，便走回小張的車上，讓小張載自己進門。

這個晚上，陸臣把所有的東西都吃光了。要慢跑，要游泳，要運動，他都認了。靳哥親手送來的晚餐，他一點都不想浪費。

在陸臣的演藝生涯中，這是第一次錄完節目或拍完戲離開攝影棚後，有人主動帶晚餐給他，他在上床之前想，如果真的要和命運博奕 ，這個人，他不想錯過。

那時候，他還不知道隔天的報紙頭條全是他的新聞。

「《知識大競賽》首位得獎者陸臣！」

「陸臣的神祕友人？！誰是晉哥！」

「智慧長相兼具，新男神出爐！」


	13. Chapter 13

陸臣是被小張的電話吵醒的，「喂。」

「陸臣哥，你跟靳教授上新聞了！」

陸臣一聽，整個人瞬間清醒過來，「怎麼回事？」

「就是昨天的《知識大競賽》，你不是有打電話給靳教授嗎？現在大家都在猜誰是靳哥。靳教授遲早會被人肉出來，你要不要先跟他說一下？我已經打電話給陳導，陳導的意思是，這件事可以當作《畢生》的電影宣傳，看我們這邊怎麼發話，劇組都可以配合。你的公關稿打算怎麼寫？」

陸臣一時間有點心慌，他上新聞沒關係，但是造成靳哥麻煩的後果，他根本賠不起，「我先跟靳哥說一下，你幫我注意輿論的風向。」

打電話之前，陸臣先上官網看了大家的留言，發現大家對他的兩通求救電話興趣很高，這件事是他大意了。

他原本想，謝影后和周影帝的求救電話應該足以登上頭條，蓋掉他打電話的風頭，那時他沒想到自己會拿下《知識大競賽》的冠軍，這場節目錄製版在網路上的點閱率很高，他的兩通求救電話裡，靳哥的表現太令人印象深刻，他的說話方式很有特色，辨識度太高，儘管只是短短幾句，就有人猜測這兩通電話來自同一個人。

留言裡，大部分的觀眾都很好奇靳明毅的身分，先不說陸臣自己毫不吝惜的稱讚，光是對方連選項都沒聽完就講答案，還把詩詞篇名說得鉅細靡遺，甚至留下一句「我不會錯」就掛電話，而另外一通則是直接叫他選１，連和庾大哥說兩句話都不願意，種種表現迥異常人，一時間，對他的好奇和崇拜一下達到前所未有的高度。

陸臣一面覺得驕傲，一面覺得嫉妒，有點惱恨自己將靳哥拉到檯面上，讓全世界都知道靳哥有多好多優秀。那是他的，只能是他的，靳哥兩個字，只有他能叫，別人都不可以。

陸臣深吸一口氣，遏止自己的胡思亂想，當務之急必須先跟靳哥通電話，要和靳哥懺悔，讓靳哥對接下來被狗仔打擾的日子有心理準備，他惴惴不安地翻出通訊錄找出靳明毅的電話，播通。

「喂。」男人清冷的聲音如涼水般一下撫平陸臣無以名狀的焦躁。

「靳哥，你看新聞了嗎？」陸臣小心翼翼地問，「對不起，都是我不好。」

「沒事，」靳明毅的聲音聽起來不是很在意，「這跟你沒關係。」

「靳哥，你可能這幾天會碰到狗仔隊，不好意思。」陸臣愈說愈愧疚，又怕靳明毅覺得煩，不願再跟他來往，一時間心慌得厲害，「靳哥，對不起。我會更注意的，對不起。」

「這不是你的錯。」靳明毅打斷他的道歉，「別擔心。」

陸臣聽對方的語調似乎沒有變化，多少有點心安，這才聽見靳明毅的背景聲有好幾次廣播聲，聲音很耳熟，陸臣的心一下又快起來，他吞嚥唾液，小心地問，「靳哥，你在哪裡？」

「桃園機場，下午飛芝加哥。」靳明毅頓了一下，「我去芝加哥開研討會，去一個禮拜，回來的時候，這件事的熱潮就過了吧。你不用想太多，和劇組商量一下，利用這件事宣傳電影吧。」

陸臣握緊手機，靳明毅的提議就是他要做的事。只是不知道為什麼，聽到男人要離開台灣一個禮拜的消息，陸臣有種被瞬間拋下的心慌感，如果他沒有打這通電話，是不是靳哥不打算跟他說？

一瞬間，總覺得心涼。

他覺得很緊要的事，其實對靳明毅來說並不困擾，男人幾句話就說出應對之策，年紀和經驗襯出兩個人遇事的強烈對比，更襯出他的毛躁，陸臣一時間覺得挫折，又想，他在最後一刻才知道靳明毅要出國的消息，還不是被主動通知，是不是他們關係沒那麼親近，所以不需要被通知？

他很輕地「嗯。」了一聲，聲音帶著無可隱藏的落寞，「我知道了，靳哥小心。」他沉默地等著對方掛電話。

男人停頓了一下，「陸臣，你想來嗎？」

陸臣握緊了手機，腦子一瞬間轉過七八道念頭，他現在沒有通告，沒有戲約，離開一個禮拜沒問題，而且可以和靳哥單獨出去！最後一個念頭太吸引他，陸臣沒有考慮更多，腦子一熱便說，「想。」

靳明毅又問，「你有旅遊簽證嗎？沒有的話，現在去辦ESTA。」

「沒有。」陸臣低聲說，「好。」

靳明毅再問，「你之前辦過ESTA嗎？」

「沒有，我沒去過美國。」陸臣有點緊張，「很難辦嗎？」

「也不是，你等一下。」陸臣聽見靳明毅和別人的說話聲，不久，靳明毅便說，「晚上八點的機票還有位置，你想來嗎？」靳明毅又問一次。

「想。」陸臣毫不猶豫地說。剛剛等待的期間，他已經仔細思考過了，和靳哥單獨出國的機會千載難逢，錯過一次也許再也沒有，他不想終生後悔。

「好，我把電話轉給櫃檯人員，你給她你的資料，她會幫你訂。」

電話換人接聽後，陸臣依序報出英文名字、出生日期、手機、電子信箱和信用卡號碼，當對方完成訂票，電話又轉回靳明毅手中。

「我剛剛延了我的機票，和你坐同一班，你現在立刻收行李來機場，衣服長袖和短袖各帶三套，多帶一件大外套，至少帶一套西裝，還有盥洗用具。衣服一定要帶到，其他東西沒有可以買。行動電源和手機筆電只能手提，液體超過一百毫升只能託運，記清楚了嗎？」靳明毅講話速度很快，不過陸臣已經習慣他的說話方式，他很快回應，「有。」

「好，ESTA我幫你辦，我會問你一些個人資料，可以嗎？」

「沒問題，靳哥儘管問。」陸臣只覺心裡一鬆，他每次和靳明毅講話都有這種強烈的感覺，他只要跟著這個人，一步一步照他的指示去做，一切都會水到渠成。

他先打電話給小張，簡單交代了聲明稿內容，解釋他和靳明毅是在《畢生》的劇組認識，同時指出靳明毅便是劇組的諮詢教授，將話題都往電影上帶，然後讓小張發完聲明稿後來家裡載他去機場。

小張雖然吃驚於陸臣馬上出國的事實，但只以為他是打算避風頭，陸臣也沒有多說。

一切都處理完後，他又播電話給靳明毅，將電話開成免持聽筒，迅速照靳明毅的指示收行李，陸臣有多次趕戲約到外地住宿的經驗，他收行李的速度很快，邊收邊回答靳明毅的問題，當他行李收完，靳明毅也問完了。

「靳哥，我收好了，等下就出門，到機場大概要一個小時多一點。」

「好，到機場再跟我說。我拿票給你。」

陸臣呼出一口氣，心情還在激盪狀態，早上因為看到新聞的心煩意亂都被紓解，他愉快地打開昨晚錄製的節目，重看自己昨晚的答題。

陸臣重看影片才發現，他提到靳哥時的笑容太滿足太燦爛，一般人都不可能忽視。當時倒數計時情況緊急，他也沒特意控制臉部表情，所有真實的情緒都被攝影機完整收錄。

不能怪觀眾好奇，是他自己露了餡。

陸臣邊看邊想，不知道靳哥有沒有看到這個笑容，不知道靳哥有沒有聽到他的回答。

小張的車不久就到了，陸臣拖著一個大行李箱，身上背著側背包，坐上小張的車。

他出門不是尖峰時刻，小張順利地開到機場，「陸臣哥，你去多久？」

「一個禮拜就回來，我就是去度假避風頭。我會帶紀念品給你們兩個的。」陸臣拍拍他的肩，小張幫他一起將行李放到地上，便將車開走。

陸臣豎起長大衣的衣領，臉上帶著口罩，他拖著行李進機場大廳，邊傳訊息給靳明毅，『靳哥，我在機場大廳，8號櫃台附近。』

男人很快回覆，『去14號櫃台。』

陸臣才要回覆，一陣陰影遮避眼前的光線，陸臣抬頭，看見王韓以陰沉的臉。陸臣一驚，忍不住後退一步，「你怎麼在這裡？」

「我怎麼打電話給你都打不通，你把我的號碼加到黑名單了？你跟那個男的怎麼回事？你要去哪裡？」

王韓以比他略高一些，問話的氣勢很逼人，陸臣早將這個人拋到腦後，對方一提黑名單，他有種被說中的心虛，陸臣不自主再退一步，腦子快速地轉，「我知道你和孫莉晶上床，在我的房子，在我的房間，在我的床上，是誰對不起誰？」

「我不是說是誤會了嗎？你不是也相信了嗎？你現在是要跟我翻舊帳嗎？」王韓以又進一步，氣勢不減，他的身高和體魄都比陸臣壯碩，陸臣不敢硬碰硬，氣勢弱了下來，他很清楚，在這裡鬧起來，他受的影響一定比較大。

陸臣軟下聲，「韓以，我們都知道那不是誤會，我沒有要跟你翻舊帳，你跟她上床的時候，我們就不可能在一起了。」

王韓以冷哼一聲，「這只是你找的藉口，你只是想甩了我跟那個男人在一起吧。你跟那個男人睡過幾次？他知道你在床上是什麼樣子嗎？」

陸臣的臉色一片蒼白，他強作鎮定，「這跟靳哥沒有關係，別扯他進來。我們兩個本來就不適合，你只是想利用我而已，我什麼都知道。王韓以，你是不是忘記我手上有你們兩個上床的照片？你可以繼續威脅我，只要你不怕後果。」

王韓以一頓，語氣放柔，「阿臣，我知道你是什麼樣子，但是別人知道嗎？」他看著陸臣的臉色愈來愈白，知道自己找對罩門，「你的靳哥知道嗎？他知道你喜歡什麼位置，知道你多會叫嗎？他知道你叫起來多像」

「我建議你不要把那個字說出來。」清冷的嗓音破空而來，男人左手接過陸臣手上的行李箱，右手將陸臣拉到身後，高大的身影擋住所有圍觀的視線，陸臣只聽見靳明毅慢條斯理地說，「王先生，警衛在你身後，你不想進警局，最好現在就離開。」

王韓以的表情微微扭曲，他往身後看，機場的警衛就站在他身後，「先生，你是要出境嗎？我們可以看一下你的登機證嗎？」

「不是，我是、」王韓以停了一下，「來接機的。」

「入境大廳不在這邊，」警衛不為所動，「需要我們替你指路嗎？」

「不用了。」王韓以斷然拒絕，他回頭想找陸臣，卻發現那兩個人早已不見蹤影，他忍不住哼出一聲咒罵，在警衛虎視眈眈之下訕然離開。

○

趁著王韓以回頭空檔，靳明毅扣住陸臣的手腕，拉著他迅速繞到另一側櫃台，陸臣的臉色很蒼白，他沉默著，任由靳明毅拉著他走到14號櫃台。

到達櫃台前，靳明毅掏出購票證明和ESTA遞給陸臣，「票和ESTA在這裡，先寄行李吧。」

「嗯。」陸臣心神紛亂，他渾渾噩噩地掏出護照，連同靳明毅交給他的文件一起拿給櫃台人員確認，櫃台人員好奇地看了他們兩人一眼，只見靳明毅朝地勤人員扯起唇角，食指輕輕抵在唇前，地勤人員是個年輕的小姐，她點點頭，什麼話都沒多問，只是很快替陸臣寄了行李，靳明毅看著行李通過X光掃描，又拉著陸臣往安檢處排隊。

靳明毅看著失神的陸臣，腦子轉了一下，便說，「陸臣，我昨天收到《迷境》的簽名書，你想要嗎？」

關鍵字一下進到陸臣的腦子裡，陸臣回過神來，馬上問道，「已經出版了嗎？我怎麼沒收到出貨通知？」他低頭用手機確認電子郵件，卻沒看見任何由出版社統一發出的寄貨訊息，「靳哥，為什麼你有收到？」

「出版社和我的關係不錯。」靳明毅面不改色地說。

「怎麼什麼人都跟你關係不錯？球館也是，餐館也是，出版社也是，靳哥你到底是做什麼的？」陸臣自己一算都忍不住扯開唇角。

「小小公務人員，在學校當廉價勞工而已。」靳明毅見他笑，臉部表情柔和下來，「衣服有帶夠嗎？」

靳明毅一問，陸臣才又有了要出國去玩的真實感，「有。靳哥，你什麼時候開研討會啊？」

「到芝加哥的第二天早上。研討會有三天，禮拜二上午我有一個演講，其他時候都是去聽別人的演講。剩下幾天可以帶你逛芝加哥。」靳明毅忽然問，「你會暈船嗎？」

陸臣搖頭，「不會。我們要坐船嗎？」

「對，我們去遊運河，芝加哥運河穿過它的市中心，運河兩側有很多重要的建築，」靳明毅一頓，表情有點微妙，「還有川普大樓，如果你想看。」

陸臣被靳明毅的表情逗笑了，身體稍稍後退，「聽說美國有一半的人很討厭川普，是真的嗎？」

「很難說。小心。」靳明毅伸手隔在陸臣和他身後旅客的行李箱中間，避免陸臣撞上行李箱上的金屬桿，他示意陸臣前進，「我之前待在加州，加州本來反川普情結就很嚴重。其他州還是要看共和黨多不多。」

陸臣不太懂政治，他視線一轉，看見靳明毅手上的護照，「靳哥，你是有簽證嗎？」

靳明毅任由陸臣把自己的兩本護照拿去看，「沒有，我是公民，我有雙重國籍。」

陸臣似懂非懂，拿著美國護照稍稍翻看，「怎麼樣可以當公民啊？去美國念書嗎？」

「這是其中一種方法。高等學位並在美國任職的話，看聘請你的單位願不願意贊助你申請綠卡，如果有綠卡，在美國連續住滿五年可以考公民資格考。」靳明毅雖然不明白護照有什麼好看的，但不忍掃了陸臣的興致，見他有興趣，靳明毅補充道，「直系家屬也可以，」他漫不經心地說，「父母和子女，還有配偶。比如跟我結婚，也可以拿綠卡轉公民。」

陸臣捏緊了手中的護照，笑了一下，「要跟靳哥結婚的人，一定不是為了當美國人，是因為靳哥本身。」

靳明毅垂首凝視他的笑容，很淡地說，「那就，承你吉言了。」


	14. Chapter 14

 

靳明毅站的位置很巧妙，他有意無意地站在陸臣的斜後方，身影擋住大部分窺探的視線，陸臣毫無所覺，他窩在男人用身體和排隊的拉列線隔出的小空間，小聲地和靳明毅閒聊。

「靳哥，為什麼要帶西裝？」

「有些地方，不穿正裝進不去。」靳明毅低頭看了一下手機，「其實禮拜一晚上就可以遊運河了，芝加哥現在天黑的時間很晚，晚上六點半天還亮著，你想週一晚上去，還是週二？」

陸臣想了一下，小心翼翼地說，「週二吧，靳哥週一晚上好好休息，等你週二演講完之後，我們再去。研討會我可不可以進去看？」他想看靳哥演講的樣子。

靳明毅沉吟一會，「你進來的話，要在裡面待一天，除了中午休息之外，門都會關著。研討會對不是那個專業的人來說很無聊，而且都是英文，你想來聽嗎？」

「靳哥，我想看你演講。」陸臣誠實地說，「其他時間我可以帶書進去看。」

靳明毅琢磨一下，「那週二我帶你進去，結束後再去搭船。週三晚上還有結業的晚宴，我可以帶一個人進去，你想來嗎？這是學術界的社交活動，你聽不懂其他人在說什麼也沒關係，進去吃東西就好。」

「想。」陸臣勇敢地說，雖然聽不懂英文有點可怕，可是這樣一來，他可以離靳哥更近一點，可以參與對方的生活，可以看見對方在學術活動的樣子，還不用遮遮掩掩，這個機會太難得，陸臣不想錯過。

「好。」靳明毅勾起唇角，「我回覆一下大會。」

陸臣見他用兩隻大拇指迅速敲了幾個字便發送信件，忍不住驚嘆，「靳哥，你打字好快。」

「常常打字就會快了。」靳明毅不在意地說，「禮拜四早上去看高空觀景台，下午去水族館，晚上再去看煙火。海軍碼頭裡面有一個莎士比亞劇院，最近音樂劇《綠野仙蹤》在巡演，評價滿不錯的，你想看的話，可以週五白天看音樂劇，下午逛海軍碼頭。」

「好啊。」陸臣很期待可以和靳哥嘗試各種新事物，「我聽你安排就好。」

靳明毅又查了一下資料，迅速排行程，「禮拜六可以看天文館，下午看博物館，博物館聽說收藏不少恐龍化石，你應該會有興趣，禮拜天早一點去千禧公園拍照，下午去搭機。這幾個點都是初次去芝加哥參觀的必訪景點，下次再來的時候，我們再去看別的。」

陸臣的心怦怦地跳。原來還有下一次嗎？他舔了乾燥的下唇，低聲說，「好，靳哥下次要出差，記得帶我。」

靳明毅收起手機抬眼望他，忽然笑了一下，「不一定出差才來玩吧？你想每次都來聽研討會？」

陸臣的眼睛一下亮了起來，馬上承諾，「靳哥有其他安排，我也想跟。」

靳明毅揚起唇角，唇線柔和，「我會再跟你確認時間。」

陸臣忍住跳起來歡呼的衝動，雙眼都是亮的，再次強調道，「一定要跟我說，我要跟。」

靳明毅輕笑一聲，「好，一定跟你說。」

言談之間，兩個人通過安檢，陸臣側背包只裝了手機和行動電源，靳明毅多背了筆電，過了安檢之後，兩個人走自動通關出去，離登機時間還有一小時。

靳明毅看了錶，「這時間可以去貴賓室坐一下，吃點東西，你有什麼免稅商品想買嗎？」

「有，」陸臣把握機會問道，「我想看你用的那款香水。」

靳明毅一愣，「應該在附近。」他迅速掃了一下機場的標示，便帶陸臣走到免稅店裡的專櫃，他描述使用的型號，櫃台小姐便領著兩人到大吉嶺夜香擺放的位置，小姐熟練地將試用品噴在長條紙上，稍微甩動，遞給陸臣。

熟悉而令人安心的香味竄入鼻尖，陸臣藏在口罩之下的嘴角彎起弧度，就是這個，靳哥的味道。他一口氣訂了兩瓶，付款後填完資料，打算等回國時再領。

走在貴賓室的路上，靳明毅忍不住說，「我覺得你應該可以用更活潑一點的香味，你確定要用這款嗎？」

陸臣抬眼望他，自然地說，「靳哥用的時候，我覺得很好聞，我很喜歡，也想用用看。到時候覺得不合適再換。」反正他又不是外出的時候噴，是在臥室裡用，一想到能把靳哥的味道噴在身上，身體頓時一陣酥麻，陸臣被忽然湧起的慾望嚇了一跳，他吞嚥唾液，試圖壓下胡思亂想的綺念。

『阿臣，我知道你是什麼樣子，但是別人知道嗎？』

『你的靳哥知道嗎？他知道你喜歡什麼位置，知道你多會叫嗎？』

陸臣顫了一下，無以名狀的羞辱和自厭隨著恐慌漫上來。

靳哥會不會覺得他很噁心？

這個念頭比當眾被人羞辱還要令人難以忍受，陸臣又顫一下，臉色白上一分，他咬緊牙根，逼自己思考，逼自己面對現實。

他一直都知道靳明毅是什麼樣的人，他見過陸臣拍同志電影，他知道陸臣會看耽美小說，他聽過陸臣在《知識大競賽》的感言，還說他「說得很好。」

靳明毅不會因為性向就排斥一個人，而且靳哥對他的態度從未變過，應該不會覺得他噁心。

陸臣深吸一口氣，靳哥對他一向很溫柔，幾乎有求必應，但靳哥為他做的所有事都沒有越界，他看不清靳哥的性向，也不看出對方的心意，他想要靠近一點，又怕抓錯距離，一時間，心境愈發焦躁。

「怎麼了？」察覺陸臣的沉默，靳明毅側首望他。

陸臣怔怔地回望，只瞧見男人柔和的表情，時間一分一秒地過去，男人還望著他，耐心地等他回答。

半晌，陸臣吐出一口長氣，忽然覺得過分糾結的自己可笑得要命，感情不是他單方面往前走就可以到達目的地。不論靳明毅有沒有意願，都不是他在這裡糾結就可以得到答案，就可以改變結果。

反正，他最慘最狼狽最難堪的樣子都已經被攤開到男人的眼前，但靳明毅還留在這裡，站在他身側，接下來的發展能走到哪裡，不是他能控制，無法為所欲為，只能看著辦。

那就看著辦吧。

陸臣緩慢勾起唇角，「我在想，用了靳哥的香水，就可以變成像靳哥這樣嗎？又成熟又可靠又溫柔，我也想成為這樣的人。」

靳明毅一愣，沒料到自己等了半天卻等到出乎意料的回答，他剛才見陸臣表情不對，還以為陸臣又想起出境之前的爭執，現在看起來，陸臣似乎過了那道崁，精神狀態穩定許多，靳明毅放下心，低笑，「用香水就想變成我這樣，那還早得很。」

他垂首看著淺笑的陸臣，低聲說，「像我這樣的人，不用太多。」他一瞬間湊近陸臣左耳畔，聲音壓低三度，嗓音又沙又啞，聽起來極細碎，愈接近句末愈模糊不清，「你現在這樣就很好，我喜歡。」

陸臣一怔，不確定自己最後聽到什麼，他猛然抬眼，靳明毅已經退回原位，往前走，「走吧，貴賓室就在前面。」

「靳哥，你剛剛說什麼？再說一次。」陸臣邁開步伐跟上，湊到靳明毅身側，「靳哥！」

靳明毅輕笑一聲，笑聲低沉，宛如低音大提琴般的音色讓陸臣的心臟同時共振，靳明毅率先踏入貴賓室，「走了，還進不進去？」

「靳哥！」陸臣跟上對方，將飛機票和信用卡掏給櫃台，等櫃台確認之後，便和靳明毅一起踏入內室。

○

為了陪陸臣搭機，靳明毅升級座位，從原本經濟艙改到頭等艙，他請櫃檯將加價的部分另外開收據，保留原本的機票回去報帳。

台北直飛芝加哥將近十四個小時，兩個人上飛機沒多久就睡了，直到用餐時間才起來。

頭等艙的客人各個都是高階主管，沒有人在意陸臣與靳明毅的互動，陸臣終於擺脫看不見的枷鎖，胃口大開，他將提供的個人飛機餐吃得一乾二淨，還把靳明毅的水果也吃掉了，男人忍不住又笑，最後請空姐多給陸臣一杯溫開水，讓他清腸胃。

下機的時候，陸臣跟著靳明毅去領行李，排隊過海關，他們到芝加哥的時間很晚，將近十點，機場人不多，他們沒有等很久就輪到過海關，靳明毅示意陸臣跟他一起去窗口，將在飛機上填好的兩張入境表、手上的邀請函、陸臣的ESTA和兩本護照遞給海關人員，陸臣只聽見靳明毅流利簡短地回答對方的問題，很快就被放行了。

兩個人叫了Lyft直達希爾頓飯店，靳明毅的研討會就訂在這裡的會議室，陸臣跟著靳明毅Check In，靳明毅和櫃檯多要一間房，讓陸臣自己刷卡付他那一間，兩間房間就在隔壁，預刷信用卡後，靳明毅領著陸臣到房間前，交代道，「我明天早上九點要去研討會，你睡飽一點，調一下時差，餓的話，一樓有咖啡廳可以叫帕尼尼來吃，八樓有健身房，晚上等我回來再一起去吃飯。」

「好，靳哥辛苦了，晚安。」陸臣拖著自己的行李進房間，他打開行李箱拿出換洗衣物進浴室，洗澡的時候，漫不經心地想，當教授好辛苦，那麼晚抵達芝加哥，時差都沒調，明天一早就要早起去開研討會。

等陸臣換上睡衣，鑽進被窩，準備打開電視，他瞥過床邊的時鐘，忽然一愣。

他驀然意識到，靳明毅一開始並不是訂這班飛機。

○

陸臣睡得比他預期的還長，起來的時候，已經接近中午。也許是因為靳明毅就在隔壁，也許是因為不用擔心狗仔隊，更也許只是心態變了，他睡得很飽很踏實。

梳洗之後，他下到一樓，一眼就看見靳明毅提過的咖啡廳，他站在櫃台不遠處，先觀察大部分的人都點什麼來吃，如靳明毅說的，這間店的主食是帕尼尼，櫃台前有成品可供參考，他觀望一陣，做好決定，便加入排隊隊伍，邊琢磨著怎麼開口。

排到他的時候，他指著想要的那個成品，用很簡單的英文說，「這個。」櫃台人員快速複述一遍品名，陸臣沒聽懂，只能胡亂點頭，櫃台人員問了他的名字後，他拿出信用卡結帳。

陸臣沒等很久就聽到櫃台小姐用很彆扭的聲音喊他的英文名字，他上前去領自己的午餐，邊吃邊想，自己雖然外文不通，但至少餓不死。

下午，陸臣去健身房慢跑，跑了一陣後才回房沖澡，洗完澡出來，便接到靳明毅傳來的訊息，『穿西裝，六點來接你。』

陸臣趕緊著裝，他帶了兩套西裝，一套淺灰色，一套淺藍色，都是比較輕盈的顏色，他換上淺藍色那套，等靳明毅回來。

靳明毅帶他去了麥可喬丹開的牛排店，陸臣興奮地到處拍照，還讓靳明毅幫他拍了幾張跟喬丹簽名的合照，最後還是靳明毅提醒他牛排要涼了，才遏制陸臣繼續拍照。

抵達飯店後，在房門前，靳明毅跟他約明早八點半在房門口集合，陸臣連聲答應，深怕耽誤對方，「靳哥，你早點休息。」

靳明毅眉眼難掩疲倦，卻仍低笑一聲，「晚安，明天見。」

隔天一早，陸臣準時出現在房門口，他今天穿的是淺灰色西裝，靳明毅穿得一身黑，兩個人站在一起，竟意外地搭配，靳明毅領著陸臣進會議室，讓他去端會場提供的水果當早餐，自己去和大會確認待會演講要放的投影片，陸臣盛了兩盤水果，一盤自己吃，一盤打算留給靳哥，他挑了一個離靳哥位置近又能正面看清楚的位子坐下，邊吃水果邊等開場。

當靳明毅上台演講，陸臣一個勁地盯著他看，男人西裝筆挺站在講台前，整個人看起來都不一樣，他神態從容，吐出一口標準美式英語，他的語速不快，抑揚頓挫說得很清楚，搭配肢體語言，陸臣其實完全聽不懂內容，只能看投影片上的圖片，但這不妨礙他欣賞男人在台上的英姿煥發，靳明毅站上講台就像國王歸位，全場的燈光都打在他身上，他開口敘述時，簡潔有力，敘事生動，會場不時傳來笑聲，陸臣悄悄打量四周，發覺會場的每個學者都全神貫注聆聽靳明毅的演講，他一時間感覺到無以名狀的驕傲。

陸臣忍不住悄悄打開相機，對著靳哥拍了好幾張，當他透過鏡頭去看台上的男人，正巧看見對方掃過來的目光，陸臣嚇一跳，手忙腳亂地把手機收起來，台上的靳明毅停頓在某一個段落，喝了口水，接著又往下講。

被那麼一嚇，陸臣後面自覺乖巧，不敢再亂動，他就盯著台上的男人看，他盯得認真，感覺到幾次靳明毅偶爾掃來的視線，陸臣坐得更挺，他的容貌本就出眾，坐姿標準，一時間，身側多了好幾道探究的目光。

當靳明毅終於結束演講，幾位外國學者根據他的演講提出疑問，他們討論得熱烈，陸臣直盯著靳明毅，雖然男人表情不明顯，但他可以感覺到靳哥現在很高興，那種心情體現在他回覆的速度上，陷入討論的靳明毅和陸臣以往見過的都不一樣，他的表情更加生動，陳述論點時興致很高昂，語速又快又清晰，說得其他學者連連贊同，整個人耀眼得難以忽視。

像太陽，又像國王。

陸臣喝了一口水，忍不住想，為什麼世界上真的會有這種人，真的就這麼出色，做什麼都會成為發光體，讓人忍不住心動，讓人忍不住心悸，讓人忍不住想將他刻在眼眶裡，再也看不見其他東西。

陸臣忽然感覺到危險。

這個男人太危險，一旦見識到他所有的本事，便再也無法移開目光。

陸臣不知道他今天來這場研討會是不是做錯決定，但已經來不及了。

他再也走不開了。

○

靳明毅在演講結束後被其他學者團團圍住，大家討論的氣氛很熱烈，錯過午餐時間，下午的研討會繼續展開，靳明毅才終於脫身，他走到陸臣身側坐下，陸臣討好地將大會提供的午餐輕食遞給他。

「謝謝。」靳明毅輕聲道謝，很快將那盤輕食吃乾淨，陸臣又端了溫涼的咖啡給他，靳明毅喝了一口，便放在桌上，在演講開始之前，他朝陸臣湊近低語，「我有點後悔。」

「後悔什麼？」陸臣和靳明毅咬起耳朵。

靳明毅很輕地嘖了一聲，「不該讓你進來的。」

陸臣有點委屈，又覺得冤枉，「靳哥，是不是不能拍照？對不起，我不知道。」

靳明毅輕輕「嗯」了一聲，「不只是拍照。」他停頓了一下，低聲說，「你的視線，讓我很分心。」

陸臣眨了一下眼睛，不太明白那是什麼意思，「靳哥，你演講還不能看你喔？」

一瞬間，靳明毅臉上出現極為罕見的懊惱，那神態一閃而過，快得讓陸臣以為只是錯覺。

半晌，靳明毅嘖了一聲，再度湊近陸臣耳畔，帶著極不願意承認的惱怒，低聲說，「我差點忘記要講什麼。第一次發生這種事。」

感覺到陸臣的不明所以，靳明毅吐出很長一口氣，「下次，開車的時候，和演講的時候，沒我的允許，不准看我。」

陸臣一愣，眼光不自主往男人的腰胯移去，靳明毅右手一抬蓋住他的眼睛，陸臣眼前一片黑暗，只聽見男人低聲說，「沒硬，但你再往下看就不一定。」


	15. Chapter 15

 

陸臣被遮蔽了視線，其他四感特別敏銳，大吉嶺夜香的香味從靳明毅的手腕散到他的鼻間，他嚥了口唾液，只覺得心臟跳得更加猛烈。

那麼鎮定，對任何事運籌帷幄，無論何時都穩如泰山的靳哥，也會因為他的視線就失態嗎？

陸臣舔了舔乾燥的唇瓣，一瞬間轉過七八道念頭，他的聲音很低很輕，小心翼翼，「靳哥，那我幫你。」他沒說幫什麼，靳明毅也沒問，男人在彼端沉默一下，忽然低笑，「這種事是可以幫忙的嗎？」

無預警地，靳明毅撤開指掌，明亮的燈光讓陸臣連眨好幾次眼睛，「靳哥？」他悄悄去瞧男人的側臉，見靳明毅食指豎起抵在唇前，「演講要開始了，別說話。」

「噢。」陸臣說不清自己到底失不失望，他往講台看去，一個髮色半白的學者站在台前，開始演講。陸臣打起精神去看對方的投影片，學者的演講和靳明毅比起來相對枯燥，他的語調單調，一句話講得又長又艱澀，陸臣才聽幾句就覺得無趣，他悄悄打量四周，發覺真正在聽演講的學者只有一半，剩下的都在使用筆電、手機或互相低語，和靳明毅那場的觀眾反應截然不同。

陸臣忍不住又為靳哥自豪，他重新坐挺，想著至少不能給靳哥丟臉，雖然他聽不懂，好歹也要裝出聽懂的樣子，陸臣盯著講台，實際上卻在發呆。

大概過了十分鐘左右，陸臣忽然感覺左肩一沉，他側首望去，瞧見靳明毅放大的側臉，男人眉眼輕闔，臉上帶有幾分顯而易見的疲憊，他枕在陸臣的左肩上，溫熱的吐息吹拂過陸臣袒露的鎖骨，絲絲縷縷的氣流在頸項附近吹動，陸臣垂首凝視男人疲憊的睡臉，一時間覺得又愧疚又心疼，如果不是為了等他的飛機，靳哥不會連調時差的緩衝日都沒有，他昨晚拉著靳哥在牛排館拍照的時候，怎麼就沒有更仔細地注意到對方需要休息？

因為靳明毅一直以來都太可靠了，可靠到有時候陸臣會忘記他只是一般人而已，需要吃飯和睡覺。

陸臣不忍心吵醒靳明毅，他不敢亂動，靳明毅的頭壓在他左肩的肩胛骨，沒幾分鐘，陸臣就覺得疼，他垂首凝視男人的睡顏，靳明毅眉心微蹙，似乎睡得並不安穩，陸臣小心翼翼地用雙手扶住男人的頭顱，緩慢地將整個身體往左側移，他稍稍降下左肩，讓男人能靠在他的頸窩處，他的動作很輕很慢，等把靳明毅調整到舒服的睡姿時，已經過去好幾分鐘。

完成所有的動作後，他輕輕呼出一口氣，又側首，瞧見男人的眉心舒緩，看起來睡得比剛才更安穩，陸臣放下心來，終於敢大著膽子近距離盯著男人看。

這一刻，大概是他們兩個認識以來最靠近的距離，陸臣用視線細細描繪男人的眉眼、鼻樑和嘴唇，靳明毅的臉部線條很柔和，看起來毫無防備，比平時更加平易近人，他的呼吸很慢很規律，睡覺的姿態帶著與生俱來的優雅，沒有任何鼻音或磨牙聲，陸臣忍不住看得著迷。

男人炙熱的吐息噴在陸臣的鎖骨，撩得陸臣意亂情迷。

他垂首凝視男人的唇瓣，一瞬間，突然產生想要親吻的衝動。

好想要吻他，吻這個自信強大卻會放鬆防備睡在自己肩上的男人。

陸臣知道自己的視線一定太過放肆，超過所有的分際，但只有此刻靳明毅不會喝止 他「別看」，陸臣牢牢把握機會，凝視男人的目光更加貪婪，他垂下眼，目光順著男人的睡顏一路下滑至對方的鎖骨，他吞了一口唾液，心臟跳得飛快，他的視線一吋一吋順著鎖骨、胸膛、下腹，一路滑到腰胯，靳明毅雙手相扣抵在腹部，雙腿微微張開，陸臣的視線被對方雙扣的雙掌微微遮蔽，僅能瞧見部分西裝褲的褶皺起伏。

靳明毅穿的西裝褲稍寬，其實單從外褲看不出什麼來，陸臣自己也有西裝褲，西裝褲若非緊身，身體有稍微的異樣，應該也不會很明顯才對。

為什麼靳哥每次都那麼緊張？

陸臣的心跳得更快。

是不是、是不是，因為很大，所以遮不住？

心思才轉那麼一秒，陸臣就覺得身體的溫度升高好幾度，會議室內冷氣很強，一瞬間他卻熱得整個背部都出汗，他慌忙移開視線，臉頰燒得發燙，他小心翼翼地深呼吸好幾回，試圖降下身體的熱度，總覺得自己近期內接近性冷感的身體，只要一碰到靳明毅，全身上下都是性感帶。陸臣一瞬間感覺又尷尬又懊惱，每次和靳哥在一起，都不知道是誰讓誰更失態。

靳明毅從喉頭逸出一聲輕嘆，頭顱微動，陸臣嚇了一跳，全身緊繃，怕自己剛才的所有舉動都被發現，他僵著身體好一會，只感覺到靳明毅微微磨蹭他的頸窩，似乎在調整更舒服的睡姿，陸臣僵得更挺，屏氣凝神地等。

靳明毅本能朝陸臣湊得更近，好半晌，他似乎找到最舒服的位置，喉頭逸出一聲滿足的低嘆，沒有再移動，他的呼吸噴在陸臣的頸側靠近下巴處，陸臣幾乎能感覺到自己的頸動脈跳得飛快，快到他都有種會吵醒靳明毅的荒謬錯覺。

帶著一點愧疚和大半的心虛，陸臣不敢再亂看，他盯著前方的投影幕，實際上注意力全集中在左肩上的靳明毅。

大概又過了十幾分鐘，陸臣聽見手機震動的聲響從男人的胸口處傳來。陸臣不敢回頭，只得凝神細聽，他聽見男人從咽喉處發出長長的氣音，似乎是要醒來的前兆，男人側轉頭顱，又發出幾聲輕微低沉的喉音，那些聲音過於私人，又過於親密，陸臣無預警地窺見到靳明毅最自然真實的樣子，彷彿忽然得到某種禁地裡最高的授權，那種另眼相看的特殊感讓陸臣頓時口乾舌燥，感覺到從睡眠中正要蘇醒的男人光發出喉音都能撩動他的心臟。

靳明毅在半睡半醒之間去掏胸口內袋的手機，他垂著眼，就著枕臥的姿勢瞄看手機的來電顯示，手機又長長震動一次，便停止了。

靳明毅慢慢坐直身體，把手機換到左手，右手反覆揉按自己的右頸側，他瞄向身側的陸臣，低聲說，「抱歉，你很痛吧。」

陸臣輕輕搖頭，「不會，靳哥，你要不要再休息一下？我感覺你很累。」

靳明毅摘下眼鏡，他雙眼輕閉，右手食指和中指併攏，反覆揉按自己的眉心和眼窩，陸臣悄悄側首去瞧，貪婪地將男人極其偶然才顯露的放鬆姿態盡收眼底。

等靳明毅重新戴回眼鏡，雙眼清明，那個冷靜自持運籌帷幄的男人就回來了，陸臣有幸在那一瞬間看見男人從放鬆到自持的反差，就像看見國王從幕後走到幕前的過程，他在心裡為自己極其特殊的視角小小歡呼，總覺得今天幸運過了頭。

「不用，我睡夠了。」靳明毅低頭確認自己的手機，「我去回個電話。」和陸臣交代後，他便站起身，走到會場的後方。

陸臣垂首去看自己的手機，一邊無意識揉著自己的左肩頸，只覺得左側少了一個身影擋住中央空調的氣流，一瞬間竟有些涼意，他邊翻相簿邊胡思亂想，剛剛如果把靳哥剛要睡醒的樣子錄下來有多好，就可以留下來一輩子回味。算了，靳哥一定會覺得他很奇怪，又偷拍又錄影，如果沒有靳明毅的同意，陸臣不敢再造次。

靳明毅一看就是那種極為注重隱私的人，這種人的防備心一向很重，如果不是前兩天的高強度活動讓男人露出疲態，靳明毅搞不好從來沒在外人面前這樣睡過。這樣一想，陸臣又覺得有點高興，只覺得今天的自己大概是用掉一輩子的幸運，才可以看見那些不為人知的靳明毅。

靳明毅不久就回座，他見陸臣反覆揉著左肩膀，一時間更覺得愧疚，他低聲問，「抱歉，我睡著了，我幫你揉一下。」

「嗯？」在陸臣反應過來以前，靳明毅已經伸出右手去揉按他的左肩頸，男人的力道有點大，剛好揉捏住陸臣發麻的肌肉，還壓到穴道，陸臣毫無心理準備，一瞬間溢出一聲悶哼，幸好他還記得這裡是研討會，聲音才出口就被自己死死抑在喉嚨裡，他迅速閃身躲過靳明毅的手，只覺得萬分尷尬，他低聲說，「靳哥，不用了，我會叫出來，我不能控制。」

靳明毅的手還懸在半空中，他臉色莫測地看了陸臣一眼，低聲「嗯。」了一聲，收回手，「那我晚一點去買 痠痛貼布，你忍耐一下。」

「沒事，靳哥。」陸臣搖頭，他盯著講台發呆，後半場都在為自己那一聲悶哼尷尬，身側的男人大概也很認真聽講，沒有再跟他說話。

好不容易等到演講結束，大家都從座位上站起來，靳明毅見陸臣有些茫然的臉色，又問，「還很痛嗎？」

「什麼？噢，不會。」陸臣搖頭，只覺得餓，「靳哥，我們等一下是不是要去坐船？那什麼時候吃飯？」

見陸臣只想著食物，靳明毅唇角輕勾，「在船上吃，先回房間去放東西，六點在房門口集合，記得穿西裝。」

「好。」陸臣跟著靳明毅回到客房，他稍微梳洗一下，又重新打理自己，他換了一件白襯衫，又打上深黑色的領帶，穿上今天那件淺灰色西裝，頭髮也重新梳過，看起來像要去頒獎典禮般正式。

六點整，他在房門口看見靳明毅。男人也穿著與今天早上同樣的西裝款式，頭髮全往後梳，雖然造型和參加研討會時一樣，但陸臣一靠近對方就能感覺到靳明毅也是洗過澡才出門，大吉嶺夜香比下午嗅到的時候還濃郁，男人身上還帶有一點飯店提供的沐浴用品的香味，整個人清爽又充滿男人味，混著的香味撩得陸臣心猿意馬。

靳明毅叫了汽車共乘，帶著陸臣坐到碼頭，碼頭旁停著不少遊艇，靳明毅朝其中一個櫃台出示手機的訂票證明，便拿著領到的票券和陸臣排隊上船。

上船之前，船務人員會替每組旅客拍照，下船之後，由旅客決定是否要購買。陸臣對著鏡頭笑開，難得享受這種不是面對狗仔隊照相機的時刻 。

侍者領著他們坐到窗邊，靳明毅訂的船是玻璃船，船艙內備有廚房，讓旅客能夠一邊用餐，一邊享受整個芝加哥運河的風景。

靳明毅詢問了陸臣的口味後，便和侍者點餐，昨晚兩個人都吃了牛排，陸臣今天決定吃海鮮，靳明毅則叫了烤雞腿排。

船艙內備有冷氣，這個時節的芝加哥天氣變化不定，有時高溫會到30℃，今天的溫度就很高，陸臣透過玻璃船艙看見好幾艘較為精簡的小船和外頭仍舊炙熱的太陽，不禁再次欽佩靳明毅的先見之明。

餐點不久就送上了，侍者還在兩個人中間點上一個迷你小火燭，陸臣有點莫名其妙，不懂那個火燭的意義是什麼，天色還亮，那一點火光要照明也不夠，他往其他桌看去，發現每桌桌上都有同樣的迷你小火燭，便想，那大概就是這艘船的必備裝飾。

當船啟航之後，船上便有專人拿著麥克風講解每一棟建築物，芝加哥的建築有很多年的歷史，在運河兩旁的建築都長得很有特色，甚至在電影《蝙蝠俠：黑暗騎士》中出現好幾棟，靳明毅在主持人講解每一段歷史的時間進食，在主持人停頓的空檔，他吞下口中的食物，簡潔地翻譯給陸臣聽，陸臣聽得津津有味，邊吃邊看那些歷史大廈。

「這是密西根大道橋。」

「這是箭牌大廈，它有兩棟，中間有陸橋相連。建於1920年代，以前英國總領事館在裡面駐點。」

「這是川普大廈。」

「這是玉米大樓，它的下方可以停遊艇，中間那段是停車場，上面是辦公大樓。」

「這是河畔33號大樓，它的外表全像鏡子一樣可以反射。」

「這是波音總部，已經從西雅圖搬到這裡來了。」

「這是市民歌劇院，它的外表設計成椅子的樣子。」

「這棟威利斯大廈是我們週四早上要去看的，那裡可以俯瞰整個芝加哥。」

「對面這是中央車站，1925年建造的，也是美國國鐵會經過的車站之一。」

「這是芝加哥老郵政總局，《蝙蝠俠：黑暗騎士》中，開頭小丑那一幕就是在這裡取景。」

「這幾棟複合式的大廈都是公寓，現在因為房價太高，已經不賣了，都是用租的。」

「這一部分都是新的工業用地，再後面是唐人街。」

由於肩負講解的緣故，靳明毅進食的時間比較長，當玻璃船返程時，他便專心進食，讓陸臣自己到處拍照。

吃完晚餐之後，侍者送上甜點，陸臣點了冰淇淋，靳明毅不吃甜食，便讓陸臣再選一份草莓起司，最後兩份甜食都被陸臣瞇著眼吃掉了。

餐後，侍者送來帳單確認，兩個人掏出信用卡付帳，昨晚陸臣已經問過靳明毅要怎麼付小費，他這次自己用手機迅速算了一下小費的金額，等侍者送回簽單後，便學著靳明毅的寫法簽自己那張。

下船時，兩個人回到碼頭，碼頭已經擺上洗好的照片，靳明毅對這些合成的照片興致不高，倒是陸臣興致勃勃地全買下來，打算自己收藏用。

回到飯店以後，兩個人低聲討論明天的行程，晚宴開始的時間接在研討會之後，餐廳就在會議室隔壁，如果要參加晚宴，陸臣最好一開始就跟靳明毅一起進會場，靳明毅怕陸臣無聊，便說，「還是我筆電借你，你可以拿去用。」

陸臣本想答應，但又怕自己克制不住侵犯到靳明毅的隱私，到時候讓靳哥不高興，得不償失，他搖頭拒絕，「沒關係，靳哥，我有另外帶小說去看。」

靳明毅一頓，「小樓一夜的書？」

「對啊，」陸臣酒足飯飽後，只覺得心滿意足，「就是你上次給我的《蘋果上樹》，我有包書套，我會好好對待它，絕對不會弄髒的。」

靳明毅的表情有點微妙，「你真的那麼喜歡？」

陸臣邊確認電梯的燈號是否亮起，邊漫不經心地回答，「你不是知道嗎？我最喜歡的作者。」

靳明毅輕輕「嗯。」了一聲，「我知道你喜歡的程度，但還是第一次體會到確切的量度。」

「嗯？」陸臣一愣，他邊踏進電梯邊說，「靳哥，你可以說我聽得懂的中文嗎？」

靳明毅想了一下，慢悠悠地說，「我終於體會到你的『喜歡』有多少數值。如果『喜歡』的數值可以被量化，你的『最喜歡』就是100%吧。」

陸臣感覺到困惑，「靳哥，你到底在說什麼？最喜歡當然是百分之百，不然怎麼能叫最喜歡？」

靳明毅一頓，「那可不一定。有的人說『最喜歡』，也不過只有50%而已。」

陸臣踏出電梯，「那剩下的百分之五十是什麼？」

「就被其他不能比較的東西分掉了吧，」靳明毅隨著踏出電梯，「比如聲望、前途、金錢等等。」

陸臣愈聽愈模糊，「靳哥，我們是在說書嗎？」

靳明毅停在房前，垂首望他，似乎是覺得他困惑的表情很有趣，男人忽然低笑，「不然你以為我在說什麼？早點休息吧。八點半在門口等。」

陸臣雖然覺得自己似乎被敷衍了，仍識相地沒有追問，「好，靳哥晚安。」

○

到芝加哥的第四天，陸臣帶著《蘋果上樹》進去研討會，一打開書，他便沉浸在書裡，直到午餐時間，靳明毅拍他的肩，他過很久才意識到，當他回過神來，只看見桌上有兩盤輕食，裝著熏鮭魚三明治那盤放在自己的眼前，他感激地對靳明毅笑了一下，「靳哥，你怎麼知道我會選這個？」

靳明毅嚥下口中的食物，慢條斯理地說，「我猜的。如果有中式和西式，你會選中式；如果有海鮮和牛排，你會選海鮮，如果有魚和蝦，你會選魚，對嗎？」

陸臣其實沒有意識到自己吃飯時的特別偏好，靳明毅那麼一說，他才忽然意識到，「對！靳哥你其實會讀心吧。」

靳明毅輕笑一聲，「這個沒有很難猜，多跟你吃兩次飯就知道了。」

陸臣一頓，忽然勾起唇角，唇邊帶著輕微的諷意，「也不一定，有時候雖然吃了很多次飯，也是有完全猜不中的人。」

靳明毅聞言，抬眼瞧他，意味深長地說，「所以下次，眼睛睜亮一點，仔細選。」

研討會的中午休息時間並不長，兩個人吃完輕食後，便趴在桌上午睡片刻，下午，陸臣又繼續沉浸在小說中。小說的篇幅並不長，他只是享受反覆閱讀時找到的細節自娛。

等靳明毅再度拍他，他站起身，不太注意形象地伸了一個懶腰，與靳明毅隨著人流走去隔壁的餐廳。

進入餐廳也需要邀請函，陸臣跟著靳明毅在餐廳門口排隊，在長長一列隊伍中，他忽然意識到大部分排隊的學者都是一男一女，女方勾著男方的手臂，自然的姿態看起來明顯不是情侶就是夫妻，而以歲數來看，是夫妻的機率大的多。

他低聲問，「靳哥，我看他們感覺都是夫妻，你帶我進去可以嗎？」

靳明毅反問，「為什麼不行？這個晚宴只請有上台演講的學者，費用都包含在會費裡，你不用擔心。」

陸臣一愣，「靳哥，我不是擔心錢的問題。」

靳明毅從容自若地說，「那你就更不用擔心，邀請函說可以攜一位伴參加，沒有規定一定要帶誰，有時候我的學生有來，也會跟我去。」

「噢，」陸臣總覺得自己站在這裡有點突兀，他又看一眼整個隊伍，總算看到如靳明毅說的那樣，有幾對的確是老師帶學生來參加，那幾對的歲數差很多，老的很老，年輕的看起來比陸臣小一點，學生青澀的樣子很好認。陸臣發現自己不是最特殊的那個以後，總算放下心。

入口的侍者在確認邀請函和人數後，陸臣便跟著靳明毅進入會場，會場有許多小桌子和吧檯，大部分的學者都是拿著盤子取食物後，邊吃邊交談，並沒有固定的座位，形式和中午的供餐方式有點像，只是晚餐提供的食物更高級一些。

靳明毅帶著陸臣繞了一圈，熟悉餐點和盥洗室的位置，便又帶著陸臣去取餐。排隊取餐時，前後的學者順勢攀談起來，攀談的時候大家都會自我介紹，靳明毅讓陸臣自己用英文報出名字和「很高興認識你」的客套話後，便簡單地向對方說明陸臣在台灣是演員，這次只是因為興趣，才跟自己進來聽研討會。

演員的身分引起幾位交談者的興致，大家除了稱讚陸臣長得很俊美之外，還問了許多跟演戲有關的經驗，靳明毅幫著陸臣翻譯，陸臣很習慣在陌生人面前說話，在靳明毅的翻譯下，他回答了好幾個問題，總算拋下惴惴不安的情緒，那些外國學者看起來都變得可親起來。

交談到一個段落，其中一位夫人看著他們兩個說了一句話，陸臣聽不懂，便朝靳明毅看去，靳明毅面不改色地回答，那句英文有點長，他一說完，幾位學者一起發出「哇」的聲音，把陸臣嚇了一跳，然後每個人都帶著一臉八卦的表情來跟陸臣說話。

「He is a good man really.」

「He is excellent!」

「He is outstanding absolutely!」

說完之後又輪流去拍靳明毅的肩，說了幾句無非是Good luck、Bless you、Pray for you之類的，把陸臣弄得一頭霧水。

等到那些人都離開之後，他忍不住問靳明毅，「靳哥，那位女士說什麼？」

靳明毅面不改色地說，「那位女士說很羨慕我們的交情，而且很欽佩你，雖然是個演員，卻連這種研討會都跑來聽，真的很好學，叫我以後對你好一點。」

陸臣好奇地問，「那你說什麼？」

靳明毅慢悠悠地說，「我說，好，我一定對你更好一點，在未來的日子。」

「是嗎？」陸臣懷疑地看他，這句話乍聽之下很浪漫，但陸臣敏銳地感覺到剛才那些人的反應不對，比起靳哥剛剛的回答，他反而更在意男人的原句。

「我覺得你不是回答這句話。」陸臣肯定地說，靳明毅甚至都沒有編出一句更像樣的謊話來誆他，擺明不在意他知道。

靳明毅輕笑一聲，「所以，把英文練好一點。下次換你自己回答。」

「啊？」陸臣一怔，「怎麼可以這樣！那你把剛剛那句話寫給我看，我回去研究。」

「我忘記了。」靳明毅不在意地說，「那邊有雞尾酒，你要試試嗎？」說罷便逕自走過去。

陸臣趕緊跟上，「靳哥，跟我說嘛！」他見男人沒搭理他，又叫一句，「靳哥。」

男人拿給他一杯色澤艷麗的雞尾酒，「這個酒精濃度沒有很高，你試試看。」

陸臣握著那杯雞尾酒，仍舊不死心，「靳哥，你寫給我看，我之後一定練英文，好不好？」

靳明毅不為所動，「不要喝太多，不然明天爬不起來。明天早上我們去看Skydeck，下午去看水族館，晚上去看煙火 。Skydeck在威利斯大廈上面，有個向外突出的玻璃觀景台，可以在上面拍照，你不是很喜歡收集這些照片嗎？每組遊客拍照時間限時一分鐘，我們明天去拍真的景色，不要浪費錢在合成照上面，那都是假的。」

「噢，」陸臣頓了一下，「一分鐘好短，可以拍什麼？」

靳明毅用手機估狗圖片給他看，「你想的話，也可以拍成這樣。」照片中，是一個女孩子向上跳躍的照片，她懸空在玻璃觀景窗中間，背景是整個芝加哥，照片看起來很開闊。

陸臣腦子一轉，「靳哥，我們明天一起拍嗎？一分鐘很短，不能浪費，不如我先想幾個姿勢，明天我跟你說，不然你都只是站著拍，很無趣。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「不站著拍那要怎麼拍？」他見陸臣滿臉期待，「先說好，特殊動作，我做不來。」

陸臣笑咪咪地說，「不用擔心，靳哥，一定都是你可以做到的動作。你要相信我，我是專業的。」

靳明毅側首睨他一眼，「是，大明星，期待你的表現。」


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

雞尾酒很甜，摻著果香，是陸臣會喜歡的口味，他喝了一杯，一瞬間竄起的熱流在胃裡流淌，溫溫的，不是太燙，陸臣舔了舔下唇，還想再拿，他才伸手，靳明毅便拿走他視線前方的酒杯，「你想明天爬不起來？」

陸臣酒量不錯，只是他的膚色很白，一點酒意就能將皮膚醺出一層很淺的粉色，他又舔了下唇，為自己的酒量辯駁，「靳哥，我不會醉啦，這才一點。」

靳明毅沉默了一下，在交出酒杯之前訂下條件，「最後一杯，我們就回去，收拾一下，不要太晚睡，明天九點出門。」

「好。」陸臣很快答應，他從靳明毅手中接過酒杯，站在原地慢慢地喝，期間有幾位學者走過來想拿雞尾酒，靳明毅本想拉開陸臣，又怕他重心不穩會嗆到，想了想，他伸長手臂從陸臣後方環過，攬住他將他整個人往旁邊帶，同時以身體擋住其他人興致高昂的大幅動作。

他的動作很自然，兩個人身體之間並沒有相貼，他將陸臣帶到桌邊，便撤開手臂，陸臣的耳朵燒成更為艷麗的緋紅，靳明毅一頓，瞧見空掉的雞尾酒杯，挑眉問，「你還醒著嗎？」

「唔。」陸臣悶聲回答，盯著手裡的酒杯，一瞬間，他腳步輕踏，像是踉蹌，身體微微搖晃，便要踏空，向右倒去，靳明毅迅速上前，接住即將傾倒的陸臣，陸臣整個人落入靳明毅懷裡，側臉貼上溫暖厚實的胸膛，大吉嶺夜香盈入鼻息。

「陸臣。」男人低沉的聲音在頭頂上叫喚，陸臣沒有抬頭，他半瞇著眼，模糊地哼出聲，「靳哥。」他的聲音拉長，尾端染上清甜的小調，只感覺到男人一頓，扶在他腰際的指掌略略收緊，嗓音愈發低沉，「陸臣。」

他抬眼時，眼底水光瀲灩，視線模糊，他搖搖晃晃地用單手抵在靳明毅的胸膛，試圖站起來，靳明毅一手扶在他的腰際，幫他穩住重心，一手拿過他手裡的酒杯，隨手擱在桌上，陸臣才挺起身，腳下一軟，又往前跌，靳明毅比第一次動作更快，整個人瞬間貼上，陸臣的頭靠在靳明毅的頸窩，低聲喘息，「靳哥，我頭暈。」他的聲音比往常更輕，更甜，尾音微捲，如貓咪般惹人憐愛。

靳明毅低聲說，「還想喝第二杯，都站不穩了，明天還去玩嗎？」

「要。」陸臣輕哼著，一個字拉成原本的兩倍長，講話慢悠悠地，「靳哥，我會準時爬起來的。」

靳明毅很輕地嘖了一聲，「我們等著看。先回房間。」他半扶半抱地摟著陸臣緩慢移動，只感覺到懷中的青年隨著他踉踉蹌蹌地走出餐廳，來往的侍者向他道晚安，靳明毅隨口回覆，注意力全集中在青年身上，他邊走邊注意腳下的步伐，不讓陸臣踩傷自己，兩個人緩慢移動到電梯前，靳明毅右手環住他的腰際，讓他貼靠在自己身上，左手去按電梯，就在等待電梯的空檔，陸臣如貓咪般反覆磨蹭他的頸窩，似乎是想找個舒服的位置準備睡覺，把靳明毅蹭得整個身體都發熱。

男人很輕地又嘖一聲，左手按住青年的後腦，「陸臣，別動，回房去睡。」

「靳哥，」陸臣又叫一聲，比方才第一聲叫得更長，尾音的幅度捲得更大，「靳哥，」他的吐息吹在靳明毅耳際，「你會不會、會不會，覺得我很噁心啊？」

靳明毅一頓，將懷中的青年摟得更緊，「你在說什麼？」他摟著青年的腰，哄他進電梯，「走這邊，對，乖，我們回房去。」

「靳哥，」青年埋在他的頸側，聲音沉溺在半夢半醒之間，近似呢喃，「不要，不要覺得我噁心，好嗎？」

靳明毅一怔，只覺得戾氣瞬間從身體下腹湧上來，抱著青年的手臂收得更緊，他單手按下電梯按鈕，看著電梯門緩慢闔上，他垂首望著懷中的青年，「誰說你噁心，嗯？」最後那個字聲調壓低三度，嗓音又沉又緊繃。

陸臣半闔著眼簾，聲音輕的像嘆息，「王、沒、沒有。是我，我自己、覺得，噁心。」

靳明毅很慢很慢地呼吸，他垂首，嘴唇抵著陸臣緋紅的耳廓，低聲道，「你很好，」他抱著陸臣緩慢踏出電梯，又貼著他的耳廓說，「誰侮辱你，包括你自己，那就是侮辱我了。」

「唔，」陸臣趴靠在靳明毅胸前，雙手環住男人的腰，再度如幼貓般順著靳明毅的頸窩又蹭又磨，滿足地嘆息，「靳哥，你真好。」

靳明毅被陸臣蹭得更加熱燙，他又摟又抱地扶著陸臣一路走到房門前，他哄著陸臣問，「你的房卡呢？」

「口袋。」青年乖巧地回答，氣音散在空氣中，逐漸飄緲。

靳明毅單手摟著陸臣的腰，一手探入青年的西裝內襯口袋開始摸索，他一碰到青年的胸膛，陸臣便哼出一聲輕甜的呻吟，「嗯啊，」靳明毅一頓，繼續摸索，他沒摸到房卡，只能換西裝口袋，他每次觸碰，陸臣都會呻吟出聲，聲音輕的像嘆息，卻又帶著一點如貓尾巴般捲曲的尾音，一時間，靳明毅只覺得走廊的中央空調都壞了，體溫升高好幾度，背部早已熱得出汗，襯衫微濕，當他摸到西裝褲口袋，陸臣又哼出聲，「靳哥，還沒、還沒找到嗎？」

那個聲音實在太像貓咪細微的呼嚕聲，撩得靳明毅的心瞬間捲起又攤平 ，他的額上冒出汗液，好不容易從西裝褲口袋摸到房卡，他摟著陸臣進房，隨手將房卡收進自己口袋，讓陸臣坐到床沿，他單膝半蹲，替陸臣脫去鞋襪，將皮鞋和黑襪擺到陸臣其他的鞋子旁，又替陸臣脫下他的西裝外套、西裝褲和襯衫，陸臣襯衫裡面沒有再穿，全身只剩一條底褲，靳明毅轉身去翻他的衣櫃，找到一套寬鬆的休閒服。

靳明毅先進浴室開啟熱水，沾濕毛巾，回到臥房，陸臣還坐在床沿，上半身已經整個後躺在床上，青年的體態勻稱，四肢修長，半躺在潔白的床單上，雙眼輕閉，美好的如文藝復興時期的一幅畫，靳明毅脫掉皮鞋，跟著坐上床沿，哄著他坐起身，「陸臣，我幫你擦一下，這樣比較好睡，你先起來。」

他搭著陸臣的肩，左手探到他的背部，用整個左肩撐起青年的身體，讓陸臣背靠他的左胸膛，坐在他懷裡，陸臣軟軟地向後躺，頭顱枕在他的頸窩，靳明毅用左手臂撐住陸臣的體重，右手替對方擦身體，陸臣一向白皙的身體泛著嫣紅，乳首紅艷，當熱毛巾觸到他的左乳首時，乳首迅速挺立，陸臣輕顫，瞬間逸出又長又甜膩的呻吟，「嗯啊，靳哥。」

靳明毅一僵，身體瞬間繃緊，他目不斜視，迅速地擦拭陸臣的胸腹，他的指掌寬大，不經意便拂過陸臣的乳首，小巧的乳首頓時漲得硬挺紅艷，陸臣輕輕顫抖，闔著雙眼低喘，「靳哥、熱，嗯啊，好熱，靳哥、靳哥的、好熱、嗯啊、熱，」他的呻吟在高音幾度迴旋，悅耳動聽，甜如糖蜜，又極其煽情。

靳明毅的身體愈繃愈緊，他的動作愈來愈快，擦完青年的肩頸和修長的雙臂，他將青年輕輕放在床上，中途離開進浴室，換洗一次熱毛巾，又返身替青年擦拭雙腿和腳掌，唯獨避開私密部位。

靳明毅用熱毛巾將陸臣全身擦過一遍後，便用大浴巾將陸臣全身擦乾，幫著他套上休閒衣褲，將他塞進床鋪裡。

躺在床上的青年很安分，雙眼輕闔，看起來睡得正沉，靳明毅呼出很長一口氣，整晚緊繃的精神終於放鬆下來，他用飯店電話打到櫃台，替陸臣設定八點半的晨呼，接著掏出口袋中的房卡，本想隨手擱在床頭櫃，卻見青年平和的睡臉，靳明毅一頓，最後將房卡收回口袋，如果明天八點半陸臣沒起來，他還可以用房卡進來確認青年的情況。

全部都弄完以後，靳明毅坐在床沿，凝視陸臣的睡顏，低聲說，「兩杯就倒，還說不會醉。」

「嗯，」青年發出一聲輕微的喉音，翻身面向靳明毅，輕聲呢喃，「靳哥、靳哥，」

雖然知道陸臣八成在說夢話，靳明毅還是配合地問，「什麼事？」

「你有沒有、考慮過、男人啊？」一句話被青年分成三段，句尾甚至是含在嘴裡，靳明毅聞言，雙眼瞬間瞇了起來，眼神銳利如鷹隼般盯著青年。

好半晌，靳明毅忽然伸手去扣陸臣的右手腕，陸臣逸岀一聲呻吟， 眉心微蹙，他無意識搖了搖手腕，似乎是靳明毅扣握的力道太大，影響睡眠，他低聲說，「不舒服，靳哥。」

靳明毅陡然放鬆抓握的力道，他將陸臣的手腕平放在床上，拇指輕輕揉壓自己剛剛勒握的腕側，他邊揉邊瞧陸臣的表情，陸臣眉心放鬆，呼吸逐漸變得平順，直到青年的呼吸漸趨綿長，他將陸臣的手腕塞到棉被裡，靳明毅很慢很慢俯下身，身體低到陸臣身側，嘴唇離青年緋紅的耳廓近在咫尺。

「這個問題，在你睜開眼睛後，親自來問我。」

他說完後，站直身體，又替陸臣拉好棉被，調整空調溫度後，轉身走出房。

房門關上的那一剎那，陸臣睜開了眼睛，眼神清明。

○

當八點半的晨呼響起時，陸臣已經起來了，他今天穿得比較休閒，襯衫是藍白色直條紋，下身搭著牛仔七分褲，腳上套著白色帆布鞋，他把墨鏡別在襯衫領口，走的是文藝青年的路線。

他一開房門就看見靳明毅站在他房門外，正準備敲門。

靳明毅今天穿著淡黃色襯衫，領口開了兩顆，內搭藍白花紋的領巾，外面套上休閒的深藍薄西裝外套，下身套著同色牛仔褲，西裝外套的顏色和領巾的顏色相似，領巾活潑的花紋淡化了嚴肅感，同時增添幾分高雅，整個人看起來優雅又貴氣。

陸臣勾起唇角，「靳哥，早啊。」

靳明毅上下打量他，「昨晚睡得好嗎？」

陸臣點頭，「靳哥你送我回來的嗎？不好意思，麻煩你了。」

「沒事，」靳明毅低笑一聲，「你的酒量太差了，連雞尾酒都只能喝一杯。下次吃飯幫你點果汁就好了。」他邊說邊走向電梯。

陸臣趕緊跟上，「靳哥，你騙我吧。我明明之前就可以喝的，你老實說，那個雞尾酒的酒精濃度是不是很高？」

靳明毅噴笑一聲，「雞尾酒能高去哪裡？電梯來了。」

「誰知道裡面混了什麼？」陸臣凝神思索，「我覺得昨天好像有吃到有酒味的食物，可能也有關係吧。」

靳明毅一怔，「你昨天有吃什麼是我沒看到的嗎？」

陸臣一愣，「靳哥你有盯著我吃東西嗎？」

靳明毅反問，「我們不是一起吃嗎？」他看著陸臣，眉心微皺，「在外面不要亂吃別人拿給你的東西。」

陸臣眨了一下眼睛，茫然地說，「可是，昨天是在飯店裡啊。」

靳明毅踏出電梯，「那也要小心，你不知道芝加哥很亂嗎？」

陸臣跟著靳明毅走到飯店門口，「但是有靳哥嘛，我一定牢牢跟著你。」

靳明毅斜睨他一眼，「上次有人跟我說了同一句話，下一秒就在小巷走丟了。他現在已經沒信用了。」

陸臣眼珠一轉，忽然伸手去拉靳明毅的手腕，「這樣，就不會走丟了吧。」他衝著靳明毅笑開。

靳明毅無法對那張笑臉擺起臉色，他的唇角勾起，「上車吧，坐在車上還不用那麼緊張。」

陸臣跟著靳明毅坐上汽車共乘，威利斯大廈就在車程約十分鐘處，兩個人下車以後，陸臣對繞著大廈圍成兩圈的排隊人流感到驚嘆，他輕輕拉扯靳明毅的衣袖，「靳哥，這可能要排很久。」

靳明毅反手扣住他的手腕，「我們走快速通關。」

兩個人直接進到大廈裡，過安檢後去買快速通關的票券，它的票價約是普通票價的兩到三倍，但好處是幾乎不用排隊，可以直接上頂樓。

靳明毅領著陸臣，不到半小時就進到高空之中的玻璃觀景台。他睨著陸臣，唇角卻勾起柔和的笑意，「姿勢想好了嗎？大明星。」

陸臣自信地點頭，「等下，我說什麼，你就跟著我做。我想了四個，一定夠拍。」他扯了扯靳明毅的袖口，靳明毅會意傾身，附耳過去，陸臣在他耳邊詳細描述了幾個姿勢，男人的神色不掩詫異，「你確定要這樣拍？」

「靳哥，你要相信我，這都是專業的模特兒拍照的時候會用的姿勢。」陸臣的唇角勾起自信的笑容，看起來瀟灑又帥氣，一瞬間，就像站在舞台上發光，靳明毅忽然體會到站在自己眼前的青年，的確是紅遍台灣的當紅偶像男明星。

「好，」靳明毅拉著陸臣的手腕排到快速通關的隊伍，不久就輪到他們。

每一個向外突出的觀景台都可以用自己的手機拍照，限時一分鐘，接著會有專人幫旅客拍獨照，專人拍的照片需要額外收費，靳明毅將手機交給工作人員，向他說明待會聽陸臣的指示按快門。

第一張，靳明毅站在玻璃觀景窗的右側，背靠右側的觀景玻璃，雙手插在牛仔褲口袋，站姿閒適，垂首凝望身前的青年，唇角柔和，眉眼含笑，陸臣左手撐在靳明毅身側，右手插在褲子口袋，他微仰起頭，直視略高的男人，興致高昂，笑容張揚恣意，充滿著能把高大的男人困在自己身前的得意。

第二張，兩個人位置調換，靳明毅單手撐在陸臣身側，另一手插在口袋，站姿瀟灑，他垂首去望身下的青年，嘴角勾出的笑容危險，帶著勢在必得的侵略，陸臣背靠觀景玻璃，微微抬首，似笑非笑，唇角微揚，他單手撫過男人領口微開的鎖骨，指尖彷彿黏著若有似無的挑逗。

第三張，兩個人背靠背，雙手都插在口袋，單膝微勾，仿照《史密斯夫婦》的電影劇照。

第四張，靳明毅斜站在觀景窗中間，面向右側，側首向外看，陸臣面向他，站在他斜前方，右手搭在他左胸，視線落點在靳明毅身後。

他們換動作很快，絲毫沒有浪費時間。四個動作拍完剛好一分鐘，陸臣將墨鏡交給靳明毅，走到鏡頭前，他迅速解開襯衫的鈕扣，一連開了好幾顆，面向右側站，單手插口袋，側首，並未去瞧相機，笑容瀟灑，右手迅速打了個響指，快門按下。

換靳明毅時，陸臣讓男人站在同樣的位置，但面向左側站，動作與陸臣相同，只是左右相反，他事先徵求過男人的同意，迅速去開襯衫的鈕扣，襯衫之下隱微露出強壯的體格，搭配的領巾修飾了一點形象，增添幾分斯文。

陸臣低聲交代，「靳哥，等下我站哪裡，你就看我，不要看相機。」

「嗯。」靳明毅看著青年退到相機右側，他直視襯衫還未扣全的陸臣，眼神銳利而炙熱，陸臣再打響指，快門又按下。

他們全部拍完的時候，全場響起了一陣掌聲，陸臣毫不意外地接受，轉身向大眾姿態標準地行了一個謝幕禮，現場再度熱烈地歡呼。

靳明毅唇角含笑，從工作人員手中接過自己的手機，確認方才拍的照片，他點擊到相簿，看到他們拍攝的第一張照片時，忽然一愣。

「靳哥，還好嗎？我看。」陸臣湊過來，靳明毅順勢將手機遞給對方，便將自己的襯衫扣回去。

「我覺得拍得滿好的。」陸臣心滿意足，尤其是第一張，靳哥對他笑得比平時更溫柔一點，這張照片他一定要拿回去自己印出來裱框。

「走吧。」靳明毅低聲提醒。

他們繞著整個高空觀景窗一圈，排隊坐電梯下樓，抵達一樓時，他們獨照的照片已經洗好了，兩個人都買了下來，陸臣見工作人員和靳明毅說了幾句話，男人一怔，留下了聯絡方式。

「靳哥，他們說什麼？」走出威利斯大廈，他們坐上共乘汽車往水族館前進，行進途中，陸臣忍不住問。

「他們說，剛剛我們拍照的時候，工作人員也有用相機拍你那幾張照片。他們覺得很喜歡，想跟總部討論下一次能不能當成廣告貼在外面，不過當然也要經過我們同意。」靳明毅心不在焉地回答，同時回覆手機的訊息。

陸臣一怔，如果照片被貼在外牆上，等於全世界任何一個人都會看到。他的心怦怦地跳，一邊想，如果粉絲知道要怎麼辦？會不會引起軒然大波？會不會被抵制？一邊又想，可以正大光明地把和靳哥的照片貼出來，向全世界炫耀這個男人就站在他身側，光想就覺得很美好。

兩種截然不同的立場在腦海裡來回拉扯，陸臣去瞧靳明毅的神情，只見他臉色嚴肅地看著窗外，陸臣一愣，小心翼翼地說，「靳哥，你不願意也沒關係啦。被學校知道，也很麻煩吧。」

靳明毅轉頭看他，回答漫不經心，「學校不管這個，你想的話就答應，我無所謂。你決定就好。」

「噢。」陸臣望著男人的臉色，忍不住小聲又問，「靳哥，你是不是不高興啊。」

「嗯？」靳明毅頓了一下，「沒有，」他看著陸臣緊張的臉色，唇角忍不住勾起安撫的笑容，「我是在想，那幾張照片的我感覺很不一樣，不是平常拍照的樣子。」

「噢，」陸臣放下心來，「因為你是跟我拍啊，當然不一樣。」他又露出瀟灑自信的笑容，「大明星在這裡，跟你自我介紹一下。」

靳明毅望著他的笑，半晌，唇角微勾，將手機放回西裝口袋，「對，因為跟你一起拍，所以不一樣。」

手機頁面停留在和Jerry的Line訊息框。

訊息框傳送了一張照片，和一條訊息。

『你打球的時候就看到了嗎？』

以及未讀的兩條訊息。

『沒那麼明顯。』

『恭喜，你終於發現了。』


	17. Chapter 17

水族館不遠，陸臣很快就跟著靳明毅在門口下車，靳明毅帶他在櫃檯處購買了City Pass，兩個人不用排隊就直接入館，週四的水族館人不是太多，陸臣興奮地繞著中央大廳巨大的水族箱參觀，一看到有趣的生物，就整個人趴到強化玻璃上貼近去看。

他已經很久沒有去逛水族館或動物園這種有 大量旅客參觀的景點，一直拍戲和愈來愈大的名氣讓他的生活過得很壓抑，除了固定運動以外，陸臣最大的休閒就是閱讀，直到這次和靳明毅出來旅遊，他才發現他有多想念不在乎相機和狗仔隊的日子。

他繞著水族箱走了一圈，便順著指標開始參觀，靳明毅不疾不徐地跟在他身後，陸臣每看一個觀察窗，便習慣性回頭去看靳明毅，男人便扯開唇角，在閱讀觀景窗旁的介紹後回答他的問題。

「這個是食人魚，不過應該沒有真的吃過人。」

「這個有點像肺魚，平常在水中生活，乾旱的時候，會自己挖洞躲到泥土裡。牠已經超過一億年沒有進化，被稱作活化石。」

「靳哥，牠長得好高喔！」陸臣走到水族館的一比一模型旁仰望，模型旁還擺了捲尺示意牠的實際長度，靳明毅揚著唇角，順著陸臣的意思幫他拍了好幾張照。

「這個是水蟒，旁邊有牠蛻下的皮。」

陸臣貼著觀景窗探來探去，疑惑地回頭又問，「靳哥，水蟒在哪裡？」

靳明毅走近他身側後方，略略看了一下，便指著水面和樹幹交會之處，「在那裡。」

陸臣順著他的指示貼著玻璃移過去看，他瞇起眼睛，忽然發覺那條與樹幹顏色極其相近的粗壯軀體就是水蟒，水面下，牠的下半截身體鬆鬆垂落於水中，自然地與環境融在一起。

似乎是察覺到他的注視，水蟒忽然移動，瞬間猛然逼近到玻璃側，牠的身體粗壯，蛇頭猙獰，陸臣被嚇得後退，腳步踉蹌，一下跌入靳明毅懷裡，男人單手托住他的身體，穩住他的重心，陸臣心有餘悸，直盯著觀景窗內的水蟒，水蟒隔著玻璃與他對視，黃綠的細長眼瞳看起來滿是惡意與嘲弄，陸臣屏氣凝神，渾身僵直，不敢移動。

忽然間，他眼前一黑，寬大的指掌遮住了他的視線。

「靳哥？」他叫了一聲，熟悉的大吉嶺夜香讓他整個人瞬間鬆懈下來，黑暗中，他順從地靠在男人懷裡，被帶著移動，等男人移開指掌，他們已經到下一個水域的入口。

靳明毅慢條斯理地說，「我們去看點別的吧，你想不想看海豚和白鯨？」

「想！」陸臣連連點頭，將可怕的巨型水蟒拋到腦後，跟著靳明毅下樓，走到海豚的表演場外。今天不是假日，並沒有餵食秀，工作人員拿著麥克風宣布注意事項，靳明毅同時翻譯道，「海豚在等換水，他們說有隻白鯨上週剛生寶寶，歡迎參觀。所以我們先去看白鯨。」

「好。」陸臣又跟著靳明毅往下走一層，便看見巨大的觀景窗內，幾隻白鯨優游自然地移動，他禁不住盯著白鯨游動，看了許久，才意猶未盡地問，「靳哥，寶寶在哪裡啊？」

他沒回頭，只感覺到男人從身後靠近，靳明毅的聲音很低很近，「上面。」

陸臣感覺異樣，他微微側首抬眼，一瞬之間便察覺男人的側臉近在咫尺，他一怔，不確定自己要不要把整個頭轉過去，他們之間的距離很近，近到只要他側轉過頭，唇瓣就會順勢擦過男人的臉頰和耳畔。

他們明明沒有任何接觸，陸臣卻感覺自己都可以呼吸到對方的呼吸，他僵直了身體，低低「嗯。」了一聲，沒有轉頭，只聽見靳明毅略帶興味的聲音，「不抬頭嗎？牠要過了。」

陸臣深吸一口氣，忽然覺得自己被困在這種境地很沒道理，他猛然轉頭，靳明毅卻已經退開，指著觀景窗的邊角，「看。」

陸臣順著他的指示去看，只看見一大一小的兩隻白鯨游過他的眼前，小隻的白鯨似乎在奮力游動，而大隻的白鯨則游得比陸臣剛看見的其他大型白鯨都慢，陸臣一下被兩隻白鯨母子情深的模樣迷住了，盯著牠們看了好半晌，才意猶未盡地退開，回頭去瞧靳明毅。

男人站在他身後一步遠，燈光微弱，表情不甚清晰，陸臣只瞧見靳明毅的唇角似乎噙著笑意，他一愣，「靳哥，要走了嗎？」

「走吧。」靳明毅領著他回到上一層樓參觀海豚，海豚游動的速度比白鯨快得多，牠們迅速在水裡穿梭，滑順的泅水 姿勢讓陸臣再度著迷，他盯著海豚看了好半晌，才依依不捨地離開。

接下來，他們往珊瑚礁區移動，陸臣第一次看見活的會動的珊瑚，他盯著觀景窗看了好久，只見珊瑚的觸手在水中來回飄動，撩得陸臣的心都癢起來，恨不得伸手去摸，他用食指在玻璃窗外對著珊瑚摩娑著好半晌，讓一直跟著他的男人忍不住失笑。

繞了大半圈，已經接近閉館時間，陸臣習慣性去看靳明毅，滿臉期待，他還沒開口，男人低笑，「我們吃深井披薩，離這裡不遠，走十五分鐘，可以嗎？」

聽見已經安排好晚餐，陸臣小小歡呼一聲，「那快走啊！」他轉身快速往出口的方向移動，走到水族館門口，他瞬間止步，回頭去望靳明毅，男人 落後他一步，姿態從容，陸臣忍不住哀了一聲，「靳哥，快點啦。」

靳明毅反問，「你知道怎麼走嗎？」

陸臣一愣，退到靳明毅身側，討好地扯著男人的袖口問，「怎麼走啊，靳哥？」

靳明毅輕笑一聲，扣起他的手腕，「走這裡。」

從水族館到餐廳的路上，靳明毅從容地介紹芝加哥的市景，陸臣忍不住想加快腳步去吃東西，頻頻催靳明毅，男人又笑，「你不用急，走得快反而更餓，到了也是要等。這個速度剛好。」

陸臣勉強接受靳明毅的說詞，他順著男人的介紹去看那些高樓大廈，芝加哥市中心很乾淨，水族館出來後連著一大片公園，草木都長得很高，和台灣不同，靳明毅指了幾棟陸臣曾經在芝加哥運河上見過的建築，陸臣邊走邊拿著手機到處拍照，當走到餐館時，正如靳明毅預估的，大約十五分鐘。

陸臣被排隊的人龍嚇了一跳，這間餐廳的玻璃門上還掛著「世界最知名披薩」的招牌，陸臣晃了晃自己的手腕吸引靳明毅的注意力，「靳哥，這個要排超久的吧！」

靳明毅拉著他走到餐廳的另一側門，門內也有很多人排隊，但看起來像是在櫃檯取餐，陸臣見靳明毅向櫃檯出示手機，不久就領到兩盒深井披薩，靳明毅右手拿著披薩，左手又去扣他的手腕，領他到剛才經過的公園裡。

他們挑了一片寬闊草地席地而坐，靳明毅分給陸臣一盒披薩，陸臣一打開，便聞到香濃的起司味，披薩做成杯狀，裏頭綴著深紅色的番茄醬和小章魚的配料，陸臣學著靳明毅撕下一塊，放進嘴裡。

「好吃！」陸臣笑開，「靳哥，你什麼時候點的啊？」

靳明毅嚥下口中的食物，慢條斯理地說，「閉館前半小時吧。」

「噢，」陸臣邊把手中那塊披薩吃完，等胃中填進食物，他才忽然想到，「你那麼早點，不會涼掉嗎？你還叫我走慢一點。」

靳明毅睨他一眼，「它一個披薩從下單到做好要四十五分鐘，你走快一點也吃不到。」

陸臣一聽，表情頓時變得諂媚，「靳哥英明，跟著靳哥有糧吃，我正式宣布，從現在開始，我一定跟你一輩子。」

靳明毅一頓，他慢條斯理地把口中的食物都嚥下，垂著眼，用手再撕一片深井披薩，漫不經心地說，「說了可是要做到，不要再走丟了。」

陸臣頓時不服，「不會啦，靳哥，你都拉著我走，怎麼可能會走丟！」

「我不知道，」靳明毅慢慢地咀嚼口中的披薩，嚥下後，才說，「如果連拉著你，你都會走丟，那怎麼辦？」

陸臣認真想了一下，「那不然，我找地方報警？」

靳明毅用餐巾紙擦拭自己的嘴角和手指，同時也給陸臣一張餐巾紙，「就怕，報警也找不到你，那我要怎麼辦？」

陸臣一怔，「那，不然我隨身攜帶 你的電話號碼，不管我走到哪裡，都可以打給你。」

靳明毅抬眼瞧他，扯開唇角，「好。走丟的時候，打電話給我。記清楚了。」

吃飽之後，靳明毅帶著陸臣來到離飯店不遠的湖邊，晚上的風有點涼，陸臣隨著其他人一同躺在草地上，等著即將施放的煙火。

煙火本身並不算特別壯麗，比起來，台灣跨年時在一○一施放的煙火還更精采，但陸臣卻覺得此刻很好，靳明毅坐在他身側，偶爾側眼瞧他，唇角揚起溫柔的笑意。

陸臣閉起眼睛，想著昨天晚上，男人在他耳邊留下的懸念。

一旦問了那個問題，是不是就要承認昨晚是裝醉？雖然他覺得靳明毅很有可能已經猜到，只是被自己今天早上的態度混淆，但男人那麼聰明，早晚會想通，陸臣不可能瞞太久，裝死不認毫無意義。

最起碼他知道，靳哥絕對不會因為王韓以曾經說過的話而對他有偏見 ，想到男人昨晚貼著他的耳廓，低聲說，『誰侮辱你，包括你自己，那就是侮辱我了。』那道聲音熱得他心都發燙，只想跳起來用力擁抱這個人。

也許人一次只能得到一個禮物，雖然還有一個問題沒得到回答，但就現階段來說，他已經滿足了。而且，他對自己的判斷有信心，連他那樣摩擦，靳哥都沒有產生無法克制的生理性反應 進而推開他，就已經說明很多事。

他至少敢肯定，靳明毅絕不排斥和男人有如此近距離的身體接觸。而且，話又說回來，如果靳哥真的是異性傾向，直接否認就好了，何必要那樣回答？

他是不是，可以期待，靳哥有可能會對他有興趣？

陸臣睜開眼睛，去瞧身側的靳明毅，只見男人雙手撐在身後，仰望著天空，像在觀星，陸臣怔怔地望他，心想，只要這個人坐在這裡，坐在他身側，他就感覺到勇氣從下腹升起，溢滿到四肢百骸，如果通往這個人 的路徑是世界上最艱難的一條路，他要踏過千山萬水，越過荒山野嶺，才能走到目的地，只要想到這個人就在終點處等他，是他的獎賞，他就無所畏懼。

他輕輕地伸手，去扣男人的手腕，靳明毅側首，低問，「怎麼了？」

陸臣笑了一下，「突然覺得有點冷，」他才說完，便打了一個噴嚏。

靳明毅立刻脫下身上的薄西裝，不由分說地蓋到他身上，「起來的時候穿上，等你躺夠了，我們就回去吧。」

陸臣抱著懷裡的西裝，趁著靳明毅沒發覺時，偷偷在西裝領口蹭了一下，便乖巧地把薄西裝穿起來，薄西裝內裡殘留著男人的體溫，熨得他整個心都是熱的，陸臣唇角彎了一下，率先站起來，「走吧，靳哥。」

「好。」靳明毅跟著站起來，他右手握住陸臣的手腕，牽著他走了幾步，口袋裡的手機便震動起來。

靳明毅順手用右手去拿手機接聽，陸臣的手腕才空一秒，靳明毅的左手便握上他，邊講電話邊示意陸臣往前走。

他們在靳明毅的電話中一路散步回飯店，當靳明毅掛掉電話，他看著陸臣，眼神微亮，笑容奇異，「出來玩，你也能接到代言，能力不錯啊，大明星。」

「什麼事，靳哥？」陸臣好奇地問。

「今天說的Skydeck，他們明年初想要把我們的照片放到外牆上，請求授權的合約已經寄給我了。我跟他們說，你在台灣代言費很高，我待會把合約轉寄給你，你讓經紀公司去談吧。」

陸臣揚起了笑，「他們會選中那張照片，一定是因為我們一起拍。靳哥你是藉機稱讚你自己吧。」

靳明毅噴笑一聲，「說什麼，」言談間已經走到房門前，「早點睡啊，九點集合，晚安。」


	18. Chapter 18

陸臣回房以後，先打了通網路電話給小張，簡單交代Skydeck的代言，並寄了那幾張照片和合約到小張的信箱，「你先和公司談看看吧。」  
  
小張根據多年經驗回答，「陸臣哥，我覺得你和靳教授的合照很有可能不會被公司批准，那你看呢？」  
  
陸臣沉吟一會，「我的約到什麼時候？」  
  
「到明年二月，公司最近有催我問你什麼時候要簽約。」小張很快回答。  
  
「你先談談看，再告訴我結果。」陸臣停了一下，「簽約的事，其實我還在考慮。」  
  
小張立刻接話，「陸臣哥，你想去哪裡，我都跟著。」  
  
陸臣笑了一聲，「我還沒有正式決定，如果你們兩個真的要來，可能要有餓肚子的心理準備。」  
  
小張也笑，「餓肚子算什麼，陸臣哥休想擺脫我們兩個。我們跟定你了。」  
  
「好，」陸臣應下，「我回國的飛機週一到，再麻煩你來一下。」陸臣一頓，「也許還要繞個路，我不知道靳哥有沒有開車。」  
  
「陸臣哥，你和靳教授是真的？」小張的聲音有點遲疑，「有要公開嗎？」  
  
陸臣低笑一聲，「我們不是。」雖然被誤會成一對很高興，不過陸臣很清楚什麼才是現實，「我們，我也不知道。」  
  
「陸臣哥，」小張的聲音很嚴肅，「上次的事剛好有《畢生》當擋箭牌，如果你們兩個的照片公開，你要為你的事業考慮。」  
  
「嗯，」陸臣漫應著，「我在想，也許可以簽兩份合約，獨照那張就讓公司宣傳。合照的部分，你另外和對方談，如果可以把公開的時間往後壓到明年下半年，我解約之後，應該不用擔心違約金。你幫我和李律師聯絡一下，確認看看和對方怎麼簽合約可以不用付公司違約金。」  
  
「好。」小張應下，忍不住又提，「陸臣哥，我說的不是違約金。」  
  
「我知道。」陸臣聲音很低，「可是，小張，我已經回不去了。」  
  
小張一怔，「陸臣哥。」他叫了一聲，卻不知道該說什麼，只能輕嘆，「對了，王先生最近剛接一部新戲，在花蓮拍，他暫時不會出現在台北。」  
  
「嗯，」陸臣低應一聲，「照片和影像我都傳給你了，該怎麼做知道吧。現在最麻煩的問題是，我怕房間擺設會被認出來，我有考慮換地方住。你也幫我注意一下，最好是公館附近。」  
  
「公館？」小張一愣，「那裡都是學區，你要住那裡嗎？」  
  
「我最近覺得住那附近是個不錯的主意。」陸臣微笑道，「社區型電梯大樓，二十四小時保全，坪數在一百坪左右的，我一回國，你就帶我去看。」  
  
「好，我幫你留意。你要等搬家以後再公布照片嗎？」  
  
「最好的情況是這樣，我可以等。你說他拍戲拍多久？」陸臣再度確認，神色平靜。  
  
小張沉吟道，「很難說，他的戲份不多，但還是要看劇組的安排。至少兩周吧。」  
  
「你看看最近還有沒有要去外地拍的戲或通告，再跟美玲姊打聲招呼，就說，」陸臣一頓，唇角勾起諷意，「身為好友，幫他一把是應該的。等他去以後，記得再跟水果的張哥說一聲，新聞稿就寫這個機會是我推薦他的，因為我一直很敬重他的為人和認真演戲的個性。」  
  
小張低笑一聲，「陸臣哥，這太坑了。」  
  
陸臣也笑，慢悠悠地說，「小張啊，人想活下去，要很努力才行。」  
  
「知道了，陸臣哥說的是。你在美國好好玩啊，Mini說想要明信片，你方便的話，就寫一張給她。」小張笑道，「她也是很努力過人生，最近在學開車，以後學成了，我就功成身退了。」  
  
「跟她說，等她學成了，陸臣哥帶她去豐田車廠挑一輛。」  
  
小張噴笑道，「陸臣哥，你不用擔心，你這句話說出來，她週一就可以來載你了。」  
  
「她敢開我還不敢坐，」陸臣笑罵道，「拿駕照來領賞。」  
  
「謝陸臣哥，陸臣哥吉祥，陸臣哥萬福金安。」  
  
「小張子，平身。」陸臣故作嚴肅，「朕，龍心大悅。」說罷，兩個人同時笑出聲來。  
  
陸臣又交代幾句，便掛上電話。  
  
他心裡有個想法，但還不是很確定。以往，小張兄妹以他馬首是瞻，比較大的決定他都是自己拿主意，很少有機會找人商量。不過這一次，靳明毅就住在他隔壁，即使男人和他的事業毫無關連性，他卻還是想聽聽看靳哥的看法。  
  
他摩娑著手機，發了Line過去。  
  
『靳哥，你睡了嗎？』  
  
『什麼事？』訊息很快回傳，顯示對方應該還醒著。  
  
『有件事想跟你商量，我現在方便過去嗎？』  
  
那頭已讀了訊息，陸臣耐心地等了幾分鐘，便收到回覆。  
  
『可以。』  
  
『來。』  
  
陸臣握著手機站起身，走出房門，他來到隔壁房前，輕敲三聲，房門被打開，靳明毅站在門口看他，暈黃的燈光從他身後透來，男人的頭髮微濕，散亂地翹在額前，他沒有戴眼鏡，身上穿的是休閒襯衫，扣子只扣倒數兩顆，隱微露出精壯的胸膛，腳上套著卡其色的休閒褲，整個人透著一股隨興慵懶的成熟性感。  
  
陸臣一愣，無意間窺看到男人居家的樣子，他心跳快了好幾拍，一時間差點忘記要說什麼。  
  
靳明毅望他一眼便退開，「進來吧。」  
  
陸臣鎮定地跟著男人走進房間，他看見電視上正在播放電影，床頭櫃上放著一個玻璃酒杯，裡頭是半滿的紅酒，看來靳明毅剛才應該是靠在床上，邊喝酒邊看電影，陸臣想，這個男人真的很懂得怎麼享受生活。  
  
「靳哥，酒你什麼時候買的？」他好奇地問。  
  
「昨天晚上。」男人簡潔地回答，他將電視切到靜音，端起紅酒杯放到書桌上，拉過椅子，「你坐這裡吧。」  
  
房間裡沒有第二張椅子，靳明毅便坐在床沿與他面對的位置，兩手隨興地撐在身後，「什麼事？」  
  
陸臣一怔，只覺得男人襯衫半開，微微袒露的胸膛讓他很分心，隨興的姿態也讓他很分心，喝了酒的靳哥整個人感覺都不一樣，少了斯文，多了野性，陸臣輕喘一口氣，心跳得飛快，指尖發癢，想去觸摸對方的衝動一湧而上，特別是胸膛，還有下腹，記憶裡塊壘結實的觸感相貼驀然浮現，他嚥下好幾次唾液，喉結反覆滑動，指節之間相互摩娑，只覺得心癢難耐。  
  
男人頓時瞇起眼睛，銳利炙熱的目光直射而來，像尋獲獵物的狩獵者，陸臣一瞬之間覺得自己被那目光攫獲了，動彈不得。  
  
空調的運轉聲忽然消失，陸臣聽見心跳用力撞擊在耳膜上的聲音，半晌，他猛地站了起來，往前一踏，俯視靳明毅，男人微微仰頭，輕笑道，「怎麼啦？」  
  
陸臣驀地俯下身，貼近男人的臉，他靠得很近，嗓音低啞，「靳哥，」他喘了一聲，「你穿這樣，我有點分心。」  
  
男人低笑一聲，「你這個時間來敲我的門，到底想問什麼？」  
  
陸臣低低喘息著，只覺得男人低沉的笑聲讓他耳朵都發麻，低微的酒香在兩人之間飄散，他凝視著男人的眼睛，看見裡頭意亂情迷的自己，炙熱的情感幾乎要竄出喉嚨，整個身體都發燙，男人一動不動，視線專注而熱烈，沒了眼鏡的遮蔽 ，陸臣只覺自己正在男人的注視下燃燒。  
  
陸臣猛然伸手，遮住男人的眼睛，他靠在自己的手背上喘息，兩個人的唇瓣近在咫尺。  
  
「靳哥，」陸臣的嗓音壓得極低，吐字混在喘息的氣音裡，「別看我。」  
  
「好。」靳明毅勾起唇角，縱容地笑，「我喝醉了。」  
  
怎麼可以這樣？  
  
陸臣慢慢退開，他盯著男人噙著笑意的唇角，忍不住伸手，用拇指來回摩娑對方的唇瓣，靳明毅張開了嘴唇，輕輕含住他拇指的前端，舌尖反覆地挑弄，陸臣只覺得拇指指尖上的觸感被無限放大，彷彿被舔的是整個身體，他忍不住逸出一聲呻吟，那聲音驚醒了他，陸臣猛然抽出拇指，指尖發燙，喉嚨又乾又啞，他貪婪地盯著靳明毅濡濕的唇瓣，忍不住再度靠近，額頭抵在自己的手背上。  
  
「靳哥，」他低喘著，萬分渴求地低喚，「靳哥。」  
  
男人的眼睛看不見，卻彷彿知道他的所在，靳明毅伸出手，輕輕摩娑著他的後頸，「眼睛閉上。」靳明毅低聲說，陸臣聽話地闔上眼睛，黑暗讓男人噴薄的氣息更加撩人心魂。  
  
「我喝醉了。你想做什麼都可以，我不記得。」  
  
那句話簡直像在滾燙的油上點火，瞬間燒得陸臣理智全失。所有的畏懼和害怕都被丟得老遠，一輩子所渴求的東西就近在眼前，為什麼要忍耐？  
  
情感一瞬之間衝破理智，他猛然上前，吻住靳明毅的唇，聽見男人喉間發出愉悅的低笑，笑聲透過唇舌傳送到他的體內，讓他的心臟隨之震動，他伸出舌頭去舔對方的齒列，下一刻，自己的舌頭被猛然纏住，男人洶湧熱燙的氣息瞬間灌 進來，伴隨著些微的酒香，陸臣在唇舌糾纏之間忍不住哼出聲，聲音短促高亢又婉轉迴旋，男人的舌頭瞬間激烈了起來，放肆地在陸臣的嘴裡恣意攪動，陸臣感覺整個口腔都淪陷成男人標誌的領地。  
  
時間過去了多久，一分鐘，兩分鐘，還是五分鐘？  
  
頭腦昏沉到無法意識時間的流逝，陸臣只感覺男人含著他的舌尖，用自己的舌尖來回輕掃，輕柔舔舐，這個吻開頭熱烈，結尾卻溫柔醉人。  
  
陸臣在吻結束時慢慢退開，他低低喘息著，望向仍被自己遮住眼睛的靳明毅，一時間找不到說詞。  
  
沉默在兩人之間蔓延而開，半晌，男人低笑，「你有兩個選擇。第一，我醉了，你現在離開，我們明天再討論你的問題。第二，你留下來，我們明天再討論你的問題。」  
  
陸臣一怔，還沒想要怎麼回答，靳明毅的聲音瞬間壓低，低到極致，「五分鐘。你沒離開，我就當你留下來。」  
  
聲音裡黑暗深沉的情緒讓陸臣嚇了一跳，猛然抽手，男人還閉著眼睛，神色平淡，「陸臣，想清楚。」  
  
「我、」陸臣一時間心慌意亂，時限的壓力讓他精神繃緊，完全無從思考，動彈不得，留下來的強烈意念蠱惑他的心智，他才張口，一瞬之間，男人低沉惡意的聲音便竄出來。  
  
『阿臣，你這麼騷，是不是忍耐不了一天沒有男人幹你的日子？』  
  
『你知道你的叫聲跟娼妓一樣淫蕩嗎？水滴得我滿身都是。』  
  
『是不是想要我進去？求我，多求我幾次，我會考慮。』  
  
『我是誰？叫誰？想被誰幹？再說一次，話說清楚，知道嗎？』  
  
『腿再張開一點，對，阿臣，讓我看你的穴，長得這麼可愛，卻騷到不被插著就一直滴水。』  
  
『誰知道大明星在我身下會叫成這個樣子？你要不要考慮去拍G片，你一定也是最紅的那個。真想讓全世界都看到，真讓人噁心啊你。』  
  
影片、醜聞頭條、古柯鹼上癮、訃聞。  
  
陸臣倒抽一口氣，臉色瞬間蒼白，他抬眼看著眼前的男人，他們近在咫尺，他的身體和心明明那麼渴望去接近，卻彷彿有道天然屏障阻止他向前，唯恐打破平衡就再也回不去舒適圈，在他毫無心理準備的時候，事態一瞬間超脫控制到難以想像的地步。  
  
時間一分一秒地流逝，半晌，他聽見男人輕嘆一聲，毫無預警地，靳明毅睜開了眼睛，瞧見陸臣慌亂地後退一步，心慌意亂地叫，「靳哥。」  
  
靳明毅站起身，手放在陸臣背上輕柔地推他，陸臣被他的腳步帶著往外走，直到被推到房門外，「晚安，」靳明毅勾起唇角，「九點集合，不要睡過頭。」  
  
陸臣怔怔地望著闔上的房門，忽然間，他用手遮住自己的雙眼，低低笑出聲來。  
  
他裝醉騙靳哥一次，現在報應來了。  
  
○  
  
陸臣是被敲門聲吵醒的。  
  
他睜開眼睛，床頭櫃的時鐘顯示九點整，陸臣驚得跳下床去開門，看見靳明毅穿著淺粉色的襯衫，外搭米白色的薄西裝外套，腳下套著同色的休閒西裝褲，一身貴氣而英挺，穿著比昨日稍微正式，陸臣的視線忍不住貪婪地掃過男人大開的領口，忍耐著觸碰的衝動。  
  
靳明毅迅速掃視他一身，「睡過頭了？」  
  
陸臣回過神來，「靳哥，等我一下，我很快就好！」  
  
靳明毅低笑一聲，「我在一樓的咖啡廳等你，慢慢來。音樂劇十一點開始，還有點時間。」  
  
陸臣目送著男人走開，關上門，總覺得剛剛自己的心臟快得要跳出胸口。他靠在門邊急促喘息一會，便迅速收拾自己，他回憶著靳明毅的穿著，找了近似色的搭配，內裡是淡藍素色襯衫，外面套著淺灰色西裝薄外套，下身是同色西裝褲。  
  
他下樓來到咖啡廳，一眼就看見靳明毅坐在角落，桌上擺了一杯咖啡，一位金髮碧眼的美女興奮地與他攀談，只見男人專注地盯著對方，唇角含笑，聽得認真。  
  
陸臣一瞬間湧起無法克制的嫉妒，那都是他的，靳哥專注認真的視線，只能是他的。  
  
身體比理智快一步行動，他走到靳明毅身側後方，伸出左手搭對方左肩，自然地俯下身在男人右耳低問，「靳哥，你剛剛點什麼？」  
  
他的舉動讓兩個人頓時一怔，陸臣主動向金髮美女伸出右手，自我介紹後，說出很高興認識你的客套話。金髮美女熱情地回握，同時自我介紹，她對著陸臣說出一長串英文，陸臣正要說他聽不太懂，靳明毅已經站起身，回了一段英文，金髮美女識趣地笑了一下，便離開。  
  
陸臣看向靳明毅，「靳哥，她說什麼？」  
  
靳明毅一頓，「她說我們明天要去參觀的博物館裡面有三部3D影片，如果時間有限，只能選一部看，她推薦史前生物那一部。」  
  
「噢，」陸臣應聲，便見男人盯著他的臉，似乎想在他臉上找出任何蛛絲馬跡，他挑起眉，「怎麼了？」  
  
靳明毅忽然低笑，「你很在意？」  
  
陸臣自然地反問，「不能問嗎？」  
  
「可以。」靳明毅坐回原位，右手握著咖啡杯，漫不經心地說，「雖然想說，別在意，但我很高興你會在意。」  
  
陸臣一怔，跟著坐下，他瞧著男人漫不經心的臉，半晌，忽然問，「可以在意嗎？」  
  
男人抬眼，唇角微揚，「可以，不過沒必要。因為都是你的。」  
  
陸臣又怔，還沒反應過來，靳明毅已經轉移話題，「你昨天要問我什麼？」  
  
「那個，就是經紀公司的合約問題，」陸臣說得心不在焉，被靳明毅剛才的回答攪得心煩意亂，「合約快要到期了。我不是很想再簽，有考慮自己成立工作室，接戲會比較自由，不過我沒什麼經驗，有點怕做不好。」  
  
靳明毅反問，「待在原本的地方不好嗎？」  
  
陸臣不自主嘆了一口氣，「宣傳和專業度，他們是沒話說。不過我有想拍的戲，想挑戰的角色，如果一直以這種方式簽約，我的自由度很低。」  
  
「那工作室呢？」  
  
「自由度會提高很多，不過，什麼都要自己來，有些大戲一次想要找很多個演員，可能就不會考慮我。」陸臣這些都想過，「我也怕成立工作室會虧本，我對管理一竅不通。」  
  
靳明毅想了一下，「你有認識自己成立工作室的演員嗎？問問他們怎麼做，再做決定。不過以我的想法，工作室人少，人事成本低，你有經紀人和助理，再請個公關和財務，應該不會差太多。你真的擔心，也可以在籌辦的時候，找有經驗的前輩當你的顧問。」  
  
「嗯，」陸臣輕輕點頭，「靳哥，其實我都知道。我只是，害怕。」他抬眼，面對靳明毅，眼神略帶迷惘，「如果我做不好呢？如果賠錢呢？那些跟著我的人怎麼辦？失敗怎麼辦？」  
  
靳明毅盯著他，不答反問，「你記不記得你很久以前問過我一個問題，我跟你說，讓你考慮期望值。其實期望值只是機率而已，沒有什麼絕對。你要做一個決定之前，把所有的選項都列出來，在每個選項寫上優缺點和後果，評估自己承不承受得起。如果每個都可以承受後果，你又選不出來，那就選你最想要的那一個。不要怕失敗。」  
  
「可是，如果失敗了呢？」陸臣握緊指掌，對未來只感覺到未知的恐懼。  
  
「那就重來。」靳明毅毫不猶豫地說，「你知道我在做研究的時候，失敗過幾次嗎？」  
  
陸臣搖頭，他毫無概念。  
  
「直到我真的成功找出那個模型之前的每一天，實驗都是失敗的。做研究就是這樣，你有一個目標，你找遍各種方法想達成它，你不知道你做不做得到，也完全無法預估你要花多久的時間，也許你永遠也找不到，你可能很絕望，但是絕望沒有意義，你唯一能做的就是一直嘗試，一直嘗試，直到找到對的那個答案為止。」  
  
陸臣怔怔地盯著靳明毅，覺得自己似乎從這一刻開始才真正認識對方，靳明毅一直都是光鮮亮麗，意氣風發，他做什麼看起來都很成功，從沒失敗過。  
  
實際上，並不是這樣。  
  
靳明毅唇角微揚，「我覺得能夠在一個領域不斷堅持自己的目標，很值得敬佩。就像我們做研究，心志不夠堅強的人做不了研究，無法走得太遠，做研究很孤獨，有時候，你覺得世界上根本沒有人理解你和你的研究，直到你真的發現什麼定理、機制或模型，才能公開向大家展示。但在那之前，你要先熬過最艱苦絕望的日子，要抵抗覺得自己根本做不到的心理壓力。」  
  
「嗯，」陸臣輕輕應了一聲，靳明毅看了腕錶，「你要不要點杯咖啡？我們差不多要出發了，莎士比亞劇場裡面可以吃東西。」  
  
「好。」陸臣外帶一杯咖啡，就和靳明毅乘著汽車共乘前去觀賞音樂劇。  
  
音樂劇在莎士比亞劇場演出，莎士比亞劇場的舞台是長條形，向整個觀眾席突出，不同的觀賞位置其實沒有太大的差別，票價也很便宜，陸臣跟著靳明毅坐在二樓，等著開演。  
  
這是一齣適合闔家觀賞的音樂劇，場內很多父母帶小朋友來看，場面有些嘈雜，陸臣以前看過綠野仙蹤的童話故事，他想，雖然他聽不太懂，但單看表演應該也值得。  
  
當音樂劇開演，靳明毅便傾過身，靠近他的耳畔翻譯，他的聲音很低很輕，音樂劇的聲音又大，只有陸臣那麼接近的距離才能聽清他說什麼。  
  
「這首是彩虹彼端，很有名的一首歌。」靳明毅簡略地翻了一下歌詞，低沉的聲音混在劇場的女孩嘹亮的歌聲中，陸臣必須很專注，才能同時聽見兩個人的聲音，而不被吹拂在耳廓的溫熱吐息所干擾。  
  
「在彩虹彼端，雲深之處。  
  
有一片土地，我經常在搖籃曲中聽聞。  
  
彩虹彼端，藍天之處，  
  
那些你敢於憧憬的夢想，都將會實現。  
  
有一天你對星星許願，  
  
醒來之處，雲都散開，  
  
所有心煩的瑣事如檸檬汁般煙消雲散。  
  
那就是我會找到你的地方。  
  
  
  
彩虹彼端，青鳥飛舞，  
  
青鳥飛舞在彩虹彼端，  
  
為何你卻不能呢？  
  
  
  
如果青鳥能在彩虹彼端飛舞，  
  
為何你卻不能呢？」  
  
當女孩結束歌聲，陸臣一瞬之間紅了眼框，眼一眨，淚水無聲無息地淌下。觀眾席的燈光很暗，陸臣極其小心地呼吸，深怕讓靠得極近的男人察覺到自己的異樣。靳明毅大概在專心觀賞，好長一段時間沒有說話，等陸臣的心情平復，臉上的淚都風乾，他喝了一口手中握著早已涼掉的咖啡，靳明毅又湊過來，低聲解釋剛才的劇情。  
  
有了靳明毅的講解，陸臣觀賞這齣音樂劇很輕鬆，尤其是最後大魔法師被拆穿，給了稻草人、機器人和獅子很現代的禮物，比如用博士學位取代童話故事中的智慧等等，劇情改得很逗趣，陸臣忍不住笑出聲，他側首去瞧身側，只見靳明毅瞬也不瞬地注視著他，沒有在看劇，陸臣一怔，男人瞧見他的視線，便移開目光，轉向舞台。  
  
陸臣沒將這個插曲放在心上，等整齣音樂劇結束，觀眾散場，陸臣呼出一口氣，只覺得餓，卻又覺得滿足。  
  
「靳哥，中午吃什麼？」  
  
靳明毅看了一眼外頭的陽光，「我們可以在海軍碼頭裡面吃，等太陽小一點，再出去逛。」  
  
「好，」陸臣跟著靳明毅走向食物區，走起路來，腳步突然變得很輕快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩虹彼端，靳哥有改過歌詞，  
> 原句如下：
> 
> 「有一天我對星星許願，  
> 醒來之處，雲都散開，  
> 所有心煩的瑣事如檸檬汁般煙消雲散。  
> 那就是你會找到我的地方。
> 
> 彩虹彼端，青鳥飛舞，  
> 青鳥飛舞在彩虹彼端，  
> 為何我卻不能呢？」


	19. Chapter 19

陸臣回飯店時，又和小張通了一次電話。

小張劈頭就說，「陸臣哥，公司想知道你和靳教授是什麼關係。」

「朋友。」陸臣低聲說，「你就這樣回覆。」

「陸臣哥，合照的照片太明顯 了，公司怕公布之後，你等於公開出櫃。目前他們的意思是，只授權獨照那張，金額的部分想要再加碼。」

陸臣嗤笑一聲，「只授權一張還想加碼，他們多久沒見過世面？你跟他們說，要嘛全部授權，金額再來談，要嘛就只拿五分之一。芝加哥不一定要用我的照片，誰求誰還不一定。」

「好，陸臣哥。另外我問了李律師，李律師的意思是，根據你目前和公司的合約，只要你和芝加哥那邊合約生效的日期發生在你和公司解約之後就可以。這中間有一些空間可以操作，你可以先簽，只要將合約生效日押後，日後打官司就不用付公司違約金。」

陸臣一聽，眉眼略鬆，「好，那就按公司的意思授權獨照，金額的部分不用多談，這個宣傳對我的知名度滿有利的，已經超過代言費的報酬。你另外請李律師擬一份合約，授權合照的部分，然後單獨和芝加哥簽，把合約生效日和公布日往後壓到明年三月以後。必要的話，你和李律師就來一趟芝加哥，機票食宿跟我報帳。」

「謝陸臣哥。」小張匯報完後，提起另一件事，「陳導打你的電話不通，就打到我這裡來。他說他的前輩李導那邊的新戲有一個配角出缺，他想推薦你去試試看。劇本我晚點寄給你，你看完之後再回覆我，想要的話，下週三去現場試鏡。」

「李導？」陸臣一愣，「是我想的那個嗎？李和星，李導？」

「我想，可以讓陳導尊稱一聲前輩的，應該就只有一個。」小張不減幽默。

李和星導演是台灣非常有名的一位導演，曾經兩度提名奧斯卡獎最佳導演獎，並拿下一座小金人，也多次入圍柏林影展與威尼斯影展，是台灣導演界赫赫有名的巨擘。

陸臣二話不說，「直接回覆劇組說，我一定會到，劇本寄給我。」

「沒問題。另外，我偷偷和美玲姊打聽過，王先生會在花蓮待一個月，雖然戲 份少，但都要等主要演員拍完後，其中插戲去拍。美玲姊聽說你願意幫忙王先生，她很高興，想問你能不能幫忙在 民視的新戲《情深大院》中安插一個角色給他。」

陸臣一頓，忽然想起小喬上次提過她最近投資的電視劇就是《情深大院》，「我問問看小喬，事情確定之後，你再連絡張哥發新聞稿。」

「那沒事了，陸臣哥。你早點休息吧。」

陸臣結束電話，確認一下台灣的時間，現在大約是下午一點左右，他撥通小喬的手機。

鈴響一聲便被接起，「喂。」男人低沉沙啞的聲音透過電話傳過來。

「怎麼是你？」陸臣一怔，電話那頭分明是凌葳的聲音，「小喬呢？」

「她很累，剛剛睡著而已，你有什麼事嗎？」凌葳不答反問。

這個時間點睡覺，還是凌葳接的電話，陸臣不確定他們雙方的交情到哪裡，便說，「等她醒來，我再跟她說。」接著，陸臣又小心翼翼地問，「你們兩個，確認了？」

「沒有。」凌葳低聲說，「只是最近公司忙，她很久沒睡好，我今天來看看。」男人的聲音難掩疲憊，「我還在追求她，只是她還沒答應。」

「噢，那你加油。」陸臣識相地說，「我會跟她說，你真的很好。」

「我好不好不用你來說。沒事的話，掛了。她起來，我再請她打給你。」

「謝了。」陸臣掛上電話，一時間將《情深大院》的戲拋到腦後，腦裡只想著凌葳和小喬的事。他們兩個之間，陸臣看不懂，也沒問。他只能幫凌葳祈禱，等小喬回電以後，再跟小喬暗示凌葳真的很好。

陸臣邊卸下衣物進浴室，一時間覺得自己似乎忽略什麼東西。

『我還在追求她，只是她還沒答應。』

那句話在耳邊忽然響起，陸臣總覺得自己的反應似曾相識，他邊洗邊想，直到換上睡衣，鑽進被窩，他瞄了一眼床頭櫃上的電話，考慮要不要請櫃台設晨呼，像前兩天晚上靳明毅做的那樣，免得設了手機鬧鐘今早還是睡過頭，電光石火間，一陣領悟竄進腦子裡。

『He is a good man really.』

『He is excellent!』

『He is outstanding absolutely!』

『Good luck、Bless you、Pray for you。』

陸臣的心怦怦地跳，所以，晚宴的時候，靳哥很有可能說的是這句話嗎？

『我還在追求他，只是他還沒答應。』

一時間，腦子胡亂地轉，真的可以嗎？那麼那麼好的靳哥，有可能會是他的嗎？

『都是你的。』男人低沉玩味的聲音穿透迷霧浮上來，陸臣摩娑著棉被，只想知道到底自己有沒有會錯意，好像渴望許久的禮物擺到面前卻不敢去拆，他已經太習慣追逐和單方面的注視，一時間只覺得慌亂不可置信。

昨晚的男人吻他的樣子溫柔性感到無以復加，攪得他整個腦子都是亂的，他有多想要撲上去壓倒對方，掀開他的襯衫，啃咬他的乳首，從胸膛到下腹都舔過一遍，在男人專注炙熱的注視下，自己坐上去，抵著他的腰反覆磨動。

靳哥，靳哥，靳哥。

陸臣閉眼喘息著，伸手探進睡褲裡反覆套弄自己。

他有多渴望靳明毅，就有多害怕上床的時候，對方覺得他淫賤浪蕩。靳哥不知道他在床上是什麼樣子，任何的言語描述都無法形容的放蕩，靳哥那麼正直那麼好，那樣熱烈注視他的眼睛只要出現極其細微的輕蔑，他都可以一瞬間察覺。

那雙眼睛，他一直看著也被看著的眼睛，只要對他顯出絲毫微末的排斥，他一定會當場碎裂。

陸臣喘息之間忍不住反覆倒抽一口氣，他往被裡縮，棉被深處傳出的聲音細微高亢，斷斷續續，彷彿聲音被壓抑到極致，連釋出一點點都要極其小心地請求允許，謹慎萬分地試探。

好半晌，陸臣在窒息前掀開棉被，低低喘息，現在是週五晚上，再玩一天，週日就要回台灣。

睜開眼後，就要面對現實。

○

週六早晨他們去了天文館。

天文館展示的都是靳明毅的專長，他帶著陸臣參觀九大行星，講解了許多冷知識，比如冥王星現在已經被除名，降格成矮行星，但是科學家又發現了它的雙胞胎兄弟厄里斯；比如金星和地球經常拿來對比討論，為何只有地球出現有機體，靳明毅又講了提丟斯-波德定律，解釋早年科學家在已知的行星距離中歸納經驗式，推測天王星之外，應該還會出現另一顆行星，最後在多方幫助下，成功發現海王星的故事。

陸臣放肆地盯著男人看，想他究竟有多喜歡這個人，光是看他講話的樣子，心底就升起異樣的滿足，祈求時光停留在這一刻就好。

他們又繞去看了螢幕展示牆，牆上展示從宇宙大爆炸到現在這段期間，宇宙的變化。一進到展示空間，陸臣被牆上的光影變化迷住了，又激動又震撼。他頓時想起出現兩次的夢境，想他看見另一個維度的自己是不是一種警告，警告他提早看清現實，或警告他改變不了未來。

他盯著那個展示牆看了許久，這才側首，瞧見靳明毅瞬也不瞬地望著他，他忍不住叫，「靳哥。」

「嗯？」

「你相信預知夢嗎？」陸臣問。

靳明毅沉吟一會，「我沒有碰過，但也不會否認。」

陸臣怔怔地望他，覺得好像沒有得到回答，靳明毅一頓，接著說，「有一個日本作家曾經說，這世上沒有不可思議的事，只存在可能存在之物，只發生可能發生之事。所有你覺得不可思議，只是你無法解釋，不表示不存在。」

「噢。」陸臣似懂非懂。

「福爾摩斯不是有一句留傳千古的名言嗎？去除掉所有不可能的因素之後，剩下的那個，無論再如何不可置信，那都是真相。我覺得這兩句話有異曲同工的味道。」靳明毅柔和地說，「有些事你碰上了，覺得不可思議，若是沒有惡意，倒也不用害怕。」

「那如果有呢？」陸臣忍不住追問。

靳明毅注視他的眼神很專注，聲音壓低，一字一句地說，「有我，你要來找我。記清楚了。」

這似曾相識的語句讓陸臣感覺到異樣，「靳哥，你是不是知道什麼？」

「我不知道，」靳明毅低聲說，「我不知道你碰到什麼，但是不要怕。碰到了什麼，就來找我。」

陸臣深吸一口氣，那句話無端地給他無可比擬的勇氣，心情一下輕鬆許多，「好。我知道，靳哥。我會記住。」

參觀完天文館，他們散步去隔壁的博物館。博物館大廳有一副巨大的恐龍骨頭，陸臣很稀奇地拍了好幾張照片，靳明毅掐著時間問他，要不要先去看昨天早上金髮美女推薦的影片，影片放映時間有固定場次，五分鐘後開始，若是錯過要再等一個小時。

陸臣考慮一下，覺得先去看影片的確是不錯的主意，中間參觀的時間才不會中斷。他跟著靳明毅下樓梯往地下一樓走，西裝褲裡的手機忽然震動，陸臣拿起手機，從鎖定畫面看見郵件標示，是小張寄來的劇本，他放慢腳步，單手滑開螢幕檢視，專注閱讀微小的文字，忽然腳下一滑，身體瞬間失去平衡，陸臣整個向後傾，頭腦一片空白，他反射性大叫，「靳哥！」

他的背部重重撞上階梯，整個人往下滑動，下一秒，他滑進男人張開的臂膀，狠狠撞入男人的胸懷，靳明毅用身體擋住他的墜勢，牢牢抱住他。

陸臣喘息不止，臉貼到男人的頸窩，整個向後倒的驚險讓他心臟狂跳，他用力喘息好幾次，才慢慢平復過來，回過神時，陸臣才意識到自己還被男人抱在懷裡，靳明毅急促的喘息就在他耳邊，貼著他的胸膛下心臟跳得飛快，陸臣深知理虧，怯怯地叫，「靳哥？」

男人的手臂略略收緊，聲音低沉，近乎咬牙切齒，「走路不看路，想什麼？」

「我、對不起。」陸臣怯怯地道歉，被緊緊擁抱的身體卻感覺到滿足，想要被抱緊的衝動一瞬間浮現，陸臣就著坐姿緊緊環住靳明毅的背，在他耳旁嘶了一聲，「靳哥，痛。」

靳明毅一僵，雙手輕輕揉撫青年的背脊，「撞到哪裡？脊椎會不會痛？」他的手往下滑到脊椎末端，接近股溝的位置，「這裡會痛嗎？陸臣。」

「唔，不會。」陸臣低低呻吟了一聲，指掌炙熱的溫度讓他心猿意馬，其實他沒有那麼嚴重，最大的衝擊力都被靳明毅吸收了，他真正撞上的反而是男人厚實的胸膛，背部只是因為階梯摩擦而疼痛。

靳明毅很輕的嘖了一聲，忽然問，「你幾公斤？」

陸臣一怔，來芝加哥後他都沒量過體重，想著最近的飲食，陸臣心虛地在靳明毅耳邊偷偷報出最近一次量的結果。

靳明毅低嘆了一口氣，「我還沒練到。手搭著我的肩膀，我們去旁邊的椅子坐。」

陸臣聽話地伸手攬住靳明毅的頸項，靳明毅的力氣很大，陸臣只覺得身體大部分的重量都被對方承擔過去，整個人被半扶半抱地坐到牆側的休息椅，靳明毅半蹲下身，握住他方才承擔體重的右腳踝，「腳有扭到嗎？」

陸臣不確定地搖頭，靳明毅脫下他的鞋襪，單手握住他的腳踝，單手平貼在他的腳掌往內壓，陸臣頓時嘶了一聲，靳明毅一頓，又握著他的腳踝轉了幾個角度，同時觀察他的反應，有些角度陸臣不痛，有些角度他會疼得瞇起眼睛抽氣，檢查完後，靳明毅站起身，「應該不嚴重，我去借冰敷袋，晚上你休息一下，明天就會好很多。你在這裡等我一下。」

陸臣乖巧地點頭，心不在焉地檢視手機裡的劇本，身體還留著被緊緊擁住的觸感，明明這樣的想法很不對，他卻忽然覺得跌這一跤很值得，這簡直像是好彩頭，他對下週二的試鏡感覺更有信心。

靳明毅不久就回來了，他不只借了冰敷袋，還借了輪椅，陸臣頓時覺得羞恥，靳明毅先幫他把冰敷袋固定在腳踝，再將他半抱上輪椅，「我們就看下一場吧，先去看恐龍特展。」

陸臣雖然覺得第一次坐輪椅很丟臉，不過靳明毅講解的時候，就會傾下身到他耳邊說話，陸臣遲疑好幾次，終究把抗議吞回去。

回到飯店以後，靳明毅半扶半抱地帶他回房，讓他坐在床沿，檢視他的腳踝，陸臣雙手撐在雙腿側的床沿，垂首，只見自己白皙修長的腳掌躺在寬厚的古銅色指掌之中，一瞬間心跳竟然有些快。

當靳明毅輕輕扳 折他的腳踝，陸臣忍不住低喘一口氣，靳明毅警覺地停下動作，「會痛嗎？」

陸臣搖頭，「沒事，只是癢而已。」

靳明毅放下心，「會痛跟我說。」他扳著陸臣的腳踝試了幾個角度，陸臣的情況好多了，靳明毅見狀，便進浴室放熱水，浸濕毛巾後遞給他，「你的情況不用熱敷，擦個澡之後早點睡，腳踝先不要出力。我們明天看看情況，不行的話，我們直接去機場，千禧公園下次再來也可以。」

「好。」陸臣輕輕點頭。

「你自己可以嗎？」靳明毅再度確認。

「沒事，靳哥，我好多了。」陸臣再三保證。

「好。」靳明毅低嘆一口氣，「走路小心點，沒有人看著你怎麼辦。」

「噢，」陸臣理虧地低頭，「對不起啊，靳哥。」

男人輕輕拍他的頭，「沒關係，再有下一次，我就會練到。你早點休息吧，晚安。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日本作家是京極夏彥。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章是個小小的日常，覺得寫個免責聲明在前面比較保險。
> 
> 關於醫病關係和演藝圈均為杜撰，雖然查了資料，仍力有未逮，沒有面面俱到，
> 
> 還請海涵。

陸臣起床的時候，腳踝已經好多了，靳明毅一早來敲他的房門，確認陸臣的腳踝情況後，靳明毅沉吟一會，「我們直接去機場等好了。你給腳踝多一點時間，有點耐心。休息是為了走更長遠的路。」

陸臣本想趁此再遊一圈芝加哥市景，聽了靳明毅的建議，也不堅持，「那我們直接去機場？」

「對。」靳明毅點頭，又說，「我拿東西給你，你等我一下。」他走回房間，不久，又帶著兩罐果醬進來，「這個給你，這是加州獨有的加州杏仁果果醬，味道有點像花生醬，但是營養價值比花生醬高很多，熱量對人體吸收剛好，很多爬山攀岩的人都會攜帶杏仁果補充熱量。你可以用麵包沾杏仁果醬吃，或是舀兩匙果醬加水用果汁機打成杏仁果牛奶，都不錯。」

陸臣接過那兩瓶果醬，放在手中仔細端詳，「靳哥，你什麼時候去買的啊？」

靳明毅唇角微揚，「禮拜一訂的，我請它們宅配到飯店，東西是週五到。我讀書的時候很喜歡吃這個，不過台灣很難買，你嚐嚐看，喜歡的話，下次我再訂。」

「好。」陸臣滿心歡喜，只覺得自己又多窺見靳明毅過去的生活一點，每一個小發現都能讓他歡喜半天。

靳明毅低笑，「我沒看著你的時候，要好好吃飯。不想吃飯，吃吐司沾杏仁果醬也可以，知道嗎？」

「噢，好。」陸臣眨了一下眼睛，瞬間覺得心虛，「靳哥，你怎麼發現的？」他以為他藏得很好。

靳明毅慢悠悠地說，「第一，在芝加哥這段期間，你對吃的東西沒什麼想法，我提議什麼，你就接受。第二，在湯包館吃飯的時候，除了我點的東西之外，你只點了養生的青菜，但你卻把食物全部吃掉，表示你還是喜歡吃東西，而且喜歡我點的口味。第三，如果有兩樣東西讓你選，你選得很快，表示你有明顯偏好的食物。第四，你每次吃到好吃的東西，眼睛會發亮，像很久沒吃飯一樣。」

靳明毅停了一下，繼續說，「第五，你在我家吃飯的時候，從來沒主動夾菜，我沒夾給你，你不會多吃。第六，《畢生》殺青宴的時候，如果你喜歡的食物沒有轉到你前面，你不會轉盤，也不會夾菜，好像你不知道怎麼選。第七，」

靳明毅一頓，「錄《知識大競賽》是晚餐時間，我推測你早上不會有重要行程，如果你早就知道要錄，應該會吃飯。我問你有沒有吃，你說一點點，說明你是有時間吃飯，只是選擇隨便吃。」

靳明毅盯著他，慢慢地說，「綜上所述，我猜，你平常沒有很多享受吃飯這件事的經驗，也對吃飯沒有慾望，你有喜歡的菜色，當食物擺到你前面，你會意識到你喜歡，但你平常說不出來。」

他每說一條，陸臣就吞一次口水，手心直冒汗，像自己被人赤裸裸地攤在陽光下仔仔細細地檢視，他下意識搓著指節，低聲說，「靳哥，你把我看得好清楚。」

靳明毅瞬也不瞬地盯著他，陸臣一瞬間感覺到無以名狀的壓力，半晌，男人唇角微勾，壓力頓時消失，靳明毅低笑一聲，「因為看了很久，很難不看清楚吧，我視力還沒那麼差。」

他漫不經心地說，「福爾摩斯不是說，我們不能只看，不觀察。所以，你以後也是，記住，眼睛睜亮，走路小心一點。」

「噢，」莫名其妙話又繞回來，陸臣只得乖巧地應是。

收拾完行李，兩個人坐飯店的接駁車去機場。考慮到陸臣的腳傷，靳明毅幫陸臣拖他的大行李箱，陸臣背著側背包走在靳明毅身側，兩個人先去櫃檯寄行李，再去找咖啡廳坐。

陸臣趁此機會閱讀小張寄來的劇本，靳明毅打開筆電，閱讀研究生的進度報告，順便出幾題期中考題目。

李導的劇本講的是一個醫生的故事，故事探討醫德和醫療糾紛。

故事開始時，外科醫生任興翊站在手術房外，告知家屬節哀順變，病患家屬是他的妻子和兒子，妻子責怪醫生為什麼不盡力救援，最後揚言提告，打算控告他醫療過失。

兒子則是男主角李凱翔，他因父親在手術台上意外死亡，自此立志當醫師，他刻苦向上，讀書多年，終於高分考進醫學院，並進大醫院實習，最後成了一名獨當一面的外科醫師。

李凱翔當外科醫師時，碰到好幾起案例，其中一起，是病患和病患家屬的意見不一致，當病患昏迷時，他以家屬的意見進行救治，病患清醒之後，對著他破口大罵，聲音大得整層樓都能聽見。

那是李凱翔第一次被病患痛罵，他很錯愕，開始反思自己的決定到底對不對。

又過幾年，李凱翔碰到類似的案例，病患重度昏迷，雙腿壞死嚴重，被緊急推入手術房內，病患突然迴光返照抓著他的手，反覆地說，「不要救我。」他瞬間怔愣，下手速度慢了一拍，手術最後，病患過世了。

當李凱翔離開手術房，告知家屬節哀順變時，病患的老婆狠狠甩了他一巴掌，痛罵他，病患年幼的兒子睜著仇恨的眼睛瞪視他，李凱翔怔怔地看著那個男孩的眼睛，一瞬之間彷彿回到過去，看見二十七年前，父親的外科手術醫師任興翊遠遠走開的背影。

陸臣要面試的角色就是任興翊。

任興翊的戲份集中在故事開頭和故事結尾，其餘片段，他像是一條縫線穿插在李凱翔的人生中，與李凱翔的生活兩相對比，又像領先李凱翔二十七年的未來縮影。

劇情開頭，他低聲告訴家屬節哀順變，家屬痛哭失聲，他沒多話，只在家屬威脅提告中反覆強調他盡力了，便轉身離開。

劇末，他坐在搖椅上，臉色蕭索，遙遙眺望遠方，陷入回憶。回憶有兩個片段，一個是三十二年前，他費盡心力挽回病患一條命，但病患下肢終生癱瘓，每年都在手術日寫信去責怪任興翊為什麼不讓他死。

第二個片段是二十七年前，他在手術房看見病患扭曲的臉，男人低聲喘息，似要說話，他湊近去聽，只聽見「讓我死，求你，讓我死。」

最後一幕，是年輕的他站在醫學院的畢業典禮上，低聲背誦希波克拉底誓詞。

讀完劇本，陸臣深深呼出一口氣，覺得眼眶微濕，他很容易陷入文字敘述進而融到故事裡，他喝了一口咖啡，抬眼去看靳明毅。男人眉頭微鎖，專注地在筆電上打字，察覺他的目光，靳明毅抬頭看他，唇角微揚，「怎麼了？」

陸臣瞬間從劇本的故事裡跳出來，他忍不住微笑，「我讀劇本的時候，覺得靳哥坐在我對面，感覺很好，比較不會被拉走。」

靳明毅聞言低笑一聲，「那你每次讀劇本的時候，就來我這裡讀。」

陸臣一愣，「哪裡可以？家裡嗎？」

靳明毅一怔，又笑，「我白天不在家，你想要白天來，可以到辦公室找我。」

靳哥的辦公室！陸臣吞下一次小小的歡呼，「好。」他看了一眼手機，眼珠一轉，便說，「我還有好幾本劇本，什麼時候可以去啊？」

靳明毅略略思索，「週一到週五，我通常九點到辦公室，最晚六點會離開。你要來的話跟我說，有時候我去上課或是去開會，辦公室會鎖起來。」

陸臣想了一下，「我下週三上午要試鏡，下午過去可以嗎？」

靳明毅確認了自己的行事曆，「可以。我週三上午有課，下午會在辦公室。你到系館門口跟我說，有時候門會關起來，我再來接你。」

陸臣頓時笑開來，笑容燦爛，如陽光初綻，「好啊。」

靳明毅一愣，跟著笑，「這麼高興？」

「嗯，」陸臣輕笑道，「我覺得我坐你對面看劇本，感覺試鏡就會過。」

靳明毅噴笑一聲，「我是佛像嗎？」

「是守護神唷！」陸臣笑咪咪地說，「你看我打通電話給你，我就拿到《知識大競賽》的冠軍。」

靳明毅一愣，唇角柔和，「是你自己努力。我只幫上兩次忙，在規定之內。其他都是你憑自己的努力得來的。」

陸臣的笑容跟著柔軟，「可是沒有你那兩題的解答，我就拿不到冠軍。冠軍是靳哥跟我一起拿到的，是我們兩個的冠軍。」

靳明毅輕笑，「說這麼可愛的話。希望之後，我也可以讓你一直都拿獎。」

陸臣微微一笑，並不答話，他凝視著靳明毅的笑容，忽然說，「靳哥，你什麼時候還要去打羽球？我可以跟嗎？」

靳明毅一頓，拿出手機確認，「Jerry說，你想來的話，以後可以開放禮拜一下午的休息時間。就不用特別清場，其實我們有時候也會約那個時段打球，你可以跟我們一起。」

「好啊，」陸臣隨即答應，只要可以和靳哥同時打球就好，「那包場的價錢怎麼算？」

靳明毅一頓，「其實你不用算包場的錢。我們其他人都是繳年費，什麼時候想打都行。你想固定打球，繳年費比較划算。因為我已經繳了，你如果每次都跟我去，你可以用親友價，那就是原定價格的八折。」

陸臣連忙搖手，「沒關係，靳哥，對我來說，沒有差那一點。」

靳明毅低笑，「那現在開始有差了。你不是決定要開工作室嗎？能省一點就省吧。」

陸臣一怔，「靳哥你怎麼知道？」

「我看你的眼神就知道。」靳明毅慢悠悠地說，「你說想開工作室的時候，眼裡有光。」

「有光是什麼鬼啦，靳哥！」陸臣笑罵，又把話題轉回來，「那年費我再跟Jerry 算？」

靳明毅低頭在手機裡翻找，把羽球館的年費價目表圖片秀給陸臣看，「這個錢就好，下次去，你就帶現金現場付清就可以了。」

陸臣迅速用手機記下，「下週一還在調時差，先約下下週一可以嗎？」

靳明毅低笑一聲，隨手輕拍陸臣的額頭一下，「有點出息，你不是下週三就試鏡嗎？去了就要拿到角色，認真工作。」

「噢，」莫名被打了一下，陸臣摸著額頭，有點委屈，「靳哥沒那麼快，這個角色雖然趕著選角，但就算我拿到角色，它再趕也要一個月。」

「是嗎？」靳明毅一怔，見陸臣滿臉委屈，忍不住伸手揉著陸臣的額，「抱歉啊，我不知道。」同時問，「其他工作呢？」

「靳哥，還有這邊。」陸臣得寸進尺，抓住靳明毅的指掌在自己的額頭上移來移去，漫不經心地回答，「之前約好要試鏡一齣偶像劇，但我想先等李導的戲確定再說，所以暫時推掉了，其他有一些節目通告和訪談的行程，請小張先挪開。」

靳明毅順著他的意，拇指輕輕按揉他的太陽穴，邊問，「偶像劇演什麼？」

「都市愛情輕喜劇，我演一個百貨公司總經理，在女主角遇到挫折的時侯提供安慰。」陸臣舒服地瞇起眼睛，「其實還有一個劇組找我試鏡，是都市社會劇，它開拍的時間比較晚，如果李導的電影有上，我拍完之後還可以進去。這個我比較有興趣。」

「都市社會劇演什麼？」靳明毅配合地問。

「懸疑謀殺社會心理劇，」陸臣忽然鄭重地看向靳明毅，「靳哥，現在的人壓力好大，動不動就殺人，殺人不夠，還要分屍，分屍不夠，還要吃人肉，喝人血——」

「停。」靳明毅伸手做出制止的手勢，「對不起，我不該問。」

陸臣被靳明毅忽然嚴肅的表情逗笑了，「靳哥你相信了哈哈哈哈哈！」他笑了好幾聲，當看到靳明毅的臉愈漸嚴肅，他幾乎笑趴到攀著桌沿還停不住。

男人略帶無奈地看他，半晌，唇角微揚，右手支頰，看著他笑。

陸臣足足笑了有兩分多鐘，好不容易才止住笑意，「對不起啊靳哥，」一說完，他看到靳明毅的臉，又忍不住噴笑出聲，靳明毅看著他又笑了快一分鐘才停下來。

陸臣笑得滿臉通紅，喘了幾次，覺得口乾，又喝了口咖啡，總算揮去笑意，「我們剛剛說到哪？」

「懸疑謀殺社會心理劇。」靳明毅面無表情地說，「現在的人動不動就殺人，還要分屍，吃人肉，喝人血——」

「停！」陸臣三度笑出聲，一手搭在腹部，笑得前俯後仰，「靳哥拜託不要用那個表情說那種話啦！我肚子好痛！」

「很高興娛樂你。」靳明毅無奈地看著他，唇角柔和，「小心點，不要跌下去。」

「等等等等，」陸臣好不容易喘過氣來，他攀著桌沿轉過身去背對靳明毅，「我現在不能看你，不然我又要笑出來。剛剛說到那個社會心理劇，我要試鏡的角色是個諮商心理師，一直替男主角做心理諮商，因為男主角覺得自己好像殺人又不確定，總之，」陸臣總算又轉回來面對靳明毅，「它的確是個懸疑謀殺社會心理劇，我沒說錯啊，靳哥。」

靳明毅注視著他，眼神柔和，「感覺滿有挑戰性。」

「對啊，跟我以前的戲路差很多，不過我會努力的。」陸臣又笑，「到時候我就去你辦公室背劇本。」

靳明毅低笑，「隨時歡迎。」

他看了一下時間，「走吧，登機時間差不多要到了。」


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前感謝醫療相關背景的小天使讓我科普，20的劇本在細節上微調，  
> 大綱不變，感謝小天使幫我在娛樂性和專業性之間取得平衡:)
> 
> 然後寫的時候赫然發現時差算錯，所以特此更正，《知識大競賽》是周六晚上，  
> 飛芝加哥是周日，周日晚上到芝加哥。  
> 回程周一到台灣，試鏡日調整為周三。

 

抵達台灣時，是週一傍晚，兩個人領完行李後，一起走到入境大廳，途中，陸臣順道去領他出國前訂購的兩瓶大吉嶺夜香。靳明毅刷機票時就用信用卡預約專車接送，小張則是照陸臣給的時間來到入境大廳等候，陸臣臉上帶著墨鏡和口罩，壓低頭上的鴨舌帽，靳明毅陪他將行李一起搬到小張車上，汽車臨停不能太久，陸臣坐在車上，透過墨鏡去瞧窗外的男人，只見靳明毅半身探進車窗，輕輕抱了一下他的肩膀，在他耳邊低聲說，「早點休息，祝你試鏡順利。」

陸臣動容地回抱，「謝謝靳哥，你也早點休息。」他闔上眼睛，雙手忍不住將男人抱得更緊，貪戀地嗅聞男人頸窩稀微的殘香，只覺得還沒分開，他已經開始想念。

大概是察覺陸臣離別的情緒，靳明毅低笑一聲，「試鏡過的話，就送你小樓一夜的簽名書，書櫃的書讓你任選一本。」

陸臣眼睛瞠 大，一下放開對方，「靳哥你說真的！」

「說到做到。」靳明毅唇角微揚，「試鏡加油。」

「沒問題！」陸臣一瞬間只覺得鬥志滿滿，長時間搭機的疲憊都掩蓋不住精神的亢奮，陸臣升起車窗，在小張開車時，忍不住從後座爬起往後擋風玻璃看去，只見靳明毅站在原地送他，陸臣直到再也看不見男人的身影，才坐回原位。

「陸臣哥，你要的參考書我已經買了，放在後座，你確認看看是不是你要的。」小張邊開車邊匯報，「公司那邊就授權問題還在跟芝加哥討論，不過李律師的合約已經擬好，我寄到你信箱，你有空再確認一下。」

「謝了，小張。」陸臣拿起手邊的三本書確認，這三本書分別是《白色巨塔》、《外科醫生的自白》和《人體解剖學》，「這就是我要的。」

他將書暫時擺到一旁，闔上眼睛，往後靠在後座，「我休息一下，到了叫我。」

「好，陸臣哥你休息吧。」

陸臣在一片黑暗中沉入李導的劇情裡。他要試鏡的一幕是電影開頭，任興翊和家屬傳達壞消息的那一幕，劇本只給了角色梗概，這個角色的內心戲很深層，有很多發揮的空間。

根據陳導給出的消息，任興翊之所以很難找到扮演者，無非是因為他的內心衝突嚴重，但個性卻很內斂，能演出這種深度衝突的演員年紀都大於角色很多歲，另一方面，任興翊雖然是很重要的角色，戲份卻不多，有能力演出這個角色的演員不見得願意屈就。

基於各種原因，導致劇組已經接近開拍，這個角色卻遲遲徵不到人，在一次聚餐中，陳導隨口聊到他的新戲《畢生》，稱讚陸臣幾句，誇他將畢聲義從青年演活到老年，後生可畏。

李導一時興起，便細細問起陸臣，最後決定給陸臣一次機會，請他來參加試鏡。

陸臣在飛機上把這個劇本反覆看了很多次，每看一次就有新想法，他慢慢在心裡建構這個角色，想任興翊的過去，想他的未來，想他應該怎麼走路，怎麼說話，他的工作態度，他的休閒時間。陸臣把劇本看得很熟，初步建構角色不算困難，但怎麼樣能將這個角色演得出色，才是難題。

在陸臣試鏡的那一幕中，任興翊只有極為簡單的台詞，反覆強調他盡力了。

陸臣讓自己沉得更深，從任興翊未曾出口的解釋試圖尋出一些蛛絲馬跡。

慢慢地，沉默寡言的青年醫師形象浮出腦海。

那是一個有理想，有抱負的青年，他會在畢業典禮上反覆背誦希波克拉底誓言，他兢兢業業地加入外科醫生的行列，全力救治病患。

青年醫師的話不多，卻有滿腔熱情，對病患從不放棄。

有一天，青年醫師接到一門手術，當病患被送到醫院時，已經重度昏迷，他盡全力搶救。當手術燈熄滅，青年醫師走到手術房外，他告訴病患家屬，手術非常成功，家屬激動地握著他的手道謝，那一刻，他覺得自己的辛苦都有了回報，他沒有對不起希波克拉底誓言。

過幾日，當青年醫師查房時，他看到清醒的病患，便立刻上前關心，病患卻毫無預警地朝他破口大罵，青年醫師錯愕許久，直到病患因情緒激動昏厥，護理師上前接手一切，他才踉踉蹌蹌地離開現場。

等這名病患成功出院，青年醫師每年都接到一封信，病患反覆責怪他當初不應該施救，與其自己下半身癱瘓，不如去死。

隔了幾年，青年醫師又接到相似的病例。

病患的雙腿發黑，僅能截肢，被緊急推入手術房，青年醫師站在手術房內等著開刀，昏迷指數持續低迷的病患忽然睜開眼睛抓著他的手，反覆說，「讓我死，求求你，讓我死。」

青年醫師頓時愣住，刀停一瞬。

「陸臣哥，到家了。」小張的聲音將陸臣的意識瞬間拉回來，陸臣怔怔地看著自己的家門，小張已經下車去替他拿行李箱，「陸臣哥，週三早上你要約幾點？」

陸臣頓了一下，「高鐵票我買好六點半那班，你五點半來接我，謝了。」

和小張道別後，陸臣拖著行李箱回家，他快速洗了澡，調好鬧鐘，便上床去睡。

週二清早，陸臣起床的時間很早，他刻意模仿明日的行程，讓身體預先習慣試鏡的時間。

試鏡地點在台南，他預定搭第一班高鐵去，到劇組的時間大約九點，開始試鏡大約是九點半以後，他今天便打算九點半開始練習。

陸臣梳洗之後，拿出靳明毅送的杏仁果果醬配全麥吐司吃，果醬很香很濃郁，陸臣才吃兩片就覺得心滿意足，彷彿一瞬間回到芝加哥，吃東西時，靳哥就坐在他對面。

陸臣試鏡的這一幕需要呈現角色的內心戲，操刀技巧不是主要，吃完早餐後，他為自己沖了一杯耶加雪菲，拿起《外科醫生的自白》，根據目錄翻到預定的章節，讓自己沉到文字裡。

早上九點半，陸臣進到自己的練習房，房裡三面牆壁都是鏡子，旁邊架了攝影機。他選定可以同時看見自己正面和背影的位置，用各種語氣反覆地練習，「我已經盡力了，請節哀順變。」。

他試了好幾種表現方式，調整臉部表情、手勢、神態、語氣，最後搭配出幾種方式，開啟攝影機錄下來。

錄完後，他盤腿坐在地上，檢視影片裡的自己，半晌，他又重新站起來，對著鏡子反覆調整情緒的釋放。這樣來回幾輪，他最終決定表演的方式。

走出練習房，整個房子都是暗的，陸臣一路打開電燈開關，去確認放在餐桌上的手機，這才發現手機裡有一則靳明毅傳來的訊息，時間是六小時前，中午十二點左右。

『果醬喜歡嗎？』

陸臣一愣，忽然感覺到肚子餓，像巴夫洛夫 的制約，他摀著雙眼，低笑一聲，拿起手機回傳訊息。

『喜歡。』

靳明毅很快又傳，『明天一起吃晚餐。』

陸臣怔怔地看著那則簡訊，心想，這就是靳哥。一句話沒說，就能讓他心虛又愧疚。

『好。』

陸臣打開冰箱，替自己下了一碗麵，又打了一顆蛋配著吃。他算著時間，洗過澡後就上床去睡。

隔天早晨，陸臣五點就醒了，他穿著白襯衫和淺灰色的西裝褲，盡力穿出試鏡時的醫師形象。他照慣例替自己沖了一杯耶加雪菲，用杏仁果醬配著全麥土司吃，這次，他記得為自己煎了一顆蛋，逼自己吃飽一點。

奇異的是，今天同樣的逼迫並沒有產生以往不適的反胃感，陸臣一怔，反射性拿起手機，又傳一則訊息給靳明毅。

『果醬很好吃，我很喜歡。』

對方並未回覆，陸臣也沒費心去等。他簡單收拾餐桌，等小張到達時，便出門搭車。

抵達台北車站時，小張先放他在東三門下車，自己繞去找停車位。陸臣下樓進高鐵閘門，坐在閘門裡等待，時間很早，車站裡沒有什麼人，小張停好車後，兩個人在高鐵站會合。

坐高鐵的時候，陸臣整路都把鴨舌帽蓋在臉上，並沒有被認出來，抵達台南後，兩個人在高鐵車站外坐上排隊的計程車前往片場。

抵達時間和陸臣估算的差不多，現場也有其他等待試鏡的演員。大部分的演員年紀比陸臣大了約十歲，也有幾位和陸臣年紀相仿。

陸臣試鏡的號碼是五號，每一個試鏡者的時間大約是五到十分鐘，陸臣坐在等候區，叫到他的時候，約是早上十點。

陸臣進入房間裡，頓時吃了一驚，長桌後面坐著七個人，正中間的是李導，李導左邊坐的是王導、周天河和謝瑀紅，右邊坐的是張導、李編劇和王製片，他鎮定地自我介紹，例行性地拍全身照，便等李導發話。

「陸臣，你準備好就開始吧。」

陸臣朝李導輕輕點頭，他的表情有些茫然，忽然，他用雙手緊緊壓住自己的臉，很深很慢地喘息，他低喘好幾次，才慢慢撤開手，他的臉變得嚴肅，眼神清明，他做了幾個踏出手術房的動作，面向家屬，輕輕搖頭，低聲說，「節哀順變。」

他站在原地，看著病患家屬，眼神透出隱微的哀傷，半晌，他直視著病患家屬，眼也不眨地說，「我們盡力了。」他停了一下，又說，「我們盡力了。」第二句話說得比第一句更慢更重，像是要說服，又像要強調。

他很慢地從喉腔逸出一口氣，移開視線，他的表情不變，轉身的那一刻，忽然呼出很長一口氣，低聲說，「請便。」

陸臣的表演到這裡結束，他轉回身體面向長桌，只見李導低頭在紙上紀錄，周天河一臉興味，謝瑀紅的唇角微揚，兩個人的表情如出一轍。

「陸臣，你可以說說看你對任興翊的理解是什麼，讓你選擇這樣表現？」

李導的問話拉回陸臣的思緒，他稍微整理一下想法，便說，「我看了劇本，任興翊像李凱翔的未來，我推測，李凱翔是任興翊的過去，如果是這樣，任興翊當年應該也有一個非當醫生不可，一定要救人的理由。我演的這一幕裡，他反覆地說他盡力了，如果他過去真的非常想當醫生救人，在沒盡力的情況下，他應該無法面無表情地說謊，所以我認為，就算他曾被病患痛罵過，曾動搖過，但在手術房，他是盡力搶救李凱翔的父親，面對病患家屬，他無愧於心。」

李導再問，「既然他無愧於心，那你在踏出手術房前的表現代表什麼意思？」

陸臣又說，「他愧對自己的信念，他是因為自己曾經動搖過而感到愧疚，並不是因為沒有盡力搶救病患而感到愧疚。」

李導低聲和左右兩旁的張導及王導討論，忽然間，一直沉默的周天河啟唇，「陸臣，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

陸臣態度恭敬，「您請說。」

「你那句『請便』，是劇本沒有的台詞。你為什麼會想加上？」

「這個，」陸臣垂眼快速思考，「當我是任興翊時，那個情況下，他一邊不認為自己應該承受家屬的責罵，一邊又為了自己的動搖感到心煩，他想離開這個地方，好好沉澱自己，這句話多少有點意氣用事，但他也知道病患家屬就算提告也不會告贏，他只是用這句話脫身而已。另一方面，我認為他這句話和這種態度會更刺激到病患家屬，才會有李凱翔一定要當醫生的理由。」

「謝謝你的回答。」周天河低笑，謝瑀紅在他耳旁低聲說話，周天河移開視線，側首和謝瑀紅低語。

「好，謝謝你，陸臣。」李導結束討論，「我們這幾天會通知你結果，如果未來邀請你出演，進劇組的時間大約在兩週之後。」

陸臣一怔，再一次體會到劇組時程的壓迫，他很快回神，輕輕鞠躬，「好，謝謝李導，謝謝張導和王導，謝謝周大哥和瑀紅姊，謝謝大家。」

試鏡結束後，小張迎上前來，將手機還給陸臣，兩個人叫車回台南高鐵站，坐最近的一班車回台北，陸臣抽空傳訊息給靳明毅，『靳哥，我結束了。我現在過去你那可以嗎？大概兩點左右到。』

靳明毅尚未回覆，陸臣知道對方在上課，他收起手機，放空思緒，看著窗外飛快的景色。

回去的時間接近中午，搭車的乘客變多，陸臣雖然作了偽裝，仍在高鐵上被幾個粉絲認出來，他禮貌地和粉絲合照並簽名，再三感謝粉絲對他的支持。

到台北車站以後，小張載著陸臣到台大校園，靳明毅讓陸臣提早十分鐘通知他，當陸臣下車後，順著靳明毅的指示，走偏旁的小道經過醉月湖畔。陸臣來到系館門口時，靳明毅已經等在那裡。

「靳哥。」陸臣呼出一口氣，一直緊繃而亢奮的情緒都鬆懈下來，靳明毅領著他進系館，坐電梯到八樓，進入他的辦公室。

靳明毅的辦公室中央放著一張書桌，書櫃靠在書桌後牆，書桌前多了一張電腦椅，前方牆上掛著一面白板，書桌左方放著一組咖啡色的長沙發和小茶几，茶几上擺著一組茶具，靠牆角落有一台研磨咖啡機，整間辦公室隱隱帶有咖啡的香味。

靳明毅讓陸臣坐在長沙發上，「你想喝咖啡還是茶？」

「茶，謝謝靳哥。」陸臣很快回答，他早上才喝咖啡，今天暫時不想再喝一杯。

「你等一下。」靳明毅走出辦公室，到茶水間的飲水機裝滿一壺熱水，又拿著熱水壺走回來。

陸臣坐在沙發上，靳明毅拿出抽屜的茶葉，一邊拉出茶几下方的小沙發椅，坐在椅上泡茶，「結果怎麼樣？」

「還可以吧。」陸臣實話實說，「我盡力了，就看李導的決定。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「不錯，很豁達。」他持著熱水壺，延著茶壺壺口邊緣，以逆時針方向慢慢注入熱水，直到九分滿，他輕輕搖動茶壺，約二十秒後，將茶倒掉。

接著，靳明毅再次將熱水倒入茶壺，又等了約四十秒，將茶全倒到公道杯中。

最後，他第三次將熱水注入茶壺，再等四十秒，將第三泡也倒入公道杯。

靳明毅的手掌很大，指節修長，動作卻很靈巧，陸臣著迷地看著他的動作，等靳明毅將茶從公道杯倒入他眼前的茶杯，他才回過神來。

他小心翼翼地拿起茶杯，輕輕吹涼，淺嚐一口，只覺口齒留香，「好香喔，靳哥。」

「喜歡就好。」靳明毅端著茶杯，坐在他對面，慢慢喝了一口，微風從半開的窗戶吹進來，靳明毅沒有開空調，辦公室卻有隱微的涼意，陸臣又喝一口熱茶，額上浮出一層薄汗，心卻更沉定。

陸臣垂下眼，盯著茶杯中淺黃的茶湯，唇角慢慢笑開，「沒關係，靳哥。」

「嗯？」靳明毅抬眼看他。

陸臣又笑，「沒被選中也沒關係，下次我再努力就好。一定還有其他機會的。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「對，不用害怕失敗。大不了重來。」

「好，」陸臣又喝了一口熱茶，「大不了重來。」


	22. Chapter 22

陸臣喝了兩杯茶之後，便拿出《外科醫生的自白》坐在長沙發上閱讀，靳明毅回到辦公桌前撰寫新的申請計劃，下午三點，辦公室的門被敲響，靳明毅低聲說，「請進。」

推門進入的是靳明毅的博士班學生，今年博二，他一踏入辦公室就看見坐在長沙發垂首閱讀的陸臣，他臉色詫異，看向靳明毅，只見靳明毅示意他坐在自己對面的電腦椅上，博二生沒有多問，照往常和靳明毅討論他用高斯分布模擬宇宙微波背景輻射的研究方向。

他們討論大約半小時，靳明毅便交代道，「你帶碩士生申請同步輻射中心的門禁卡，下週五王教授那邊有多的光束線使用時段，你帶他們一起進去，研究計劃主持人先掛王教授的名字。」

「好，」博二生站起來，忍不住又望一眼坐在長沙發上長相俊美的明星，他回頭看向臉色平淡的靳明毅，只見自己的指導教授挑起眉，「還有什麼事嗎？」

博二生神色一凜，「沒事，謝謝老師。」

眼見靳明毅注意力回到自己的螢幕，博二生識相地輕手輕腳關起門，離開辦公室。

陸臣沒有察覺講話的人聲，他完全沉浸到書中的世界，他看了大半本書，意識逐漸模糊，他抬眼，瞧見靳明毅專注打字的側臉，陸臣唇角微揚，向後靠上椅背，闔起眼，打算瞇一下。

當陸臣迷迷糊糊地醒來，下意識低喚，「靳哥？」同時發覺自己整個人蜷縮在長沙發上，腳上的皮鞋已經被脫掉，身上蓋著一件深灰色西裝外套，外套領口還殘有他最喜歡的大吉嶺夜香。

「再睡一下，我很快就好。」靳明毅低聲說。

陸臣的角度看不見靳明毅的臉，他也沒有爬起來，只是抱緊手中的西裝外套，將臉埋入外套裡反覆磨蹭，「嗯好。」他的聲音透過外套顯得有些模糊，陸臣睡意濃厚，他在外套裡小小打了一個呵欠，又抱著外套，翻身去睡。

陸臣再次醒來時，靳明毅已經收拾完公事包，男人輕輕搖他的肩膀，低喚，「陸臣，起來了，我們去吃飯。」

「噢。」陸臣搖搖晃晃地坐起身，無意識地低頭穿鞋，眼角餘光瞄到小茶几上的茶具已經洗好擺著滴水，他將自己帶來的書放進側背包，隨靳明毅起身，他下意識摸著頸項，覺得脖頸有點痠痛 ，但精神還不錯，腦子愈來愈清醒。

靳明毅等陸臣收好東西，便說，「走吧，車子停在新生南路地下停車場。」

陸臣戴上鴨舌帽、口罩和墨鏡後，跟著靳明毅踏出辦公室，看他單手提著公事包，單手用鑰匙鎖上辦公室，陸臣只覺得一切都很新奇。

「靳哥，走過去多久啊？」

靳明毅漫不經心地說，「走到停車場不會超過五分鐘，不過走到車子旁可能要十分鐘。」他和陸臣一起走進電梯，陸臣望著電梯儀表板上的地下樓層按鈕，又問，「靳哥，這棟建築沒有停車場嗎？」

「有，不過停車位滿少的，申請的人很多，每年都要重新抽籤。」靳明毅解釋道，電梯在其中幾層樓停下，陸陸續續進來許多學者和研究生，陸臣下意識後退，往靳明毅身邊靠，靳明毅讓他站在電梯角落，自己側站著，將電梯角落隔出小巧的三角空間，電梯走走停停，乘客愈來愈多，陸臣下意識感到緊張，又覺得悶熱，靳明毅往裡頭站了一點，朝陸臣貼近，一時間陸臣只感覺到靳明毅溫熱的體溫從空氣中 透過來，鼻息間都是熟悉的大吉嶺夜香，陸臣放鬆下來，他垂眼，手悄悄去握靳明毅沒有拿公事包的那隻手腕，靳明毅略略一怔，並不明顯，他側首去瞧青年，唇角微揚，他湊過去，在陸臣耳邊很輕地問，「等下想吃什麼？」

細微而熱燙的吐息讓陸臣的耳畔微微發麻，口罩下方的嘴角淺淺微笑，他低聲回答，「不知道，這附近有什麼好吃的？」輕微的細碎低語彷彿將兩個人與電梯的其他人隔出一道障蔽，像他們活在不同的次元。

靳明毅想了一下，「山西刀削麵，你吃過嗎？」

陸臣輕輕搖頭，髮梢悄悄搔過靳明毅的鎖骨，男人低笑，「帶你去吃好吃的。」

「好。」陸臣期待地應聲，電梯抵達一樓，兩個人等其他乘客陸續走出電梯，才跟著慢慢踏出電梯。

靳明毅帶陸臣走到一旁，先用手機查出菜單，遞給陸臣看，「你看看想吃什麼，我們先叫，等下開車去拿。」

陸臣接過手機，看著一串選項，有點茫然，又去看靳明毅。

靳明毅提出建議，「番茄牛肉麵是經典，番茄湯滿好喝的，不過口味比較重鹹。你可以試試看，覺得太鹹再加水。喜歡的話，下次你再試試別的口味。」

陸臣很快決定，「那就番茄牛肉麵吧。」

靳明毅負責打電話，向店家訂了兩份番茄牛肉麵，說好約十五分鐘後去拿，兩個人踏出系館，走向停車場。

「等一下我會停在店門口，你下去拿晚餐，報我的姓。」靳明毅邊走邊交代，「一碗一百一，」他從胸口拿出皮夾翻開，一頓，「我只有大鈔，你身上有零錢嗎？」

陸臣摸出自己的錢包，「有，靳哥這頓給我出。」

「好，」靳明毅低笑一聲，「你明天過來嗎？來的話，午餐讓我出。」

陸臣想了一下最近的行程，「明天我可以早上就去，週五有一個代言要拍一天，就不行了。」他一說，忽然覺得見不到靳明毅有點惆悵。

靳明毅隨口問，「週五拍到幾點？晚上來家裡吃飯嗎？」

陸臣估算著時間，「不一定，早的話傍晚就收工，有時候要到七八點。」

「嗯，」靳明毅想了一下，「那我留菜給你，你拍完過來吃？」

「好啊。」陸臣來不及思考，回話已經出口，他頓時懊惱，「這樣會不會太麻煩？」

靳明毅低笑，「只是留菜，怎麼會麻煩？你回去要自己弄還比較麻煩。」

陸臣只是微笑，沒有回答，反正他回家也不會吃。

言談之間他們已經走到停車場，靳明毅繞了一下，找到自己的車，陸臣熟門熟路地坐進副駕駛座，看著靳明毅俐落倒車，開出停車場，靳明毅一路開到和平東路上，陸臣遠遠就看見「山西刀削麵」的招牌，當靳明毅逐漸接近，他的手放在門把上預備，等著靳明毅的指令。

「現在。」

陸臣一溜煙下了車，疾步走到店門口，迅速報出「靳先生，兩碗番茄牛肉麵。」同時掏出剛好的零錢放在點菜桌上，他提著晚餐又溜回靳明毅的車裡，時間沒超過一分鐘，他一闔上車門，靳明毅即刻打方向燈，迅速切進車道往前開。

陸臣坐回車上時，心跳還有點快，他喘了一下，忽然笑出聲。靳明毅在等紅燈時瞥向他，「怎麼了？」

「覺得很新鮮。」陸臣輕笑，「我覺得我動作很快。」

「是不錯。」靳明毅頷首，「下次我負責開車，你就負責拿晚餐。」

「好啊。」陸臣又笑，「我們去哪裡吃啊？」

「回家吃，」靳明毅轉過一個彎，「吃完再載你回去。」

○

陸臣回家之後接到小喬的回電，「阿臣，什麼事嗎？」

陸臣直陳主題，「小喬，我想問一下你之前投資的《情深大院》還有沒有缺人？最不討喜、最沒有觀眾緣的那種角色？」

小喬不答反問，「是你自己要演，還是幫別人問的？」

「別人。」陸臣簡短回答。

那頭考慮了一下，「林導之前是有提過，有一個戲份不多的小角色，年輕演員接不起來。」小喬停了一下，「阿臣，你想推薦的是你的誰？」

陸臣琢磨著話要說幾分，他沉吟一會，「不是朋友。」

小喬在那端沉默，「阿臣，你還好嗎？」

陸臣一怔，想起今天的晚餐，飽足感在身體裡暖洋洋地飄盪，「嗯，現在很好。」

「那就好，你把資料傳給我吧，我跟林導提一下，能不能演要看導演的意思，基本上我是不干涉的。」

「謝謝你。」陸臣真誠地說，他一頓，小心翼翼地補上一句，「我覺得凌葳不錯。」

小喬一頓，笑了好幾聲，「阿臣別擔心，我不會拆我自己的CP。」

「什麼？」陸臣沒聽懂，「什麼意思？」

「沒事。」小喬很快說道，「我還有事，先掛了。檔案請經紀人直接發 到我信箱吧。」

「晚安。」陸臣輕聲道。

陸臣掛上電話，心裡一鬆，興致高昂地準備明天要帶去靳明毅辦公室的讀物後，便早早上床休息。

隔天一早，他驅車開到靳明毅家門前，靳明毅替他準備一份培根蛋吐司，兩個人在家裡吃完才出門。靳明毅開到新生南路地下停車場停車，兩個人一路散步到天文數學館，靳明毅刷了門禁卡帶陸臣進辦公室，替兩個人各泡一杯咖啡，便各自坐下，準備自己的工作。

陸臣今天帶的是《白色巨塔》，他在長沙發上看了一陣，便決定站起來走動，只見靳明毅目不斜視地一直打字，陸臣四處打量這個辦公室，辦公室的白板上殘留著他不懂的算式，陸臣盯著白板，仔細回想，昨天他進來的時候，上頭好像沒有字。

「看什麼？」靳明毅的問話打斷他的思緒，陸臣回頭望他，便說，「我在想昨天這上面有寫字嗎？」

「昨天下午，我的學生進來討論他的題目，那時候我寫的。你當時在看書。」靳明毅簡單解釋。

「噢，」陸臣點頭，隔了幾秒，忽然意識到，「所以他有看見我嗎？」

靳明毅還盯著螢幕，漫不經心地說，「又不是見不得人。」

「不是啊，靳哥，」陸臣試圖解釋，「我是怕造成你的麻煩。」

靳明毅低笑，手上打字的動作沒停，「擔心太多了，這件事上，他們比較需要擔心。」

「啊？」陸臣沒聽懂，他盯著靳明毅看了一陣，見男人沒有要解釋，他識相地沒有再問。他重新坐回長沙發，打開剛才看到的進度，繼續閱讀。

臨近中午，靳明毅打到他的實驗室找他的學生，「中午吃什麼？嗯，幫我外帶兩份。春山嗎？你等一下。」他側過頭，「陸臣，你想喝什麼茶？阿薩姆紅茶、四季春烏龍茶還是奶茶？」

陸臣想了一下，「茶香味重的。」

靳明毅回覆道，「兩杯四季春，熱的，大杯無糖。謝謝。」等他掛上電話，陸臣驚奇地說，「靳哥你喝飲料！」

「這家的茶很香，排隊要排很久。」靳明毅低笑，「喝喝看，我點了它的招牌，你下次可以試試別的茶，找出你自己喜歡的。」

陸臣一怔，表情有點茫然，「嗯。」他坐在長沙發上，心不在焉地盯著手上的書，口袋裡的手機忽然發出震動，陸臣看一眼來電顯示就接聽，「小張，什麼事？」

電話那頭不知道說了什麼，陸臣一愣，「嗯，嗯，好，我知道，男配角的哥哥，是保護他而死的那個嗎？」陸臣思考一會，「可以，安排個時間吧。對了，我已經和小喬說了，你請美玲姊把檔案寄給 我，我再轉給小喬，她說她不能保證，結果要看導演。不過我們已經做足人情了。嗯，好，再見。」

陸臣掛上電話，垂眼看著手上的書，半晌，他抬頭看向正在工作的靳明毅，很低地叫，「靳哥。」

靳明毅停下動作，側首看他，「什麼事？」

陸臣踟躕一會，靳明毅耐心地等，良久，陸臣說，「我沒有選上。」他停住，靳明毅表情不變，似乎在等他的下文，一瞬間，陸臣忽然放寬心，接著說，「雖然有心理準備，不過我還是有點失望。我也知道有很多其他更厲害的前輩試鏡這個角色，但我還是會難過。」他一開始說得很慢，漸漸地，語速愈來愈快，「我明明就知道，就算練得再努力，也不一定會有結果，但我還是偷偷期待我的演技會被承認，雖然你說，大不了重來，我還是很難過，」他短促地笑了一下，「對不起啊，靳哥，我果然還沒辦法像你那麼豁達。」

他忽然低下頭，眼淚在一瞬間漫過眼眶。

從來不會哭的，有哪一次他試鏡失利曾經哭過？哪一次他不是用盡心力去準備，卻不是每次都會得到好結果，他早就不期待，為什麼這次那麼難過？

他很輕地喘息，盡量克制不自主的顫抖，只覺得又羞恥又丟臉，好像他禁不起打擊，一次失敗就痛哭失聲，他盯著地板看，不敢抬頭，只感覺到男人滑開電腦椅，走過來，陸臣的頭更低，只能看見皮鞋出現自己面前，男人似乎放了什麼東西在小茶几上，又轉身走開。

陸臣垂首，沒有動，他不住地吞嚥，鼻腔塞得難受，他悄悄抬頭，看見小茶几上多了一盒衛生紙，他一連抽了好幾張，低頭用力擤鼻涕，辦公室都是他的聲音，等他擤完鼻涕，很慢很慢地喘息，這才聽見靳明毅沒有間斷的打字聲，陸臣抬眼去看，只見靳明毅盯著電腦螢幕，十指飛快地在鍵盤上移動，沒有看他。

陸臣怔怔地望著靳明毅，半晌，辦公室傳來敲門聲，靳明毅站起身，走到辦公室門外，和外頭的人低聲說了幾句話，他拿著兩個便當盒和兩杯飲料走回辦公室，關上門。

靳明毅將食物擺在小茶几上，在兩個人面前各自擺上便當盒和飲料，神色自然地說，「便當是學生買的，不好選口味，不過這間滿好吃的。飲料也是，喝了再告訴我感想。我一點半要和學生Meeting，辦公室留給你顧，你要出去上廁所記得鎖門，鑰匙在這裡。」他邊說邊把鑰匙放在沙發椅上，「鑰匙只有一把，拿穩了。」

「嗯，」陸臣愣愣地看著靳明毅吃東西，也慢慢拆開便當，打開便當盒蓋，他的飢餓感忽然湧現，陸臣吃起便當，兩個人都沒說話，吃完之後，靳明毅拿著便當盒去走廊上的垃圾桶丟，陸臣拿起吸管插進其中一杯飲料，喝了一口。

濃厚純正的茶香溢滿整個喉腔，還很醒腦，陸臣沉默地吸著飲料，望著靳明毅走進辦公室。男人收起筆電和插座，放進公事包，又走到他面前去拿另一杯四季春，他看向陸臣，低笑，「喝完之後跟我說感想，一百字以上才過關。」他抬手看一眼手錶，「你有三個小時的時間可以想，時間到我回辦公室為止。」

他走到辦公室門口，又回頭看向陸臣，「好好看門。」說完，便帶上門。


	23. Chapter 23

 

陸臣握著手中溫熱的飲料杯，怔怔地望向那扇門，他垂眼看著手中的《白色巨塔》，一瞬間，眼淚再度漫上，像水庫被打開了閘門洩洪，一時間竟關不上。這一次，他放任自己嚎出聲來，聲音極低極細，他抽著氣喘息，耳邊聽見自己陌生的哭泣，難過的情緒因聲音加劇，他忽然站起身，走到靳明毅的桌前，坐上男人的位置，他一下陷入柔軟的真皮坐墊，靳明毅比他高約半顆頭，座椅調得比較低，辦公桌的高度剛好是可以趴下不用後退的距離，陸臣拿起靳明毅披在椅背上的深灰色西裝外套蓋在自己肩頸，他趴在桌上，臉埋進手肘，闔上眼，低聲喘息，直到熱到無法呼吸，他慢慢抬起頭，西裝外套從肩膀滑落到座墊，陸臣一手抓著西裝外套回到長沙發，抽了幾張衛生紙打理淚流滿面的自己。

陸臣仔細把鼻涕都擤掉，站起身走出辦公室，鎖上門，尋找洗手間。

走廊上有標示樓層平面圖，陸臣順著指示走到男廁，對著自己的臉用冷水潑了好幾次，冰冷的涼水冷卻熱燙的臉頰，他看著鏡子，鏡子裡的自己雙眼微紅，他呼出一口氣，拿著擦手紙拍著臉好幾次，把臉上的水分都吸乾，才又走回辦公室。

他坐回長沙發，喝了一口四季春，濃郁香醇的茶香漫進喉頭，他忽然清醒過來。陸臣將西裝外套抱進懷裡，在領口處輕輕磨蹭，安心感驀然浮現，心境慢慢沉定下來。半晌，他呼出一口長氣，忽然抬手掩住雙眼，低低笑出聲。

說不定，世界上，真的有一個這麼懂他的人。

懂他不願被看見，懂他不要安慰，懂他不想哭得更失態，懂他抓著無謂的自尊心不敢承認失敗。

他做不到一句豁達就能帶過 所有的努力，不夠成熟到不表達失望而坦然接受所有的結果。人生那麼短又那麼長，走到哪裡都可能碰壁，他試圖攀岩，卻重重摔下，他每一次躺在地上的時候都想，重新站起來攀岩，究竟需要多大的勇氣才能克服不被再次摔下的恐懼。

他不敢承認恐懼，他不能承認恐懼。他每一次都要站起來，站起來還能躺下，躺著卻再也沒有退路。在站起來之前，他需要一個黑暗得見不得人的地方，蓄滿自己的勇氣，那個地方不能被看見，不能被發現，一旦被看見懦弱的自己，他將無所遁形，被定格在不敢站起來，永遠失敗的那一刻。

陸臣又呼出很長一口氣，抱緊懷中的西裝外套，他看向擱在沙發上倒過來攤平的《白色巨塔》，抿緊唇瓣，半晌，他拿起書，繼續閱讀下一章。

靳明毅進入辦公室的時候，只見陸臣斜靠在長沙發上，半慵懶地閱讀書本，懷中抱著自己的西裝外套，靳明毅唇角微揚，他闔上辦公室的門，聲音驚動閱讀的青年，陸臣抬眼看他，「靳哥。」

「有感想了嗎？」靳明毅問。

「那個啊，」陸臣放下書本，淺淺微笑，「我覺得茶很香，味道很純正，入口就能感覺到清冽的茶香，我多喝幾口，感覺到不只是茶香，還有隱藏在茶湯裡濃厚的底蘊，像毫不張揚又極有教養的紳士，初接觸時，也許並不驚豔，愈喝愈覺得回甘，從喉頭到胃都覺得溫暖，它也許不是最引人注目，卻一定是最懂我的需求、也最符合我口味的一款茶。」

靳明毅一怔，忽而低笑出聲，「不錯，你很用心品嘗。為了獎勵你，今天晚餐叫春嫂加菜。」

陸臣也笑，他輕聲說，「靳哥，我失態了。」

靳明毅走到他面前，陸臣微微仰視他，靳明毅忽然半蹲下身，與他平視，靳明毅伸手輕輕拍撫他的頭，湊近陸臣耳畔，低聲說，「在我面前，沒關係。承不承認，都沒關係。你自己知道要怎麼做就好。」

他拍撫的力道很輕柔，陸臣半瞇起眼，忍不住用頭向上抵住男人寬厚的指掌，反覆地抵磨，靳明毅配合撫摸他的頭，指掌爬梳過陸臣的髮，靳明毅低聲說，「頭髮亂了。」陸臣瞇著眼，「沒關係，我喜歡靳哥摸我的頭。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，嗓音醇厚，「不只摸頭也可以嗎？」

「嗯？」陸臣瞇著眼，漫不經心地應聲，靳明毅收回手，站起身，看見陸臣手上的《白色巨塔》，「你想把它看完？」

「嗯。」陸臣輕輕點頭，「下一次如果又有醫生的角色，我就不會那麼趕了，一定會更得心應手。」

靳明毅輕笑道，伸手又拍了拍青年的頭，「再等我一下，等等回家吃飯。」

「好唷，靳哥。」陸臣見靳明毅坐回辦公桌，自己重新投入被打斷的情節。

○

週五早晨，陸臣吃了兩片沾杏仁果果醬的吐司後，Mini和小張一起來到他家門口，這次是Mini開的車，小張坐副駕駛座監督，陸臣揹著側背包坐進後座，便開口閒聊，「怎麼樣啊？」

Mini滿臉得意，「陸臣哥我考到駕照了！我再練習多開幾次，之後就可以自己開來載你。」

陸臣感覺到當年惶惶不安的女孩如今也成長到可以獨當一面的地步，一時間頗感欣慰，「好啊，這兩天挑個時間去車廠看一下，看到喜歡的型號跟我說，我再去結帳。」

Mini笑道，「謝陸臣哥，你未來要訂什麼我幫你。」

三個人說說笑笑地來到攝影棚，陸臣今天要替萬寶龍的腕錶拍代言照，上半年他在演出《前男友再見》後，被鄭重邀請加入萬寶龍大使的行列。萬寶龍的手錶設計一向經典而簡約，每款手錶卻能更換不同的錶帶，能配合使用者的需求，呈現穩重卻不失活力的形象，顯出年輕與成熟的融合。

萬寶龍官方表示，他們看中陸臣一貫優雅的形象，陸臣雖年輕，長相精緻俊美，個性卻比同年紀的影星來得沉穩而通透，如雕琢成山水寫意畫的水晶工藝品，他的氣質介於年輕世代和成熟男人之間，正好與萬寶龍的主打客群不謀而合。

陸臣戴上腕錶，配合攝影師的要求，擺了幾個姿勢，其中一張是他坐在椅子上，雙膝交疊，左手搭在扶手上，手腕自然向下垂落，腕錶是玫瑰金的外框，指針和旋鈕也是同色，錶面為米白色，襯著萬寶龍的招牌字。

這支腕錶的配色優雅大氣，搭上陸臣隨興的坐姿就能顯出精緻優雅的貴族感，整體畫面超然出眾，這張照片最終被定調為成品照，掛在經銷商的店舖裡。

陸臣的配合度很高，攝影團隊和萬寶龍公關負責人對他的表現很滿意，趁此拍了好幾百張照，要求他擺出二三十種 姿勢，等攝影團隊和公關負責人都滿意，時間已臨近傍晚，陸臣喝著水，態度和善地和萬寶龍的工作人員道別，坐進小張的車裡，才顯出疲態。

他垂首傳訊息給靳明毅，『靳哥，我結束了，等等過去你那裡。』

靳明毅很快回覆，『好，我在家等你吃飯。』

他呼出一口長氣，指示Mini將車開到靳明毅的住所，便癱在後座，沉沉睡去。

「陸臣哥，到了。」

陸臣是被小張叫醒的，他昏昏沉沉地看著熟悉的大門，一時間沒有反應過來。

靳明毅聽見外頭的引擎聲，便起身開門往外探，他一眼看見小張熟悉的車停在家門前，車子已熄火，沒有人下車，他走到後座右側車門旁，輕敲兩聲，便拉開車門，陸臣有些茫然地看他，靳明毅回頭問駕駛座的兩個人，「你們中午吃什麼？」

「萬寶龍有幫我們叫日式便當，不過陸臣哥好像胃口不太好，沒有吃多少。」Mini機靈地補充，「陸臣哥如果連續工作一整天，通常都吃不多。」

「謝謝。」靳明毅半身探進車裡，單手環住陸臣的腰，將他半抱著移動，陸臣反射性環住他的頸項維持平衡，在他耳旁低聲說，「靳哥，我有點暈。」

靳明毅的手臂收得更緊，輕輕貼著青年的耳廓說，「抱緊我，別跌倒。」

「好。」陸臣摟緊靳明毅的脖子，靳明毅將他半抱出汽車，右手抱住他的腰，讓陸臣靠在自己的頸窩，左手闔上車門，他對降下車窗的小張兄妹點頭示意，「今天麻煩你們了，謝謝。」

「不會不會，」兩個人直搖手，「靳教授，陸臣哥交給你了，明天沒有行程安排，請務必讓陸臣哥好好休息。」

靳明毅鄭重點頭，他半抱著陸臣進到屋子裡，請春嫂熬一碗白粥，陸臣坐在客廳沙發上，頭腦暈暈沉沉，好像聽見靳明毅跟別人說話的聲音，卻不能具體辨識說了什麼。

不久，靳明毅輕輕搖醒他，將白粥端到他眼前，陸臣發起愣，靳明毅便舀一匙粥餵他，陸臣下意識張嘴，慢慢嚥下，靳明毅餵了他整整一碗，陸臣總算覺得胃舒服許多，他半瞇著眼，低喚，「靳哥，我本來想要吃，可是吃不下。不好意思啊。」

靳明毅沉默地看他。陸臣隔很久才意識到靳明毅並沒有回話，他睜眼去看，只見男人表情嚴肅，低聲說，「你今晚留下來，一樓有客房。你這個狀態回家，我不放心。」

陸臣一怔，「我沒有換洗衣物。」

靳明毅很快說，「我可以借你。其他需要的，我請春嫂去買，你不用擔心。」

「嗯，」陸臣沒有思考太多，「好，麻煩你了，靳哥。」

男人忽地靠近，緊緊擁抱他一下，又忽然退開，陸臣反應不及，低喚，「靳哥？」

「我很擔心。」靳明毅直視他，「你想不想活久一點？」

陸臣一怔，慢慢地說，「想吧，可是有時候吃飯，會想吐。」

「那我陪你吃飯。」靳明毅很嚴肅，不等陸臣回答，便說，「我想要你活久一點，」他的表情很鄭重，第一次對陸臣用了接近命令的語氣，「陪我久一點。」他的語氣很硬，聲音卻很低，藏著不能錯辨的請求。

陸臣又怔，身體虛弱地不能正常思考，只能應聲，「好。」

靳明毅讓陸臣坐在客廳休息，請春嫂去便利商店買免洗內褲，然後從衣櫃裡挑出休閒上衣和短褲，放到一樓客房，等陸臣清醒一點後，帶他到客房梳洗。

陸臣洗完澡後只覺得倦意更深，他感覺到男人順了順他的髮絲，便沉沉睡去。

○

陸臣醒來的時候，窗外天已大亮，他睡了很久，精神飽滿，他在浴室稍稍梳洗後，便走到客廳。

靳明毅坐在客廳沙發上，雙眼半闔，客廳的音響流洩出大提琴主奏的古典樂，是一首主旋律以不同 速度重複的曲子，背景襯著鋼琴伴奏，大提琴和鋼琴交替重複主旋律，樂曲相當靈動，一下就能讓人沉浸其中。

陸臣放輕腳步，不想打擾靳明毅的休閒時光，但男人很快睜開眼睛，一見他便微笑，「睡飽了。」

陸臣有點愧疚，「給你添麻煩了，靳哥。」靳明毅輕輕搖頭，「你的事都不是麻煩。」他輕輕拍著自己身側的沙發椅，「坐吧，我幫你拿點東西。」

陸臣走過去坐到靳明毅身側，靳明毅起身進廚房，不久就端著一份煎好的荷包蛋、兩片吐司和一杯牛奶出來，陸臣接過筷子，將荷包蛋撥到吐司上，夾著吐司吃。荷包蛋溫熱而鬆軟，半熟的蛋黃暈染在吐司上，吐司是烤過的，有一點脆，陸臣吃了幾口，又去喝牛奶。牛奶也是溫熱的，溫度不是太燙，淌到胃裡剛剛好。

靳明毅坐著看他吃完，又將餐具都收到廚房，陸臣站在廚房門口，靳明毅邊清洗餐具邊問，「今天想做什麼嗎？」

陸臣搖頭，忽然問，「靳哥，你有沒有認識那種外科手術醫生啊？」

靳明毅一頓，「要做什麼？」

「不知道可不可以和他們聊天，我其實有點在意，」陸臣停了一下，小聲地承認，「我想知道我是哪裡理解錯誤才落選的，我昨天一直在想，都沒心情吃飯。」

靳明毅想了一下，「我不算有認識，不過我可以幫你問問Alex，他是生醫相關領域，可能有接觸。」

「好啊，」陸臣說，「沒有的話就算了，不勉強。」

靳明毅洗完餐具，又回到客廳，當著陸臣的面打電話給Alex，電話那頭說了什麼，陸臣不知道，靳明毅掛上電話，便說，「有一個跟他私交不錯的醫生，約了週日中午吃飯。他幫我們問問對方願不願意跟你聊天，晚點回覆。」

「謝謝靳哥。」陸臣露齒微笑。

時間快接近中午，春嫂準備了養生的菜色，靳明毅替陸臣盛了一碗雞湯，盯著他喝完，陸臣中午吃得很飽，沒有覺得反胃。

下午，靳明毅教陸臣下西洋棋，西洋棋的規則和象棋有部分相像，靳明毅先講了最基礎的規則，才解釋比較複雜的變化。

「士兵的吃法比較特別，你只能往前走一或兩步，不能後退，但是你可以吃你斜前方的棋子。另外，你的士兵如果走到對手的底線，可以選擇變成王后、主教、騎士或城堡。」

「這叫王車易位，又叫國王入堡。這個走法是，你可以同時移動國王和一個城堡，你看，你把國王向城堡的方向平移兩步，再把城堡跳過國王，停在它旁邊那一格。但是要這樣做，有幾個前提。第一，你的國王和要易位的城堡從開始到現在都沒有移動過。第二，國王和城堡之間沒有其他棋子。第三，國王移動前後的位置，都不能被將軍。第四，國王和城堡要在同一列。」靳明毅邊說邊示範，雖然聽起來很複雜，不過一經示範，陸臣就懂了，「好有趣唷，靳哥。」

「最後一個是和棋，發生的時候，我再跟你說。」

兩個人一開始玩的時候，陸臣毫不熟練，常常不確定騎士的步數，他邊走邊問，有時候還問靳明毅走法的目的，男人很配合地解釋給他聽，縱容他一再毀棋，直到兩個人最後玩到和棋。

「這個情況就是你的國王目前沒有被將軍，但只要動一步就會死，你也沒有別的棋子可以動，我們稱作強制和棋。」

「好厲害啊！靳哥！」陸臣崇拜地看向靳明毅，「你有輸過嗎？」

「當然有，」靳明毅低笑，「比上不足，比下有餘而已。」

靳明毅又陪陸臣玩了幾輪，見陸臣對推敲他的棋路很有興趣，便說，「其實如果你對規則很熟練，你單看棋局中場，是可以倒推回去對手剛剛下哪一步，一路回推到底。」

陸臣很好奇，「要怎麼做啊？」

「假如你不是故意自殺，或是實力太弱，每一步的行走都很合理，那在當下，你可以反推每一個棋子移動前的位置，一定只有一個棋子是轉守為攻，或是正要躲避攻勢，其他的棋子在當下移動都會很不合理，這是訓練邏輯推理的一種方式。」

陸臣似懂非懂，靳明毅接著解釋，「你在移動的時候，一定會同時思考對手的下一步，你會設想他的每一個棋子怎麼走下一步最合理，然後選擇一個你不會被攻擊或是可以攻擊對方的步數。我剛剛說的，只是把這個方式反過來而已。」

「噢，」陸臣思索一會，「什麼時候需要倒推棋路啊？」

靳明毅一頓，不是很確定地說，「閃神的時候沒看見對手怎麼下？ 」

陸臣輕笑一聲，「靳哥你是因為跟人家下棋發呆才學會這一手的吧！」

靳明毅表情嚴肅，「這種事放在心裡就好，不用說出來。」

陸臣頓時大笑，「沒關係，靳哥，這件事只有我知道而已，我不會說出去！」

靳明毅略顯無奈地看他，「你真要說出去，也沒人想知道吧。」

「不一定，」陸臣唇角微揚，「像我這樣的人，就會想知道。」像我這樣喜歡你的人，一定會想知道。

靳明毅低笑，「你就是你，什麼叫像你這樣的人？」

陸臣沒有回答，只是輕笑著轉移話題，「靳哥，你玩西洋棋的時候，很常回推棋路嗎？」

「只有看到中場的棋局才會想訓練一下邏輯力。」靳明毅眼見陸臣有興趣，便說，「有一本書叫《法蘭德斯棋盤》，它裡面有一段描述怎麼回推棋路，我是因為看到那個才知道，偶爾也會試一下打發時間。」

「原來如此，我也去買來看。」陸臣馬上記錄。

靳明毅怕他期望過高，「那不是最主要的劇情，只是其中一段，你不用把它當成參考書一樣。」

「沒關係，靳哥。我就想看你會看的書。」陸臣笑咪咪地說。

靳明毅輕笑，「不用太勉強，你這樣就很好。」話才說完，靳明毅的手機便響了起來，靳明毅接聽電話，回了幾句，掛上後便說，「Alex說對方答應了。週日中午一起吃個飯。」

○

傍晚時，靳明毅載陸臣回家拿換洗衣物後，又回到靳明毅的住所，一踏入客廳，陸臣便聞到廚房傳來的飯香，飢餓感一下浮現。

在芝加哥的前幾餐，他曾經感覺驚奇，只要和靳哥在一起，他就可以正常吃飯，他不知道這是什麼原因造成的，不過能在進食過程中好好享受食物，他也很高興。

晚餐的菜色略嫌清淡，但營養價值很高，靳明毅夾了好幾道蔬菜給他，「你昨天那個情況，今天不要讓胃太辛苦。」

陸臣自知理虧，不敢反駁，將靳明毅夾給他的菜全都吃掉。

他在稍晚的時候，終於看見這個屋子的第二個主人，男人和靳明毅有五分相像，他匆匆和陸臣打過照面，就走到三樓，靳明毅說那是他弟弟，最近公司忙，很少回家吃飯。

陸臣看男人的長相便猜到，也沒有多問，晚餐之後，他和靳明毅坐在客廳，分享古典戲曲的常識。

「我之前讀書的時候因為興趣參加社團，學了一點崑曲。」

「所以你平常會唱嗎？」靳明毅頗具興味地問。

「洗澡的時候會吊嗓，不過次數太多會被抗議。」陸臣輕笑，「以前還讓鄰居以為他燒熱水沒關瓦斯，讓水壺一直叫。」

靳明毅沉吟道，「所以隔音也很重要，我知道了。」

「對啊，主要是用丹田發聲，正常來說，沒有麥克風，聲音也可以傳得很遠。」陸臣解釋道。

「這我可以想像。」靳明毅點頭，「跟歌劇的發聲方式有點像。」

陸臣一頓，「我們老師以前說，是差在頭部的共鳴腔不一樣，用丹田發聲應該是差不多的。」

靳明毅頗具興味地問，「你唱什麼角色？」

「旦角，就是女角。通常如果男人唱旦角，稱為乾旦。女人唱生角，就是男角，稱為坤生，兩者是相對的。」陸臣仔細解釋。

靳明毅頓時好奇，「為什麼你不是唱男角？」

「都是跟音色有關，我的音色就是適合唱旦角。如果要唱生角，聲音要再低一點，再厚一點。」

靳明毅又問，「你現在唱嗎？」

陸臣沉吟一會，「附近票友年度封箱戲的時候，我有空就會去。不過要看我當時的行程規劃，很不確定。」

靳明毅微微點頭，「我也想聽你唱戲。」

陸臣一愣，「靳哥，你聽崑曲嗎？」

「沒有，我都是聽歌劇。」靳明毅低笑一聲，「不過你唱的話，我就想聽。」

「其實如果平常沒有聽，應該會覺得很無聊。」陸臣把話說得很實在，「你可能會聽到睡著，覺得沒什麼好聽的。」

「不會，我不會睡著。」靳明毅又笑，「我喜歡你的聲音，你開口，我一定聽。」

陸臣一怔，心裡頓時覺得溫暖，他輕笑一聲，「靳哥，你真好。」

陸臣在客房又睡一晚，隔天早上和靳明毅一起吃早餐，兩個人下了幾盤西洋棋，靳明毅便載陸臣來到Alex預定的高檔餐廳。

他們兩個來得比較早，被領到靠窗的位子，餐廳大部分的客人都具有一定的社會地位，陸臣進餐廳後就拿下口罩，和靳明毅先行入座。

Alex和他的朋友不久就到了，人到齊之後開始點餐，在餐點上來之前，Alex幫忙介紹雙方，陸臣秉著職業道德，並沒有透露李導的劇本，只是說自己未來可能會接到外科醫生的角色，不知道能不能詢問幾個問題幫助他揣摩。

外科醫生姓施，個性熱情，笑容爽朗，他很客氣地和陸臣問好，便仔細回答陸臣的問題。陸臣主要想問外科手術的過程，以及有沒有碰過病患和家屬意見不同的案例等等。

「其實這時候，我們還是會以家屬的意見為主。」施醫生講話很坦白，「會告你的永遠是家屬。」

陸臣一怔，一瞬間想通了什麼。

也許，不是他表現不到位，不是他的演技說服不了別人，就僅僅是他理解劇本的方式，不是李導想要的那一種。

他呼出一口氣，像是一瞬間解決一大難題，「謝謝你，施醫生。」

「不客氣。你以後真的要演相關角色，有其他問題可以問我。只要我有空。」施醫生幽默地說，「反正，我不是在開刀房，就是在前往開刀房的路上。」

結束一頓飯後，陸臣留下施醫生的聯絡方式，靳明毅載他回家，回程路上，靳明毅可以感覺到陸臣的心情不錯，他也揚起唇角，按下收音機裡的古典愛樂電台，讓古典樂在車裡流洩。

陸臣抵達家門時，靳明毅和他提起明天下午球館休息時間可以打球，陸臣便說，「那我早上去找你，下午再一起去？」

「好啊。」靳明毅低笑，「明早見。」

和靳明毅道別後，陸臣回到家裡，打開電燈，只覺得屋裡空虛得讓人害怕，他匆匆洗過澡，便睡了。

週一清早，陸臣被小張電話吵醒。

「陸臣哥！章明哥出很嚴重的車禍，短時間不能拍攝《醫者仁心》，李導問你對任興翊還有沒有興趣？他想邀請你去參演。」

陸臣一怔，反射性說，「有！」

「好，李導說，如果檔期可以的話，希望你下週一進劇組。」小張轉述，雖然話說得客氣，不過他們彼此知道這是毫無商量的餘地。

「沒問題，我一定到。」陸臣掛上電話，呼出很長一口氣，過去這幾日的所有努力忽然在腦海中反覆重播，陸臣握緊手機。

靳哥，這一次，我不怕失敗，大不了重來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李導的劇本是醫療劇，雖然我請了小天使科普，不過因為使用的文字留白太多，又有善良版友來信，我發現是不是醫療專業背景看起來，這段文字感覺完全不同，在此分享一點看法。
> 
> 陸臣當初拿的是試鏡劇本，不是完整劇本，只有角色梗概和幾句台詞。他在建構角色的時候，把任興翊的過去理解成李凱翔的成長，所以他所有的想像都是基於李凱翔的劇本。
> 
> 由於他不是演李這個角色，在李的劇情上知道的並不多，就是簡略的文字。所以他建構角色時，沒有「要不要打麻醉」、「病患是在麻醉前說話」、「病患說話時，是正在開刀、剛要開刀，還是已經開完刀」這樣的細節，因為這些不影響他情緒的推演，如果把每個細節都正確無誤地在建構角色時推演，個人覺得反而有點奇怪，在那個時間點，他甚至是沒有看過參考書的，所以他在建構角色與真實情況不同，應該可以允許縮略和容錯率。
> 
> 在李的劇情上，因為文字呈現的很快，寫的是病患哀求，然後他停刀，這中間的時間間隔沒有解釋麻醉上在什麼時候。真正拍的時候可以選擇拍出每個細節，也可以用畫面快速地切換，我小小調查了一下，發現非醫療背景的人普遍覺得還沒有真的開刀，醫療背景的人看起來就是正在開刀或是已經開完刀，這是文字上大量縮略造成的不同解讀。
> 
> 個人覺得不同解讀很有趣。不過，基於醫生這個職業，我是抱持著高度的敬意，才想寫一個這樣的劇本，即使和專業毫無關係，所以查了資料也會產生疏漏。希望這個劇本與這樣的解釋沒有冒犯到醫療背景的讀者們，那就違背我的本意。
> 
> 在用詞上若覺得有違和，或是其他想法也歡迎討論：）
> 
> 最後，寫這段劇情我自己有很深的感悟，
> 
> 這個世界很殘酷也很溫柔，有時候用盡一切努力也不一定會有結果。  
> 但是若不努力，一定一無所獲。  
> 失敗了也沒關係，有能力就不怕沒機會，機會來臨的時候，上前抓住就可以了。  
> 因為機會是留給準備好的人。
> 
> 送給大家：）
> 
>  
> 
> ──  
> 忘記說，靳哥周六早上聽的是Libertango, Cello主奏  
> 中文翻自由探戈，文中有沒有別的隱喻，有興趣的可以找來聽聽看跟我說:)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 期間收到許多建議，所以從頭修正用字和語序，也調整演藝圈和小樓一夜發文的細節描述，整體微調過設定，歡迎大家從頭閱讀，也許會發現彩蛋：）  
> 感謝大天使千蟻、大天使zu1199和小天使的協助！

陸臣一進到靳明毅家裡就立刻報告，「靳哥，我拿到李導的角色了！」

靳明毅站在門邊，伸手扶住他的腰穩住他，「恭喜你。」他唇角微揚，「晚上回來讓你選簽名書。」

「哇噢！」陸臣小小歡呼，激動之餘忍不住重重抱住靳明毅，「靳哥你看，果然我要在你前面讀劇本，試鏡就會過！」

靳明毅輕笑一聲，輕輕回抱他，右手在他的背上來回輕撫，「進來吃早餐。」

「好！」陸臣隨著靳明毅走進餐廳，靳明毅讓陸臣坐到餐桌旁，自己去弄早餐，不久，靳明毅端著兩個盤子，一盤放到陸臣面前，餐盤裡放了好幾個精緻小巧的壽司捲，陸臣捏起其中一個放入口中，只覺得口味有點神祕，不是不好吃，就是味道很新奇。

陸臣低頭端詳了盤裡壽司捲，看見壽司捲裡除了小黃瓜、蟹肉棒之外，還有一塊綠綠的塊狀物，陸臣忍不住問，「靳哥，這綠色的是什麼啊？」

「酪梨，你沒吃過嗎？」靳明毅吞下食物，奇異地看他，「台灣不流行嗎？還是你不喜歡？」

「也不是，」陸臣拿起筷子戳了戳酪梨塊，「通常都是打成牛奶一起喝，我第一次看到壽司裡面包酪梨，不是不喜歡，只是沒預期會在壽司裡吃到酪梨，感覺有點神祕。」

靳明毅凝視著他，忽然輕笑一聲，「歡迎來到我的世界，這是加州捲。」

陸臣抬眼瞧他，微笑道，「那我會把它都吃光的。」

靳明毅垂眼，在夾起下一個加州捲時漫不經心地說，「本來就都是你的，不用客氣。」

陸臣如他承諾的將盤裡的加州捲吃光，餐後，靳明毅載他一起去學校。當靳明毅在停車場停好車後，陸臣自動走到他身邊，靳明毅忽然拉起他的右手腕舉到身前，從口袋裡掏出一樣東西放到陸臣的掌心，指掌包覆住陸臣的四指向內壓成拳，「收好。」

「靳哥，這什麼？」陸臣好奇地攤開掌心，只見手中放著一把黃銅鑰匙。

「辦公室鑰匙，」靳明毅低笑一聲，「門禁卡不能給你，不過鑰匙可以。我去上課或去開會，辦公室給你顧。」

陸臣握緊了掌心，「好。」不再是只此一把的辦公室鑰匙，另外的那一把卻是握在他手裡，陸臣將鑰匙收進側背包，已經想好未來攜帶的方式。

兩個人走到天數館，待靳明毅刷門禁卡之後去搭電梯，陸臣見靳明毅又刷一次卡，不禁好奇地說，「靳哥，你們管得好嚴。」

「這棟建築是學校少見的高樓層建築，」靳明毅的指掌輕放在陸臣的手臂上，將對方往自己的方向帶，讓他與其他人隔出一小段距離，陸臣自然站得離他更近，靳明毅邊說，「我聽說幾年以前，有學生在這裡跳樓過。」

陸臣嚇了一跳，抬頭望向靳明毅，悄聲說，「靳哥，真的假的？」

靳明毅垂首凝視他，「真的，聽說不只一次。」他用指掌牢牢握住陸臣自然垂放在大腿側的手腕，嚴肅地告誡，「你不准做這種事，聽到了嗎？」

陸臣一怔，很快說道，「不會啦，靳哥。我又進不來。」

靳明毅的指掌收緊，「規矩都是有漏洞的。有什麼問題來找我，鑰匙都給你了。」

「好。」陸臣輕聲說，「我不會跳的，靳哥。」

靳明毅在電梯抵達八樓時放開陸臣的手腕，兩個人一前一後踏出電梯，來到靳明毅的辦公室。靳明毅退開一步，「給你開門。」

「噢，」陸臣急忙拿出收進側背包的鑰匙，將鑰匙插進鑰匙孔中轉動，輕輕推門，門被推開，陸臣便看見辦公室裡多出一道高大的屏風，立在長沙發前面，「靳哥，你什麼時候買的？」

「禮拜五。」靳明毅低聲說，「先進去吧。」

陸臣率先踏入辦公室，逕自走到屏風面前，仔細端詳高大的屏風，他好奇地將整個屏風拉開，屏風是四面式，雙面都有圖案，每一面各自畫上梅蘭竹菊，木框是胡桃色的松木實木，整體看起來風雅又具有質感。

「靳哥，為什麼突然買屏風啊？」陸臣回頭問，只見靳明毅站在門邊，雙手環胸，倚著門，唇角微揚。

靳明毅朝他走來，從他身後伸手扶住屏風，漫不經心地說，「這樣可以把整個沙發擋住，你在裡面睡比較安心。」

「噢，」陸臣低下聲，一時間找不到字回覆，他稍稍側首，瞧見靳明毅站在他身後，他抿緊唇，輕聲叫，「靳哥。」

「嗯？」靳明毅側首瞧他。

陸臣深吸一口氣，一鼓作氣地說，「我可不可以抱你一下？」

陸臣等了一下，沒有等到回覆，他鼓起勇氣回頭去看，只見靳明毅已後退一步，唇角微揚，他微微敞開雙臂，等待他。

陸臣一時間只覺得心跳得飛快，他轉過身往前一跨，踏入靳明毅懷裡，伸手牢牢擁住男人寬闊的背脊，臉頰枕到男人的頸窩，大吉嶺夜香沁入鼻息，陸臣滿足地喟嘆一聲，感覺到男人輕輕擁住自己的腰際，微熱的吐息噴在耳後，「你想要抱我，隨時都可以。不用問。」

陸臣忍不住收緊雙臂，臉頰在男人的頸窩輕輕磨蹭，依偎好半晌，他才稍稍退開，他微仰起頭，忽然笑道，「那我下週去台南拍戲怎麼辦？可以把靳哥打包帶走嗎？」

「說到這個，」靳明毅滿臉嚴肅，「你要不要把我的聯絡方式留給你的助理？有什麼事可以通知我，也給我你助理的聯絡方式。」

陸臣一愣，反射性地說，「這樣會不會很麻煩你啊？應該不會有什麼事吧。」

「你的事沒什麼麻煩的，」靳明毅順手把垂到陸臣眼前的瀏海撥開，「有事就通知我。」

「噢，」陸臣掏出手機，「這個是她的Line和手機號碼，我回頭再跟她說一聲。」

靳明毅拿著手機存入通訊錄，「拍戲要拍多久？」

「通常是一個多月到兩個月。」陸臣想了一下，「不過以我接到的角色來看，可能不用那麼久。」

靳明毅又問，「住哪裡？」

陸臣低頭察看手機，「我們住香格里拉飯店，飯店和觀光局有合作，在火車站附近。」

「知道了，」靳明毅頷首，他拍了拍陸臣的肩，「拍戲加油。」

陸臣忍不住又上前輕輕抱了一下靳明毅，在對方反應之前迅速退開，「我會努力的。」

「我知道，你一直都很努力。」靳明毅低笑，「我要寫Paper，你去做你的事吧。」

陸臣點點頭，他用靳明毅的印表機把寄來的劇本列印出來，便坐在長沙發上背台詞，同時揣摩李導想要的情緒。

靳明毅回到電腦前，著手修改目前寫好的進度，期間他打了幾通電話去實驗室，和學生討論幾個研究題目，碩士班學生目前還沒有很精確的方向，靳明毅說了幾篇期刊論文讓學生去找，要求學生閱讀完後再繼續跟他討論。

大約十點左右，靳明毅的辦公室被敲響，「請進。」  
「靳教授，你現在有空嗎？」探頭進來的男人約五六十歲，頭髮稀疏，笑容和善，他看見長沙發上的陸臣時一頓，「你有客人啊？」

「李教授，快請進。」靳明毅站起身，迎到門前，陸臣跟著站起身，一時間忽然有點尷尬，靳明毅回頭說，「你去坐我的位子。」

「噢好。」陸臣背起側背包，移動到靳明毅的電腦桌後方，靳明毅領著李教授坐到長沙發，「我泡個茶，您等一下。」

「沒關係，我時間多。」李教授笑咪咪地說，靳明毅同時介紹，「這是陸臣，他是演員，有時候會在我這裡讀劇本，請您不要見怪。」

「不會不會，」李教授擺手，「我孫女有時候也會跑到我那裡的沙發寫作業，我懂我懂。」

靳明毅拿起整組茶具，轉頭向陸臣介紹，「這是系上的李教授，成就很高，我剛來的時候幫了我很多忙，日後也要請他多多關照。」又低聲說，「幫我陪一下李教授，我很快回來。」

陸臣乖巧地點頭，雖然不知道自己可以說什麼。靳明毅拿著整組茶具出門後，只見李教授盯著陸臣半晌，忽然問，「你之前是不是演過《前男友再見》？」

陸臣心頭一驚，臉色未變，只是笑了一聲，「沒想到您也看這個。」

「果然我老頭子眼力還行，」李教授笑咪咪地說，「我孫女之前每天追電視劇，重播的時候還拉著我看，她很喜歡你。」

陸臣輕笑，「謝謝，」他想到靳明毅剛才說對方幫他很多忙，便主動說，「不然我幫您的孫女簽名，讓您帶回去送給她？」

「好啊，」李教授笑著點頭，「我可不可以和你拍一張照？證明給我孫女看，我真的有碰到你。」

「沒問題。」陸臣走到對方身邊，看著李教授有些笨拙地操作手機中的內建相機，他忍不住說，「還是我來好了。」

「太好了，我對這種年輕人的東西不太熟悉。」李教授將手機遞給陸臣，陸臣很快將後鏡頭轉成前鏡頭，熟練地抓了一個角度，「我數到三。一、二、三。」喀咂一聲。

陸臣將手機還給李教授，李教授仔細端詳手機裡的相片，「拍得真好，我孫女一定很羨慕我。」

陸臣忍不住輕笑一聲，「下次您孫女有來，您也可以帶她來和我拍照。我沒戲的時候都在這裡。」

「這樣啊，」李教授把手機收回口袋，「對了，你叫陸臣對吧。」

陸臣不明所以地點頭，只聽李教授說，「好幾年以前，公視有一部電視劇叫《貨比三家》，裡面有一個外送小弟的角色，他每次下班以後，就會把店裡賣不完的便當放在他外送路線的幾戶人家外面，有一戶人家是獨居的榮民，外送小弟放便當的時候，都會放在門的右前方，他按了門鈴之後，就會躲起來，等老榮民出來拿便當。老榮民眼睛不好，他走出門的時候常常會踢到前方的東西，但是因為便當放在右前方，所以他沒有踢翻過便當。」

陸臣一怔，李教授慢悠悠地說，「我看的時候就在想，這個外送小弟觀察力很高，又很體貼老人家，對這個角色印象很好。之後，我回家無聊看公視，經常會看到這個外送小弟出現在別的電視劇裡，有時候是小警察，有時候是大學教授，戲分不多，但是演得很到位，看他演戲很舒服。」

「後來，台灣愈來愈多偶像劇，我在其他電視台經常看到那個外送小弟，只是他已經不是外送小弟，是個大帥哥了，連我孫女都喜歡。」李教授又笑一聲，「不過，我還是喜歡當年那個外送小弟，比較真實。」

「啊，」陸臣張著嘴，忽然說不出話。

「久等了，」靳明毅在此時進門，他端著洗好又擦乾的茶具進門，放在小茶几上，見陸臣坐到李教授旁邊，只是輕拍陸臣的肩，又拿著熱水壺出門。

陸臣沉默地看著靳明毅的動作，又轉頭看向李教授，「我相信，那個外送小弟很快又會出現在其他電影裡，也許是物理教授，或是醫生，如果電影上映的話，您可以帶您的孫女去電影院看看呢。」

「是這樣啊，」李教授微笑道，「等電影上映的時候，再請靳教授通知我，我就帶我孫女去看。」

「通知什麼？」靳明毅拿著熱水壺進來，他拉出小茶几下方的小坐椅坐上，開始泡茶。

陸臣見過一次靳明毅泡茶，他著迷地盯著靳明毅的動作，見他將熱水注入茶壺中，等了一下，又將茶水倒出。靳明毅再注入一次熱水，等了一陣，將茶湯倒進公道杯，他反覆這個步驟兩次後，在每個人面前擺上一杯茶，李教授聞了一口茶香，笑著說，「老頭子我每次來找你，其實都是為了喝茶。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「過獎。」他看了一眼陸臣，客氣地問，「他沒給您添麻煩吧？」

「不會不會，」李教授喝了一口熱茶，氣定神閒地說，「我們拍了一張照，陸臣說等下要給我他的親筆簽名，還邀請我下次帶孫女一起去看電影。」

靳明毅一楞，陸臣便說，「靳哥，《畢生》和《醫者仁心》上映的時候，我們可以和李教授一起去看。」

靳明毅沒有多問，只是點了點頭，「好，只要李教授的時間允許，我們可以一起去。」

「允許允許，老頭子的時間最多了。」李教授笑了一聲，他又喝一口茶，便和靳明毅討論起他正在撰寫的期刊論文，陸臣聽不懂，便靜靜地坐在旁邊看劇本，偶爾抬頭望向兩個人。

李教授喝了兩杯茶後就站起身，「謝謝你的茶啊。」他伸手拍拍靳明毅的背，「我很期待你的論文發表，」又拍拍陸臣的手臂，「也很期待你的電影啊。」

「您慢走。」靳明毅和陸臣送李教授到門邊，等門闔上，靳明毅便問，「怎麼了？」

陸臣搖搖頭，「沒什麼事。」他看著靳明毅，忽然輕笑，「靳哥，我覺得認識你真好。」如果沒有你，我現在一定不會站在這裡，也聽不到這段話。

靳明毅低笑一聲，「到底在說什麼？」

陸臣揚起唇角，「靳哥，我來洗茶杯吧。」

「麻煩你了。」靳明毅輕拍他的手臂，就坐回辦公桌，繼續寫論文。


	25. Chapter 25

大約十一點半的時候，靳明毅打電話叫了外送，指定送餐地點是羽球館，他收拾好東西，和陸臣一起離開辦公室。

陸臣跟著靳明毅去停車場取車，靳明毅打著方向盤開車上路，上路沒多久，他的手機響起，鈴聲透過汽車音響傳出來，靳明毅接聽電話。

「Tony, how’s it going?」

電話那頭是個熱情而開朗的女人，靳明毅回覆後，她很快講了一長串，靳明毅中間回了幾句，陸臣偷瞧靳明毅的側臉，男人的臉部線條很放鬆，回話時還低笑好幾聲。

那個女人是誰？竟然能讓靳哥卸下心防露出那麼溫和的表情，陸臣光聽聲音判斷不出對方的年紀，只能憑著兩人對話的口氣判斷他們之間很熟稔，一瞬間，陸臣忽然覺得失落。

雖然早就知道，再一次意識到這樣的不對等，他還是會失落。  
他的社交圈中心，真正相熟的人除了小張兄妹，就只有一個靳哥。  
但對靳哥來說，他的世界除了自己之外，還有許許多多和他交情匪淺但自己一個也不認識的人。

陸臣別開眼，望向窗外，忽然覺得靈魂從這個位置中抽離出來，冷眼旁觀自己突如其來的失落。

陸臣知道他正站在危險的邊緣，他一步一步把自己的重心毫無保留地托付出去，在沒有察覺的時候，靳明毅已經成為鼎足他天地的其中一根支柱，如果沒有靳明毅，他的世界會崩塌一半。但若為了避險，讓他試著把靳明毅抽離自己的世界一點，他又做不到，他太享受被靳明毅寵著、關注著的日子，他捨不得放棄。

靳明毅不管做什麼都會仔細考量過他所有的需求，同時還不避諱讓陸臣知道自己的特別，男人會在他面前卸下心防沉睡，會讓他在半夜進自己房間，甚至給他自己的辦公室鑰匙。

陸臣沒有遲鈍到那種地步，靳明毅每一項特權都讓他心頭又甜又滿足，感覺自己被人放在心上仔細珍重。

但是，就是，在其他時候，若他看到也有別人能讓靳明毅露出除了清冷以外的柔和表情，陸臣總忍不住失落，或者真要細究，被失落掩藏的，其實是嫉妒，被嫉妒掩藏的，是不安。

 

「嗨，陸臣，我是Tony的媽媽，叫我Jane就可以了。」

猛然聽到自己的名字，陸臣回頭去看靳明毅，男人目不斜視地開車，唇角勾起一抹微笑。陸臣很快反應過來，恭敬地回答，「您好，我是陸臣。陸地的陸，君臣的臣。」

女人和靳明毅同時笑出聲來，陸臣不明所以，靳明毅沒有看他，只是笑道，「那我是靳明毅，革斤靳，明辨是非的明，剛毅果決的毅。」

女人笑得更大聲，「你居然用爸的版本！這次是我贏了。陸臣你好，我是藍成碧，漿向藍橋易乞，藥成碧海難奔的藍成碧。」

陸臣一呆，雖然對方講的是中文，全部組合起來他卻聽不懂，他反應極快抓緊重點，「藍阿姨，您好。」他邊問好邊轉頭去瞧靳明毅，靳明毅正好停紅燈，側首望他，嘴角含笑。

女人又笑了一聲，配合地將稱呼轉成中文，「陸臣啊，剛剛我和明毅說，今年過農曆年我們打算出去玩，他說要問你的意思，你要不要跟我們一起過年啊？」

「啊？」陸臣又愣，跟靳哥一起過年？可以嗎？

「這樣會不會很打擾啊？」陸臣小心翼翼地回答，悄悄觀察靳明毅的臉色，只見男人專注開車的側臉上帶著柔和溫暖的笑意。

「怎麼會打擾？我們都很想認識你。」女人話鋒一轉，「還是你有行程安排了？不方便也沒關係，我知道現在年輕人不習慣跟老一輩一起出門。」她的語調變得落寞，「唉，孩子大了。」

陸臣一驚，愧疚感莫名浮現，「不會啦，藍阿姨，不勉強，我很喜歡跟長輩出門。」

「那就說定了。你們再跟我說班機時間，我去機場載你們。」女人興高采烈地決定，「到時候見啦，陸臣。」不給陸臣回答的時間，便掛掉電話。

「等、等一下，」陸臣一愣，這才反應過來，「靳哥，我、我剛剛有答應嗎？」

靳明毅忍不住低笑，「她當作你答應了。你有空嗎？」

陸臣拿出手機確認自己的行程，「拍完李導的戲就差不多年底了，到過年期間有一些活動和通告，不過要改期也不是不行。」

靳明毅又問，「你都是怎麼過年？」

陸臣很快就說，「近幾年都是和小張、Mini吃年夜飯，後面幾天和、朋友出國去玩吧。」陸臣邊說邊瞧靳明毅，「我最近時間彈性比較大，過年可以不用排行程。」

靳明毅轉了個彎，慢悠悠地說，「那今年，要不要和我過年？」

陸臣張著嘴，雖然剛剛已有預期，可是實際上被這樣正式的邀請，還是頭一次，陸臣的心裡五味雜陳，「靳哥，你們都是怎麼過年？」

「我跟我弟預計在聖誕節之前飛南灣和父母會合，再一起過年，待到農曆年後才會回台灣。今年還不確定要去哪裡玩，如果你晚點才能飛，那我就等你一起。」

陸臣心頭一暖，「好啊，我確認行程再跟你說。」他雖然回答很保守，心裡卻有決定。他側首看向靳明毅，男人看起來心情很好，陸臣忍不住跟著微笑，「對了靳哥，你媽平常的自我介紹都那麼有水準嗎？」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「應該是被我和敬閣刺激的吧。」他在等紅燈時瞥向陸臣，「我和我弟的名字都是我爺爺取的，有一些典故。我媽後來覺得跟我們站在一起自我介紹不能輸，所以就這樣了。」

陸臣忍不住笑出聲來，忽然對未曾謀面的靳媽媽感到親切，又對靳明毅的家庭感到好奇，「靳哥的爺爺感覺是個很有學問的人。」

靳明毅臉上露出些許懷念的神情，「對，他以前在台大任教過。」

陸臣忍不住說，「感覺靳哥和爺爺的感情很好。」

靳明毅輕笑，「在我還小的時候，我爸因為工作的緣故被調派到美國，我媽跟著過去。我和我弟有很長一段時間是我爺爺帶大的。後來我爺爺過世，我們全家討論後，我和我弟決定也到美國一起生活。」

陸臣聽得著迷，「靳哥的爺爺是什麼樣的人啊？」

靳明毅想了一下，「嚴肅剛直，賞罰分明，他會盯著我和我弟寫作業，如果我們做錯事，他會一條一條地檢討。不過，如果他後來發現是自己弄錯，也會很鄭重地道歉。我認為這點對一個孩子的成長過程是很重要的。他教我們尊重別人不分年紀和地位。」

「可以想像，」陸臣點點頭，「看靳哥就知道。」

靳明毅一頓，「我後來做了一件事，如果讓我爺爺知道，他一定會很不高興地教訓我。不過，我並不後悔。」

陸臣好奇地看向他，「什麼事？可以問嗎？」

靳明毅瞥他一眼，慢悠悠地說，「可以，但還不到告訴你的時候。時候到了，一定告訴你。」

「噢，」陸臣收起好奇心，又問，「你回來任教，也是因為爺爺嗎？」

靳明毅頓了一下，「其實，我那時候的確有收到幾間學校的錄取通知，當時台大還在最後審核階段，考慮前景和薪水，本來想乾脆不等了，卻剛好在打消主意的那一天收到通知。我當時猶豫過，後來覺得如果真的在台大任教，爺爺會很高興吧。」

靳明毅忽然低笑一聲，「也許他知道我要放棄，才趕快催學校加速審核流程。」

「哇噢，」陸臣輕笑，「學校應該要好好謝謝你爺爺。」我也想要謝謝你爺爺。

「你想太多了，要爭著進學校的人才多的是。」靳明毅邊說邊開始找停車位，他們很幸運在一條街外的樹蔭下找到位置，靳明毅停好車，便和陸臣一起下車，他扣著陸臣的手腕，熟練地穿過小巷，來到運動中心的貨梯出入口，靳明毅按下按鈕，和陸臣一起上五樓。

電梯門一開，冷氣迎面而來，陸臣感覺到空氣不再滯悶，靳明毅去確認外送餐點，陸臣走到櫃檯，看見一個男人正和Jerry聊天，Jerry一見他，笑咪咪地和他打招呼，「陸臣，這是凱哥，也是球隊成員之一。」

「凱哥，你好，我是陸臣。」他伸出手和凱哥相握，同時打量對方，凱哥的臉看起來年紀很大，陸臣猜測對方大概是靳明毅以前的學長之類的。

「你好啊，」凱哥咧開嘴角，「其實你叫我阿凱就可以了，我和Tony的年紀差不多，只是看起來比較老。」

陸臣微笑，「我跟著大家叫就是了。」

凱哥笑了一聲，「那我可不可以行使一下被叫哥的權利？」

「啊？」陸臣一怔，只見凱哥把早已準備好的簽名板推過來，「我老婆是你的粉絲，你可不可以幫我簽名啊？」

「噢，當然啦。」陸臣失笑，他接過筆，熟練地簽自己的名字，「請問尊夫人大名？」

「嘉欣，嘉義的嘉，欣欣向榮的欣。」

「好，」陸臣在簽名板上加上嘉欣的名字，又寫上一句話，『丈夫是好男人，要好好珍惜。』頓時看得凱哥眉開眼笑，「謝謝你啊！」

「不客氣。」陸臣笑了一聲，將準備好的現金交給Jerry，「靳哥跟我說，親友價是這個價格，你再點一下。」

「好，」Jerry接過鈔票，熟練地算錢，凱哥好奇地說，「我記得親友價不是規定要——」話沒說完，Jerry已經點完錢，「沒錯，就是這個數。謝啦！」

陸臣疑惑地問，「親友價不是八折嗎？還是有別的規定？」

Jerry面不改色地說，「我不會少收你的錢，你不用擔心。我晚點開收據給你，再給你一張會員卡。」

「噢。」陸臣本想看一下牆上是否有收費的規則，忽然聽見有人叫他，「陸臣，吃飯了。」

「好，那我先去吃飯，等會見。」陸臣朝兩個人輕輕點頭，就走向靳明毅。

靳明毅點的量不多，蔬果和肉類卻是一應俱全，陸臣把便當吃光後，和靳明毅去換運動服。

等兩人換好運動服，已經接近一點，羽球館內多了許多陸臣上次沒見過的人，靳明毅領著他過去，才剛走進，Tim便嚷著，「Tony，你今天沒穿你那件隊服耶。」

「什麼隊服？」陸臣好奇地問。

「之前羽球隊每幾年就會做一次隊服，通常固定打球就會穿，尤其當體育館有很多陌生人同時打球，穿隊服可以增添氣勢，比較好佔場地。」Tim順口解釋道，「Tony穿的那件比較早期，現在很多人沒有。」

Alex接口，「他每次打球都穿深藍色那件，就是你上次來看到的那件。」

陸臣想了一下，他輕輕拉著靳明毅的衣角，在靳明毅附耳過去時，輕聲問，「靳哥，那件是不是在我那裡？」話才說完，陸臣敏銳地感覺全場一陣靜默，他才要開口解釋，靳明毅就把話接過去，「今天人滿多的，」他略略掃視一圈，在某幾個人身上停了一下，「你們，不用上班嗎？」

「今天剛好輪休。」  
「我最近可以請特休。」  
「機台很穩，老闆讓我放風。」  
「年度檢查，生產線停機三天。」  
「業績不錯，上午送完客戶，下午自動休假。」  
「彈性上班，我想打個球再回去坐辦公室。」  
「昨天晚上加班和美國視訊，今天補休。」

陸臣覺得很新奇，一一掃過每個生面孔，這些人和他平常接觸的人都很不一樣，不管是講話方式還是生活方式，靳明毅和大家介紹他，其他人七嘴八舌地自我介紹，同時還向陸臣表示自己的媽媽、姊妹、老婆或是女性同事是他的影迷，起鬨著要和陸臣合照。

「你們，」靳明毅才要制止，陸臣便笑著搖頭，「靳哥，沒關係。你的朋友就是我的朋友。」

「Tony你看，人家比你會做人！」  
「讓開讓開，合照合照！」

為了讓所有人入鏡，其中一個男人還跑回車上拿了簡易版的腳架和單眼相機，他調整好位置後開始倒數，陸臣站在正中間，靳明毅站他左手邊，其他人隨意站，在密集閃光之後，快門連續響了好幾聲，等拍攝結束，男人回去確認相機，他比出一個ＯＫ的手勢，大家頓時四散開來，開始做起暖身運動。

「不好意思啊，」靳明毅低聲說，「我事先跟他們說不能帶親友，他們就想了別的辦法。」

陸臣為靳明毅話裡的歉意吃了一驚，「靳哥，真的沒關係，」他認真地看著靳明毅，「你的朋友就是我的朋友，你的朋友我都想認識，親友也沒關係，真的。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「我以為你會怕被拍到。」

「這個啊，」陸臣唇角微揚，「如果我們兩個單獨被拍到，可能不行。但是一大群人就沒關係。」其實和一群人打羽球的照片流出去，對陸臣沒有壞處，甚至可以替他塑造親民形象，只是陸臣不想這樣利用大家。

「那就好，」靳明毅放下心，低聲說，「你不願意，要跟我說。」

「嗯，」陸臣輕輕應了一聲，「不會，靳哥。我很願意。」


	26. Chapter 26

靳明毅帶陸臣做暖身運動，又陪他在一旁練習了小球、平球、挑球和高遠球，陸臣的球感比上次好一些，漏接的次數減少很多，靳明毅給他一些擊球時機的建議，「你的擊球點有點低，擊球時間太晚，球會打不遠，很容易被接到，打高遠球的時候，手臂過頭頂時要整個伸直，最好側身，利用扭腰的力道擊球。」

陸臣又試了幾次，一時間不適應調整過後的擊球點，反而漏失好幾球，他愧咎地看向靳明毅，男人柔和地說，「沒關係，再來。我們就練到你對了為止。」

「好。」陸臣重拾信心，靳明毅的控球很穩，發給他的球路很固定，陸臣保持固定的位置接了十幾球，愈後面愈容易抓到球感，練習一段時間後，他已經可以把球從自己的後場線打到對方的後場線。

「不錯。」靳明毅讚許道，「你想不想練殺球？」

「想！」陸臣馬上回答，「我可以打得像靳哥那樣嗎？」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「如果你長時間練習，一定可以。」他稍微講解一下技巧，又示範給陸臣看，「最關鍵的訣竅在擊球瞬間，你的手腕要隨著手臂往下壓，但不能單只是壓手腕而已。你試試看。」

靳明毅發來的球和剛才的球路差不多，陸臣試著回以殺球，他的回球不夠低，看起來像比較短的長球。

「好難啊，靳哥。」陸臣感嘆。

「不用勉強，給你自己一點時間。」靳明毅揚起唇角，「你想繼續練，還是想練別的？要休息嗎？」

陸臣搖搖頭，「靳哥，我想知道你們打雙打都是怎麼跑位。我覺得你跑位很帥。」

靳明毅一怔，低笑一聲，「有一些原則，不過雙打夥伴打久了會有默契。你想練習的話，其實要從最基本的米字步開始練。」靳明毅邊說邊示範米字步，陸臣看得入神，靳明毅見狀，便說，「你來發球，隨便發，我示範一下實戰怎麼跑。」

「好。」陸臣想了一下，發了一個高遠球，球一下飛到後場，靳明毅站在球場中央，三步退到右後方，側身擊球後，又迅速移回到中央。

陸臣回擊來球時，力道不夠，回球太輕，球輕輕飛過網子後下墜，靳明毅兩步跨到左前方，反拍回球，就將球擊得老遠，陸臣反應不及，漏接這球，他輕輕感嘆一聲，「靳哥，你速度好快。」

「習慣之後就會變成反射動作。」靳明毅想了一下，「如果你沒有練米字步，又想練雙打的跑位，也不是不行。原則是，攻擊前後，防守左右，然後逆時針補位。也就是說，如果我們是攻擊方，就要站前後的位置，是防守方，就站左右邊，一個人後退，另一個人就要前進，逆時針輪轉。」靳明毅抬頭向場內望去，指著Alex和Tim那場，開始解釋，「你看，這時候他們發球，是攻方，所以站前後。但是對方回球後，他們回了高遠球而不是殺球，這就轉成守方，所以Tim就後退站到球場右邊，右半場都是他的。」

靳明毅停了一下，接著說，「你看現在，Tim一直回後場的球，Alex就要注意網前的球，不然Tim會回不來，就像現在，你看，是不是逆時針輪轉？」

「噢，」陸臣點頭，「原來如此。」

靳明毅見他有興趣，便說，「不然等一下比賽，我們就這樣跑，你可以練習看看怎麼跑位。」

陸臣頓時緊張，「靳哥，那我跑錯怎麼辦？」

靳明毅輕拍他的肩，「只是練習，你會怕的話，我可以提醒你。」

「好，」陸臣用力點頭，「靳哥你只管叫我，我一定照你說的跑。」

靳明毅又笑，「都只是運動，放輕鬆。」他朝球場看了一下，凱哥和Jason那場比賽剛好結束，輸的一方從場上退下，靳明毅就領著陸臣過去。

留在場上的贏家是Jerry和幫大家拍照的伯彥，陸臣站在前場負責開球，他輕輕發了一個小球，被Jerry撲網，球從陸臣身旁擦過，陸臣沒回頭，只聽見身後傳來擊球聲，球飛得很遠，靳明毅同時說，「陸臣，後退。」

陸臣很快反應過來，往後退到右半場中央，球從對面朝他飛來，他下意識後退幾步，將高遠球重重擊回，伯彥忽然跳殺，陸臣還沒反應過來，只見靳明毅兩步來到網前，將球往右側邊角吊去，Jerry在後場回擊，球往後飛，陸臣還站在後場，他下意識又回高遠球，這次球回得輕，伯彥在中場殺球，靳明毅再度將球拉遠，同時喝道，「陸臣，回來。」

陸臣很快回到球場中央，只見Jerry架式十足，球拍一揮，陸臣原以為對方要殺球，想不到只是切球，他還沒反應，靳明毅已經上網回擊，又道，「後面給你。」陸臣反射性後退，多虧靳明毅提醒，他這次有足夠的時間看清球路，他蓄滿力氣，側身擊球，球飛到對方後場線。

「１：０。」

靳明毅走過來和他擊掌，「打得不錯。」

陸臣輕笑，「都是靳哥教得好。」

靳明毅將他垂到眼前的瀏海輕輕撥開，又拍拍他的背，「再來。」

靳明毅朝對面舉手，示意在竊竊私語的對手繼續。

「陸臣，前面。」  
「後退。」  
「回來。」  
「後面給你。」  
「回來。」  
「後退。」  
「回來。」

整場比賽，陸臣都只聽靳明毅的聲音跑位，後面幾球在靳明毅的指示下，陸臣接球接得很穩，雖然有幾球回得不好而讓對手有機會殺球，但靳明毅都能適時補位，陸臣愈跑愈有信心，再加上對手幾次發球失誤，最終他在靳明毅的帶領下，總算拿下勝利。

「２１：１５。」

「耶！」陸臣忍不住歡呼一聲，想自己總算沒有拖靳哥後腿，他們走到網前和對手互相擊掌，「謝謝！」

Jerry笑了一聲，「啊唷，我覺得今天光線好亮，都看不到球。」  
伯彥心有戚戚，「這時間不用開燈，順便省電，不然眼睛很吃力。」

陸臣抬頭看了眼天花板，「真的嗎？」他怎麼沒感覺？

「真的。」Jerry煞有其事地點頭，轉頭向替補的Alex和Tim說道，「你們等下可以感覺看看。」  
「我們剛剛在場外就感覺到了。」Alex笑了一聲，「連場外都覺得很亮。」

靳明毅沒理他們，只問陸臣，「你想休息嗎？還是繼續？」  
陸臣小聲說道，「可以繼續，靳哥，我可不可以先去喝水一下？」

「好。」靳明毅朝場上的人道，「我們去喝個水，等一下。」

「沒問題，沒問題，不急不急。」大家笑咪咪地目送他們走到場邊，陸臣喝了好幾口水，用毛巾擦過汗，他看了一眼附近在休息的其他人，悄悄湊到靳明毅身邊，輕聲問，「靳哥，Jerry是不是眼睛不好啊？」

靳明毅喝水的動作一頓，側首過去，在陸臣耳邊低聲說，「別理他們。」他停了一下，又說，「你剛剛跑得很好，進步很多。」

「噢。」陸臣應了一聲，男人熱燙的呼吸噴在耳邊，聲音低沉，他只覺得左耳癢得發麻，他忍耐著用手去摸的衝動，聽見靳明毅語帶奇異，「你的耳朵好紅。」

「還不是靳哥，」陸臣輕喘一口氣，「你靠那麼近，我耳朵有點癢。」他才說完，就聽見男人低沉的輕笑，忽然間，陸臣感覺到有什麼乾燥溫暖的東西輕輕碰觸自己的耳垂，「唔。」他忍不住低吟一聲，才轉頭，靳明毅已經退開，「再打嗎？」

「好。」陸臣回得心不在焉，他伸手揉著左耳，一邊偷瞧靳明毅，暗自猜測剛剛擦過耳垂的是不是男人的手指。

這一場開始，陸臣不夠專心，他後退的速度不夠快，整個人往後仰，重心頓失，他往後跌坐在地，忍不住嘶了一聲。

「陸臣。」靳明毅很快來到他身邊，蹲下身，「有沒有怎麼樣？」

陸臣伸手去揉自己的尾椎，有點痠痛，手肘撐地時也有點擦傷，靳明毅很快檢查一下他的傷勢，「我先帶你去場外休息。」

「應該還好啦，」陸臣本想拒絕，靳明毅嚴肅地說，「撞到尾椎不能輕忽，你先休息一下觀察，等一下再打。」

「噢好。」陸臣嘆了一口氣，他伸手搭住靳明毅的頸項，靳明毅略略施力，將他整個人扶起來，男人用手輕輕去揉他的尾椎，「會不會痛？」

陸臣輕喘一聲，輕輕搖頭，「不太會。」

靳明毅鬆了口氣，「應該沒有很嚴重。我等下幫你看一下。」

陸臣輕輕點頭，忽然意識到現在是公眾場合，他從靳明毅身前回頭，觀望四周，只見其他球場上的球員們都盯著他們看，似乎很關注他的傷勢，陸臣有點不好意思，不敢讓靳明毅多費心，「靳哥，沒事啦。」

靳明毅聞言抬頭，往場上看，陸臣只見球員們紛紛繼續打球，靳明毅同時背過身，用身體擋住眾人的視線，沒了視線關注的壓力，陸臣悄悄鬆了一口氣，他縮進靳明毅懷裡，大吉嶺夜香混著些微的汗味，融成陸臣最熟悉安心的味道，他克制自己不要伸手去抱對方的腰際，悄聲說，「靳哥，不好意思啊。」

靳明毅輕輕撫著他的背，「不要想太多。」他回頭和對手說，「我們等下一場。」

「快去快去，」Alex朝他們揮動手腕，靳明毅半攬著陸臣走進洗手間，「你轉過去。」他讓陸臣背過身，稍稍拉低他的運動褲檢查，「沒有瘀青，應該不嚴重。」

「噢。」陸臣繃緊了身體，覺得尷尬又羞臊，這個地點和姿勢會讓他產生不該有的妄想，他深吸一口氣，壓下心頭的躁動，靳明毅忽然毫無預警按壓他摔到的位置，輕輕揉撫，「會痛嗎？」

「唔嗯。」男人的指掌熱得發燙，陸臣忍不住低吟一聲，聲音在空蕩的洗手間反覆迴旋，他很快咬住牙關，將聲音抑在喉嚨裡，他吞了一口唾液，低聲說，「不會。」

沒有空調的洗手間室溫彷彿瞬間上升十度，陸臣整個背部都出汗，感覺到搭在自己腰上的指掌緊了緊，他輕喘一聲，腰間的指掌忽然放開，靳明毅將他轉回來，他看見男人的額上冒出汗液，汗水順著臉頰往下滑，淌過下巴，下滑到喉結上方，陸臣盯著卡在喉結上反覆滑動的汗珠，半晌，汗珠滑下喉結，他著魔般伸出手，指節揩過那滴汗珠，放到嘴邊，舔了一下。  
鹹的，靳哥的。

他含進了整個食指指節，抬眼望向靳明毅，只見男人抿緊嘴唇，神態嚴肅，瞬也不瞬地盯著他，眼神炙熱，飽含侵略性，陸臣感覺身體更熱，心跳更急，體溫燒得腦袋一片空白，只想整個人貼上去，讓兩個人之間毫無空隙。

時間拖得漫長，陸臣不由自主往前一步，兩個人靠得極近，靳明毅垂首，看他的眼神更加炙熱，陸臣忍不住喘息，喘息聲又慢又重，他瞧見自己在對方眼裡的倒影，他著魔般再上前，兩個人身體之間再無空隙，唇近在咫尺，彼此呼吸著對方的喘息。  
只要再往前一點，就可以碰觸。

陸臣闔上眼睛，輕輕湊近，唇瓣相碰的那一秒，陸臣忍不住嘆息，靳明毅的唇乾燥而溫暖，像冬日的陽光。忽然間，一聲震天價響的連串放屁聲從某間廁所傳出來，陸臣彷彿被人當頭澆了一桶冷水，他猛然退開，靳明毅轉頭去看第一間廁所，陸臣只覺得尷尬，他打開水龍頭，用冷水潑了自己的臉好幾次，才敢回頭去瞧靳明毅。

男人神色如常地望他，低聲說，「換我。」

「噢。」陸臣急忙退開，靳明毅上前洗了臉，又用清水沖過粗壯的手臂，他抽了幾張擦手紙，擦乾身上的水珠，又順手抽了幾張遞給陸臣，陸臣沉默地接過，在擦乾自己的同時聽見馬桶沖水聲。

不久，廁所門打開，Jason一見他們還在，滿臉尷尬，「呃，我路過。」

陸臣保持著得體的微笑，側首去瞧靳明毅，靳明毅低聲說，「走吧。」便走出洗手間。

一踏出洗手間，靳明毅又問，「要打球嗎？」

「嗯。」陸臣沉默地點頭，兩個人走到場外，Jerry意外地說，「你們怎麼那麼快就好了？」

「啊？」陸臣一愣，頓時心虛到好像全世界都知道他和靳哥在廁所裡幹嘛，他扯開唇角，解釋道，「因為沒有怎麼樣，所以應該還好。」靳明毅不過是稍微檢查一下有沒有撞到尾椎，花不了多久時間。

「噢。」Jerry神色古怪地看了一眼靳明毅，男人面不改色地說，「下一場打不打？」

「打啊。」Jerry這才看見Jason走出洗手間，忍不住笑出聲來，他拍拍靳明毅的肩，「晚上要不要一起吃飯？今天人多，我在春香樓訂了兩桌。」

靳明毅側首看向陸臣，「你想去嗎？」

「好啊。」陸臣點頭，「晚上沒事。」

「那好。」靳明毅回答道，「算我們兩個吧。」

「啊呀，今天場外也好亮啊。」Jerry哼著聲走開，靳明毅又看向陸臣，「還痛不痛？」

陸臣搖搖頭，「好多了，謝謝靳哥。」他回答完後，又問，「春香樓吃什麼？」

「吃台式桌菜。」靳明毅想了一下，「有幾道海鮮，你應該會喜歡。」

「嗯。」陸臣沉默了半晌，忽然叫，「靳哥。」

「嗯？」靳明毅側首看他，唇角微揚，在那樣的目光，陸臣忽然說不出話，他撇過頭去，「沒事。」

靳明毅沉默一會，聲音很低很輕，「陸臣，不要想太多，你覺得沒有就沒有。不要怕我，不要走開。」

陸臣闔上眼睛，很慢很慢地吸了一口氣，又喘了好幾聲，某種情緒差一點要從胸口溢出來。

愈喜歡，愈害怕。

喜歡到到連承認都不敢的程度。  
喜歡到不敢承受失去你的程度。  
喜歡到如果可以把心剖開來，那裡面寫滿的都是你的名字的程度。

明明應該是喜悅，卻滿嘴都是吞不下去的苦澀。

陸臣睜開眼睛，他轉向靳明毅，往前一跨，伸出手用力擁抱對方。

天氣很熱，羽球館很熱，靳明毅整個人都很熱，陸臣伸手抱得更緊，臉頰貼在男人熱燙的頸窩，感覺像抱緊了整個世界，他低聲叫，聲音很輕很微弱，「靳哥，靳哥，靳哥。」

靳明毅垂首，輕輕擁住陸臣，貼著他的耳畔，低聲說，「我在這裡，只要你叫我，我就在這裡。」

陸臣收緊了手臂，將臉整個埋進男人的頸窩裡，沉默半晌，他低聲說，「靳哥，我不會走開。我沒辦法走開。」

我早就走不了了，但是你可以。

我受不了這個。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場9
> 
>  
> 
> [問卦]我正要大便，好友和他男友在我門外親熱怎麼辦　求解
> 
> 如題。
> 
> ＸＸＸＸＸ：大還是不大，這是個問題。  
> ＹＹＹＹＹ：門開還是不開，這是個問題。


	27. Chapter 27

靳明毅瞬間收緊了手臂，垂眸看著緊抱自己的陸臣，等陸臣平復情緒，抬起頭望他，他抬手順了順陸臣凌亂的頭髮，陸臣抿緊唇，忽然意識到自己在大庭廣眾之下失態，他回頭望去，只見羽球場的眾人都在打球，沒人關注他們，就連剛出廁所的Jason都和Jerry在認真對打，陸臣安下心，又忍不住將頭埋回男人頸窩，再次擁抱靳明毅，彷彿在男人的擁抱裡，他可以不去思考，不面對現實。

半晌，陸臣即將退開之際，靳明毅忽然擒住他的腰，垂首在他耳邊，低聲道，「什麼都會給你，只要你敢要。」

陸臣一怔，靳明毅陡然放開禁錮在陸臣腰間的手臂，他撩起陸臣的一綹瀏海，輕輕摩娑，髮絲摩擦的聲音在耳邊沙沙作響，靳明毅的力道很輕，陸臣卻覺得自己進退不得，只感覺到髮梢末端被什麼東西很輕很輕地碰一下，他怔愣間，靳明毅已經退開，唇角微揚，「坐一下，等我打一場。」

「嗯。」陸臣點頭，他望著靳明毅拿起球拍回到場內，轉身坐到場邊的椅子上，邊喝水邊凝視著場中的靳明毅。

「不好意思啊，」

陸臣回頭，只見伯彥拿著簽名板過來，「我姪女是你的影迷，你可不可以幫我簽名啊？」

「當然沒問題。」陸臣放下水，接過簽名板，熟練地簽下自己的名字，「請問姪女是幾歲啊？叫什麼名字呢？」

「她的小名是小巧，今年升高一。」伯彥邊說邊從自己的手機之中翻出女孩和他的合照，「長這樣。」照片中，年輕的女孩和伯彥站得很近，她手裡拿著花束，花束上別著小卡，卡片上寫著畢業快樂，女孩輕輕淺笑，雙眼明亮，像是對未來充滿期待。

陸臣瞧了一眼，便在簽名旁寫上「給小巧，青春是一場恣意揮灑汗水的旅行，走在青春的路上，也許會跌倒很多次，但不要怕跌倒，因為愛你的人會接住你，陪你爬起來，再往前走。」

他把筆和簽名板一起還給伯彥，伯彥道過謝後，就將簽名板收進自己的背包。

陸臣有心要和靳明毅的朋友攀談幾句，他開口道，「你通常這時間不用上班嗎？」

伯彥笑了一聲，「要啊，不過我今天剛好休假。覺得很久沒運動，看到群組有揪，就想說今天可以來。」

陸臣點點頭，「你平常是做什麼的啊？」

「我在艾利恩工作，是研究員之一。」伯彥見陸臣不太了解，又解釋，「艾利恩是全球知名的製藥公司，總部在愛爾蘭，台灣也有分公司。我們的產品很廣泛，我負責的項目跟神經系統有關。」

「感覺很厲害。」陸臣讚嘆道，靳哥的朋友感覺各個都是人才。

「沒什麼厲害，就是貢獻所學而已。」伯彥聳聳肩，「我覺得你會演戲比較厲害，還有那麼多人喜歡你，」他停了一下，半開玩笑地說，「如果問小巧，她一定會說你比較厲害。我都被她嫌棄得半死。」

陸臣微微一笑，「你和你姪女感情很好。」

「算是吧，」伯彥淡然地回答，「我大哥大嫂去世以後，我就變成她的監護人。」

陸臣扯起唇，轉而說，「那她很幸運，感覺得出來你很照顧她。」

「是嗎？」伯彥低笑，「也許是她照顧我呢。」

話題在這裡被轉開，兩個人聊起了球隊的歷史和大家的實力，「目前要說公認最強的當然是Tony，尤其是今天，他可以一邊打球一邊叫你跑位，他對球路的敏銳度很高，一心二用也超強的，以前我們都沒看過，今天看到還嚇一跳。」伯彥笑著說，「果然很強。」

陸臣忍不住微笑，不知道為什麼，聽到靳明毅被稱讚，他也覺得高興。

「Jerry也滿強的，他是平均型的球員，也很會跑位。還有就是Andrew和Albert，他們殺球很強，這兩個人平日沒有休假，所以你這時間打球看不到他們。Alex和Jason實力差不多，Alex的發球很難接，他都會發得很邊線，等你回球以後，又會把球吊到另一邊的邊線。有陣子，大家以可以接到Alex的發球為榮。」

陸臣忍不住笑出聲來，伯彥繼續說，「Jason的話，和Jerry有點像，他的切球常常出奇不意。Tim也是殺球強，程度應該和Alex差不多。再來才是凱哥和我，我們平常比較忙，也沒有每週打，比不上他們。」

「你們都比我厲害很多啦。」陸臣笑著說。

「這麼高興。」靳明毅拿著球拍走來，額上都是汗水，陸臣順手將靳明毅的毛巾和水壺遞過去，靳明毅接過後，將毛巾披在肩上，灌起水。他喝了一些，在陸臣身旁坐下，朝伯彥打招呼，「嗨，最近怎麼樣？」

「老樣子，」伯彥聳肩，「給公司當狗。」

「你自己決定不外派的。」靳明毅虧了他一下。

「這還能選嗎？」伯彥又笑，「總不能把小巧也帶去吧。」

靳明毅「嗯，」了一聲，「我現在可以體會這種選擇了。」

「Jerry說的時候，我還不信。不過我現在相信了。」伯彥輕描淡寫地說，「有點意外，但又好像不是太意外。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，單手搭在陸臣身後的椅背上，「我自己也有點意外，但又好像不是很意外。」他垂眸看著陸臣滿臉好奇地聽他們說話，便解釋道，「他們總部之前想將伯彥調到歐洲的研發單位，薪水和階級都可以升一級，不過伯彥拒絕了。」

陸臣道，「因為小巧嗎？」

「是啊，」伯彥承認道，「不然就沒人可以照顧她了。」

陸臣忍不住問，「你會不會覺得遺憾？」

伯彥笑了一下，「做決定的時候，我已經仔細想過了，所以不會遺憾。有時候，有捨才有得嘛。」他看著陸臣，冷不防說，「你可以問問Tony遺不遺憾。」

「啊？」陸臣回頭望向靳明毅，靳明毅慢條斯理地說，「這要看和什麼比。」

陸臣好奇地追問，「比什麼？」

靳明毅垂首看他，「和你比的話，沒什麼遺憾的。」

「噢，」陸臣一時間說不出話，靳明毅已經轉移話題，「時間差不多了，去洗澡吧，等下去吃飯。」

○

Jerry訂的春香樓不太遠，開車大約十幾分鐘，春香樓附設停車場，大家在附近停好車後，紛紛在門口集合，準備吃飯。

陸臣跟著靳明毅進入包廂，大家互相招呼入座，陸臣理所當然坐在靳明毅右手邊，陸臣的右邊是Alex，再過去是Jason、Tim、Jerry、凱哥、伯彥和孟霖，整桌大多是和陸臣搭過話的人，等菜上桌後，大家也不客氣，意思性謙讓幾句就開吃了。

陸臣吃了不少，他夾了轉到前面的幾道菜，側眼瞧見靳明毅剛從洗手間回來，正要剝蝦，陸臣沒看清他用什麼方法，只見他俐落一拉，就將蝦殼整個剝掉，陸臣一怔，蝦子就放到他盤裡，他還沒說話，靳明毅已經剝好兩隻蝦給他，見靳明毅還要剝第三隻，陸臣趕緊阻止道，「靳哥夠了，你自己不吃嗎？」

靳明毅一頓，「這隻你不吃的話，我就自己吃。」  
「夠了靳哥，真的。」陸臣強調，「你自己吃，」他眼珠一轉，又說，「靳哥，你怎麼會的？」

靳明毅慢條斯理地說，「我之前看你把蝦子挑到旁邊，以為你不喜歡，但是如果是已經剝好的蝦仁，你又會全部吃掉，我在想，你可能不喜歡剝蝦殼。」

「對啊，」陸臣莫名覺得心虛，「我覺得有點麻煩。」

靳明毅低笑，「你不介意的話，我可以幫你剝。」

「怎麼敢介意？」陸臣笑了一下，「都沒算靳大教授的人工費。」

「這個啊，」靳明毅意味深長地說，「到時候一起算。」

陸臣還沒接話，Jerry就叫道，「Tony我也想吃蝦。」靳明毅抬頭看他，慢條斯理地用濕紙巾將手擦乾淨，然後將蝦子用轉盤轉到Jerry面前，「請便。」

「啊唷，差別待遇那麼嚴重。」Jerry哀叫一聲，全桌大笑，伯彥笑道，「你跟陸臣能比嗎？」

陸臣忽然覺得有點不好意思，便主動說，「不介意的話，我幫你剝？」

靳明毅又望Jerry一眼，Jerry識相地說，「我還是自己來好了，我請不起大明星的人工費。」

陸臣跟著全桌大笑，心裡一陣輕鬆，總覺得自己似乎沒有真的經歷過毫無壓力和一大群人吃一頓飯的時刻，他側眼偷瞧靳明毅，見男人正慢條斯理地喝湯，他動作簡練優雅，沒發出一點聲音，陸臣看得入迷，一時間，竟覺更傾心。

靳明毅抬眼，似笑非笑地看他，陸臣耳後跟一熱，趕緊將盤裡的蝦子吃掉，桌上眾人的話題轉開，討論起最近的經濟局勢。

「聯準會最近又要升息。」  
「長債利率一直都低於短債，不過這也滿久的，最近華爾街日報又提出世界經濟衰退的警示。」Alex接話，「誰都知道財政部現在就是川普說了算。」  
「應該和中美貿易戰有關吧，」Jerry回答，「你們公司有受影響嗎？」  
「如果你是單指關稅的話，暫時是沒有，受影響的都是上游的供應鏈廠商，不過成本漲價，我們也算是間接受到影響。」  
「不只川普，還有鮑里斯，」伯彥皺起眉講起英國首相，「鮑里斯簡直川普分靈體，完全就是一個Bug，不能用常理來討論。」  
「差點忘記你們總部在愛爾蘭，脫歐對你們的影響怎麼樣？」  
「因為我們在歐洲其他國家也有分公司，真正受到影響不大，其實也只是怕穩定的情勢會被打亂而已。」  
Alex點頭，「我懂，英國都脫歐了，川普都當選了，這世界上還有什麼不會發生，我很懷疑。」

陸臣雖然不懂，也跟著聽得津津有味，一時間漲了不少見識，他好奇地問，「我聽說貿易戰對產業鏈影響很大，除此之外還有別的嗎？」

「還有房價，」這次是孟霖回答，「我最近打算在美國買房子，有特別關注。原本房價市場上，中國人一直都是主要的外國買客，尤其在灣區，中國買家很多，現在中美關係很不穩定，所以中國買客減少很多，房價也降了很多。」

Jerry忽然轉頭，「Tony你家不是住南灣嗎？現在情況怎麼樣？」

靳明毅想了一下，「我媽沒特別跟我說，他們很早就買了，現在房價都是他們當初買的三倍吧，最近有降了一點，但還是高得很誇張。」

陸臣好奇地問，「你們有去過嗎？」

Jerry點頭，「他們家離我們學校滿近的，不塞車的話，大概兩個小時內可以開到。有時候過年過節，他媽媽很喜歡邀大家去作客。」

「原來如此。」陸臣安下心，看起來藍阿姨邀大家去家裡過年是常態，他應該不用太緊張。

「陸臣今年過年也會去。」靳明毅慢條斯理地補充，陸臣聽到自己被點名，趕快說，「我沒去過，有點好奇。」

「一起過年啊，」Jerry「嘿嘿」笑了兩聲，「有夠浪漫。」

「嗯？」陸臣一怔，怎麼到他這裡就是浪漫，他小心翼翼地問，「會嗎？」

靳明毅默不作聲地替陸臣添滿熱茶，全桌忽然安靜，一時間，只能聽見倒茶的聲音。

陸臣忽然有些尷尬，靳明毅慢條斯理地倒完茶，看向自己左邊的伯彥，伯彥連忙擺手，靳明毅放下茶壺，「差不多了吧。」

「等一下。」Jerry笑咪咪地說，「今天是好日子，我開了一瓶，請大家喝。」

眾人頓時一陣怨嘆，「Jerry，我們開車怎麼喝啦？」

Jerry不懷好意地說，「還不簡單，一車坐兩個人以上的可以喝，就好啦。」

啊喔。  
陸臣一驚，看向靳明毅，只見男人沉思一下，從口袋裡掏出車鑰匙，悄悄放到陸臣手上，陸臣低聲問，「靳哥，你要喝啊？」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「你不是只有一杯雞尾酒的量嗎？等下交給你了。」

「可是，」陸臣握緊了手中的車鑰匙，一時間覺得靳明毅交給他的東西重如千金。

整桌裡面，其實可以喝的人有六個，春香樓車位不多，來的時候，有的人是搭別人的順風車，有的人一開始就搭捷運，大家決定以後，Jerry請侍者多給六支酒杯，放在桌上的是２１年的皇家禮炮。

陸臣一看嚇一跳，他一眼就認出這支酒，它的酒精濃度高達四十百分比，「靳哥，你能喝嗎？」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「比你好一點吧。」

「等等靳哥，」陸臣開始驚慌，「還是我喝吧。」如果靳明毅的意思只是比一杯雞尾酒的量好，這一杯喝下去肯定要倒，他扛不動靳哥。而且，他常年參加這種要喝酒的場合，這一杯他還可以應付，此刻，陸臣已經管不了會不會暴露當初裝醉的事實，只擔心靳明毅無法駕馭這麼烈的酒。

「陸臣要喝也可以，你們倆快點決定。」Jerry催促道。

「我喝。」陸臣衝口而出，他搶過靳明毅前面的酒杯，才喝一口，杯子連手被靳明毅整個握住，靳明毅單手摟過他的頸，低聲說，「酒給我。」就貼上他的唇，舌頭鑽進陸臣嘴裡，他的動作很快，陸臣還沒來得及嚥下，嘴被迫張開，靳明毅略略壓低他的頭顱，他嘴裡的酒液大半被渡到靳明毅嘴裡，少部份沿著下巴淌下，陸臣的腦子一片空白，只感覺到男人的舌頭在自己的嘴裡掃蕩，他瞠大眼，只見男人瞬也不瞬地注視他，黑眸亮得驚人，他不自主嚥了口唾液，只嚥下幾許酒液。

靳明毅掃光了陸臣嘴裡的酒就退開來，他伸出舌頭舔過下唇，用餐巾布擦過唇邊溢出的酒液，低笑一聲，「感謝招待。」

「還有呢，」Jerry不懷好意地說，「剛剛灑出來了，要罰酒。」他自顧自地把靳明毅原本五分滿的酒杯倒成九分滿，陸臣原先還沉在剛剛渡酒的衝擊裡，一看酒杯，頓時回過神來，「太多了吧！」

大家頓時大笑，「Tony，喝！喝！喝！」

陸臣阻止不及，只能眼睜睜地看著靳明毅慢條斯理地舉起酒杯，向大家敬酒，微仰頭，一口一口慢慢地喝，陸臣只見男人的喉結上下緩慢地滑動，直到靳明毅喝乾了整個酒杯，將杯子在空中倒過來，酒液一滴不剩。

「哇噢！」眾人大聲鼓掌，陸臣擔憂地看向靳明毅，男人將酒杯倒扣在桌上，表示不再喝酒，他在桌面下，悄悄伸手握住陸臣的手，側首道，「別擔心。」

酒氣與熱意燒得陸臣的左耳發紅，他反手握住靳明毅的手掌，沒搭話。

眾人喝得差不多，等服務生再次進來，Jerry請服務生來買單，服務生驚訝地道，「剛剛那位先生已經付過了。」

Jerry「咦」了一聲，陸臣驚訝地看向靳明毅，猜想對方八成是上洗手間的時候出去買單的，只見靳明毅忽然拿過皇家禮炮，替自己又倒一杯，站起來，向大家敬酒，「感謝賞臉，以後也麻煩大家關照了。」

「啊唷，Tony，犯規啦！」伯彥叫了一下，「一頓飯就想打發我們。」  
「可惡，早知道Tony要請客，就點那桌最貴的！」Alex萬分懊悔。  
「幹，我突然覺得吃這一頓免錢飯，要賠一大段交情。」Jason心有戚戚。  
「賠死了，還不是賠給他的。」Tim嘖了一聲，「不能這樣便宜Tony，再喝一杯！」

大家往酒瓶看去，發現靳明毅剛才倒的已經是最後一杯，頓時哇哇大叫，「有夠心機啦！」  
「所以人家拐得到大明星，你看你還在這裡幹嘛。」  
「唉，我是誰，我現在在哪裡？」

陸臣沒管大家吵鬧，只擔憂地看向靳明毅，男人的體溫很高，陸臣能聞到男人飄來的酒氣，他低聲叫，「靳哥，你還好嗎？」

靳明毅捏捏他的手心，「沒事，走吧。」

陸臣跟著他站起來，靳明毅和大家道別，「我們先走啦，你們慢慢吃。」  
「啊，散了散了，明天還要上班呢。」

一群人一起走向停車場，陸臣半挽半扶著靳明毅的手臂，時時關注他，怕他走路跌倒，兩個人走到汽車旁，陸臣坐進駕駛座，靳明毅坐進副駕駛座，陸臣將窗戶開出一點縫隙，便開車上路。

行車期間，靳明毅雙眼半闔，陸臣在等紅燈時偷瞧他，也不敢說話。等陸臣開到靳明毅門前，陸臣解開安全帶，輕聲說，「靳哥，你家到了。」

靳明毅張開眼睛，他解開安全帶，黑暗之中，陸臣看不清對方的表情，只聽見靳明毅低聲說，「陸臣，左手給我，好嗎？」

陸臣一怔，他半轉過身，伸出自己的左手，小心翼翼地問，「靳哥，你還好嗎？」

靳明毅沒回答，只是握住陸臣的左手腕，湊到自己唇邊，陸臣只感覺到一陣濕熱的氣息，忽然間，無名指節一痛，「唔。」陸臣反射性抽手，他打開車內燈，看見自己的無名指節有一圈齒痕，靳明毅咬得很重，齒痕很深，陸臣輕輕揉著自己的指節，去瞧靳明毅，「靳哥，你喝醉啦。」

靳明毅臉色奇異地看他，低問，「你不生氣嗎？」

陸臣低頭看著自己白皙的指節，後知後覺地發現深紅的齒痕牢牢在自己的無名指底端圈成近乎一圈，他抬頭望向靳明毅，靳明毅扯唇一笑，伸出自己的左手，「你也可以咬回去。」

陸臣怔怔地看著那隻手，他低聲問，「靳哥，你喝醉了嗎？」

「嗯。」靳明毅輕聲應道，「明天就會消失，要不要？」

要。  
陸臣抓住那隻手，將靳明毅的無名指整根含入，靳明毅的手指很長，幾乎碰到他的咽喉，陸臣忍住咽反射，狠狠咬下去，當他鬆開嘴，靳明毅將手掌稍稍側轉，低聲說，「再來。」陸臣張嘴又咬，等他退開，靳明毅的無名指底端出現完整一圈的齒痕，陸臣盯著那圈齒痕，湊上，將唇輕輕印在齒痕處。

半晌，他退開，只見靳明毅半闔眼簾，左右翻轉自己的左掌，唇角微揚，彷彿極其滿意。

他接過陸臣遞來的車鑰匙，湊近對方耳畔，低聲說，「回家路上小心。」便開門下車。

直到陸臣開車回家，洗漱之後，上床休息，仍克制不住地用指腹輕輕摩娑那圈齒痕。  
靳哥留在他無名指上的，明天就會消失的齒痕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Exclude Tony】群組
> 
> 『幹幹幹幹幹』  
> 『廁所求救』  
> 『不等等，他們好像要做！』  
> 『怎麼辦！』
> 
>  
> 
> 『啥小』  
> 『沒……關係，他們出去了』  
> 『你在現場圍觀Tony喔！是條漢子，敬你！』  
> 『我剛剛經歷了我人生中最尷尬的時刻。』  
> 『你看到啥』  
> 『我才要拉屎，誰知道他們兩個會進來。』  
> 『然後？』  
> 『我聽到一聲呻吟』  
> 『And then』  
> 『我就放了個屁，然後，就沒有然後了。』  
> 『靠北，我爆米花都買了，你就給我看這個？』  
> 『Jason你這樣母湯啦』  
> 『幹，我自己連褲子都脫了，我能怎麼辦！』  
> 『Jason你快出來！！！！！』  
> 『幹！！！你三秒內不出來會後悔一輩子！』


	28. Chapter 28

週二清早，陸臣打電話給小張，確認與Skydeck的簽約事項，小張和李律師預定下週二去芝加哥，陸臣交代幾句，又交代小張讓水果日報的張大哥針對陸臣推薦王韓以參加《情深大院》這件事寫一篇簡短的娛樂新聞，同時條列陸臣之前上節目時照顧藍采心和過去幾個新人的時間表，整篇新聞著重描寫陸臣如何大方提攜後輩，接著兩個人針對公司目前的政策做了一番沙盤推演，討論在續約問題上如何和高層虛與委蛇，陸臣又讓小張暗中尋找合適的辦公室，為未來的工作室籌備。

兩個人長談一番，陸臣才掛電話，梳洗之後，找了條銀鍊，串上靳明毅給他的辦公室鑰匙，掛在自己的脖子上，他將鑰匙收進上衣領口，才驅車開往靳明毅家。

靳明毅開門時，已經穿戴整齊，他今天下午有課，穿得比昨天正式一點，上身是白襯衫，內搭深藍色領巾，下身是灰色西裝褲，陸臣一等靳明毅關上門，就迫不急待地說，「靳哥，借我看你的手。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，伸出左手，陸臣握著那隻手，輕輕撫摸早已淡去的牙印，靳明毅垂眼看他，笑道，「你想的話，也可以找東西把痕跡遮起來。」

遮什麼？為什麼要遮？  
陸臣反射性想回話，卻忽然意識到靳明毅的言下之意，他抬眼，只見靳明毅眉眼柔和，他忍不住上前擁抱男人，鼻尖湊到男人的頸窩，熟悉暖燙的大吉嶺夜香沁入鼻息，陸臣收緊手臂，彷彿擁抱靳明毅已經成為一種習慣。

他反覆摩蹭靳明毅的頸窩，悄悄在男人的耳後輕輕印下一個吻，他聽見男人低笑，寬厚的指掌溫柔地撫摸他的頭。

為什麼呢？  
為什麼每一天都比前一天更喜歡呢？  
以為心臟已經漲滿喜歡的情緒，卻發現喜歡靳明毅的情緒永遠填不滿，他一填，又填，再填，發現心臟總是還有空間，每天都想把自己融到對方身體裡，或是把對方融到自己心裡，渴望一天比一天迫切。

陸臣幾乎捨不得放開對方，自從靳明毅給了他可以隨時擁抱自己的特權，陸臣彷彿解禁了，動不動就想貼上去，一刻都不想分離。

這種情緒從來沒有過，和王韓以在一起時也沒有。  
過去他和男友的相處一直都很冷靜，王韓以雖比他年長幾歲，也經常對他噓寒問暖，他卻覺得不必要，陸臣一直都很獨立，也是兩個人之間負責作決定的那一個，事業上，他比王韓以忙碌，能陪對方的時間不多，一開始兩個人還會談心談事業談未來，等他愈來愈忙，名氣更大，兩個人見面的時間被相對壓縮，只剩下性。

一瞬間，陸臣忍不住抖了一下，感覺到拍撫自己頭顱的指掌一頓，男人貼著他的耳廓道，「怎麼了？冷嗎？」

這時節哪裡會冷？有時連開冷氣都覺得熱。  
陸臣垂下眼，輕輕點頭，他頭顱下移，將臉頰貼上靳明毅的胸口，數著男人強而有力的心跳聲。

他早有自覺，他太過依賴靳明毅，依賴到整個生活重心都傾斜過去。  
一開始，明明不是這樣。

他從來不是依賴心重的人，因為家庭背景的緣故，他很早就出外打工學著養活自己，盡可能不麻煩別人，能自己做到的事，他絕不會讓別人幫忙做。

他自己一個人也過得很好，和王韓以在一起，也從來沒有讓對方操心過，相反的，王韓以在物質上或事業上想要什麼，他都盡可能滿足對方，甚至連性也是，他以為感情的聯繫就是需要與被需要的關係，而他享受著被需要，享受自己和另一個人的緊密連接。

他原本計畫好了，再過幾年，等王韓以愈來愈紅，兩個人可以選對時機公開，然後一起息影，偶爾客串幾部電視劇，除此之外的每一天，他們會坐在各自的搖椅上一起吃早餐，他們可以養隻寵物，也許是貓，或狗，兩人閒來無事就帶寵物去散步，日復一日，陪伴彼此慢慢到老。

就像畢聲義和曾嘉祥，不離不棄，生死相依。

原來啊，這只是他的一廂情願。  
他付出所有，卻成為對方拿來打擊他的工具。

陸臣很輕地喘息，每當回想起那一幕，他就渾身發冷，身體忍不住輕顫。

「陸臣。」

靳明毅的聲音打斷他的思緒，陸臣抬頭，看進對方透出擔憂的眼睛，陸臣垂下頭，讓自己縮得更進去。  
總是這樣，靳明毅一句話就可以將他拉出來，從書裡、從劇本裡，甚至是從噩夢裡。他沒辦法走開，他捨不得走開，得到以後再失去，要比沒得到更苦痛千百倍。

他從頭細想，卻找不出自己依賴的起始點，想不通為什麼自己會依賴到這種程度。

他又蹭了一下靳明毅的胸口，才退開，「靳哥，你一定是故意的。」

靳明毅一怔，「什麼？」

陸臣瞬也不瞬地注視著他，靳明毅總是出現在自己最需要幫助的時候，將他從裡到外看得那麼仔細，男人不走噓寒問暖那一套，所做的每件事卻恰到好處地讓陸臣無從拒絕，也不想拒絕。

靳明毅宛如沉得住氣的花豹，長年蟄伏觀察，不到最後一刻絕不輕易出手，一出手，就要一擊必中。

自己是不是被當成獵物，如果到手之後，他還會這麼用心嗎？

陸臣微微扯唇，察覺自己的心緒陰暗的可怕，他看向靳明毅，男人的眼裡盈滿擔憂，陸臣一瞬間感到愧疚，覺得自己是小人之心，不安和惶恐卻不減反增，如影隨形。

明明走不開，卻不敢把全部的自己交出去，只能卡在這個位置上，不明不白不承認，模糊著定位的界線，又惡意揣測對方的心思，替猶豫的自己找藉口，合理化自己的行為，假裝對僵持不下的感情狀態視而不見。  
有夠矯情。

可惡。  
陸臣冷不防抓起靳明毅的左手，張嘴含入對方的無名指，洩憤般重重咬下，他邊咬邊抬眼偷覷靳明毅，他咬得很重，男人卻眉頭不皺，不問也不動，放任他咬。

陸臣嘴一鬆，忽然有點後悔，他輕舔著男人的指節，舔到自己咬出的齒痕，更覺得愧疚，他的舌頭反覆來回舔舐無名指末端，無名指幾乎戳到他的咽喉，他下意識照著被教導的用咽喉軟骨砥磨著無名指前端，熟練地忍住咽反射，沒有闔上的嘴角淌出些微的唾沫，他抬眼，透過眼睫微微向上看，只見男人的喉結上下滑動，陸臣每次都覺得那個滑動的起伏很性感，他習慣性地捲動舌尖，環住無名指節，來回輕撫。

忽然間，靳明毅猛然抽出無名指，陸臣反應不及，只能吞下口中的唾液，怔怔望他。

靳明毅從西裝褲口袋抽出方帕，慢條斯理地將無名指上的唾沫擦拭乾淨，仔細檢視自己的指節，齒痕很深，一時半刻消褪不了，陸臣更覺愧疚，卻反常地沉默。

靳明毅垂眼凝視他，半晌，忽然笑道，「知道了。」

知道什麼？陸臣還沒反應過來，靳明毅慢條斯理地說，「你選個款式吧，我戴著就是。」

陸臣一怔，忽然意識到靳明毅在說什麼，「但是我，」他頓住。我什麼？我不是這個意思，還是我不能戴？

彷彿看出他的想法，靳明毅低笑一聲，「只有我戴而已。」他湊近陸臣耳畔，聲音壓得極低，「向全世界宣告我是某人的，怎麼樣？」

溫熱的吐息和極其誘惑的條件彷彿海妖賽蓮的歌聲，陸臣感覺自己被蠱惑了，情不自禁地點頭，「好。」聲音既沙又啞。

「說定了。」男人低笑，乾燥柔軟的東西再一次輕輕擦過陸臣的耳垂，熱氣隨之噴薄而出，「來吃早餐。」

○

被陸臣一耽擱，靳明毅進到辦公室已經將近十點，他打電話到實驗室請自己的博士生來一趟辦公室，討論對方的研究進度。

陸臣為了避免干擾對方，他拉起屏風，一如往常地窩在長沙發上讀劇本，當他背到一個段落，伸了伸懶腰，才注意時間接近中午，屏風外的討論聲還在持續，陸臣記得靳明毅下午的課是一點二十分開始，如果現在不吃飯，或許會來不及吃。

陸臣悄悄從屏風後方探出頭，見兩個人正討論得熱烈，一時間有點猶豫，不確定要不要打斷對方。

彷彿察覺他的視線，靳明毅轉過頭望他，博士生也跟著轉過去，看見露出半張臉的陸臣，頓時一怔。

「怎麼了？」靳明毅下意識看錶，「你餓了嗎？」

「不是，」陸臣搖頭，「靳哥，你現在不吃飯，等下上課來得及嗎？」

靳明毅一頓，「我有個報告等下要交，先不吃好了。」

博士生機靈地說，「老師，我去小福買，你想吃什麼？我們可以等你下課再討論。」

靳明毅想了一下，「摩斯漢堡吧，幫我帶海洋珍珠堡，夏威夷沙拉和熱咖啡。」他轉向陸臣，「你想吃什麼？」

陸臣對於又讓學生為自己跑腿感到不好意思，「不然我跟你去吧，」他看向學生，「順便熟悉一下環境。」

靳明毅一怔，「也好。」他看向自己的博士生，「你帶陸臣去吧。」

「好。」博士生點點頭，陸臣拿起自己的側背包，戴上口罩和壓舌帽，跟著學生一起走出天數館。

陸臣主動問，「你叫什麼名字啊？今年幾年級？」

「我叫李恕謙，木子李，寬恕的恕，謙虛的謙。叫我恕謙就可以了。現在是我博士班第二年。」

「你好，恕謙，我是陸臣，你願意的話，可以叫我陸臣哥。」陸臣自我介紹，李恕謙點頭，「我知道，大家都這麼叫。陸臣哥，走這邊。」他挑有樹蔭的小道走，在建築物之間穿梭，路過醉月湖和積學館，他邊走邊解釋，「從中間切比較快，如果你不記得怎麼走，就沿著小椰林道走，在電機一館右轉，也會看到小福，就是合作社。」

當他們走到目的地，陸臣凝視著那棟建築物，建築物有三層樓，一樓設有郵局和合作社，兩邊有階梯，李恕謙說，「不好意思，我要買點東西，請等我一下。」

「沒關係，我跟你去。」陸臣跟著李恕謙走進合作社，看他從冰箱拿了兩罐養樂多放到櫃台，熟練地掏出學生證讓櫃台阿姨結帳，兩個人走出合作社，陸臣低聲問，「要出示學生證才可以買東西喔？」

「原則上啦，」李恕謙曖昧不清地回答，他領著陸臣走石階上二樓，推開玻璃門，食物的香味撲面而來，陸臣一眼看見摩斯，李恕謙說道，「老師一般都吃這個，我去旁邊買滷味，陸臣哥想吃什麼自己挑，我們等下在門口集合。」ˋ

陸臣很快說，「我也吃摩斯，靳哥的我買就好，你買你的。」

李恕謙點點頭，「好，那等會見。」

陸臣在摩斯點了兩份海洋珍珠堡套餐，中午時分，開放座位坐滿了學生，陸臣拉起口罩，忽然發現自己有點小題大作，學生們不是專注著和朋友說話，就是低頭滑手機，沒人注意他，陸臣等了一陣子才拿到餐點，他走到門口，李恕謙已經等在那裡，見他提了幾個摩斯紙袋，便主動分走一個，兩個人一前一後下樓。

回程的路上也很熱，陸臣搭話道，「你只吃這個嗎？」

「對啊，」李恕謙說，「以前還會買飲料，不過現在沒什麼能買的。」他頓了一下，便介紹起學校，「剛剛如果再往前走可以看到傅鐘，是紀念傅斯年校長。傅鐘每次都會敲二十一下，因為傅校長曾經說，『一天只有二十一個小時，其他三小時是用來思考。』不過，其實還有一種傳說是，如果在敲鐘的時候站在那裡聽完二十一聲，就會被二一。」陸臣笑了一下，聽得認真。

經過醉月湖時，李恕謙補充道，「這座湖雖然看起來很漂亮，不過傳說死了很多人。半夜不要隨便來，尤其在鬼月的時候。」

「噢，」陸臣應了一聲，「我覺得醉月湖的名字聽起很浪漫，沒想到這麼可怕。」

「是嗎？」李恕謙沒覺得哪裡浪漫，「我念大學部的時候，有次聽講座，那個外來的演講者想要講笑話，結果梗沒鋪好，講成相思湖，還被大家噓。他上一場一定是講清大場。」

陸臣笑了一聲，「原來清大也有湖，那其他學校呢？」

「就我所知，交大是竹湖，成大就是成功湖。」李恕謙頓了一下，「我覺得叫成功湖滿好的，一聽就知道是成大的湖。」

陸臣忍不住又笑，「真有趣。」

李恕謙大概是話匣子打開了，繼續說，「現在的體育館，我們簡稱新體，其實還有舊體，你下次路過看到上面寫『八十臺大，前進百大。』那棟就是。」

他想到週五還要帶學弟去新竹的同步輻射中心，又說，「啊對了，交大有個很靈的土地公廟，很愛喝仙草蜜，我每次去附近做實驗都會去拜一下，祈求實驗順利。」

陸臣好奇地問，「台大自己沒有土地公廟嗎？」

「有啊，在二活後面，小小的，這感覺不一樣啦，」李恕謙笑了一下，「哪裡靈都要拜，做實驗不能鐵齒，普渡特別要拜，只能拜乖乖，還要綠色的。」

「為什麼？」

「綠燈正常，紅燈警示。」李恕謙滿臉嚴肅，「有時候很奇怪，什麼參數也沒動，機台會一下好一下壞，跑模擬也是，明明沒改參數只是小改變數，忽然就可以Run出來，這種玄機只有老天爺知道吧，反正有結果可以解釋就好了。」他才講完，忽然發現自己講得太多，「我隨便說說，陸臣哥別當真，你別跟老師講啊。」

「不會啦，我又聽不懂。」陸臣笑著說，他有心和對方親近，又問，「還有什麼傳說嗎？」

李恕謙想了一下，「我記得以前我同學實驗做不出來，一氣之下發重誓，決定一年不吃牛肉，他那年就順利畢業了。」

「這麼靈？」陸臣懷疑地說，「也許是運氣好呢。」

「不是，」李恕謙認真地說，「後來他進晶電做磊晶工程師，一開始也很順利，結果他有一天晚上吃了牛肉，隔天機台就當機了，查不出原因。」

「太誇張了吧。」陸臣感嘆道，「你們都那麼信。」

「我覺得，就是做實驗才更相信這種不能解釋的東西，」李恕謙認真地說，「因為真的一項一項檢查過每一個原因，卻都不是問題，那排除所有的原因，剩下的唯一解就是不能解釋。」

「有點玄。」陸臣似懂非懂，忽然又想起靳明毅曾經說過「善意可以穿越維度」，也許本質是一樣的，「我覺得真好。」他笑著說。

「嗯？」李恕謙好奇地看他。

「明明是念科學的，可是態度卻很柔軟；明明應該對所有的一切抱持著懷疑的態度，卻連懷疑本身都懷疑，我覺得很好。」陸臣輕笑一聲，「真好啊，靳哥的學生。」

李恕謙有點不懂陸臣的感嘆，總覺得陸臣好像誤會了什麼，但他又說不出來，只好隨便問，「陸臣哥跟我們老師很熟嗎？」

陸臣頓了一下，「應該算吧。」

「噢，」李恕謙直覺陸臣的態度有點曖昧，又不敢細問，只好試探性地說，「那我下次實驗做不出來，你可不可以跟老師說，請老師meeting往後延一週啊？」

「啊？」陸臣一愣，「這不好吧。」

「沒關係，我就隨便問問，你隨便聽聽就好。」李恕謙刷了學生證進天數館，又幫陸臣刷了電梯裡的門禁，按下八樓，「那我就不上去了，陸臣哥再見。」

「再見。」陸臣提著幾個紙袋坐電梯，一路走到靳明毅的辦公室，他用手肘輕敲辦公室的門，才敲一次，靳明毅便替他開門，接過他手上一半的紙袋，「謝謝你。」

「不客氣，靳哥快吃吧。」陸臣跟著靳明毅坐上長沙發，靳明毅問，「你點什麼？」

「兩份是一樣的，你隨便拿。」陸臣說。

「是嗎？」靳明毅一頓，「那你吃看看，告訴我你喜不喜歡。」

「好。」陸臣點頭，拿起其中一個米漢堡，咬下一口，慢慢咀嚼後嚥下，「喜歡。」

「那這個呢？」靳明毅指著夏威夷沙拉。

陸臣打開沙拉，淋上醬汁，叉了一口生菜吃，「喜歡。」

「咖啡呢？」靳明毅又問。

陸臣打開杯蓋，稍稍吹涼，慢慢喝了一口，「喜、還可以。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「逮到你了，要說實話啊，下次每個套餐點一輪，看你最喜歡什麼。」

陸臣拿著咖啡杯，抬眼瞧他，沒說話。

問我最喜歡什麼？

最喜歡你。


	29. Chapter 29

靳明毅吃完後，就站起身收拾桌面，將垃圾拿出去丟，陸臣吃飽喝足不想動，懶洋洋地坐著，他看著靳明毅回辦公室收拾好筆電，走到他面前，「我去上課，等下回來，你好好看門。」

「靳哥，」陸臣朝他招手，靳明毅會意地傾身，陸臣就坐著的姿勢摟住靳明毅的頸項，湊近他耳後，藉著磨蹭的舉動在男人耳殼背面飛快印下一個蜻蜓點水的吻，悄聲說，「那我等你回來。」

靳明毅笑了一聲，單手摸了摸他的頭，「待會見。」

陸臣等靳明毅關門離開，便低頭用手機上網搜尋訂製戒指的店家，國際知名的品牌不是不好，只是太高調，不適合長期配戴，私心上，他覺得靳明毅更適合那種大方簡約又內斂的設計，他搜尋網上的評價，選定一間台灣店家，他進入該店家的網站瀏覽，忽然被一款戒指吸引注意，它是一款銀戒，戒環在某處扭曲反轉，陸臣的心怦怦跳，看見那款戒指的名字。

莫比烏斯戒。

就是它了。  
永恆的，不會止息的愛情。

如果能像《降神》那樣，用克萊茵瓶將靳哥困在那個空間就好了。陸臣不無遺憾地想。

他開始研究戒指的訂製方式，店家在網站上推廣本人手作服務，陸臣的手心瞬間發癢，心裡也是，他把網頁下拉，發現只能在各大百貨公司專櫃進行，陸臣不死心打電話給店家，希望有比較私人的場所，他可以付出更高的金額，店家和師父商量一會，請他下個月到天母本店，師父有空可以帶他製作，陸臣怕卡到拍戲時間，不好抽空回台北，又問能不能改這週，那邊又反覆商量一會，最後和陸臣敲定這週五早上九點在天母本店會面，陸臣又趁機提出想在指環內印指紋的要求，以及預定的工期。

依據店家的規定，訂製戒指至少要等六十天，陸臣也不急，和店家確認預定資訊後就掛斷電話。

做完這件事，陸臣心裡一陣輕鬆，他走到靳明毅的座位上去拿對方的西裝外套，鎖上辦公室的門，又回頭將屏風拉起來，脫掉鞋子後，整個人縮進長沙發上，將臉埋入靳明毅的外套裡，打算睡午覺。

辦公室的窗戶半開，微熱的風吹進來，陸臣抱緊手中的外套，讓溫暖熟悉的氣味蓋住自己大半的身體，昏昏沉沉地睡去。

○

李恕謙進辦公室時，指導教授正坐在自己的位置上用筆電，身側立著拉開的屏風，李恕謙猜測陸臣哥大概在屏風後方，但也沒問，在靳明毅上課期間，他查了幾篇paper，剔除掉一些有人研究過的題目和不合理的猜想，歸納幾個重點，和指導教授繼續討論。

「我覺得朝這個方向去研究，應該可以發現一點東西，做得不錯。」靳明毅稱讚道，又說，「下週有一個大學部的學生要進來作專題，你再帶她一下。」

「好，她什麼時候來？」李恕謙打開手機，準備紀錄進自己的行事曆。

「週一或週二，不一定。她說考完期中考之後。」靳明毅沉吟一會，「對了，她雙主修CS，你可以跟她討論模擬的部分，她應該可以幫你不少忙，這也可以當成她的專題題目。」

李恕謙點頭，一時間覺得有點溫暖，又有更多敬佩，感覺指導教授什麼方面都考慮到了，忽然間，靳明毅問他，「恕謙，你明年想不想發paper？」

李恕謙愣了一下，小心翼翼地說，「我可以嗎？」好像有點太早了。

靳明毅低笑道，「說你可以就可以。我靳明毅的學生，要有自信。」

李恕謙瞬間覺得自己被鼓勵了，他沉聲回答，「是，謝謝老師。」

「你去忙吧。」靳明毅說，「之後要辛苦一點。」

「應該的。」李恕謙向指導教授微微頷首，就走出辦公室，離開時，他輕手輕腳地開關辦公室的門，眼角忍不住往屏風處瞄去，但沒看出任何端倪。

等李恕謙離開後，靳明毅起身走到屏風後，見陸臣抱著自己的西裝外套窩在沙發上熟睡，忍不住微笑，他傾身，用手背很輕很輕拂過陸臣散亂的瀏海，陸臣微微一動，反射性伸手，抓住靳明毅的手掌，溫熱的手腕殘留著熟悉的大吉嶺夜香，陸臣在睡夢中露出微笑，他扯著整條手臂下拉，靳明毅順勢向後坐到他身側，只見陸臣抱住整條手臂，臉頰貼到靳明毅的掌心輕蹭，微笑的幅度略略加大。

靳明毅輕笑一聲，沒有試圖抽回手臂，任他抱著，左手掏出手機，快速回幾封信。

陸臣這一覺睡得很舒服，還做了一個靳哥抱著他睡覺的好夢，他蹭了蹭手中溫熱的熱源，緩緩張開眼睛，模糊的焦距逐漸對焦，熟悉的人影坐在他側邊，陸臣安下心，聲音沙啞地說，「靳哥，你下課了。」

「對，」靳明毅順勢收回手，「起來了，回家了。」

「嗯好。」陸臣淺淺點頭，他慢慢坐起身，西裝外套滑到他的腹部，陸臣半瞇著眼，隨口說，「靳哥我看了戒指，給我你的尺寸。」

靳明毅一頓，似笑非笑地說，「我還以為你很清楚。」

「怕不準嘛。」陸臣慢吞吞地穿鞋，「好像要等兩個月，不知道出國前能不能拿到。」

靳明毅順勢問道，「你確定行程了嗎？要飛哪一天？」

陸臣慢慢想了一下，「太早的日期不保險，如果是23號的話我可以，23號飛的話，到那邊也是23號對不對？會不會太趕啊？」

「可以啊，就23號吧。」靳明毅點頭，「之後去紐約玩怎麼樣？」

「都可以，我都沒去過。」陸臣沒什麼意見，只要可以跟靳哥一起去玩就好。

「好，那我訂一下飯店。」靳明毅開始規劃行程，「可以玩一週左右再回南灣。」

說到訂飯店，陸臣忽然回過神來，「靳哥，機票我來出，飯店你再跟我算，怎麼樣？」

陸臣之前在網上比了一下價格，聖誕節前一天的飛機票加上頭等艙的金額有點高，靳明毅是為了配合他的行程，考慮兩人的收入，他主動負擔機票比較合理。

靳明毅迅速算了一下，「如果你要出機票，飯店我出就好了。避開尖峰的時間，飯店沒有那麼貴。」

「好。」陸臣也不推辭，他喜歡這樣，雖然似乎不分彼此，但至少不是一個人單方面的付出。

「走吧。」靳明毅站起身，陸臣忽然玩心一起，他坐著不動，只向靳明毅伸出一隻手，靳明毅會心一笑，他伸手扣住陸臣的手腕，略略使勁，將陸臣整個人拉起身，落入他懷裡，雙手順勢圈住陸臣的腰際。

陸臣窩在靳明毅懷中，一連笑了好幾聲，「靳哥你手勁好大。」

靳明毅輕描淡寫地回答，「以備不時之需。」

陸臣忍不住又笑，「什麼時候是不時之需啦？像現在這樣嗎？」

靳明毅唇角輕輕揚起，「比如說，抱你的時候。」

「啊？」陸臣一怔，還沒反應過來，靳明毅已經放開他，「走了。」他回身收拾公事包，見陸臣揹著側背包站在原地看他，靳明毅又笑，他向陸臣微微伸出左手，陸臣垂眼看著那隻手，又抬眼看他，靳明毅耐心地等，唇角揚起，眉眼柔和。

半晌，陸臣主動伸手，抓住靳明毅的手腕，靳明毅低低笑道，「走了。」

 

回家的路上，陸臣主動向靳明毅報告這一週的行程，除了週五早上有通告，他週六打算先下去台南，熟悉環境和養精蓄銳，下週一進劇組才能呈現最好的自己。

靳明毅邊看路況，邊分神去聽陸臣的話，「好，那我就在台北等你了。認真拍戲，也要好好吃飯，知道嗎？」

「會啦，靳哥！我很專業。」陸臣忍不住說，「啊，我要很多天看不到靳哥，感覺好寂寞。」

靳明毅笑了一聲，「那你每天拍戲結束就打電話給我，如果我有空，就會接電話。」

陸臣打蛇隨棍上，「那你什麼時候有空？」

靳明毅想了一下，「晚上吧，回家以後都有空。」

「好。」陸臣點頭，他側首看向專注於路況的靳明毅，忍不住問，「靳哥，如果我每天打電話給你，你會不會覺得很困擾啊？」

為了開車，靳明毅只分心一半在聽陸臣說話，他一時間沒反應過來，「什麼叫很困擾？為什麼會很困擾？」

「就是，」陸臣一頓，斟酌著用字，「其實我也沒有什麼事，只是聊天而已，這樣好像打擾到你的私人時間。」陸臣邊說邊偷覷靳明毅，他覺得自己似乎要更獨立一點，想表現自己識大體的樣子給靳哥看，但又很想每天都能跟靳哥說話，忽然間，竟覺得進退兩難。

靳明毅看準了時機左轉，直到停紅燈時，才轉頭看向陸臣，他回想一下對方的問題，表情出現罕見的困惑，「我有點不懂你的問題，你就是我的私人時間啊。」

陸臣像是被人瞬間按下暫停鍵，他愣愣地看向靳明毅，靳明毅沒再多說，等交通號誌轉成綠燈，他再度踩起油門，往住所開。

回到家時，春嫂已經準備了一桌菜，陸臣熟練地和春嫂打招呼，就和靳明毅坐上餐桌，準備開動。

飯後，靳明毅領著陸臣到自己的書房，他先交給陸臣在芝加哥承諾的《迷境》簽名版，又讓陸臣在他一排的藏書中選擇一本作為試鏡通過的獎勵。

陸臣猶豫很久，最後選了小樓一夜早期的《鏡像與唯一》，他迫不及待地翻開兩本書的封面，果然看見小樓一夜瀟灑大氣的簽名，陸臣興奮地又叫又跳，恨不得出去跑三圈操場來宣洩心中的激動。

等他冷靜下來，才想起自己週五假借通告之名，行做戒指之實，於是催著靳明毅量戒圍給他，靳明毅任他用棉線和皮尺圈住自己的無名指各量一次，紀錄誤差，等所有的事都辦妥，陸臣才帶著兩本簽名本心滿意足地回家。

靳明毅週三上午有課，陸臣就窩在辦公室的長沙發上讀《迷境》的後續，等靳明毅下課，陸臣自告奮勇地說要去小福幫兩個人帶午餐，靳明毅低笑幾聲，也不推辭，將自己的門禁卡借給陸臣，讓他自己出門探險。

陸臣記著李恕謙的指示，沿著醉月湖和績學館走到小福二樓，他幫靳明毅點了對方指定的海洋珍珠堡套餐，本來也想和靳明毅點一樣的，但想起靳哥的叮嚀，他只好遺憾地點了燒肉珍珠堡套餐。

等他順著原路走回靳明毅的辦公室，靳明毅已經在小茶几上擺好餐巾紙等他。靳明毅檢查了陸臣的餐點，又看著他咬一口燒肉珍珠堡，「怎麼樣？」

「還可以。」陸臣垮下臉，總覺得還是靳哥的那個堡最好吃。

大概是看出陸臣的失望，靳明毅忍不住笑了一聲，「好啦，那這個給你吃。」他將自己的海洋珍珠堡遞過去，陸臣問道，「那你吃什麼？」

「你手上那個，給我吧。」

「可是靳哥，我已經咬了耶。」陸臣猶豫了一下，「算了，沒關係啦，靳哥，你吃。」

豈知靳明毅傾前，單手扣住他的手腕，湊上前，對著他咬的地方跟著咬了一口，慢慢地咀嚼，等靳明毅嚥下食物，便說，「還不錯。」

陸臣呆愣地看他，靳明毅又對著自己手中的燒肉珍珠堡再咬一口，咀嚼後吞下。

靳明毅連吃兩口，陸臣手中的米漢堡只剩一半，靳明毅將自己的海洋珍珠堡放到陸臣前面，「你就吃這個吧，不然燒肉珍珠堡只剩半個，你會吃不飽。」

「噢，」事已至此，陸臣慢吞吞地將手中的米漢堡遞給對方，又拆開海洋珍珠堡，咬了一口，  
慢慢咀嚼，邊咬邊想，還是靳哥點的好吃。

以後還是跟著靳哥點餐好了。


	30. Chapter 30

陸臣吃到一半，辦公室電話就響了，靳明毅走到桌前伸手接聽電話，那頭大概在說什麼重要的事，只見靳明毅「嗯」了好幾聲，朝陸臣看一眼又收回視線，「我會跟他說，謝謝你，恕謙。」

等他掛上電話，陸臣好奇地問，「怎麼啦？靳哥。」

靳明毅簡單解釋，「你上了批踢踢，有學生目擊你在小福二樓買東西。」

陸臣頓時一陣緊張，「他們有拍到我進天數館嗎？會不會給你添麻煩？」

靳明毅奇怪地看他一眼，「沒有拍到。但其實也差不多，之前你參加節目打電話給我就上過一次新聞。之後如果有拍到你，你就說是我帶你進來的，反正你是刷我的卡。」

這個邏輯好像哪裡不對，陸臣覺得自己似乎每次都會被靳明毅帶著繞出問題的核心，但細想又覺得對方回話的邏輯無懈可擊，陸臣想了一下沒發現問題，就放棄了，「那怎麼辦？」

「照恕謙的說法，學生只是偷拍你而已。你自己決定，想去小福就去，我相信他們很有分寸的。」靳明毅笑了一聲，看著面露擔憂的陸臣，伸手摸了摸他的頭安撫他，「想做什麼就做，不要怕。」」

陸臣伸手覆蓋在自己頭上撫摸的指掌，抬眼望向靳明毅，只聽靳明毅慢條斯理地說，「你知道我比你高吧，天塌下來，我替你扛著，砸也是先砸我。」

一瞬之間，陸臣彷彿聽見「啪咑」一聲，脆弱的防護牆裂開一道縫隙，情感如水流般絲絲縷縷從縫隙中冒出，順著引力往下流淌，他站在原地，垂眼看著水流逐漸漫過自己的腳踝。

自他有記憶以來，這是第一次有人跟他說，做什麼都別怕，出事會替他扛。

這應該要是什麼感覺？這種感覺陌生到他完全不能辨識。好像是感動，卻又嚐起來酸澀，喉頭像是卡著粗硬的石礫，只能試圖反覆吞嚥，卻吞不下去。

很久很久以前，久到他記不起確切的時間，他似乎曾經獨自一人坐在黑暗的房間裡，對著星星許願。那個願望具體是什麼，他早就已經忘記，反正也不會實現。

那麼多年。  
不會實現的心願，悄然之間，就來到眼前。

原來星星是可以期待的，原來悄悄許的願望總有一天會實現。  
原來世界上真的會出現一個人，叫他不要怕，只管往前走，因為他會替自己扛著天空。

陸臣想，他一定是用掉了三輩子的運氣加三輩子的福報加三輩子的修行，才能等到的，唯一一個人。

這樣一個人，我怎麼捨得真的讓天塌下來砸你？  
我怎麼能允許是我讓天塌下來砸你？

陸臣垂下手，又嚥一口唾液，「靳哥別擔心，我知道分寸。」

「陸臣，靠過來一點。」靳明毅收回手，朝他淺淺微笑，微勾指尖，陸臣不明所以，他站起身往靳明毅走近一步，下一刻，他被溫熱的手臂攬進寬厚的懷裡，熟悉熱燙的氣息吹拂過耳際。

「不要怕麻煩我，我喜歡你麻煩我。」

陸臣揪緊了靳明毅的襯衫，感覺無形的水流正緩慢從腳踝漫到膝蓋，照這個速度，他也許很快就要窒息。

陸臣將臉頰貼上自己熟悉的位置，在熟悉的大吉嶺夜香裡闔上眼睛，黑暗之中，他忽然下定了決心。

一開始，不想做得那麼絕，他也有餘裕可以等。  
可是現在不行了。

一直卡在心裡的那根刺，一定要好好的、徹徹底底的拔掉，不留一點痕跡。

○

下午，陸臣和小張討論從聖誕節到過年之前的行程規劃，將活動和通告提早或延後，陸臣順便告訴小張自己被拍到在台大出沒的消息，兩個人討論後續的應對之策，如果真的有記者報導，小張就再度搬出「好朋友」的說詞。

陸臣再過幾天就要進劇組，小張近期抽空訓練Mini開他那輛車，到時候讓Mini開車南下。至於Mini訂的車大概還要一個月才會交貨，到時候，就讓還在台北的小張去領。

最後，陸臣又和李律師連絡，最後一次確認與芝加哥Skydeck的合約，陸臣同時提起自己打算成立工作室，希望可以長期聘請李律師作委任律師，提供法律協助，兩個人合作數年，彼此也有一定默契，李律師很爽快地答應了。

陸臣躲在男廁講完好幾通電話，才走回辦公室，他看見靳明毅目不斜視地一直打字，也不敢打擾對方，他乖巧地坐在長沙發上，低頭確認手機裡的電子郵件。不久，辦公室的門被人敲響。

「請進。」靳明毅低聲道。

陸臣跟著抬頭，推門進來的是李恕謙，他手裡提著兩杯「春山」的四季春，靳明毅看他一眼就繼續打字，陸臣見靳明毅在忙，機靈地走到門邊接過兩杯飲料，「多少錢啊？」

李恕謙搖搖頭，「老師會固定放錢在我這裡，這都有記帳，陸臣哥不用擔心。」

陸臣點點頭，他輕聲說，「你等一下。」他將一杯手搖飲料擺到靳明毅手邊，一杯放在小茶几上，又走到門外，輕輕關上門。

「有什麼事嗎？」李恕謙有點疑惑。

陸臣不放心地問，「你說我上批踢踢，是哪一篇，你可以開給我看嗎？」

「你等一下。」李恕謙用手機登入App，滑進校園版，秀給陸臣看。

陸臣接過李恕謙的手機，就看到抖大的紅爆出現在某一篇文章前，文章標題是《小福二樓捕捉野生陸臣哥》。

他快速瀏覽內文，發文者是當時排在他前面和他一起等摩斯漢堡的女學生，對方詳細指出他穿的衣服和點的餐點，下面的推文則是許多現場目擊者的共鳴，陸臣忍不住失笑，他以為自己藏得很好，誰知道那些假裝滑手機的學生其實都在偷拍他，一時間，他覺得學生們有點可愛，居然沒有人敢上前來要簽名和合照，難怪靳哥叫他不要擔心那麼多。

他往下看推文，發現有學生目擊到他和靳哥走去停車場的畫面，不過沒有照片佐證，但是現在的學生很厲害，一點點線索就能把一個人的身家背景翻得底朝天，很快就有物理系學生翻出之前《知識大競賽》的影片，指出在幾分幾秒出現的聲音就是靳教授，下面的推文開始八卦他和靳哥之間的「好朋友」關係，還有幾個修過課的學生冒出來寫對靳教授的評價，陸臣對學生評價特別有興趣，他邊看邊忍不住想笑，原來從學生的視角，靳哥還有不同的面貌。通識課的學生說，靳哥講得東西很有趣，讓一堆學生紛紛推文想修，還有物理系的學生哀號靳哥的考卷很硬，還不調分，整個大刀。

總體來說，至少可以從推文看出，學生們雖然哀號歸哀號，但靳明毅還是頗受學生好評的，因為他授課很清楚，講解也很仔細，如果有認真上課，通盤了解上課內容，照理不會寫不出題目，所以也有許多學生表示他出的考卷很有鑑別度，可以真正評鑑出學生到底懂不懂觀念，不是只是死背課本例題或考古題就能拿高分。

陸臣看完以後，把手機還給李恕謙，「謝謝你通知我。」他自從知道自己被發現以後，其實擔心了一陣子，現在看來，他反而得到意外的收穫，他總覺得今年發生很多事都像這樣，一開始以為會發生什麼，結果卻截然相反，彷彿冥冥之中，這些結果被一隻無形的手悄悄翻轉一樣。

陸臣本來不特別迷信，如今卻在想，是不是要去廟裡還願，雖然他沒有許願，但總是心意。

「不會。」李恕謙搖搖頭，「我先回實驗室了。」

「等一下，」陸臣叫住他，「我可不可以加你的Line，像今天這種事，你可以優先通知我嗎？」

「好啊，沒問題。」李恕謙很爽快地答應，他在陸臣的手機上輸入自己的ID，然後用自己的手機確認，同時發了一個貼圖，「這個是我。」

「收到了，謝啦。」陸臣回了一個貼圖。

「不客氣，再見，陸臣哥。」李恕謙朝他微微點頭，就走向電梯，陸臣輕輕打開靳明毅的辦公室，見靳明毅正伸手揉捏自己的肩膀，見他進來，就朝他微笑。

「靳哥，你休息啦？」陸臣輕輕闔上門，走到靳明毅身側，側首瞥見螢幕上全是密密麻麻的英文，他很快看向靳明毅，「我幫你捏一下，我技術還不錯。」

「好啊，」靳明毅站起身，走到長沙發對面，從茶几下方拉出小座椅坐下，順手將領口的扣子往下開兩顆，「謝謝。」

陸臣站到靳明毅身後，雙手搭在他的肩頸上，熟練地順著肌肉方向揉捏，他垂眼看向身前的男人，靳明毅閉上眼，微微哼出幾聲，聲音很輕很低，卻性感的要命。

陸臣忍不住著迷，迫切地想再多聽一點，他彎曲手肘，手肘對著穴道處微微下壓，靳明毅頓時逸出一聲低沉的喉音，陸臣加重力道，迫出男人幾聲更低更沉的呻吟，陸臣耳邊忽然感覺到靳明毅每次貼在他耳邊講話時熱燙的呼息，他深吸一口氣，覺得靳明毅像是他的癮，每次只要往前探進一點點，就貪心地想要更多一點，再多一點，最好能從裡到外將男人掏得一乾二淨。

「夠啦，」靳明毅偏頭閃開陸臣的手，他站起身，慢條斯理地扣上衣扣，「手很痠吧。」

「還好啦，靳哥。」陸臣撇開視線，莫名覺得有點心虛，「你要繼續工作啦？」

「我講個電話，」靳明毅手指豎起抵在自己的唇前，陸臣會意地點頭，他坐上長沙發，單手支頰撐在沙發扶手，看靳明毅戴起耳機，等了一陣，就對著筆電開口講了一大串英文。

陸臣瞥見小茶几上的手搖飲料，他不敢插吸管進去發出聲音，在靳明毅講了大概半小時的電話後，陸臣感到倦意襲來，又不敢隨意拉開屏風干擾靳明毅，他微微向後靠，闔上眼睛，想著打盹一下下，等靳哥講完再起來。

結果陸臣一睡就睡到傍晚，他醒來的時候，發覺自己整個人窩在長沙發上，鞋子擺在沙發前方，身上蓋著靳明毅的外套，身前還立了屏風，屏風後方傳來靳明毅和其他人的談話聲，陸臣將頭埋進西裝裡蹭了蹭，覺得自己這個習慣大概再也改不掉。

每次在靳哥的長沙發睡午覺，他就會不小心睡掉一個下午，醒來之後，總想著下次不能再睡那麼久，但是真的睡著卻不能控制，中途醒來又忍不住想再睡。

不只是靳哥本身，連靳哥的沙發都那麼可怕。  
一睡就上癮。


	31. Chapter 31

陸臣將臉埋進西裝外套又蹭幾下，才慢慢坐起身，他晃了晃腦袋，聽見靳明毅的聲音從屏風後傳來。

「你下周進實驗室，就找一位叫李恕謙的博士生，他會負責帶你做專題。」

「謝謝老師。」回話聲是一個女孩子，聽起來很有活力，「老師，在那之後，可以請你幫我寫推薦信嗎？」

陸臣聽見靳明毅停了一下，聲音清冷，「你做多少，我就寫多少。」

「噢好。」似乎是回答不如預期，對方有些失望，但她很快又打起精神，再問，「老師，我之後想申請你的學校，你有沒有什麼建議？」

「我建議你去網頁上看每個教授的專長，找出你有興趣的幾個，寫信跟他們聯絡，他們都很歡迎。如果你暑假有空，其實可以順便問問他們能不能去參觀實驗室，這樣應該會對你之後要研究什麼更有方向。」靳明毅平淡地給出實際的建議。

「我知道了，謝謝老師。」

陸臣等對方離開辦公室後，才悄悄從屏風後方探出頭觀望，他看向書桌後方的靳明毅，男人彷彿感覺到他的視線，抬眼對上陸臣，唇角微揚，「你起來了。」

「嗯，我又睡著了。」陸臣有點不好意思，說好要來讀劇本，結果根本是來睡午覺，靳哥會不會覺得他很偷懶啊？

靳明毅輕笑，指著茶几上那杯還沒開的四季春，「你的茶冷掉了。」

陸臣小小哀號一聲，走過去拿起旁邊的吸管，插進手搖飲料杯，慢慢喝了一口，茶雖然冷了，但還殘有茶香，陸臣邊喝邊問，「靳哥，剛剛那個也是你的學生啊？」

靳明毅走過去，把屏風收起來放到牆側，示意陸臣坐在沙發上，「算是吧，大學部的專題生。」

陸臣坐下，看著靳明毅又走回他的位置，「她感覺很有企圖心。」

靳明毅沉吟了一會，「我剛剛就在想要怎麼說，aggressive，對，就是企圖心。」

「什麼意思啊？」陸臣有點好奇，「你覺得不好嗎？」

「也不會，她就是很有想法，知道自己要做什麼，而且會盡力爭取的那種人。」靳明毅想了一下，「這種個性有時候會給別人帶來壓迫感。至於我剛剛說的那個字，有進取心和侵略性的意思，以前用法上有一點負面，不過現在已經很中性了。」

「噢，」陸臣回憶一下剛剛聽到的聲音，「的確會感覺給人壓迫感。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「恕謙之後會帶她。他們的個性差很多，剛好互補，感覺應該會很有趣。」

陸臣想像了一下李恕謙和那個女孩相處的情形，總覺得李恕謙日後可能會被女孩牽著走，也忍不住笑出聲來，「靳哥你是想撮合他們嗎？」

靳明毅搖搖頭，「我沒那麼多事，只是覺得研究上，他們可能會很合拍。恕謙雖然看起來很溫和，但是動作很快，而且很有原則，不會輕易被影響，我覺得專題生應該可以跟他學到滿多東西的，」他忽然笑了一聲，「比如耐心。」

陸臣有點不懂靳明毅為何而笑，他突然想到，「對了，靳哥，我看到那篇批踢踢的文了，」他邊說邊想笑，「學生很喜歡你啊。」

靳明毅一怔，「是嗎？」

「對啊，」陸臣笑著分享看到的推文，還說有物理系學生哀號他從不調分，靳明毅忍不住失笑，「這也有人說。」

「靳哥你為什麼不調分啊？」陸臣其實超好奇靳明毅的評分方式。

「遊戲規則一開始就說得很清楚，如果有學生沒看清楚遊戲規則而失分，那是他們的問題。為了這些失分的學生調分，那就是變相侵害那些遵守遊戲規則的學生的權益。」靳明毅表情嚴肅，「如果是線性調分，那還好，如果調分曲線是把低分學生拉高很多分，高分學生提高一點分數，這就縮短分數的差距，一樣是侵害那些真正有讀書的學生的權益。分數這種東西，看的是相對，不是絕對。」

「噢，」陸臣似懂非懂，不過反正結論只有一個，「我知道，靳哥你很公正嘛。」

靳明毅忍不住笑出聲來，「這是公平。」

「真好。」陸臣看著他微笑，忽然想起自己做過的夢裡，靳明毅出聲為他辯駁的那一幕，當時他還不知道，有一天這個人會對他而言變得這麼重要。  
手機震動忽然打斷陸臣的思緒，陸臣握著手機打算出去講，「靳哥，失陪一下。」

「我事情做完了，你要在這裡講也可以。」

「那你等我一下。」陸臣邊接起手機，邊往沙發走，「喂。」

「陸臣，好久不見，你好不好啊？」電話那一頭傳來熟悉和藹的聲音。

「小梁老師，好久不見。我很好，您好嗎？」小梁老師是成大中文系退休教授，家住台北，陸臣讀大學時，她有在他們學校開一堂古典戲曲入門，陸臣就是在這堂課裡，第一次接觸到崑曲。

「我也好，有空出來吃個飯啊。」那頭笑了幾聲，陸臣覺得一陣溫暖，小梁老師是他進演藝圈以後，少數沒有改變對他態度的人之一。

「一定一定，小梁老師，您打來是不是要說封箱戲的事？」每年小梁老師待的票友團會在年底公演封箱戲，封箱戲比較熱鬧，規矩也比較少，通常都會有許多反串角色出現，反串角色是指演員出演不是自己所屬的行當，陸臣如果有空，也會去參一腳。

「對啊，今年封箱戲想來點不一樣的，大家想演《十五貫》，我們打算挑幾折來演，目前確定的是《判斬》、《見都》和《審鼠》這三折，其他還在討論。」小梁老師緩了一口氣，慢慢說，「我記得你當初期末公演不就是演了《判斬》的蘇戌娟嗎？」

陸臣忍不住笑了一聲，「老師，您還記得啊。」那就是他演戲的起點。

「因為你是整堂課唯一獲得滿堂彩的蘇戌娟嘛，」小梁老師笑了一下，「把況鐘的鋒頭都搶走了。」

「我那時候不懂事嘛，」陸臣尷尬地笑了一聲，「現在一定不會了。」

「啊呀，可是我是要問你，要不要演《判斬》的況鐘啊？」小梁老師笑著說，「你忘了反串戲嗎？」況鐘是老生的角色，不是陸臣學唱的青衣。

小梁老師又補一句，「林昭旭說，他這次會唱蘇戌娟唱得更努力。」林昭旭是陸臣當年一起修課的同學，期末公演一組，演的就是被陸臣搶戲的況鐘。

陸臣很久沒聽到這個名字，一時間還沒反應過來，他忍不住笑道，「他也要來啊，小梁老師，您記憶力好好啊，找了好多人啊。」

「唉啊，如果不多點找年輕人，台灣的崑曲就要凋零啦，現在進劇場看戲的觀眾年齡層太高了。」小梁老師忍不住感嘆，「怎麼樣？我知道你行程很滿，所以先問你看看，希望你可以來，我們是十二月二十一日公演，二十日總排，十八號小排，你只要這三天到就可以了，我再寄參考影像檔給你。」

陸臣默算著時間，這差不多就是《醫者仁心》拍攝完畢的時候，以他接到的角色，正常不會拖到那麼後面還沒殺青，公演也在飛機票的時間以前，「我的時間上應該可以，公演和總排我可以到，但前面的排練不確定，我盡量到，如果真的不行，我和另外兩個角色抽時間對戲，應該對一到兩次就差不多了。」

其實陸臣的時間很趕，可是他難得碰上《十五貫》，又是主演《判斬》，他捨不得放棄，總覺得在這麼多年以後，重新再演一次他第一次主演的戲，心境會不一樣。

「好啊，你就盡量吧，如果趕不及也沒關係，你的情況比較特別，我再替你上去唱就是了。」小梁老師溫和地說，「陸臣，你覺得你現在演，還可以演出和當年一樣的蘇戌娟嗎？」

陸臣想了一下，當時差不多是他人生最黑暗的時期，恨不得向世界大聲宣洩他的憤懣和絕望，「現在應該不行了吧，」他笑了一聲，「覺得情緒起伏那麼大，好累啊。」

小梁老師輕輕「嗯」了一聲，「雖然你當年把蘇戌娟含冤莫白的情緒演得很好，可是我很擔心，這次也不敢叫你來演同樣的角色，你現在說你演不出來，其實我很高興。」

陸臣沉默了一下，「我讓老師費心了。」

「當老師不就是這樣嗎？」小梁老師溫和地說，「你這次也是自己一個人來嗎？」

「啊，」陸臣反射性地望向正在用電腦的靳明毅，男人察覺他的目光，抬眼和他對視，唇角微揚，陸臣忍不住笑開，「這次應該不會了。如果他有空的話，我再跟您介紹他。」

「你有可以帶的人啦，真好啊。」小梁老師的聲音聽起來很高興，「一定要跟我介紹一下。」

「沒問題。」陸臣又笑，「老師也請多保重身體。」

「哎，會的會的，我還要再唱個二十年的戲呢！」小梁老師興致高昂地說，「不打擾你，再見。」

「老師再見。」陸臣掛上電話，看向單手支頰，食指輕貼在頰面，正在等他說話的靳明毅，「靳哥，之前跟你說，我有時候也會去演票友的封箱戲吧，今年是十二月二十一日，你如果有空的話，想來看嗎？」

靳明毅低笑道，「你的戲，我怎麼會錯過？我一定會去。」

陸臣伸手拿起一旁的四季春，喝了幾口，才慢慢地說，「那我到時候介紹一個人給你認識。」

「好啊，」靳明毅柔和地問，「你演什麼戲？」

「《十五貫》，是我很喜歡的一齣崑劇，這是一個小偷謀財害命，但是官府抓錯人的故事，在犯人要被判刑的時候，正好碰上清官來監斬，犯人趁機喊冤，清官最後明查暗訪，幫他們平反冤屈，抓住真正的犯人。」陸臣簡單解釋，「這齣劇在崑劇的歷史上，影響很大，當時崑曲在中國逐漸式微，但是《十五貫》演出的時候，它的內容剛好符合中國共產黨的口味，所以政府大力推廣，讓崑曲又興盛起來，還成為世界文化遺產。因此，《十五貫》又有『一齣戲救活一個劇種』的美稱。」

「聽起來很有趣。」靳明毅聽得津津有味，「你演什麼角色？」

「我本來是演被冤枉的其中一個犯人蘇戌娟，是被害者的繼女，不過今年的封箱戲，我是演大清官況鐘，」陸臣得意洋洋，「靳哥來看我辦案。」

「這麼厲害，」靳明毅笑了一聲，「你不是只是監斬，怎麼還可以辦案？」

「啊唷，靳哥，你怎麼那麼厲害！」陸臣驚嘆一聲，「其實我演的那折就是核對犯人名單而已，順便表演一下，『啊呀，情況不對，好像抓錯人了，怎麼辦？』的糾結，其實後面還有他半夜去找他的上司巡撫喊冤，幫忙求情的故事。因為照理來說，他是不能翻案的，所以況鐘是拚著烏紗帽不要，也要人命的好官。」

陸臣輕嘆一聲，「我當初看影片的時候，覺得好感動。」他看向靳明毅，「其實封箱戲一般都是演很吉利很討喜又很熱鬧的戲，很少會挑這麼嚴肅的劇，而且不要說封箱戲，就是平常上演的劇目，也很少會演《十五貫》，一般都是《長生殿》、《牡丹亭》、《玉簪記》之類的。」

陸臣想了一下，「我覺得這次老師他們選了《十五貫》，可能也有一點想要傳承的意味吧，希望古典戲曲不會凋零。」

「那很好啊，」靳明毅溫和地說，「你現在也是『一齣戲救活一個劇種』的其中一員了。」

「嗯，」陸臣沉默半晌，他初次演這齣劇的時候，未嘗沒有藉角色向世界宣洩情緒的私心，也因此嚐到演戲的快意，不過如今，他一定可以用比當初更純粹的心情來演這齣劇。

他吸了幾口茶，瞥見靳明毅收好筆電，走到他面前。

真好啊，老天讓他在這個時間碰上了靳明毅，又讓他有機會回去重演他第一次主演的戲，彷彿想讓靳明毅陪他重走那一段坎坷不平的路。

這一次，他已經懂得放慢腳步，小心避開尖銳的岩石和坑洞，從容地向男人介紹，他還沒享受就已經凋零的青春。


	32. Chapter 32

陸臣一路走到停車場的心情都很亢奮，他滔滔不絕地跟靳明毅介紹《十五貫》的故事內容，這故事起始於一場無心的惡作劇，無錫屠夫尤葫蘆從親戚家借了十五貫錢打算謀生，回家時，見繼女蘇戌娟憂愁生計困難，便故意開玩笑說這是她的賣身錢，蘇戌娟信以為真，半夜出走，打算到皋橋去投奔姨母，她走得匆忙，門戶未關緊，小偷婁阿鼠半夜潛進尤葫蘆家準備行竊，尤葫蘆夢中驚醒，婁阿鼠見行竊不成，惡向膽邊生，便殺死尤葫蘆，趁夜潛逃。

蘇戌娟行至半途，遇見富商陶富朱的伙計熊友蘭，熊友蘭受陶富朱所託，攜帶十五貫錢去常州辦貨，由無錫前往常州與皋橋是同方向，兩人發現同路，便結伴同行。  
豈知天一亮，尤葫蘆被發現身亡，蘇戌娟不知去向，鄰居們匆忙報警，官差一路搜查，正好撞見蘇戌娟和一陌生男子正要離開，男子身上攜帶著十五貫錢，正好符合尤葫蘆曾經向鄰居透露自己向親戚借款的金額，官差人贓俱獲，將兩人押至大牢。

無錫知縣未審先判，直接對兩人用刑，兩人不堪重刑，紛紛招認，此案上呈至常州知府與應天巡撫，官府並未細查，三審定讞，兩人被判死刑，欽定蘇州太守況鍾監斬。

在大牢之中，蘇戌娟與熊友蘭聽差役稱讚況鍾公正廉明，在公堂之上拼命喊冤，引起況鍾疑心，況鍾吩咐差役去陶富朱投宿的客棧詢問，確證陶富朱的確交給熊友蘭十五貫錢，店小二證明熊友蘭的清白，如此一來，蘇戌娟殺人的嫌疑就減輕了。

然而身為監斬官，況鍾無權翻案，午時三刻就要行刑，況鍾的筆懸在宣紙上猶疑良久，卻簽不下去，良心和責任感反覆拉扯，最後，況鍾將毛筆一丟，半夜策馬到應天巡撫處撞鐘，以自己的烏紗帽作擔保，請巡撫寬限幾日，讓他親赴無錫查案。

「靳哥我跟你說，我要演的就是一段，所以我要在公堂上面提審蘇戌娟和熊友蘭，在他們喊冤的時候糾結一下，然後再表演良心譴責，最後跑去應天巡撫家撞鐘。」陸臣邊走邊說，興致一來，還打算當場唱一段，他往前兩步超過靳明毅，轉過身面對男人，跟著靳明毅的步伐倒退走，提袖就唱，「一赴常州，一赴皋橋，既同路，自可同行。」

陸臣順著拍子停頓，從崑曲轉成蘇白，「他二人，」又接著唱，「有姦情並無實證。」聲音驟然提高，又唸，「熊友蘭，」

他對著靳明毅笑開，倒退著走，再接著唱，「十五貫是貨款，難料定。這命案來龍去脈尚不清，怎可以不辨黑白，判死刑？」

他才唱完，就見靳明毅臉色驟變，「小心！」

陸臣只感覺到自己的手腕被用力一扯，忽然撞入靳明毅懷裡，男人的手臂緊緊環過他的腰際，相貼的胸膛下是急促紊亂的心跳，陸臣怔怔地喚，「靳哥？」

靳明毅輕輕拍撫他的背，不像安撫他，倒像在安撫自己，陸臣下意識輕輕撫摸男人的背，靳明毅又抱他一下才放開，「你差點被腳踏車撞到。」

「噢，」陸臣吶吶應聲，「我沒事啦，靳哥。」

靳明毅「嗯」了一聲，慢慢彎起唇，「然後呢？」

陸臣莫名地問，「什麼然後？」

「你不是唱一半嗎？然後呢？」靳明毅輕聲問。

「還可以唱嗎？」陸臣看向不遠處幾輛快速騎過的腳踏車，不敢想像自己剛剛真被撞到會怎麼樣。

「唱吧，」靳明毅溫聲說，「想怎麼唱都可以，你的背後，我替你看著，不會讓你被撞到。」  
那句話深得像有其他隱喻，陸臣怔怔望向靳明毅，男人先是要替自己頂天，現在還要替他看著背後嗎？到底為什麼，明明只是一個大學教授，明明就只是一個大學教授，卻只要話說出口，他就相信對方一定做得到？

陸臣慢慢地說，「靳哥，再說下去，我都要以為你無所不能了。」

靳明毅凝視著他，嘴角滑開輕淺的笑意，「我不用無所不能，世界上，我看著你一個人就夠了。」

陸臣回望他，指掌之間相互摩娑，這句話太有份量，他幾乎接不住，這裡是公開場合，他又不能撲上去擁抱靳明毅，陸臣深吸一口氣克制了情緒，只得顧左右而言他，「靳哥，你到底拿的是什麼劇本？怎麼這麼會講話？」

靳明毅聞言低笑，「哪像你那麼厲害，沒拿劇本也可以唱。我說的都是真心話。」

陸臣吞了一口唾液，忽然上前抓住靳明毅的手腕，「靳哥，快走。」他一路扯著靳明毅快步走向停車場，靳明毅勾起笑容，任他拉著走，很快他們就走到靳明毅的車旁，靳明毅解開中控鎖，陸臣拉開後座車門，靳明毅挑起眉，陸臣定定地看他，靳明毅垂眼，又笑，他順從地坐進後座，他才坐定，陸臣即刻爬進來，一關上車門，陸臣就跨坐到靳明毅大腿上，雙手環住男人的頸項，垂首看他，低聲說，「靳哥，下次不要在外面講這種話。」

「為什麼？」靳明毅抬眼對上陸臣的眼睛，柔和地問。

「因為，」陸臣深吸一口氣，「那讓我想吻你。」最後一個音落在靳明毅的唇邊，陸臣闔上眼，輕輕吮吻靳明毅的下唇，男人張開嘴，陸臣的舌頭就探進去，纏住對方的舌頭，舌面相貼摩擦，像在模仿探戈的舞步，陸臣貼著男人的舌尖，輕巧地繞著舌尖舔吻，靳明毅輕嘆一聲，用上下唇含住陸臣的舌，輕輕吸吮，陸臣逸出一絲呻吟，沉醉在溫柔繾綣的吻裡。

忘了誰說過，接吻最能看出兩個人在感情之中的地位。陸臣也曾和別人接吻過，男人一向具有巧取強奪的劣根性，裝得再斯文的男人也有，扯掉衣冠楚楚的假面具，誰不是淪為慾望的魁儡，被情慾綁架？

但是，這個人，這個人。  
陸臣輕吟一聲，感覺到靳明毅的呼吸變得粗重，他睜開眼睛，凝視著闔眼深吻自己的男人，他曾經撩撥過靳明毅幾次，他們幾乎擦槍走火，他自己都懸在慾望的邊緣，濃厚的慾望像炙熱的火焰在彼此之間熱烈燃燒，但撇除意外，每次都是靳明毅主動拉開距離，男人分明想要他，很想要他，他不會感覺不到。

靳明毅之所以停住，是因為陸臣退後過。  
從來都是這樣，是陸臣主動，也是陸臣後退，從認識靳明毅，陸臣沒有哪一刻比現在更清楚意識到這個事實。  
他若發了球，男人一定會接到，不管多麼刁鑽，不管什麼時機。  
發球權從來都在他手上。

陸臣又闔上眼睛，一瞬間幾乎有落淚的衝動。  
他環緊靳明毅的頸項，唇角洩出一絲近乎呻吟的泣音，他感覺到靳明毅舔吻他的舌尖更輕柔，像在安撫他，讓他不要害怕，不要退縮。

可是啊，他害怕的不是整個世界，不是王韓以，只是他自己。  
怕那個在情慾裡扭曲沉醉的自己，怕那個呻吟浪蕩的自己，他更怕不被接受，不被期待出生，不可能被愛。

陸臣喘了一聲，忽然退開，他將臉埋入靳明毅的頸項，眼淚毫無預警地流出來，他沒有發出聲音，僅只將臉埋得更進去，汽車沒有啟動，車廂內很熱，臉上的淚液蹭到靳明毅的脖頸，陸臣慢慢喘息，裝做需要呼吸，男人輕輕拍撫他的背，像在安慰受傷乞憐的貓咪。

男人太過溫柔，編織一道細緻綿密的網，他掙脫不開，甘心沉醉，卻怕終有一天，這只是黃粱一夢，一想到此，他心慌意亂，卻在男人的網裡走投無路，陸臣小小哽咽，在喘息之間顫聲道，「靳哥，我有一個秘密，但是我不敢讓你知道，怎麼辦？」

怎麼辦？  
他找不到答案，只能將自己交出去，敞開來，讓撒網者細細審視，裁決他的人生。

靳明毅只感覺到肩頭濕意更重，他一手拍撫陸臣的肩，一手輕撫陸臣的頭，沉吟半晌，低聲說，「我也有一個秘密，現在不能讓你知道，如果有一天你知道了，請你讓我向你道歉。」

哀傷的情緒被驟然打斷，陸臣眨了一下眼睛，不確定自己聽見什麼，靳明毅又說，「聽起來，我覺得我的秘密應該比較嚴重。這樣吧，有一天，當你的祕密曝光，我就用我的秘密跟你換，讓我向你鄭重道歉，求一個解釋的機會。」

陸臣頓時愣住，連抽泣都忘記，「靳哥，你說什麼？」靳哥怎麼會錯？什麼時候做錯？還錯到要向他道歉的程度？

「你聽見了。」靳明毅抱了抱他，側首在他的耳殼上印下一個輕淺的吻，「你在這裡坐，我去開車。」

「噢。」陸臣緩慢地挪到一旁，靳明毅開門下車，又從駕駛座上車，發車開回住所。

回程路上，靳明毅切到古典愛樂電台，陸臣靠窗坐著，面向窗外，輕柔的古典樂讓他心情逐漸平靜，靳明毅從後視鏡看他一眼，又專注開車。

古典樂停下，主持人的聲音傳出來，「我們先休息一下，等下回來，繼續收聽馬勒第六號交響曲，第四樂章——」

靳明毅忽然把聲量調小，「陸臣。」

陸臣回過頭，對上後視鏡裡靳明毅深沉的雙眼，「靳哥，怎麼了？」

靳明毅收回視線，邊看路況邊說，「謝謝你跟我分享了《十五貫》，現在，換我跟你分享馬勒的第六號交響曲《悲劇》，你等下會聽到它的第四樂章，這個樂章裡，會有三次很大聲的鐵鎚，象徵命運之槌。但是作者當初創作時，正好遭逢大女兒去世、被診斷罹患心臟病和被迫從歌劇院離職，這三個事件，彷彿交響曲《悲劇》的預言，馬勒為了向命運抗爭，最後把第三次命運之槌拿掉了。因此，在馬勒去世之後，這首交響曲的第四樂章裡，鐵槌究竟要敲兩次或三次，在古典樂界一直有爭議，據說每當樂團要演出時，是由指揮決定要敲幾次。」

陸臣聽得入迷，「怎麼那麼有趣？」

「所以，我更喜歡敲兩次的版本。」靳明毅看向後視鏡，對上陸臣的眼睛，「等一下，你可以聽聽看，看作者在樂曲裡掙扎，怎麼和命運抗爭。」

靳明毅又將聲量調大，第四樂章已經開始一小節，靳明毅不再說話，讓陸臣仔細聽。古典樂如果沒有人講解，其實並不好懂，陸臣也只是純欣賞，試圖尋找靳明毅所說的「命運之槌」。

他聽了一陣，慢慢沉到音樂裡，忽然間，「鏗」的一聲將陸臣整個震醒，陸臣吃了一驚，又望向駕駛座的靳明毅，靳明毅正巧抬眼，與他在後視鏡相視，陸臣安下心，忍不住笑，「靳哥，好大聲。」

「因為是命運嘛。」靳明毅低笑，「是不是振聾發聵？」

「是，」陸臣笑出聲來，「靳哥你好會形容。」

「再往後聽，」靳明毅溫聲說，「這首曲子的寓意很哀傷，英雄在第三次重擊之後就倒下了，所以我更喜歡兩響的版本。就算是命運，也要奮力一搏。」

「嗯。」陸臣接著聽，這個版本如靳明毅介紹，最後總共有三響鐵槌，陸臣忍不住惆悵，「啊，靳哥，它敲了三次，是不是表示英雄失敗了？」

「是啊，」靳明毅停好了車，打開車門，「走吧。」

「噢，」陸臣心底有點沉重，沉浸在古典樂悲傷的寓意裡，他跟著下車，靳明毅在進門之前，忽然回頭望他，「也許，我來不及擋住前面兩次命運之槌，但是第三次，一定會為你好好擋住。」

陸臣怔住，抬眼望他，靳明毅又說，「陸臣，若要顧著你，我的確可以無所不能。」


	33. Chapter 33

靳明毅沒等他回覆就轉身進屋，陸臣跟在他身後，一進門，春嫂對他打招呼，陸臣朝有點年紀的婦人問好，只見春嫂吞吞吐吐地走到他身旁，抬眼看向靳明毅，像在徵詢他的同意。

陸臣轉念一想就猜到怎麼回事，他主動問道，「春嫂想問什麼？簽名嗎？」

靳明毅瞥他一眼，「她問了合照，我沒同意，至於簽名，你看著給吧。」

陸臣點點頭，春嫂遞給他《前男友再見》的影劇改編小說，書封是他與女主角的劇照，陸臣翻開封面，又問了春嫂的女兒叫什麼名字，幾歲，照慣例在小說封面留下個人簽名和一句鼓勵的話。

「謝謝你啊，陸先生。」春嫂笑得有點靦腆，「我女兒一直要求我，不好意思給你添麻煩了。」

「不會，不會。」陸臣想了一下，又說「合照也可以，不要拍到明顯背景就好。」畢竟是在靳明毅家裡頭，陸臣不願意隨意曝光男人的隱私。

春嫂和陸臣站在大門前，陸臣熟練地背對著大門自拍，又將手機還給春嫂，只見春嫂笑得更開心，殷勤地招呼他和靳明毅入座。

陸臣在靳明毅家裡吃過晚餐之後，很早就回家收拾行李，他收了一半，彷彿想起什麼，他打了幾通電話，一通給水門徵信社，一通給小喬，一通給經紀人小張。

隔日一早，他開車上天母去製作戒指，老師傅準時在店裡等他，陸臣簡單提出自己的需求，老師傅沉吟一會，便帶著陸臣進入製作室，一步一步地仔細講解。

陸臣聽得用心，他照著指示製作，全神貫注，一轉眼三個小時過去，陸臣揮去汗滴，將成品交給老師傅，有師傅把關的緣故，戒指的雛型和預想的差不多，陸臣鬆了一口氣，他脫下工作服，向老師傅道別後，就到前台付款，並約定取貨時間。

他離開店家的時候剛過中午，陸臣驅車回家繼續收行李，他這次要在台南待上一至兩個月，帶的東西比較多，等他收拾差不多，便打電話給靳明毅。

「喂。」男人帶笑的聲音透過電話傳過來，陸臣忍不住跟著微笑，「靳哥，我收完了。我過去你那裡好嗎？」

「你直接開到我家吧，我差不多要回去了。」陸臣聽見電話那頭傳來電腦關機的聲音，他又笑，「那我在家等你，待會見。」

「待會見。」

○

週六一早，Mini開車到陸臣家接他，兩個人一路開下台南，中途在休息站中停下，Mini去買便當，兩個人在車上吃過午飯，又一路南下，陸臣接近傍晚時入住劇組訂的香格里拉飯店，陸臣自己住一間，Mini則是和謝瑀紅的助理同住。

一進飯店，陸臣迫不急待打開筆電，連上無線網路，打網路電話給靳明毅，男人的臉出現在螢幕上，笑道，「到飯店了？」

「到了，住得還不錯。」陸臣抱著筆電轉一圈，讓靳明毅參觀飯店房間，兩個人閒聊幾句，陸臣忽然打起哈欠，靳明毅催他去睡，陸臣捨不得掛電話，卻也知道不能任性，他遺憾地和靳明毅道再見，掛上電話後梳洗一番，就把靳明毅留在他那裡的深藍色西裝拿出來，又熟練地拿出大吉嶺夜香噴上，才抱著西裝外套躺上飯店的床。

飯店的床很軟，搭著他熟悉的香味，陸臣睡了兩個小時就被門鈴吵醒，他透過貓眼看見Mini提著兩個餐盒站在門外，她替陸臣買了晚餐，陸臣招呼她一起吃，兩人打開餐盒，陸臣頓時被偌大的水餃嚇一跳，「你哪裡買的啊？」

「人家推薦的，陸臣哥，這家燕喃水餃很有名，開很久，水餃又大顆又好吃又便宜，你吃吃看。」

陸臣吃了一顆，飽滿的高麗菜豬肉餡料和著湯汁溢滿口腔，陸臣被挑起食慾，他一口氣吃了十顆，感覺到胃被撐滿，他舔了舔下唇，「好好吃。」

「那當然啦，我可是照著推薦的名單去買的。」Mini得意洋洋地說，「陸臣哥，台南感覺有很多好吃的小吃，你要多吃一點，不能再吃那麼少。」

陸臣頓時覺得奇怪，「什麼名單？你有認識台南人？」而且Mini以前從來沒管過他食量的。

「就是台南美食名單啊，有人給我的。」Mini熟練地把餐盒收好，丟到垃圾桶，「我不打擾你了，陸臣哥。」通常陸臣在進劇組前一天都會再背一次劇本，Mini將空間留給他，「我明天再給你帶別家好吃的。」

「謝啦。」陸臣笑了一下，目送Mini出門，他翻開劇本看了一會，就想念起在靳明毅家裡用餐的時光，頓時覺得劇本讀得意興闌珊，他發訊息給靳明毅，『靳哥在幹嘛？』

男人回傳了一張照片。  
照片拍的是他家的客廳，矮桌上放著一杯紅酒，電視螢幕裡有三個人，站著的是穿著紅色官服的男人，臉上還戴著大鬍子，螢幕裡還有一男一女跪在地上，畫面顏色偏暗，三人都在公堂之上。

是《十五貫》，還是《判斬》，陸臣要演的那一折。

沒想到靳明毅只聽他提過一次，就去找這部影片來看，陸臣慢慢呼出一口氣，闔起眼，一瞬間感覺到情感的水流從自己的腳踝漫到膝蓋，他睜開眼睛，順手拍了一張自己手拿劇本的合照發給靳明毅，同時將照片上傳到自己的IG。

『新角色，新電影，我會更努力！❤』

陸臣許久未發動態，粉絲立即點讚留言。

『臣臣加油！』  
『心心好可愛！』  
『我男神今天又賣萌！』  
『是拍哪一部啊？大大求解！』  
『聽說是李導的新片，可以在大螢幕看見臣臣，覺得開勳』  
『啊啊啊啊，臣哥要和周影帝與瑀紅姐一起拍片，果然是我偶像』  
『現在存錢準備十刷！』  
『到時揪糰包場！』  
『話說是不是臣哥之前的電影最近要上映？』  
『檔期好像訂了，是12/10』  
『噢噢噢終於等到凌晨組的天下！』  
『求秀泰上檔！』  
『我有駁二我超強！』  
『我有台鋁我超強！』  
『我有光點我超強！』  
『我有誠品我超強！』  
『弱弱問桃園可以去哪看……』  
『問威秀？』

陸臣大概瀏覽了一下評論，就把IG關掉，他點開對話框，靳明毅沒有多寫什麼，只寫道，『你很棒。』

只是一句話，陸臣的心臟彷彿被一根羽毛輕輕拂過，他摩娑著手機的按鍵，遲疑半晌，才回覆，『靳哥晚安❤』

他一發完，心臟怦怦的跳，他將手機丟開，迅速窩到床上，將臉埋進西裝外套裡，沒敢看回覆，熟悉的大吉嶺夜香讓他忍不住淺淺微笑，彷彿整顆心臟都浸潤到蜂蜜裡，又甜又蜜又濃稠，他對著外套領口又摩又蹭，才滿足地闔上眼。

○

週日一早，陸臣在早餐的餐廳見到許多劇組人員，他和Mini四處看了一下，發現到處都坐滿人，只剩周影帝和瑀紅姐那桌有一個空位，兩個人小聲商討，「不然我們在這裡等一下？」

Mini點點頭，才要回話，便見周影帝向他們招手，Mini機靈地說，「陸臣哥你去，我等下自己去吃。」

「好吧。」陸臣也沒推辭，他趕緊過去，「周大哥早安，瑀紅姐早安。」

「早啊，」周天河見他一臉拘束，溫和微笑，「你就坐這邊吧，我們快吃完了。」

「謝謝周大哥。」陸臣乖巧地應聲，香格里拉的早餐採自助式，種類繁多又高級，他拿了不少東西，就回座位坐，周天河和謝瑀紅桌上的餐盤已經被收掉，只剩下兩杯咖啡，陸臣點頭示意後，就吃了幾口。

其實他在開演之前，本就想找機會和兩人聊天，他邊吃邊琢磨，想著要怎麼打開話題，只聽見周天河閒散地說，「之前在好萊塢拍《國王入堡》時，學了西洋棋，教你玩怎麼樣？」

謝瑀紅興趣缺缺，「我最怕這種用腦過度的東西，」她看向沉默吃飯的陸臣，隨便找話題，「陸臣會玩嗎？」

陸臣嚥下口中的鮭魚，「我有學過一點，還是初學者。」他剛回國那週末被靳明毅帶著玩了幾局西洋棋，雖說是懂規則，但也不能說很會玩。

「喔？」周天河將注意力轉到他身上，意外地說，「台灣好像不是很流行，你跟我下一盤怎麼樣？」

陸臣當仁不讓地點頭，「請周大哥多多指教。」

周天河從座位旁拿起ipad，打開App，設定成兩人對戰模式，就將ipad擺上桌面，謝瑀紅稍稍後退，手拿咖啡杯，將桌子空出來，陸臣本想讓服務生把自己的餐盤收走，卻被周天河制止，「你還沒吃完吧，慢慢吃，你邊吃邊下，我會等你。」

周天河這樣一說，陸臣壓力更大，他也顧不得細嚼慢嚥，三兩下就把盤裡的東西吃掉，將餐盤交給服務生，等周天河開局。

陸臣執黑棋，周天河執白棋，周天河讓陸臣先動，陸臣回憶靳明毅的教法，先移動國王前方的士兵，周天河見狀，移動他右側的騎士。

一開始，兩個人摸不清對方的實力，下棋都比較謹慎，陸臣屏氣凝神，回憶靳明毅的介紹。

『初學者可以想辦法攻擊對方開局的弱點，就是國王斜前方那個士兵，與皇后相對的那一側。』

以周天河的棋盤來看，他的弱點是f2。陸臣先後移動皇后前方的士兵和騎士，試圖將自己皇后移動到側邊，一方面引開周天河的士兵，打算直取周天河的國王。

『這一招叫Fool’s Mate（愚者自將），如果對手的程度很低，就可以一擊必殺。』

陸臣再動幾步，他的策略就被周天河拆穿了，一不注意，周天河用騎士吃掉他的主教，直逼陸臣的國王。

明顯的，陸臣的實力不如周天河，開局不過十五分鐘後，周天河興致盎然地喊出「Check」，陸臣呼出一口氣，真誠地說，「周大哥果然很厲害。」

「也不算很厲害，」周天河把ipad收起來，「你應該沒學多久吧？」

「看得出來嗎？」陸臣不好意思地說，「前幾個禮拜正好有人教我玩。」

「那個人應該滿會玩的，」周天河若有所思，「看得出來你的走法有一點對方的影子，你開局很有技巧，只是你的實力跟不上。」

陸臣忍不住微笑，「我覺得教我的人很厲害。」他的笑容又甜又溫暖，謝瑀紅忍不住多看他一眼，冷不防問，「是你在節目中打電話求救的那個人嗎？」

乍聽此言，陸臣莫名覺得心虛，他直覺想否認，又想起靳明毅對朋友介紹他時的坦蕩磊落，甚至百般維護，一時間竟覺得自己遮遮掩掩對不起靳哥的維護和磊落，他頓了一秒後點頭，「對。」

「喔？」周天河頗感興趣地問，「那你覺得是我比較厲害，還是他比較厲害？」

陸臣怔了一瞬，若是平常的他，便會順著周天河的意說「當然是周大哥厲害」，可是此刻，他完全不想為了討好對方說出任何一句貶低靳明毅的話，別說男人過往對他的維護，他就是覺得不管怎麼樣，一定是靳明毅更厲害。

陸臣揚起唇角，「我的程度低，感覺不出來。若是有機會可以介紹對方給您認識，周大哥可以和他對弈一局，看看誰比較厲害。」

他才說完，謝瑀紅就笑出聲來，影后的笑聲低低淺淺，一時間讓陸臣想起了苦楝，苦楝不是那種會在春夏之間爭相綻放的艷麗花朵，而是安靜開花結果，稍不注意也許會錯過，一旦留心，便會看見高大樹幹上枝葉繁茂，大片極盡淺白的紫色遮蓋整片天空，那種美是一種壯闊，卻又優雅而細緻，看似矛盾，卻不衝突。

他的注視讓謝瑀紅停住笑聲，反問他，「怎麼了？」

陸臣回過神來，笑道，「覺得瑀紅姐給人的感覺像苦楝。」

他的形容很特別，謝瑀紅第一次聽到，「苦楝長什麼樣子？」

陸臣打開手機搜尋苦楝的圖片，分享給兩人看，「長這樣，我覺得既壯闊又優雅，很美。」

周天河滿腹興趣地問，「哪裡可以看到這麼大棵的苦楝？」

陸臣又笑，其實他會知道苦楝，還是靳明毅跟他說的，「台大有，我之前去那裡拍戲的時候看到過一次，也是後來有人跟我說，我才知道那叫苦楝。」

謝瑀紅看著他，又笑，「還是同一個人嗎？」

不知道為什麼，陸臣總覺得謝瑀紅的笑容很神祕，像是窺探到什麼真相，陸臣頓時發窘，開始反省自己是不是不小心提到靳哥太多次，「啊嗯。」他含糊地應聲，「對了周大哥，瑀紅姐，我可不可以請問兩位一個問題？」

「什麼事？」周天河好脾氣地問。

「就是，」陸臣深吸一口氣，「不知道您記不記得，在我試鏡任興翊這個角色時，您曾經問我為什麼要加上『請便』這句台詞，不知道您還記得嗎？」

周天河和謝瑀紅對視一眼，周天河點點頭，「記得。」

「那，」周天河的態度很和善，陸臣決定鼓起勇氣，「請問當時您和瑀紅姐在笑什麼？」

謝瑀紅忍不住又笑出聲，周天河無奈地看她一眼，便說，「我在想這個年輕演員這麼有個性，李導應該不會選你。多問你一句，只是多給你一個機會，讓李導聽聽你的想法。」

一瞬間，陸臣忽然體會到周天河的言下之意，他小心翼翼地問，「那您當時可以理解嗎？」周天河飾演的正是李凱翔，如果一切真的如陸臣所想，周天河不用問也知道他為什麼要加這句台詞。

周天河摸著下巴，「那要李導也理解才行。」

謝瑀紅睨他一眼，柔聲說，「他的地位跟你不一樣，他可以表達想法，但是你不行。」陸臣是年輕演員又沒有獎項背景，就算表達意見，也不會被採用。

陸臣低下頭，鄭重地道謝，「謝謝周大哥，謝謝瑀紅姐。」果然一切都很清楚了，如果李導不欣賞他的演繹，照理在預定演員出事後，也不會考慮他，除非有人說服李導改變主意。

「看吧，是很通透的人。」謝瑀紅笑了一聲，毫不優雅地向周天河攤手道，「鑰匙拿來。」

陸臣抬起頭，只見周天河無奈地從自己西裝口袋裡拿出一副車鑰匙，放到謝瑀紅手上，謝瑀紅的食指穿進鑰匙圈，讓鑰匙順著食指繞了幾圈，滿臉得意，完全不像剛才內歛優雅的樣子。

周天河偷偷湊近陸臣耳邊，低聲說，「唯女子與小人難養也。」

陸臣垂眼，眼角餘光瞥見周天河唇邊隱微的寵溺，他忽然意識自己已經站在這兩個人的社交圈之內，在他不知不覺的時候。


	34. Chapter 34

陸臣忽然說，「拿我打賭，是不是要算我的份？」

周天河和謝瑀紅對看一眼，謝瑀紅默默地把車鑰匙收回口袋，站起身，「吃飽了，回去了，明天見啊。」

周天河也站起身，拍了拍陸臣的肩，「我也回去了，明天見。」

陸臣看著兩個人相偕離去的背影，半晌，終於忍不住趴在餐桌上笑，他笑了好幾聲才起身去倒咖啡，他端著咖啡回房間，一關上門，他隨手把咖啡放在玄關的置物檯上，就打開與靳明毅的對話框，最後一則是靳明毅昨晚傳給他的語音訊息，陸臣一早把語音檔存起來，打算每天睡前聽。

他慢慢打字，『靳哥，我今天玩了西洋棋。』

靳明毅在踏出門之前接到訊息，他停在大門口，『感覺怎麼樣？』

『輸了啊。』陸臣背抵在大門，『靳哥快幫我報仇。』

 

靳明毅忍不住低笑，『好，下次把人指給我看。』

陸臣小小歡呼一聲，『就知道靳哥最好最棒最強大，絕對不會輸。』

靳明毅輕輕摩娑著按鍵，『今天打算做什麼？』

『複習劇本，明天要對戲。靳哥呢？』陸臣換了室內拖，拿著咖啡坐到書桌前。

靳明毅走進車裡，『重訓，晚點聊。』

陸臣一看到回覆，腦海裡一瞬間浮現靳明毅坐在床上，襯衫半開，胸腹微露的畫面，室溫一下子升得太高，陸臣趕緊拿起遙控器調低冷氣的溫度，站在出風口處吹了一陣，才重新坐回原位，專注於劇本上。

他的台詞不多，重點都在情緒張力的表現，劇本他背得差不多，其實關鍵不在他想怎麼演，是李導想要他怎麼呈現，陸臣盯著劇本，尋思幾種表現方式。

當門鈴響起時，陸臣才發現太陽早已偏移，透進的陽光刺眼又炙熱，他起身開門，Mini拎著一串粽子，笑容滿面，香氣撲鼻而來，「登愣！特級海鮮八寶肉粽！」Mini獻寶地在他面前晃了晃那串粽子，逕自走進陸臣房裡，坐到陸臣的沙發上，開始拆粽葉，陸臣差點以為自己聽錯，「什麼肉粽？」

「特級海鮮八寶肉粽。陸臣哥快點吃，這家聽說開了一百年，我特地去排隊買的！」Mini拆開粽葉，將肉粽放到碗裡，遞給陸臣，「快吃吃看。」

陸臣接過碗，拿著筷子戳了戳肉粽，吃了一口，他一咬就咬到鮑魚和干貝，陸臣慢慢咀嚼後吞下，「台南剛剛刷新了我對肉粽的認識。」

Mini心有戚戚，「我看到價錢嚇一跳，現在知道他貴在哪。」她邊吃邊說，「陸臣哥我跟你說，這裡的早餐不得了，我已經訂了明和菜粽，明天早上去拿，你明天早上不要吃太多，在房間等我啊。」

陸臣聞言，忍不住驚訝，「那又是什麼？」

「聽說也是好吃的粽子店。對啦，你知不知道台南人早餐多豪華？他們早餐還有吃海鮮的！」Mini嘆為觀止，「我都看好了，一連七天，包準你天天吃好的，絕不重複。」

陸臣覺得好笑，「你怎麼突然變成台南美食通？我都不知道你那麼愛吃。」

「還不是為了你，」Mini笑道，「陸臣哥，我還打聽了夜市出沒的時間，他們每天都有夜市輪著擺，還有台南人才知道的口訣，叫什麼『大大武花大武花』和『大大武花大花花』。」

「都是什麼東西啦！」陸臣這次再也忍不住笑出來，「我覺得台南口味好像有點甜，連昨天那水餃附的醬油都是甜的。」

Mini贊同地點頭，「大台南國真的什麼都甜，飲料一定要叫半糖以下，不然我還以為在喝糖水。」

兩個人邊吃邊閒聊，Mini幫陸臣收拾剩下的粽葉後，就回房去忙，陸臣吃飽喝足，抱著靳明毅的外套，在沙發上打起瞌睡。

下午，陸臣又琢磨起劇本，他拉開衣櫃裡的全身鏡試演，晚餐時，Mini買了鱔魚意麵，手裡還提著一盒長型彌月蛋糕，陸臣驚訝道，「你有朋友結婚？」

「我去買的，提拉米蘇奶凍捲。」Mini站在門口交給陸臣，「它只有三天期限，你沒胃口也要吃一點，不要放到過期啊。」

陸臣簡直哭笑不得，「你把我當什麼？這樣吃下去，我每天運動都不夠。」

Mini老神在在，「陸臣哥不用擔心，你現在的體重還有五公斤的額度可以增加，不管怎麼樣，都有人可以抱得動的。」

陸臣覺得莫名奇妙，「你哪來的標準啊？而且我有這場戲嗎？」

「就這樣，明天進劇組加油啊！」Mini笑咪咪地說，「那我去忙了。」

「欸，等等！」陸臣話沒說完，Mini已經快步走開，陸臣失笑，他先將奶凍捲拿去冰箱冰，打開電腦，邊看《十五貫》的影片邊吃鱔魚意麵，鱔魚意麵酸酸甜甜的，讓人胃口大開，陸臣不知不覺將整碗麵吃完，當他看完影片，看向空紙碗，才忽然意識到，他的食量在不經意之間已然增加，甚至是靳明毅不在的時候。

陸臣笑嘆一聲，他對著空碗拍照，又傳訊息給靳明毅，『我有吃晚餐。』

靳明毅在餐桌上收到訊息，他滑開手機，看到陸臣的照片，唇角微勾，『喜不喜歡？』

『喜歡，』陸臣想了一下，慢慢地打字，『酸酸甜甜的，滿好吃的。』

『知道了。』靳明毅開啟手機的記事本，打了幾個字，唇角的笑容沒收起來，對面的男人抬眼看他，「你的飯要冷了。」

「喔。」靳明毅收起手機，他沉默地吃完飯，才又開口，「我們打算飛二十三號，你呢？」

男人悄無聲息地將手中的湯喝完，用餐巾紙拭過嘴角，「我要跟員工吃尾牙，可能也就早你幾天吧，愈接近聖誕節機票愈貴，你們那麼晚才飛嗎？」

「看陸臣的行程，」靳明毅很坦白，「你有跟媽講你哪天到嗎？」

「沒，」男人搖頭，「過幾天吧。」他看了眼兄長，忍不住又問，「你們到底是怎麼樣？我什麼時候可以找他代言？」

靳明毅沉吟了一會，「很難說，也許還要一陣子。你很急嗎？」

靳敬閣雙手搭成塔狀，抵在唇前，手肘撐在桌上，「急不急是其次，問題不在我這裡。他沒認出我那就沒事，他認出來，你沒坦白，砰！」他雙手比出煙花散開樣，「我可以配合你躲這陣子，但不可能躲一輩子，你這次還找他回家，你覺得你可以瞞多久？」

靳明毅無奈地笑了一聲，「我沒想過要瞞多久，只是在真相爆發之前增加一點自己的籌碼而已。」

靳敬閣雙手環胸，背靠餐桌椅背，「我想了一下，的確讓你主動講也很奇怪。」他忽然垂下頭顱，哀嘆道，「天啊，那我就要承認我違反職業道德，爺爺一定會罵我。」

靳明毅出神地望向掛在客廳牆壁上的一幅字畫，「我的罪一定比較重，我倒想好好被罵一頓，就可以心安理得。」

靳敬閣睨他一眼，「算了吧，講這種話。是男人，就要堂堂正正地面對。」

靳明毅呼出一口氣，「我不是不敢承認，也不是怕被罵，我怕他知道之後不敢面對我，更怕他遠遠走開，我卻沒有立場追。做錯的是我，卻像在懲罰他。」

靳敬閣仰頭望著天花板，頭顱靠在椅背頂端，「等你把楊－米爾斯規範場論同質量間隙解出來，你就知道怎麼做。」

靳明毅嗤笑一聲，「還真是謝謝你的見解，毫無建設性。」

「其實根本沒有你想得複雜，」靳敬閣認真分析，「世界上知道這影片只有四個人，兩個當事人加你我，」他忽然停頓，「好吧，當我沒說。」

靳明毅輕聲說，「我覺得應該不會太久，等他願意真正面對我，就可以說了。」

靳敬閣凝視著自己的兄長，「我從來沒見你對誰那麼有耐心，為什麼是他？」

靳明毅柔和微笑，「你知道我有很重的個人偏好，喜歡的類型也是這樣，原本只是覺得身材和聲音很合口味，相處之後才發現，連個性也很欣賞，愈相處愈喜歡，到後來，我也不確定是他的每一面剛好長成我喜歡的樣子，還是我就喜歡他的每一種樣子。」靳明毅微微一笑，「而且，我喜歡的人，也喜歡我的每一個樣子。」

靳敬閣忍不住低笑，「你什麼時候變情聖，這麼會講話？」

靳明毅微微扯唇，「後來覺得，活這麼久才碰到這樣一個人，就想寵著他，想把他留下來，不計代價。」

靳敬閣輕輕點頭，「好像可以理解，好吧，我也會盡可能幫你看著點。」

「真的要麻煩你了。」靳明毅溫聲道，「他的生活環境相對複雜，的確需要你看著。」

「說什麼麻煩，」靳敬閣哼出一聲，「到時候你給我好好跟爺爺講清楚，一切都是你逼我的，我也很無奈。」

靳明毅低笑道，「好，我跟爺爺說，要罵先罵我，都是我的錯。」


	35. Chapter 35

陸臣進劇組的第一天，拍的是他面試那場戲。

拍攝之前，李導曾私下找過他，兩個人談了一陣，中途周天河加入談話，密談結束後，李導指揮工作人員擺設佈景和道具，燈光師左右移動，準備補光，陸臣和謝瑀紅正式上妝。

這次和陸臣對戲的還有一個少年，童星出道，飾演小時候的李凱翔，陸臣上好妝之後，跟少年聊兩句，意外得知少年是第一次出演電影，他偶然被星探相中，上過幾次節目，後來試鏡時被李導錄取。

「你會緊張嗎？」陸臣笑問。

「不會。」少年搖搖頭，「陸臣哥，我們可不可以先對一下？」

「當然。」陸臣領著少年到攝影棚一角，兩個人對了一下走位和台詞，彼此練習幾次，找到配合的默契，少年呼出一口氣，「我突然開始緊張了。」

「我也是，」陸臣笑了一聲，「準備愈充分，愈知道自己的不足，反而愈緊張。」

少年好奇地仰頭，「陸臣哥也會緊張嗎？」

陸臣頷首，「因為不能搞砸難得的機會。」

「那怎麼辦？」少年開始焦慮，「總覺得表現不好會被罵得很慘。」

陸臣微微一笑，「你有沒有很重要的人？如果是很重要的人給你鼓勵，心情應該比較平靜。」

「有，」少年從胸口掏出一個平安符，「是我媽媽去樂成宮幫我求的。」他好奇地看向陸臣，「陸臣哥的是什麼？」

陸臣想了一下，「這是我的秘密，你答應保密的話，我就偷偷跟你說。」

少年張大眼睛，他右手五指握拳，用力撞了撞自己的左胸，「我保證。我媽媽說，男子漢說話要算話。」

陸臣半蹲下身，左右觀察後，向少年招手，少年意會地附耳過去，陸臣拿出自己的手機，播了一段音檔。  
『加油，你是最好的。』  
說話的人聲音很低，速度偏緩，莫名有種說服力，讓少年一瞬間想到自己的老師，他鬼使神差地問，「這是陸臣哥的老師嗎？」

陸臣怔了一瞬，輕笑出聲，「對，是我的。」

少年羨慕地說，「好好啊，我老師只會叫我認真念書，不可以不務正業。」

陸臣嚴肅地點頭，「我的也是。而且有一次，他欺負我聽不懂英文，跟外國人說了一大段話。我到現在都不知道他說什麼。」

「怎麼可以這樣！」少年忿忿不平，「你沒有問他嗎？」

「有啊，」陸臣用力點頭，「他叫我學好英文之後，下次自己回答。」

「喔，」說到英文，少年頓失氣勢，他左看右看，靠陸臣更近，悄聲說，「英文我也不行，陸臣哥，我們可以一起學。」少年信誓旦旦地說，「這樣以後我們就可以一起去好萊塢演電影，跟周大哥一樣！」

陸臣忍不住失笑，他摸摸少年的頭，「好啊，我們一起學，一起去好萊塢。」

「陸臣，小沈，過來集合，要開拍了。」李導在場上叫道，陸臣和小沈一起走到定位，準備開拍。

這場戲是任興翊站在手術室外，對李凱翔母子宣佈治療無效的消息，李導一聲令下，「第一幕，第三場，Action！」

任興翊的臉一瞬間從迷惘到面無表情，快的幾乎無法辨識，他輕輕搖頭，聲音很低很沉，「我們盡力了。」

他垂下頭，視線與李凱翔雙雙對上，少年的眼睛睜大，一瞬間迸出憤怒的火光，他發出一聲尖叫，試圖掙脫母親握緊他的手，母子相握的手微微泛白，輕輕顫抖。

任興翊嘆了一口氣，「雖然手術成功率超過一半，但是患者的求生意志太低，我們有壓胸急救，但病人的體力流失太多，部分內臟重度衰竭——」

李凱翔用力甩開母親，撲到任興翊腳邊，將他的白袍下擺抓出摺痕，「你騙人！你騙人對不對！」

任興翊慢慢蹲下身，雙手搭在李凱翔的肩上，看起來似乎力道不大，卻將李凱翔壓制得動彈不得，任興翊看著他的眼睛，一字一句地說，「我們盡力了。」

少年愣愣地看他，任興翊放開手，少年大聲叫道，「你騙我！你騙我！你明明說機會很高的！你怎麼可以騙我們！」

任興翊低聲說，「雖然機會很高，但主要還是要看患者的求生意志，如果意志太低——」

「閉嘴！」女人厲聲喝道，她衝過來用力推了一把任興翊，「立偉才不會那樣，你不要亂說！」她拉開李凱翔，憤恨地看他，「這只是你給自己找的藉口，成功機會那麼高，一定是你們醫療疏失，你別想狡辯！」

任興翊跌坐在地，他慢慢站起來，拍了拍自己的長袍，他看向李凱翔矮小的身影，很輕地嘆了一口氣，「不好意思，我還有下一個病人在等，等護理師做完身體的清潔之後，她們會協助你們聯絡往生室來接大體離開。」」

他轉過身，女人站在他身後握緊李凱翔的手，聲音又冷又偏執，「你別想逃避責任，我一定會向你們討回公道。」

任興翊的身形一頓，他稍稍側首，但沒有回過身去，一句很輕的嘆息逸出唇角，在空中飄飄蕩蕩，墜落在李凱翔的耳邊，「請便。」

「卡！」

三個人停下動作，陸臣呼出一口氣，忽然有點緊張，李導倒回去檢查錄影，周天河站在場外看，見他望過來，便微笑著點頭，陸臣莫名鬆一口氣。這場戲開演之前，李導曾仔細說明他要的演繹和情緒，但沒有干涉陸臣的演出方式，在周天河的遊說下，李導鬆口讓陸臣保有極大的空間，包含擅自增加的台詞。

謝瑀紅拍拍陸臣的肩，陸臣回過頭，瞬間望見一張情緒惡劣猙獰的臉，「你會有報應！」陸臣嚇得後退，頓失重心跌坐在地，小沈和謝瑀紅同時放聲大笑。

「你們！」陸臣喘了幾口氣平復情緒，才要說什麼，就聽見李導叫他，「陸臣，過來一下。」

陸臣提起精神，快步走到李導身側，「李導請說。」

李導將畫面定格在謝瑀紅推他致使他跌坐在地的那一幕，「這個地方擋到臉了，這裡重拍一次，你要注意攝影機到時候會移動到側面，你的手臂放低一點。」

「好，」陸臣偷瞧李導嚴肅的側臉，小心翼翼地問，「那其他地方——」

李導瞥他一眼，「我沒說你就是沒問題，不要再問第二遍。」

「是。」陸臣機靈地回答，又走回場上，李導同時宣佈，「瑀紅，小沈，推倒的地方再來一次，各就各位。」

「是。」「好。」

陸臣半蹲，小沈站在他前面，謝瑀紅站在小沈後方，李導喝道，「Action！」

謝瑀紅瞬間變臉，「閉嘴！」她衝過來推了一下陸臣，看似使勁，實則力道很輕，陸臣順勢跌坐在地，雙臂下垂，臉龐微側，謝瑀紅用右手將小沈拉到自己身側，厲聲道，「立偉才不會那樣，你不要亂說！這只是你給自己找的藉口，成功機會那麼高，一定是你們醫療疏失，你別想狡辯！」

「卡！」

謝瑀紅垂眼看著坐在地上的陸臣，伸出一隻手，陸臣搭上，藉著拉扯的力道順利起身，「謝謝瑀紅姐。」

謝瑀紅搖搖頭，指了指場外的周天河，「不謝，賭注記得跟他討，不要忘記。」

陸臣順勢點頭，「沒問題沒問題，討到了我再分一半給瑀紅姐。」

「什麼什麼！」小沈在一旁又叫又跳，「聽著有份，什麼東西我也要！」

陸臣點頭允諾，「嗯，少不了你。」

「過！」李導的聲音遠遠傳來，陸臣呼出一口氣，下一場是他一個人從手術室出來的戲。他進劇組的時間晚，其他人的戲份都已經拍了一些，這幾天他的戲份比較集中，後期才會在群戲裡露臉。

李導喝了一口水，「陸臣，現在是第一幕，第二場，準備好了嗎？」

陸臣很快應道，「好了，隨時可以開始。」

「好，第一幕，第二場。Action！」

任興翊怔愣地看著手術台上的病患，他解下手套，走出手術室，慢慢洗手，他洗得很仔細，指節、指縫、指甲之間無一不漏，洗完手，他用擦手紙擦乾雙手，他低頭看著自己的手，十指輕輕微彎，表情迷惘，半晌，他走過長廊，迷惘的表情慢慢收起，嘴唇愈抿愈薄，當手術門打開，他剛好將洩漏的情感收拾得一乾二淨。

「卡！」

陸臣回頭看向李導，男人眉頭微皺，專注確認畫面，陸臣提心吊膽地等，忽然間，李導眉頭略鬆，「過。」

陸臣鬆了一口氣，他走下場，「謝謝李導。」

李導搖頭，「我剛剛是在檢查你前後兩場表情的一致性。」李導的臉部線條微微放鬆，露出幾乎算得上是微笑的表情，「你這個表情練很久吧，看影像幾乎是一模一樣。」

其實第三場戲開頭，陸臣的迷惘肉眼幾乎看不見，李導還是反覆重播畫面又定格才看清楚，他滿意地拍拍陸臣的肩，「不錯不錯，認真的演員。」

陸臣小小微笑，「應該的。」直到此刻，他終於放下心，李導滿意地說，「辛苦了，今天晚上要跟『艾利恩』的人一起吃飯，記得要來啊。」

艾利恩是一家全球知名的醫療用品集團，台灣也有分部。這部電影裡，艾利恩除了有投資，電影裡還側面出現一種它們家的新療法，儘管只是驚鴻一瞥，艾利恩研發部門仍在電影拍攝之前派研究員做相關的技術指導，今天晚上的飯局是艾利恩亞洲區負責人請劇組吃飯，約在阿霞飯店，研發部和公關部相關人員會代表前來。

「一定一定。」陸臣點頭，終於鬆了口氣，後面是小沈和謝瑀紅的對手戲，陸臣向小沈偷偷比出一個加油的手勢，退到場外觀望。

和影后對戲果然和以前差很多，謝瑀紅瞬間就能產生極大的情感爆發，卻不煽情浮誇，和陸臣以往演偶像劇對手戲的女主角差異極大，第一場戲裡，陸臣倍感壓力，卻也更加興奮，他集中注意力，將表演發揮到百分之百，才能剛好頂住謝瑀紅傾過來的重大情緒。

陸臣心知，演完這一部電影，他一定會有很大的收穫。

下一場戲是李凱翔的母親日夜在他耳邊叨唸，家裡的牆上貼著醫療疏失的簡報，簡報一天一天增加，當家裡每一面牆都貼滿時，李凱翔已經成長到可以獨當一面的時刻。

成年的李凱翔由周天河飾演，化妝師和服裝設計師巧手讓周天河硬生生年輕十歲，他和陸臣略為顯老的扮相站在一起，一時間竟讓人分不出誰比誰年輕。

與此同時，謝瑀紅飾演的李母逐漸衰老，兩鬢漸灰，但她眼露精光，舉手投足都能感覺到婦人心中的偏執。

「陸臣哥，來吃黑豆花。」

陸臣回頭，順手接過Mini端來的黑豆花，他輕輕攪了一下，好奇地問，「怎麼是這個顏色？」

「我打聽過，之前周大哥已經請劇組吃過安平同記豆花，所以這次我就買另外一家的請劇組吃。」Mini左右觀望，見沒人注意，她湊近陸臣，悄聲說，「我聽說同記豆花都是觀光客吃的，真正好吃的是它隔壁用黑豆做的黑豆花，不知道是不是真的，陸臣哥你吃吃看。」

陸臣好笑地說，「我們也是觀光客啊，你到底哪來的聽說？」

「陸臣哥你別問那麼多，我自有管道。」Mini志得意滿，「你看菜粽是不是好吃？」

「這倒是真的。」陸臣老實點頭，他舀了一口黑豆花送入嘴裡，黑豆的香味很濃郁，豆花質地也紮實，陸臣滿喜歡這種口感，「好吃，我喜歡。」

Mini點點頭，「那就好。我先去忙，陸臣哥你慢慢吃。」

等Mini走開，小沈和下戲的謝瑀紅端著黑豆花過來，「陸臣，Mini是不是台南人啊？」謝瑀紅吞下一口黑豆花後忍不住問。

「不是，」陸臣搖搖頭，「怎麼了嗎？」

「她前兩天不是有幫你買那個水餃嗎？小芬跟她分了一顆，覺得超好吃，今天也跑去幫我買，還有她昨天還買那個肉粽跟今天的菜粽，小芬都跟著去排隊，也幫我帶了一份，我覺得真的不錯，Mini怎麼懂那麼多好吃的？」

「我也很納悶，」陸臣真的很好奇，「她說她有一份美食名單，打算天天幫我買吃的。」

「是喔。」謝瑀紅點頭，沒再說話，倒是小沈好奇地問，「陸臣哥，什麼粽子？」

陸臣其實一頭霧水，他抱歉地說，「其實我不知道我的助理去哪裡買的，我等下問她看看。」

「什麼去哪裡買的？」周天河端著黑豆花走來，小沈現在不怕他，便嚷著，「周大哥，跟你說，陸臣哥的助理知道很多台南好吃的東西，我正在問。」

「喔？」周天河略帶興味地瞧向陸臣，他和謝瑀紅對看一眼，不等陸臣回答，他就走到也在吃黑豆花的李導旁邊，和李導說話，李導點頭後，又將負責採買食物的伙食組叫來交代幾句，伙食組組長便走到陸臣前面，「陸臣哥，李導說以後我們三餐吃什麼，跟著你的台南助理買就對了，你的助理是誰？」

「啊？」陸臣頓時錯愕，馬上澄清，「她不是台南人啊。」不對，這不是重點，「她叫Mini，就是那邊那個穿黃色上衣，背面寫著『必勝』的女孩子。」

「噢，謝謝陸臣哥。」伙食組組長左右眺望，看見陸臣指的人，他走到Mini身前說了幾句話，陸臣只見Mini開始滔滔不絕，伙食組組長聽了幾句，就匆匆跑去拿紙筆，又回到Mini前面，垂首點頭，邊聽邊記。他的個子很高大，又大Mini好幾歲，這場面看起來總覺得有點荒謬。

陸臣忍不住笑出來，決定晚上跟靳明毅分享。

 

今天的戲份結束以後，大家紛紛前往聚餐地點，阿霞飯店吃桌菜，每一道都是傳統的台南小吃，陸臣跟著大家進入包廂，主桌除了李導、張副導、王副導外，還留了三個位置給艾利恩的人，再加上主要演員周天河、謝瑀紅、陸臣和飾演李凱翔同事兼好友的溫庭昇，一共十位。

艾利恩的人因為塞車，會晚到十分鐘，大家先行就座，服務生替每個人斟熱茶，陸臣坐在謝瑀紅和溫庭昇之間，客氣地和溫庭昇聊天。

溫庭昇比陸臣年長，經常在李導的電影裡擔當配角，是公認的實力派演員，人稱「昇哥」。

他才和溫庭昇說兩句話，便感覺有人拍他的肩，「陸臣。」

陸臣回頭，一身西裝的伯彥站在他身後，滿臉驚訝，「原來你有拍這部電影。」

「伯彥，你怎麼在這裡？」陸臣訝異地問，他依稀記得伯彥曾說過自己在醫療用品公司工作，「你就是『艾利恩』派來的研究員？」

「對，今天我們經理和公關部經理跟我一起下來。」伯彥稍稍傾身，悄聲說，「公司之前有負面新聞傳出，老闆現在很謹慎，叫我們多注意，所以才來這麼多人。」

「噢。」陸臣理解地點頭，禮貌幫雙方介紹，「昇哥，這是伯彥，艾利恩的研究員，我們打羽球認識的。伯彥，這是昇哥，是很厲害的前輩。」

「你好。」兩個人客套地握手，伯彥又側首和陸臣說話，「等下介紹經理給你認識，他算是Tony的學長。」

「好。」陸臣點點頭，伯彥就走回自己的座位，他隔壁座位的男人正和李導談話，伯彥趁兩人談話的空檔輕聲和男人說幾句，陸臣原本以為伯彥說的「等下」是指飯後，殊不知已就座男人竟站起身，和伯彥一起走到他身側，陸臣趕緊站起來。

伯彥替兩人介紹，「這是陸臣。」又轉頭向陸臣說，「這是Bob。」

「陸臣，你好。」男人伸出手和陸臣相握，陸臣連忙回應，「您好，聽說您是研發部經理。」

「對。」男人從口袋裡掏出名片，雙手遞給陸臣，姿態客氣而尊重，陸臣雙手接過，仔細看一眼名片，名片的中文名字是王伯鴻，頭銜是亞洲區研發部經理，陸臣抬頭微笑，「能管理整個亞洲區的研發部門，真不簡單。」

「哪裡。」王伯鴻擺擺手，「拍片上有什麼問題，可以打電話給我。」

陸臣受寵若驚，「謝謝您。」

「不用客氣，」王伯鴻認真地說，「我當年受Tony很多幫助。你碰到什麼問題，拍片或是研發技術上的，都可以打給我。」

「好。」陸臣慎重地把名片收起來，王伯鴻又說，「順便跟他說，下個月有開同學會，提醒他記得來參加。」

「好。」陸臣乖巧地點頭，王伯鴻朝他微笑，「歡迎你一起來啊，這是可以攜伴的。」他朝陸臣輕輕點頭，又走回原位。

王伯鴻坐下後，又和李導聊天，陸臣喝了一口熱茶，感覺到桌上其他人飄來若有似無的探尋視線，他忽然意識到王伯鴻僅只和周天河或謝瑀紅客套握手，互相表達敬意，彼此沒有近一步交往的打算。

除了李導之外，他是現場唯一一位拿到王伯鴻名片的人。  
和他們相比，他的演技並不出眾，名聲不顯，唯一的差別只是他認識靳明毅，然後他認識伯彥，現在他認識王伯鴻。

陸臣此刻才發現，靳明毅不只是帶他打球而已。  
他替他拓展整整一倍的社交圈，在他毫無機會深交的領域，而這些人都將變成他的朋友。

○

陸臣回到飯店房間的時候，已經晚上十一點多，他不確定靳明毅睡了沒，他決定先傳訊息試探一下，『靳哥還在嗎？』

靳明毅很快回覆，『在等你。』

陸臣迅速撥通視訊電話，靳明毅的影像出現在手機上，他的頭髮微亂地垂在額前，穿著休閒服，看起來準備入睡，陸臣愧疚地說，「不好意思啊，靳哥，今天劇組跟投資商吃飯，吃得比較晚。」

靳明毅柔和地問，「你有吃飽嗎？」

「有。」陸臣點點頭，「靳哥我跟你說，我們吃了很多台南小吃，我覺得棺材板不錯耶，還有炒鱔魚也是。」

「聽起來是你會喜歡的口味。」靳明毅笑容柔和，「今天過得怎麼樣？」

「我今天表現不錯，只有ＮＧ一次，因為沒注意攝影機的位置。不過李導有稱讚我是認真的演員，還有啊，瑀紅姐超強的，她變臉超快，下戲的時候，她站在我後面拍我肩膀，我轉頭過去，她就變臉嚇我，我嚇了好大一跳，結果就跌倒了。」

靳明毅眉頭微皺，「有沒有怎麼樣？」

「沒事啦，靳哥。」陸臣絮絮叨叨地說，「跟你說，現在劇組都不敢得罪我，你知道為什麼嗎？」他不等靳明毅回答就繼續說，「因為Mini現在負責決定整個劇組的伙食，不知道她哪裡弄來的美食清單，現在劇組的伙食組組長都聽她的，每天都負責去排隊，台南真不錯，東西不貴又很好吃，我今天吃了很酷的黑豆花，你來的時候，我再帶你去。」

「好。」靳明毅表情認真，嘴角帶笑。

「對了靳哥，我今天還碰到你的學長，跟伯彥是同公司的耶，是研發部經理，他還給我名片，說下個月同學會叫你要去參加。」陸臣將名片翻出來，「他叫王伯鴻。」

靳明毅眉頭一挑，「英文名字是什麼？」

陸臣將名片翻面，「Bob。」

「喔，」靳明毅這才想起來，「他啊。」

「他說你幫他很多忙，叫我有事可以打給他。」陸臣這才想到，「他是不是客氣啊？」

「不是。」靳明毅陷入回憶，「同學會每年年初都會舉辦去Tahoe的滑雪活動，並安排有車的人載大家，有一年他是我那車的。不過他沒什麼經驗，滑雪的時候撞到，左腳踝骨裂，我載他去醫院，也有載他回診。」

「聽起來好痛。」陸臣設想一下，在人生地不熟的情況下還受那麼重的傷，如果沒有人幫忙，再怎麼堅強也會心慌，這時候的幫助都像雪中送炭。陸臣微微笑道，「靳哥你真好。」

「我在那裡待的時間長，本來就比較熟，都是台灣學生，有需要就互相幫忙。」靳明毅無所謂地說，「這就是海外同學會的目的。」

聽他那麼說，陸臣忽然想到，Jerry曾經說靳明毅是個「從來不會多做的人」，如果靳明毅這樣也算是「不會多做的人」，Jerry的評語未免太苛刻。

「我覺得你真好。」陸臣又說一次。他從靳明毅那裡得到超乎他想像的多，不只是直接的善意，還有受過靳明毅幫助的人回饋給他間接的善意，「怎麼那麼好。」

靳明毅一怔，徐徐笑開，「說好要擋住所有的衝擊，我一定會做到。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場11：
> 
> 伯彥在Bob旁邊講的是，「你等下有沒有空？介紹Tony的眷屬給你認識。」


	36. Chapter 36

陸臣前幾天的戲分比較多，每天都在片場等戲。《醫者仁心》中的醫院採用成大醫院的外觀，會議室、走廊等內部場景是借用成大醫學院，手術房與病房則移動到曾與劇組合作過的安南醫院，其他街景會在台南市區拍攝。

為了避免影響病人，劇組與安南醫院協調，盡量挑選空房的時段，將手術房與病房的戲分集中在幾天內拍攝完畢，隨後劇組又轉移到成大醫學院進行拍攝。

電影中，出現多次任興翊與李凱翔在醫院中擦肩而過的身影，或兩人同時出現在會議室的畫面，陸臣的畫面不多，經常要在現場等戲，等戲的時候，他就旁觀周天河和溫庭昇的對手戲，或拿出《十五貫》的影像複習自己的唱段。

進劇組的第一個週末，陸臣接獲通知去高雄試鏡一個都市驚悚電視影集，影集預計拍四集，日後由公視播出，導演是鄭導，鄭導以長期接觸社會議題而聞名，影集中也多次出現社會運動作為背景，從野百合學運、大浦案、野草莓學運，到近期的太陽花學運等等。

鄭導善於拍攝社會各階層的人物，陸臣還未成名以前，經常在鄭導的片場裡跑龍套，對鄭導的拍攝風格很熟悉，當年公視的《貨比三家》也是他監製。

陸臣成名之後，兩個人偶有聯絡，鄭導在幾個月前曾問他是否有意願試鏡驚悚影集的角色，這部影集的片酬不高，廣告預算也不多，殺青後預計會在公視和Netflix上映，曝光率和其他電視台相比較低，不過陸臣並不在意，他更想挑戰新角色，見他有意，鄭導敲定日期後，便通知他前來試鏡。

陸臣跟李導商量週三請一天假去高雄，他之前拍戲的表現良好，進度比李導預計的還快，李導很爽快地准假。

週二下戲後，陸臣帶著海龍肉粽回到飯店，他邊吃邊看試鏡的簡略劇本，他試鏡的角色是一名有聲望的諮商心理師，男主角會固定預約他的門診，解決間歇性失憶的症狀。

陸臣剛吃完肉粽，小張就打電話進來，「陸臣哥，你說的一切我都安排好了。影片明天上午會上傳，預計過兩天，記者就會開始報導，獨家會留給張大哥。」

陸臣揉掉手中的粽葉，日子過得太順遂，小張一通電話就將他拉回到黑暗的現實，他無意識用濕紙巾擦拭自己油膩的指節，小張沒有等到他的回應，又叫，「陸臣哥，你有聽見嗎？」

「嗯。」陸臣應了一聲，他慢慢用擦手紙擦乾雙手，忽然說不出話。

「你有聽到嗎？我說，影片明天會上傳到各大平台，獨家會留給張大哥。」小張又重複一次。

「你等一下，先等一下。」陸臣下意識撫摸掛在頸子上的黃銅鑰匙，只覺得頭腦亂成一團，一切都照他的計畫進行，他處心積慮計畫那麼久，步步為營，將刻意爆料的痕跡全數抹去，一步一步安排封殺的後局，為什麼最後一刻，他卻遲疑了？

「你還有什麼要交代嗎？」小張又問。

「就是，等一下。」陸臣一時間心慌意亂，「我沒說好之前，你先不要做。我明天要試鏡，等我試鏡完再說。」

「好。」小張的聲音很意外，但沒有多問，「陸臣哥早點休息吧，晚安。」

陸臣掛上電話，轉頭望向放在自己床上的深藍色西裝，他迅速走到床邊拿起西裝，將臉用力埋進去，鼻息之間的大吉嶺夜香緩和他的頭疼，陸臣闔上眼睛，眼前一片黑暗，報紙頭條上醜陋的自己再度浮上腦海，他將西裝壓得更緊，雙手微微發顫，太陽穴突突跳動，頭又痛起來。

怎麼樣都沒辦法讓腦海中的影像消失，他甚至近乎自虐地逼自己反覆回憶，連模糊的細節都在大腦的添補之下變得更清晰，他原本想，那就以其人之道，還治其人之身，把王韓以和孫莉晶的事業毀得亂七八糟，這件事就可以在人生裡翻頁了吧。

如今萬事俱備，只要他說一聲，那兩個人就會像夢裡的他一樣，用最醜陋的姿態出現在娛樂版頭條，被所有人公審，每有一部新作品上映，影片就會被提起，後半生都背負著性愛影片主角的標籤，然後，會有名不見經傳的小演員跳出來分別指控這兩個人借用工作場合試圖性騷擾，搏得媒體的版面，用受害者的身份提高自身的名氣。

接下來，經紀公司會開始切割，減少他們演出和通告的機會，他們會漸漸坐吃山空，半生潦倒，再沒有人關注，然後——

頭愈來愈痛，心愈跳愈慌，腦子裡驀地出現一個冷漠的聲音，『那又怎麼樣？他們都跟你毫無關係。』

『你不過是做了和他們一樣的事，你沒錯。如果你沒有機會重來，你比他們還慘，你忘記你怎麼死的嗎？』

『你是不是還想再死一次？』

『讓這兩個人永遠消失，你就再也不用擔心。』

那是他自己的聲音，卻冷的幾乎讓他不認識，冷的如同他拍《畢生》那一天，全身浸在雨景裡，從心底涼到指尖末端，全身發寒。

呼吸的空間被用力壓縮，他的頭愈加昏沉，更拿不定主意。忽然間，男人低沉的聲音從意識底層浮上來。

『走丟的時候，打電話給我。記清楚了。』

對了，靳哥，還有靳哥。陸臣從西裝裡抬頭，用力喘息，他顫抖著撥通靳明毅的網路電話，鈴響幾聲後接通，「喂。」男人清冷的聲音從那頭傳來，手機畫面開始計算通話時間。

不要只有聲音，他要看到人，陸臣顫抖著說，「靳哥，我想看你的臉。」

「怎麼了？」靳明毅柔聲問，同時打開前鏡頭，陸臣看見他背後的裝潢，意識到靳明毅正在餐廳，他敏銳地問，「靳哥你跟誰吃飯？」話一出口，他就察覺到這個問題很不適當，又補上一句，「我隨便問問，靳哥別在意。」

陸臣沒有開影像，靳明毅對著黑暗的畫面低聲解釋，「跟幾個教授吃飯，我之前投稿的論文被期刊接受了，系主任請客。」

「這麼好，」陸臣忍不住為靳明毅高興，「靳哥你好優秀。」

靳明毅彎起唇角，「你今天有沒有吃飯？有吃飽嗎？」

陸臣本能開始分享，「我晚餐吃海龍肉粽，今天劇組還買同記的檸檬珍珠豆花，聽說是沒在菜單上的品項，很好吃。還有啊，」他詳細描述一段，才忽然想起靳明毅還在外面，「靳哥你先吃飯，我晚點再打給你。」

靳明毅還沒回答，陸臣就聽到那頭傳來，「靳教授，這杯敬你，恭喜你登上——的期刊。」對方講了幾個英文字，陸臣不認識，更不想打擾靳明毅的社交場合，「我先掛了，晚點再說。」他很快掛掉電話，整個人往後倒在床上，看著天花板，手裡還握著手機。

他躺了一下，就心煩意亂地去洗澡，洗完澡後，他望一眼手機，看見螢幕顯示靳明毅傳來兩則訊息，陸臣滑開螢幕，半透明的黃綠色南瓜坐在木製矮桌上，陽光穿過玻璃，在玻璃南瓜下方淌出一池瀅瀅綠光，矮桌旁是一張空的長沙發，沙發上擺著兩隻玩偶，一隻是身穿深藍色上衣的金黃小熊，一隻是露出兩個大門牙身材微胖的動物，長得有點像水獺，毛色偏橘黃，身上還穿著橘紅色上衣，午後的陽光撒在兩隻玩偶上，將牠們的毛色染得發亮，整個畫面流淌著靜謐溫柔，陸臣的心平靜下來。

他無意識揚起唇，看著下一條文字訊息。

『南瓜是我媽的新玩具。』

陸臣忍不住輕笑，這才發現自己有通未接來電，他立刻回撥，接通後，靳明毅低啞的應聲輕柔地拂過他的心臟，陸臣悄聲問，「靳哥，你回家了？」

「嗯，喝了一點。」靳明毅的聲音又低又啞，「今天怎麼了？」

陸臣盤腿坐在床頭，手機舉到與眼同高，打開視訊，「靳哥，想看你。」

靳明毅點開前鏡頭，影像中的陸臣頭髮微濕，穿著寬鬆的睡衣，由手機的角度可以隱約看見袒露的胸口，熟悉的黃銅鑰匙垂在微微挺立的乳首之間，靳明毅瞬間回憶起青年裝醉當晚，乳頭硬挺著在自己掌下綻放，呻吟餘音繞樑，靳明毅驀地移開視線，「角度調一下。」

陸臣不明所以，他將手機橫放在床頭櫃，「這樣？」

「嗯，今天怎麼了？」靳明毅又問一次。

「就是，」陸臣直覺想說，又忽然頓住，他沒辦法把那些糟糕的計畫都說出來，沒辦法把他的夢也說出來，不管坦白哪一個，都只會讓自己在對方心中更加不堪而已，他原本是為了杜絕後患，讓自己在靳哥面前抬頭挺胸好好生活，又怎麼會本末倒置全部說出去？

靳明毅察覺他刻意停頓，眉心微皺，「陸臣，跟我說。」

陸臣吐出一口氣，斟酌著用字慢慢地說，「靳哥，如果我事先知道有人會傷害我，我提前準備，預防那些發生在我自己身上的災難，那我可以怨恨兇手嗎？我可以報復他們嗎？」

靳明毅低聲問，「你想做什麼？」

陸臣沉默以對。

靳明毅嘆了一口氣，「如果這件事發生在我身上，我不會這麼做。如果這件事發生在你身上，你想做什麼，都讓我來吧。」

「不行！」陸臣衝口而出，「這件事跟你沒關係。」這種事怎麼可能讓靳哥去做？那麼好的靳哥，他連部份的自己都沒向對方坦白過，又怎麼可能讓靳哥沾染這些演藝圈的骯髒手段？

絕對不可以！

陸臣闔上眼睛，緩慢吸了幾口氣，沁涼的冷風在胸腔流轉，所有的計量謀算在腦子裡轉過一圈。

進入演藝圈以來，他不是第一次碰到陷害與算計，吃過幾次虧以後，他學習到如何防範，如何反擊，如何杜絕後患。在這個圈子裡，只有近墨者黑，夢裡的他會失算，也不過是被感情沖昏頭，他絕不會再犯第二次錯。

說起道德標準，他以怨報怨，也不是完全乾淨，但那些不過是幾次通告和戲約的利益交換，手段不算激烈，不像這次需要策畫得如此縝密，後果又如此嚴重。

陸臣睜開眼睛時，靳明毅仍在看他，陸臣微笑道，「不說這個了，靳哥，我明天要試鏡，先睡了。」

他不等靳明毅回答就切斷電話，拉起棉被蓋住自己，黑暗中，靳明毅嚴肅的臉栩栩如生。

陸臣翻過身，整個身體蜷縮成一團，逼自己早點進入沉睡狀態，他睡得並不好，夢裡反覆出現自己被貼在娛樂版頭條或宣告死亡的畫面，他半夜驚醒，全身汗濕，狠狠打了一個噴嚏，他翻身下床，調整空調溫度，用熱水壺煮開水。

他斜靠在流理台，半閉起眼，頭腦昏沉，熱水壺發出水流滾動的聲音，在安靜密閉的空間裡迴盪。

『你知道要把湯包蒸熟的溫度是幾度嗎？既然都是水蒸氣，那溫度一定高於100℃。你想像一下開水煮沸的溫度，肯定是比那燙很多。』

靳哥的聲音。

陸臣茫然地睜開眼睛，看了整個房間，才慢半拍意識到那個聲音只是回憶，他慢吞吞地拿馬克杯裝了三分之二的熱開水，又倒了一點礦泉水，捧著馬克杯，小口小口地喝。

明明身體很疲倦，卻睡不著，陸臣將馬克杯放上矮桌，癱坐在沙發上，他隨手打開電視，邊喝熱水邊配著新聞發呆。

他坐了一會，才回床頭櫃拿起手機確認時間，現在是凌晨五點，天空透出微微的藍光，陸臣坐在床沿，慢慢滑開螢幕對話框，才發現在他睡著之後，靳明毅傳了一則語音訊息。

『說好會擋住第三次命運之槌，你好好睡，不要想太多。』

陸臣半身後倒，慢慢闔上眼睛，潛藏的睡意吞噬他的意識，他又回到夢裡。

這一次，夢境不再是暗沉無望的壓抑，沒有不堪狼狽的畫面，他看見靳明毅穿著白色的西裝，站在他身前，單手扣著他的手，嘴角噙著笑容，俯首親吻他。

他在吻和陽光中醒來。

陸臣慢慢地坐靠著床頭櫃，垂眼看向不遠處的深藍色西裝，一瞬之間，他忽然知道該怎麼做。

「小張，是我。那個影片別傳了，都撤掉吧。張大哥那邊，讓他盯緊這兩個人，一定會拍到他想要的。孫莉晶不是正跟她那部劇的男主角炒緋聞嗎？消息出來也有他要的爆點。嗯，嗯，好，辛苦你了，謝謝。」

掛上電話，陸臣躺上床，將臉埋進西裝外套裡，大吉嶺夜香的後味細緻溫柔，像透過玻璃南瓜的陽光。

 

我有一瞬間想過，將那些傷害我的人狠狠推落懸崖，放任我的靈魂下地獄。   
可是因為你，我決定放棄。  
我希望被你抱在懷裡的時候，我心安理得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果是《一枕黃粱的幸運》會比較好嗎？


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劇本卡了好久(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇感謝滑鼠大、梓儀大和阿帕大讓我諮詢！

陸臣對著外套又磨又蹭，抱著外套在床上滾了幾圈，才坐起身傳訊息給靳明毅，他前前後後增刪幾個字，猶豫半晌，最後只留下，『靳哥保佑我試鏡順利❤』

他收起手機，洗漱之後，Mini載他從中山高南下到鄭導臨時租的工作室試鏡，行車過程中，他闔上眼睛，開始琢磨諮商心理師的心境。

這個劇本圍繞著一起銀樓搶案。  
兩年前，三名歹徒於傍晚搶劫「金珠銀樓」，殺死店主王姓夫妻，警方接獲報案後，循線追捕嫌犯，經多方蒐證，七天後，員警王國文與搭檔陳光輝跟蹤搶案重大嫌疑人，銀樓前離職員工李寶河。

李寶河警覺性極高，一察覺有人跟蹤，立刻逃跑，兩名員警前後包抄他，三人發生扭打，扭打間槍枝走火，陳光輝不幸身亡，李寶河重傷，被捕後認罪，招供出三人的據守地點，但等警方前去該地，另外兩名嫌犯已經逃逸，總價三千萬元的金飾也不見蹤影。

員警王國文於案發後被身心科醫師判定罹患創傷後壓力症候群，失去部分記憶，並轉為內勤，此案亦因失去線索而成懸案，王國文耿耿於懷，他為想起當年的案發真相，經女友何曉彤推薦，到「綠意盎然」心理諮商所接受幾次治療。

「綠意盎然」心理諮商所剛招聘一名有聲望的諮商心理師施友德，他接手王國文的案子，並於談話過程中，協助王國文拼湊出當年的案發真相。

施友德在王國文逐漸拼湊的記憶中赫然發現，王國文當年負責的案件竟與自己有關。施友德是「金珠銀樓」店主同父異母的兄弟，兩兄弟的父母十多年前離異，弟弟跟著媽媽離開，兩兄弟多年未聯絡，施友德又改了姓，以致於無人察覺施友德與個案的關係。

依據職業倫理，施友德該主動迴避，但他卻選擇沉默，他幫助王國文正視病症，回憶當年的案情。另一方面，王國文持續追查當年下落不明的金飾，從各銀樓、拍賣會和當鋪查起，影集開始時，王國文已將嫌疑犯縮小至四名，分別是市長候選人吳韓鑫、「綠意盎然」心理諮商所所長萬大儒、何曉彤任教的國小教務主任李水溢、警局副分局長廖蒼仁，這四人在兩年間都或多或少與這起案件有所關連，並擁有動機。

影集中有三個主要的查案角色，男主角王國文、心理師施友德，及檢察官何大偉，三個人在影集中合作，在最後一集揭發真兇，所有證據移交檢調單位，進入司法程序，王國文因私下調查而被訓斥，施友德辭去工作，出國散心。

短短的四集影集中，出場人物眾多，每個角色需在極短時間內展現個人特色，其中，情緒起伏最大的角色是王國文，心理衝突最大的角色就屬施友德。

施友德在聽到王國文敘述案發現場時，必須克制強烈的心理衝擊，保持鎮定，在幾次諮詢中，他甚至出現誘導王國文報復嫌犯的想法，事後又因道德良心的譴責而懊悔。

鄭導屬意陸臣飾演施友德，也是因為比起王國文，施友德更能讓陸臣發揮表面沉定如水，內心壓抑衝突的演繹。

陸臣今天要試鏡的那一幕是影集結尾，他在出國前一天，到兄嫂的靈骨塔位前憑弔。

陸臣闔上眼睛，靠上椅背，沉入施友德的角色裡。

施友德找出真兇，他一方面為兄嫂高興，一方面又頓失生活重心，想要重新開始，卻沒有概念要怎麼做，他對未來茫然無措，又藏著對未知的期望。

陸臣忽然靈光一現，他唇角微勾，看向窗外飛逝的街景。  
他知道他要怎麼演了。

 

抵達試鏡地點，陸臣報到後，就在門外跟著排隊，他是鄭導親邀，沒有等太久就被叫進去，小房間裡坐著鄭導和編劇，陸臣照一般流程自我介紹和拍照，鄭導朝他輕輕點頭示意，陸臣心領神會，即刻開演。

他雙手插在長大衣口袋，垂首向下看，又低又輕地說，「好久沒這樣叫了，突然要叫你也覺得奇怪。阿嬤留下來的金鳳凰有找回來，殺你們的人也抓到了。」他仰起頭看向天花板，眼睛連眨好幾次，短促地吸氣，又吞了好幾口唾液，像是在極力忍耐，半晌，他又低下頭，扯開唇角，「王國文是個好警官，有他的幫助，才能抓到人。」

陸臣頓了一下，輕輕搖頭，「是我對不起他，不過我做好安排了，他一定會慢慢回到原本的狀態。診所的工作我辭掉了，也許要好幾年才會再來看你，你自己保重。」

他挺直背脊，「那就再見了，哥。」他轉過身，忽然雙眼一瞇，他用右手在眼睛上方擋了擋，像是在擋強光，然後他的唇角慢慢滑出柔軟又懷念的笑意，「是你啊。」

陸臣放下手掌，朝鄭導輕輕鞠躬，「我表演完了。」

鄭導笑著拍了兩下手，「士別三日，刮目相看。你進步很多啊。」他和編劇交頭接耳，又看向陸臣，「我們很喜歡你最後加的那句台詞，展現施友德的本心，也留給結局一點懸念。」他向陸臣招手，陸臣上前，鄭導向他伸出右手，「你果然很適合這個角色，希望未來合作愉快。」

陸臣握住對方，「謝謝鄭導賞識。」鄭導拍拍他的肩，「中午有叫便當，一起吃個飯再走吧，順便認識一下未來的同事。」

「沒問題。」陸臣從善如流，他離開試鏡間，助手請其他試鏡完施友德的演員離開，助手又走過來跟他說，「陸臣哥，鄭導希望試鏡王國文時，你也給點意見。」

陸臣很快答應，「需要的話，就叫我進去。」

鄭導今天試鏡的都是主要演員，確定施友德之後，他還要決定王國文和何大偉。王國文、施友德和何大偉三人的年紀相仿，鄭導決定由陸臣飾演施友德後，也會以此為標準，考慮另外兩個演員的年齡。

王國文外型冷峻，個性沉默，正義感極強，他在劇中和施友德有多次對手戲，當他每次情緒不穩時，施友德都能適時安撫他，鄭導希望陸臣參與選角，也是想看哪個演員和陸臣搭檔會產生火花。

來試鏡的演員大多出演過一兩部電視劇的男主角或男配角，鄭導邀請的演員雖然年輕，但也有點功底，陸臣陪著鄭導和編劇一起試鏡幾位演員，中午吃便當時，三人關在小房間裡討論，沒有什麼結論。

下午一點，其他演員陸續試鏡，陸臣邊看邊做筆記，直到名單的最後演員離開，陸臣本以為要從名單中做決定，沒想到鄭導臨時說，還有一位演員不在名單上，因為他回覆的時間較晚，陸臣不以為意，直到這位演員踏進試鏡間，陸臣頓時一驚。

是凌葳。

凌葳的演技自然比前面幾位年輕演員的表演更沉穩，他細膩演出王國文試圖回憶過去時，頭痛欲裂的痛苦，他用雙手抓著頭髮，手背浮出青筋，身體微微發顫，跪了下來。

鄭導和陸臣對看一眼，陸臣立時離開座位，走上前去，他半蹲下身，輕輕拍著凌葳的肩，凌葳將頭埋進陸臣懷裡，聲音低沉，「幫我，幫我，拜託。」他邊說邊喘息，陸臣輕柔地撫著凌葳的背，「聽我的聲音，你現在很安全，跟著我的聲音走。」他垂下眼，看著懷中的凌葳，陸臣眼角微抽，視線忽然移到遠端，眼球四處移動，彷彿在快速思考，他很快又收回視線，「不需要強迫自己想起什麼，做錯事的不是你，是那些搶匪。你是警察，如果你不開槍，最糟會發生什麼事？該死的是那些還在逃的嫌犯，不是你。」

凌葳漸漸平靜下來，陸臣攙著他起身，凌葳雙眼微闔，很深地吐出一口氣，「抱歉，我失態了。」

兩個人停住，同時看向鄭導，鄭導輕輕點頭，「就是你們兩個，陸臣辛苦了。」

「不會。」陸臣搖搖頭，他瞥一眼手錶，現在是下午四點多接近五點，「我時間差不多了，要先走了。」

「欸，你現在開中山高會塞在鼎金交流道，」鄭導阻止他，「我再看幾位何大偉，晚上請你吃個飯再走吧。」

陸臣猶豫一下，他其實不餓，只是下午精神狀態不太好，有點頭暈胸悶，他本想早點回去休息，但鄭導盛情難卻，陸臣猶豫幾秒，「那我等晚點再走，鄭導不用破費，我隨便吃就可以了，明天還要上工，不方便吃太多。」

「好吧，」鄭導也不勉強，「我說真的，你七點再離開，交通會順很多。」他叫助理過來，「晚餐便當記得訂佳德，中午的太油了。」

助理離開之後，鄭導也邀請凌葳一起看試鏡何大偉的演員。這個角色做人正派，幽默樂觀，難度比王國文和施友德低，戲份也重，陸臣翻著演員名單，赫然看見與自己同公司且名氣相當的男星，俞揚逸。

俞揚逸比他晚進公司，年紀小他幾歲，經常出演校園劇，和他出道的路線很像，現在也是有名的人氣小生。

陸臣沒見過俞揚逸演戲，沒有什麼印象，只是有點意外經紀公司會願意讓他接演這部無論片酬和曝光率都相對較低的影集。

俞揚逸本人的個性和何大偉很像，出場自帶光芒和主題曲，何大偉在影集中作為調劑搞笑的角色，關鍵時刻又要能壓住場面，沒有想像中那麼容易。

陸臣沒有完全看完所有演員的試鏡，不過他對俞揚逸的表演印象深刻，他在吃便當時和鄭導表達自己的意見，鄭導表示會慎重考慮俞揚逸，就放他離開。

陸臣的晚餐吃得不多，只喝了很多水，離開前，他去一趟洗手間，不料一陣反胃，他快速躲進廁所，將晚餐的東西都吐在馬桶裡，他喘了幾口氣，出門漱口，只覺得頭更暈更沉，他離開洗手間時，Mini等在門外，見他臉色慘白，關心地問，「陸臣哥，我剛剛聽到有人吐的聲音，你還好吧？」

「我吐的，」陸臣哥輕聲交代，「你多拿幾個塑膠袋，我怕路上又吐。你直接開回飯店吧。」

「怎麼會突然吐？」Mini敏銳地問，「陸臣哥，你會熱嗎？我看你一直流汗。」

「有一點，」陸臣解開領口的釦子，「裡面空氣不太流通，我覺得悶，趕快走吧，去開車。」

「你要不要去醫院啊？」Mini邊走邊問，「我看你不太對。」

「不需要，我睡一下就好了。」陸臣不容反駁地說，「我在門口等你。」

「可是，」Mini本想堅持，又知道陸臣不會採納自己的意見，只好聽話地去開車，陸臣一上車，便昏昏沉沉地睡去，他中間醒來幾次對著塑膠袋乾嘔，Mini擔憂地透過後視鏡望他，陸臣沒空搭理她，又睡過去。

Mini開回台南市區已經十點，車子開進香格里拉的地下停車場，她叫醒陸臣，陸臣迷迷糊糊地應聲，他試圖使力，卻虛弱地使不上力，Mini本想扛他，卻力氣不夠，Mini開始緊張，「陸臣哥，你在這裡等一下，我去叫人。」

陸臣試圖制止她，「不用啦，我休息一下再起來。」他的聲音太微弱，幾乎是含在嘴唇之間，Mini沒聽見，她很快離開陸臣的視線。

陸臣闔眼又睡一下，朦朧之中感覺有人輕輕探了他的額頭，又從另一側上車坐近他身側，聲音低沉熟悉，「去急診室。」

陸臣半睜著眼，看不見黑暗中的人影，他闔上眼睛在心裡笑，他一定是太虛弱又太想念，不然怎麼會聽見靳哥的聲音。

他對接下來的事都沒印象，只感覺到車子又開一陣，他被人穩穩地抱下車走了一段，又被放到座位上，旁邊的人很多，醫院冷氣又強，他縮進長大衣裡發抖，身上忽然又多一件外套，溫熱的體溫將外套煨得暖燙，陸臣抓緊外套，垂著頭打瞌睡。

○

附近醫院的急診室病患很多，一時半刻輪不到他們，靳明毅交代Mini，「你看著他，我去打幾通電話。」

「好，靳教授，你去忙。」Mini幫著把陸臣身上的外套蓋好，靳明毅不久就走回來，見陸臣還在發抖，他將陸臣抱坐到自己大腿上，將外套蓋在陸臣的上半身，陸臣翻身面向靳明毅，抓著外套的一條袖子縮進男人懷裡，靳明毅替他將外套蓋滿，同時交待Mini，「如果有人喊我的名字，你留意一下。」

Mini機靈地點頭，他們又等了一段時間，Mini傳訊息告訴室友小芬發生什麼事，並說明自己會晚點回去，她邊滑手機邊觀察陸臣的情況，只見靳明毅在他每次翻身時，都會重新調整外套的位置，讓外套蓋滿陸臣的肩背，他單手扣在陸臣的腰上，輕輕拍撫他的背。

Mini別開眼，她想起幾年以前，有一次陸臣哥也是在拍戲中生病，當時陸臣哥堅持不讓她通知王韓以，陸臣哥當時燒了兩天，情況很嚴重，她忍不住偷偷打電話給王韓以，王韓以聽完後只問她，陸臣知不知道她通知自己這件事，Mini不懂這個問題，誠實地說「不知道。」

王韓以只琢磨一會，很快就說，「既然他叫你不通知我，表示他不想讓我知道。阿臣一向很有分寸，我這邊戲拍一半，你替我好好照顧他。有什麼事再跟我說。」不等Mini回答，他就掛了電話。

陸臣後來奇蹟似地自己退燒，她和哥哥忙進忙出，也忘了通知王韓以這件事。等王韓以從外地回來，陸臣沒有提，王韓以也當作不知道。Mini總覺得哪裡不對，但陸臣哥已經說不要告訴王韓以，她又不敢把自己擅作主張的事說出來，這件事就這樣過去。

直到靳明毅找上她，給了她一張台南美食清單，以「替她補習應考的科目」為條件，請她關注陸臣的飲食並回報。她知道自己不聰明，但是這個條件對她和對陸臣哥都沒有壞處，評估過後，Mini爽快地答應。

昨天晚上靳教授詢問她，陸臣哥在片場有沒有發生什麼事，她仔細回想，沒想出所以然來，靳教授只說，陸臣哥的狀態不太對，他把手邊的事處理完後，今晚或明早會下來一趟。

當她今晚在廁所外聽見陸臣哥吐的時候，非常憂心，這個狀況和當年陸臣哥發燒兩天的症狀很相似，她在取車過程中打給靳教授，靳教授當時已經準備搭高鐵，他叫Mini把車開回飯店，如果陸臣哥情況很糟，就直接送醫。

在她胡思亂想之際，聽見有人在喊，「靳先生，靳明毅先生。」

「這裡！」Mini跳起來揮手，她領著穿白袍的男人走到靳教授與陸臣哥身側，男人很快自我介紹，「靳先生，您好，我是施醫師的學弟，敝姓蔡，他在電話交代過我了，你們跟我來。」

「麻煩你了。」靳明毅把陸臣抱起來，跟在蔡醫師身後，他們穿過一大片人群，在一部電腦前落座，靳明毅把陸臣叫醒，陸臣迷迷糊糊地照醫生指示張嘴，又回答幾個問題，蔡醫師檢查完後說，「他有一點脫水，現在天氣變化大，很容易著涼，身體過度勞累，有一點發燒，不是很嚴重，我開幾天的退燒藥，溫度很高再吃，說明都寫在藥袋上。這幾天多休息，多喝水，盡量吃身體好消化的東西。」

「謝謝你，蔡醫師。」

「不會，那我先去忙了。」蔡醫師匆匆離開，Mini拿著健保卡和批價單先去付款和等藥，靳明毅抱著陸臣走回休息區坐，過了一陣，Mini拿著藥袋回來，「靳教授，我先去開車，你抱陸臣哥十分鐘後出來，我們在剛剛下車的地方集合。」

「好，麻煩你。」

陸臣忽然眉頭微皺，哼出幾聲，靳明毅垂首，安撫地親了親他的前額，陸臣眉頭略鬆，又埋進靳明毅的頸窩磨蹭，靳明毅輕輕撫著他的後腦，哼出一小段音樂，陸臣嘆出一聲，安份下來，不再亂動。

Mini轉開視線，快步走去開車，不知道為什麼，她總覺得剛剛那一幕畫面讓她想哭，陸臣哥果然沒有選錯人，他一定會好好渡過所有的難關。

 

靳明毅抱著陸臣上車回飯店，又抱著他進電梯回房間，他們回來的時間很晚，沒有碰到什麼人，靳明毅交代Mini幫陸臣請幾天假，又請Mini幫他把房間換到陸臣隔壁間，就把Mini趕去休息。

他幫著陸臣換掉衣褲，又準備熱毛巾替他擦澡，陸臣昏睡得毫無反應，靳明毅換了幾次水，擦完陸臣的四肢和身體後，只猶豫一秒，就褪掉陸臣的內褲，心無旁鶩地替他擦拭私密部位。結束後，他用大毛巾擦乾陸臣，再替他穿上寬鬆的睡衣褲，替他蓋好棉被。

靳明毅回房簡單沖洗一下，換了休閒衣褲，又回到陸臣房裡，他將空調的溫度上調，陸臣低喃著冷，靳明毅翻身上床，單手將陸臣攬進懷裡，拉起棉被蓋住兩個人，陸臣本能朝他偎近，靳明毅忍不住將手臂收得更緊，讓陸臣貼得更近，陸臣喟嘆一聲，臉頰貼著他的胸口反覆摩擦，右手下滑，摸到靳明毅的上衣下擺，手便自動探進去，恣意撫摸厚實壯碩的胸膛。

靳明毅被他摸得心癢，又不想吵醒陸臣，他呼出一口氣，騰出手設定手機鬧鐘後，又用手機播了貝多芬的《月光奏鳴曲》，調低音量，放在床頭櫃。

寧靜肅重的和絃中，陸臣漸漸安分下來，臉頰隔著上衣枕在自己的手背上，沉沉睡去。


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/21 二更內文修正

陸臣輕輕喘氣，全身蜷縮著，汗水濕透衣衫，他試圖拉起棉被蓋住自己，棉被太重，他被沉沉壓住，拉不動棉被，只能將自己再往黑暗裡縮，不敢發出聲音，不敢移動，爭吵的聲調透過厚重的棉被傳進來只剩下片段的字句。陸臣闔上眼睛，只覺得頭更痛，身體更熱，但是不可以，不能發出聲音，不要說，爸爸會生氣，爸爸討厭他生病，不能讓爸爸覺得他煩。

可是好熱。

陸臣咬緊牙根，又縮得更進去。  
頭很痛，又熱又不舒服，眼淚溢出眼角，陸臣將臉埋進床裡，狹窄的空間幾乎不能呼吸，但是他不能抬頭，媽媽最討厭他哭，所以不能哭，不要哭，他不會哭。

手機在懷裡瘋狂震動，陸臣不想理會，震動聲卻像永無止盡的經文聲，吵得他頭更疼，他不得不將頭抬起來，慢吞吞接聽電話。

對話那頭說了什麼，其實他沒聽進去，那也沒關係，他知道這通電話打來的目的。

『——剩下的事，你不用擔心，我跟大姊會處理。阿臣，節哀順變。』

他沉默地掛上電話，低下頭，額前的髮垂落下來，他又埋進棉被裡。  
不能哭，不要哭，不准哭。哭了也沒有用。不要造成別人的麻煩。

忽然間，棉被被揭開，露出男人放大的臉，「阿臣，怎麼這樣睡？」  
陸臣搖搖頭，下意識扯出微笑，「只是習慣。」他看著男人光裸的上身，主動問：「做嗎？」

「好啊。」男人好整以暇地勾起唇角，「把你的腿張開，我檢查一下。我不在的時候，你的穴是不是很餓？」

陸臣順從地張開腿，感覺到什麼東西探入體內，他咬著下唇，只聽見男人戲謔的聲音。「好像很餓，先找東西塞著吧。我帶了新玩具回來。」

身體被塞進什麼東西，陸臣照著男人的指示，爬起來跪在地上，含進男人的下身，熱燙粗長的東西戳到他的咽喉，他邊含邊咳，感覺到男人輕拍他的頭，帶著某種安撫的意味，他放下心來，忍下咽反射，慢慢移動頭顱。

「好了，腿張開。」他吐出東西，主動張開腿，男人的手指探進來，「都是水啊，果然很飢渴。啊呀，含著我不放。那麼喜歡我嗎？」

——喜歡。

好像說出口了，又好像沒有。

男人凹起他的雙腿往肩膀壓，他繃緊身體，忍不住喊出來，聲音無法克制地飆高，感覺到男人懲罰似的拍了一下他的臀，「對，再搖大力一點。叫得那麼爽，天生就那麼騷嗎？」」

他下意識地搖頭，男人俯下身，貼著他的耳朵，「可是很噁心。」他瞬間繃緊了身體，感覺身體內部一陣痙攣，羞恥和羞辱混和的快感明明讓身體更加敏感亢奮，精神卻很疲憊。

他翻過身將臉又埋進去，頭腦很熱很難過，朦朧之間像有誰在叫他。「陸臣哥，陸臣哥！」

他半睜開眼睛，看見Mini和小張擔心的臉，「陸臣哥你等等，我馬上打電話給王大哥。」

他用力喘了一口氣，輕輕搖頭，「不要，不用。我睡一下就好——」話沒說完，他已經闔上眼睛。忍過去就好了，難受是一時的，忍一下就會過去，他一直很有經驗，每一次生病，這些記憶就會重播一遍，不要怕，他現在自己也很好。

不需要麻煩別人，不用造成別人的困擾，他可以自己解決。

雖然還是好熱。

他左右翻身，朦朧間，忽然感覺到厚重的棉被從身上移開，他貪婪地呼吸冷空氣，身體變得輕盈，也不再黏膩，什麼東西輕柔地觸碰過額頭，熟悉的香味安撫抽痛的太陽穴，有人貼著耳朵叫他。

誰在叫他？不要，他現在不想起來，他好累，好想睡覺，只想睡覺。

嘴唇被貼住，濕熱的東西探進來，溫熱的水跟著進入口腔，舌頭被什麼柔軟的東西壓制，他被微抬下顎，水流直入他的咽喉，還有幾顆堅硬的東西，他好不容易全嚥下去，卻差點嗆到，咳了好幾聲，他趴著厚實的胸膛喘氣，環住他的懷抱很熟悉，身體放鬆下來，他半睜著眼，瞧見模糊的身影。

這次是靳哥啊。  
怎麼會是靳哥呢？靳哥怎麼會在這裡？這裡只有討厭他的人和他不要的東西，那靳哥不喜歡什麼？  
陸臣闔上眼睛，頭腦脹得發疼，他忽然想不起來，想不起來靳哥討厭的東西。

還是問清楚好了，不要再犯錯。

「你討厭我哪裡？」他問。

○

 

 

靳明毅是被陸臣吵醒的。

陸臣睡不到兩個小時就全身出汗，整個人完全縮到棉被裡發抖，靳明毅拉開棉被，才發現陸臣全身發燙，他量了陸臣的體溫，陸臣不知怎麼地忽然轉成高燒，衣服被汗水浸得半濕，靳明毅替他脫掉全身衣物，用濕毛巾擦過他全身，再將他擦乾後，替他換上另一套睡衣褲。

靳明毅靠坐在床頭，撐起陸臣的上半身，試圖叫醒他吃藥。

陸臣昏昏沉沉地搖頭，靳明毅看著大顆粒的退燒藥丸，思索一會，他用嘴唇輕碰陸臣的唇，哄他張開，又拿一顆藥丸用牙齒咬碎，含一口水，趁隙渡到陸臣嘴裡，舌頭壓著對方的舌，迫使他吞藥。

陸臣掙扎著，水從他的唇角溢出，靳明毅狠下心，用舌尖將藥丸推進，陸臣好不容易全吞下，趴著他的肩頭嗆咳，靳明毅輕輕撫摸他的背，聽見陸臣的囈語。

他將陸臣抱入懷裏，耳朵貼近他的唇，聽了幾次，才聽懂陸臣含在嘴裡的話。

「爸爸討厭我生病，媽媽討厭我哭，韓以討厭我叫，你討厭我哪裡？」

陸臣的囈語很零碎，靳明毅慢慢聽，試探性地問了幾句，又根據線索推理，試圖拼湊出他的過去。

「——不知道，大阿姨說，他們好像不是情侶，只是、大學同學。」陸臣哼著聲，「出去玩、喝酒，」他不舒服地掙扎一下，調整一個能安穩的姿勢，「就結婚了。」

靳明毅垂下眼思索，輕聲問：「你小時候都跟誰住？」

「爸爸、媽媽，阿公阿嬤、有來住一段時間，後來回去了。」陸臣皺著眉回憶，盡力回答靳明毅的問題，「有時候，大阿姨或、二阿姨會來載我回家，她們說，媽媽忙。」

靳明毅又問：「生病了，誰帶你去看醫生？」

陸臣的呼吸忽然變得急促，「不知、不知道，阿姨們有帶我去，後來、後來，爸爸叫我不要生病，我只要生病，他們、他們就吵架。對不起，對不起，我不生病，我不生病。爸爸不要生氣——」

靳明毅抱緊了他，輕輕拍撫後背，「沒有人生氣，沒有人吵架，你最乖了，你沒有錯。」他反覆說了幾次，陸臣漸漸平靜，靳明毅見狀才接著問：「你不生病的時候，爸爸媽媽會吵架嗎？」

「——嗯。」陸臣哼出長長的喉音，「本來只有、生病的時候，後來，每天、每天，然後，我就住校了，不知道、不知道。」

靳明毅凝眉思索，許多事，網路上都能查到。陸臣的父母在他成年當日發生車禍身亡，他被陸母的大姊收養，他半工半讀，踏入演藝圈是為了還學貸，這不是新聞。靳明毅想知道的是那些新聞裡沒有公開的東西。

他低聲問：「他們有沒有提過要離婚？」

「每天、每天，」陸臣胡亂點頭，「阿公說不行，很丟臉。」

靳明毅接著問：「阿公不知道爸爸媽媽吵架嗎？」

「後來才知道的，」陸臣皺著眉，慢慢說：「阿公說要等我長大。」

靳明毅瞭然，看來陸臣的父母並非戀愛結婚，只是年輕人一起出遊酒後亂性。陸臣剛出生的前幾年，陸臣的爺爺奶奶和阿姨們幫忙照看，後來大家漸漸撤手，陸父陸母對孩子沒耐性，經常吵架，也冷落陸臣。

因為陸爺爺的堅持，他們沒有離婚，只能把陸臣送去住校，等他成年。陸父陸母車禍當日，很可能是要趕著辦離婚。

靳明毅短暫回憶起當邀陸臣過年的時候，陸臣停頓之後的回答，他試探性地又問：「你怎麼沒跟家人過年？」

陸臣輕輕搖頭，「不好意思，大阿姨有問我，只是、感覺不舒服。」陸臣輕輕翻身，「沒有爸爸媽媽阿公阿嬤，不是過年。」

靳明毅用手背撫過陸臣的前額，撥開他汗濕的瀏海，「那過年的時候，你都跟誰過？」

「劇組，還有、韓以。」陸臣又皺起眉頭，「過年很無聊。」

一聽到關鍵性的名字，靳明毅接著問：「你怎麼認識韓以？」

「劇組認識的，一起過年，喝酒。」陸臣又翻了一個身，「有做。他問要不要、交往。」

靳明毅仔細端詳陸臣的表情，一字一句地問：「你說，韓以討厭你的聲音，是什麼意思？」

「就是、就是，」陸臣半睜開眼，聲音很輕很微弱，「他說，我叫起來很、噁心，」最後兩個字像是卡在喉嚨裡，聽起來像抽泣，靳明毅深呼吸一口氣，壓下憤怒的情緒，盡量心平氣和地問：「你沒有告訴他，你不喜歡講這種話？」

陸臣忽然變得驚慌，「我沒有不喜歡，沒有，沒有。喜歡、喜歡，不要、不要說，不要告訴他。」

靳明毅見他狀況不對，再度將他整個人又抱坐起身，讓他靠坐在自己身上，輕柔地拍撫他的背，陸臣趴在他的肩頭急促地喘氣，靳明毅拍了一陣子，感覺到陸臣的呼吸平穩下來，才鬆一口氣。

他側首，貼著陸臣的耳朵，問出最後一個問題：「你為什麼不敢跟我在一起？」

「靳哥，那麼好。」陸臣輕哼著，「好東西都、不是我的，好不容易有，又不見。」他聲音漸低，「不見，好痛。」

問題問到這裡，靳明毅心裡長存的疑惑終於解開。

為什麼陸臣明明看起來很喜歡他，卻不敢靠近？

為什麼陸臣明明很獨立，卻感覺很缺乏安全感？

為什麼陸臣年紀很輕，卻那麼懂得看人的臉色？

為什麼陸臣非常害怕麻煩他，經常在道歉？

好像他做了再多的努力，卻總是不夠，明明只要前進一步就能到手的東西，陸臣卻連跨出腳步都不敢。

追根究柢，陸臣只是怕得到後又失去，不如將想要的東西當成目標擺得高高的，一輩子追尋。

而對於那些已經得到的東西，他軟下身段，盡力讓自己被需要，這樣就不會被拋棄。

陸臣輕輕翻身，靳明毅順勢讓他半躺在自己的臂彎裡，凝視他的睡顏，低聲說：「你問我討厭你什麼，那可多了。」

他輕輕撫過陸臣額前的瀏海，輕聲說：「我討厭你找不到路不會向我求救，我討厭你不敢大膽一點向我要求，我討厭你害怕麻煩我，我討厭你生病的時候不敢通知我，我討厭你看不見我的心意。」他垂眼看向陸臣，「那你會改嗎？」

陸臣睡意朦朧之間輕輕點頭，「好，靳哥討厭什麼，我改。」

靳明毅微微一笑，知道陸臣根本沒聽進去，他也不是真的抱怨，只是為了讓執著答案的陸臣安心。他現在知道陸臣的心結，剩下的事就好辦。他是科學家，從不怕失敗，大不了重來。

靳明毅俯下身，貼著陸臣的唇輕輕摩擦，「我本來想，你若不敢前進，我就跟你耗著。現在知道行不通，我會換一條路。我既然已經朝你走了那麼多步，就不會介意再走一步。」

陸臣嘆了一聲，睡夢之間伸手擁住靳明毅的頸項，喃喃低語：「靳哥，喜歡。最喜歡你。」

「我一直都知道。」靳明毅輕吻他一下，「那你知不知道我多喜歡你？」

陸臣像是聽見了，又像沒聽見，他貼著靳明毅的唇摩擦，又嘆一聲，咕噥著：「靳哥，想要靳哥，你可不可以不要討厭我的聲音？」

靳明毅還沒回答就聽見門鈴聲，他將陸臣輕輕放下，稍稍整理儀容，便去開門。

門一開，Mini提著兩碗粥站在門外，「靳教授，打擾了。我幫你們買了早餐，陸臣哥還好嗎？」

靳明毅接過對方手裡的粥，「昨晚有發燒，現在燒已經退了，今天休息一下，明天應該會好多了。」

Mini放下心，「我幫陸臣哥請假了，李導叫陸臣哥好好休息，要用最好的狀態拍片。」

靳明毅點點頭，「他醒來的時候，我會轉告他。你辛苦了。」

「不會不會，」Mini擺手道：「你才辛苦，我就不打擾你了。」

靳明毅關上門，將兩碗粥拿到床頭櫃，正要叫陸臣起來，陸臣卻半睜著眼，使力揪住他的下襬，緊張地問：「靳哥你剛剛去哪裡？你是不是不喜歡我叫？我——」

靳明毅將他整個人抱坐起身，靠在自己的胸膛，「我只是拿早餐，你不要緊張。」

陸臣燒得迷糊，分不清夢與現實，只知道以往糟糕的噩夢突然出現未曾有過的轉折，他不想放棄夢寐以求的機會。即使身體因病而痠軟，他仍然堅持撐著虛弱的身體貼靠在靳明毅身上摩擦，「想要靳哥，你不要走，你想怎麼樣都可以。」就像以前一樣，只要他把靳哥討厭的地方改掉就好了，順著對方的意，就可以把靳哥留下來。

靳明毅嘆出一口氣，他從前沒找到問題，所以不敢逼近，怕的就是陸臣把自己矮化到失去原則的地步。他一步一步訓練陸臣表達自己想要的東西、想吃的食物，給他辦公室鑰匙，讓他在自己的辦公室亂走，將陸臣的膽子和胃口愈養愈大，如今已經快成功，不能在這裡功虧一簣。

他攬住陸臣，試圖勸服他，「我們等你病好再說。」

「不要。」陸臣頭暈腦脹，他放任自己執拗又任性地提出要求，反正這些東西醒來之後都會消失，他邊說邊親吻靳明毅的唇：「靳哥不要討厭我，靳哥不要離開我。靳哥跟我做，想要靳哥，拜託好不好？」

靳明毅見他情緒激動，邊哄邊安撫：「我不會討厭你，你不用求我。你現在身體虛弱，好好休息，你病好之後，我們慢慢說。」

陸臣怔怔地望他，半晌，有氣無力地倒回他懷裡，「沒關係，靳哥。你不喜歡我的聲音，我知道。我不會再問你了，對不起，對不起。」無論他如何努力，永遠也得不到最想要的東西，每次都是這樣，他早就習慣了。不要多問，不要強求，他不想更討人厭。

靳明毅知道不能和現在的陸臣講道理，他想讓陸臣休養身體，又怕拒絕會在陸臣的潛意識裡形成更大的打擊，他垂下眼迅速評估現況，很快做好決定。

靳明毅單手下滑到陸臣的腰際，探入他的衣服下襬，輕輕摩娑，貼著他的右耳道：「我喜歡你的聲音。我喜歡聽你叫，愈大聲愈好。」

「讓我證明給你看。」

 


	39. Chapter 39

靳明毅讓陸臣轉身背靠自己，他的左手下滑，薄繭輕輕擦過陸臣的左腰，陸臣軟軟地靠坐在靳明毅懷裡，淺淺喘息。

靳明毅的嘴唇貼在陸臣的頸側輕吻，右手同時探到床頭櫃摸索，摸到手機後，他的拇指一按一滑，打開計時器。他將手機交到陸臣左手，嘴唇貼著陸臣的右耳，「拿著，我們做個實驗。」

陸臣乖巧地握住手機，靳明毅握著陸臣的左手背，將他的拇指移到手機螢幕上方，「我說按，你就按。我們看看我多喜歡你的聲音。」

陸臣此刻只能執行簡單的指令，他模糊地應聲：「嗯好。」

 

「那開始了。」靳明毅的右手順著陸臣的腰腹下滑，滑進陸臣的底褲裡，指掌包覆住陸臣的下身頂端，稍稍移動手腕，掌心貼著頂端摩擦，極其細微的癢意讓陸臣忍不住抽氣，微弱的呻吟溜出唇角，靳明毅下令道：「按。」

陸臣下意識按一下手機，靳明毅左手再度滑入陸臣的衣內，拇指反覆按壓他的左乳首，又貼著他的乳首稍稍摩擦，陸臣立時繃緊身體，聲音再也忍不住，「啊嗯——」輕甜的呻吟如貓尾巴般輕輕捲曲，呻吟捲了兩捲，又倏然拔高。

陸臣喘息著，顧不上其他，只聽到靳明毅低沉緊繃的聲音，「按。」

陸臣遵從指令，拇指微動，靳明毅就將手從他褲子裡抽出來，陸臣茫然地喚：「靳哥？」

他看不見靳明毅的表情，只感覺到男人拉著他的右手往後探，沿著下腹探入褲裡，陸臣順著他的意思握住某個又熱又硬的棍狀物，耳邊倏地傳來靳明毅的低喘，「你把手機上的秒數讀出來。」

陸臣垂眼看向左手中的手機，螢幕上的數字渙散，他眨了幾次眼睛，集中注意力，「3.14？」

靳明毅親了親他的右耳，「這是你把我叫硬的時間，你說，我喜不喜歡你的聲音？」他的聲音低沉，帶著某種繃到極致的張力，陸臣無法覺察身後的動靜，注意力全集中在右耳，手中的東西又燙得驚人，他下意識移動，拇指擦過冠狀溝，靳明毅扣在他腰上的指掌倏然收緊，濡濕溫熱的喘息竄入耳膜，男人粗重的喘息聲撩人又性感，陸臣不自主跟著同步喘息，心跳突地加快。

忽然間，陸臣感覺到右耳被濕熱柔軟的東西含住，有什麼東西舔過他的耳殼，「嗯、啊——靳、」呻吟聲如毛筆沾墨在宣紙一角側拖扭轉，尾筆微勾又發散，手中的東西瞬間變得更硬，陸臣禁不住稍稍滑動指掌，手腕卻突然被扣住，他喘著氣問：「靳、靳哥？」

「別。」靳明毅深吸一口氣，字句隨著極細的氣流從齒縫之間滑出，聲音壓得扁平又深沉，「別動。」

右耳好熱，右手也好熱，陸臣僵著身體，跟著靳明毅在耳旁的喘息慢慢呼吸，他等過幾個循環，等到靳明毅深深吐息，「手鬆開，拿出來。」

陸臣緩緩放開指掌，手慢吞吞從靳明毅的褲裡抽出來，掌心殘留著熱燙的觸感，心跳依然快速，他沒敢回頭，感覺靳明毅再度親吻他的右耳，低聲道：「我去洗手間。」

陸臣還沒反應，身後的男人已經起身離開，他向後靠在床板，閉起眼深呼吸幾次，心跳漸漸平復，他隱約聽見浴室傳來水聲，水聲並不明顯，和空調的聲音混在一起，他垂著頭又等一會，意識逐漸朦朧，忽然有人伸手搭上他的腰，他模糊地問：「靳哥？」

冰涼的吻落在額頭，男人將他攬進懷裡，向下滑進被窩，「睡吧。」

「嗯。」他輕哼著，手搭上男人的胸膛，慢慢下滑，尋到衣服下擺後，下意識探入摩娑，厚實而塊壘分明的腹部微涼，不若往日熱燙，陸臣喜歡這個溫度，手掌在胸腹之上恣意游移，忽然間，他的手被什麼東西壓住，他抽不出來，忍不住抗議：「靳哥。」

「不要動。」男人另一隻手輕輕拍撫他的背脊，聲音又低又輕，宛如氣音，「短時間內，我不想再洗一次。」

「喔。」陸臣不太懂靳明毅是什麼意思，他縮進男人懷裡，頭頂著胸膛蹭了幾下，直到滿意為止，才伸手環住靳明毅，將臉頰埋進去，靳明毅垂首望他，「睡不著？」

陸臣襯著靳明毅的上衣，捨不得結束這個夢，「靳哥跟我說話。」

靳明毅眉眼半闔，開始談條件，「那你不要動。」

「好。」陸臣安分地微微點頭，靳明毅撫過他的後腦，稍稍思索，決定分享趣事，「以前我們住外面，剛搬家的時候，有一個傳統，要舉辦一個派對，找一群朋友來家裡玩，這叫house-warming party。後來有一次Jerry搬家，還沒辦派對，房東太太臨時通知他不租了。」

「為什麼？」陸臣好奇地問：「可以臨時反悔嗎？」

「理論上不行。」靳明毅的聲音含笑，「因為他房東家裡藏毒品，被抓了，太太要跟房東離婚，房子留給房東太太。房東太太一個人繳不起房貸，很快就把房子轉手，結果新屋主打算把舊房子打掉重蓋，不租人，Jerry就被趕出來。」

「那怎麼辦？」陸臣幫著緊張。

「東西丟在Alex和Jason那裡，他來我家睡沙發。」靳明毅又笑，「他之前一直說，有house-warming就要有house-cooling ，以後他搬家要幫自己各辦一個。結果那一次，不要說house-cooling，連housewarming都來不及辦，就被趕出來了。」

陸臣雖然覺得Jerry聽起來有點可憐，卻忍不住想笑，他埋在靳明毅懷裡，偷偷笑出聲來，感覺到頭上的大掌輕輕撫摸他的頭，他依戀地蹭了一下，又問：「還有嗎？」

靳明毅思考數秒，「我念書的時候，大學部有個傳統：每個學期期末考前一週，被稱為死亡週，這一週的某一天，學生們會約定時間集合，一起在圖書館裡面裸奔。」

「裸、裸奔？」陸臣吃了一驚，以為自己聽錯，他抬起頭瞅著靳明毅，「是全裸嗎？沒穿衣服那種？」

靳明毅想了一下，「大部分的人是。」

「為什麼要裸奔？」陸臣驚奇地問。

靳明毅唇角微揚，像是想起什麼值得懷念的事，「壓力大吧。跑一跑，有益身心健康。」

陸臣忍不住問：「靳哥跑過嗎？」

靳明毅垂眼看他，見他一臉期待，忽然抬手將他的頭壓回自己的胸膛，「等你起來，我就告訴你。」

陸臣被壓在靳明毅的胸懷裡，聲音悶悶地傳出來：「那你要說喔。」

「好。」靳明毅的指節爬梳過陸臣的髮絲，「你要記得問我。」

 

○

 

「——對，你有看到註解嗎？第一個實驗再多補幾個數據點，作圖的時候標出Error Bar。還有，你論述的地方不夠完整，你照著建議修改，改好再寄給我看。」

「專題生的方向有點不對，你帶她一下，跟她說怎麼調整。」

「對了，這週我沒辦法參加跟王教授實驗室的聯合Meeting，你幫我跟他說聲抱歉。你參加完後，再把筆記寄給我。」

「系辦說有包裹，請你幫我領一下，放在實驗室，我回去再找你拿。」

陸臣在低沉熟悉的聲音中轉醒，感覺到自己側睡著靠著溫熱的身體，一隻手輕輕搭在自己的肩頭拍撫，他迷糊地叫：「靳哥？」

男人停下說話聲，「醒了？」

「嗯。」陸臣喟嘆一聲，輕輕翻身，又聽見男人的聲音，「先這樣，有事打給我。謝謝你，恕謙。」

「靳哥，怎麼了？」陸臣沒睜開眼，下意識問。

「沒事。」陸臣感覺到有人替自己把被子拉起來，隔著棉被輕拍的他的手臂，床側略為下陷的角落回復原狀，他下意識問：「去哪裡？」

「拿午餐。」男人的氣息靠近，瀏海被撥開，溫熱的指掌在他額上探了幾次，「睡飽了就起來，不然晚上睡不著。」

「嗯好。」陸臣翻過身，抱著棉被角落又摩蹭幾下，才慢吞吞地坐起身，棉被滑落到下腹，他晃著腦袋甩開瀏海，看見Mini坐在沙發上準備餐點，「Mini？」

「陸臣哥，你起來了！」Mini高興地走到床邊，習慣性伸手探著他的額頭，「你的燒好像退了，太好了！」

「嗯。」陸臣翻身下床，坐在床緣，「我睡多久？」

「你昨天晚上發高燒，我們緊急送你去看急診。我來送早餐的時候，你還沒醒。還有李導說，你的鏡頭只剩幾個，病好再拍就好，所以你不要太緊張。」Mini熟練地交代來龍去脈和陸臣最在意的事。

「喔，謝謝。」陸臣伸手揉捏自己的後頸，「昨天晚上只有你嗎？我覺得，我好像有夢到——」他話沒說完，就看見靳明毅踏出浴室，「靳、靳、靳哥！」

男人的下巴冒出細微的鬍渣，穿著休閒的短袖上衣和短褲，頭髮凌亂地垂在額前，剛起床的家居模樣莫名讓陸臣吞了一口口水。

「起來了？那我回去整理一下。陸臣麻煩妳了。」他最後一句是對Mini說的，Mini右手舉到額前，淘氣地行禮，「Yes, Sir。」

陸臣眼巴巴地看著靳明毅踏出房門，他轉向Mini，「靳哥怎麼在這裡？什麼時候來的？」

Mini奇怪地看他，「昨天晚上你發燒，我抬不動，是靳教授抱你進急診室。陸臣哥你都沒印象嗎？他在這裡照顧你一個晚上。」她忽然想起來，「對了，靳教授說你半夜又燒一次，所以你可能不記得。」

半夜，發燒，靳哥。

陸臣試探性地問：「那你昨天晚上在嗎？」

Mini搖搖頭，「沒有。靳教授說他來就好，叫我去睡覺，不過他有拜託我幫你帶三餐。」

陸臣慢慢思索，昨天晚上他夢到很多人，也有夢到靳明毅，不過很多事只是夢，他也記不清楚。

「對了，陸臣哥，你知道我去買午餐的時候看見誰嗎？」Mini神秘兮兮地說。

「誰？」陸臣漫不經心望她。

「紀程澤！」Mini把陸臣的粥遞給他，「我看他好像在找人，不知道在找誰。」

「是喔。」陸臣舀了一口，慢慢地喝，「是不是認錯？」

「哪會！」Mini提高聲量，「我火眼金睛，就算他裝扮得再不像，我也可以一眼認出來。」

「是嗎？」陸臣不自覺好笑，他又喝一口，聽見門鈴響，Mini頓時跳起來，「我去開門。」

來的人是回房洗漱後的靳明毅，他換上休閒襯衫和卡其褲，下巴的鬍渣已經刮乾淨，他走到沙發邊，挨著陸臣坐下，拿起自己的那一份餐點，慢慢吃。

陸臣邊喝粥邊偷瞧他，靳明毅嚥下口中的食物，側首看向陸臣，陸臣迅速收回視線，不敢亂看，一時間，竟覺尷尬。

靳明毅輕輕微笑，也沒說話，兩個人沉默地吃東西，Mini繼續說：「我之前有聽說紀程澤很喜歡台南，他好像是這裡出生的，不知道在找誰。」

陸臣沒聽進去，左側散來熟悉的大吉嶺夜香，撩得他心猿意馬，他隨意地附和：「不知道耶。」他埋頭吃粥，吃了一半就飽了，他將剩下的粥放在桌上，匆匆走進洗手間，將門關上，阻斷一直盯著他的視線。

他快速洗了一把臉，看著浴室裡的鏡子，水珠從臉頰上慢慢滑落。他凝視著鏡中的自己，努力喚醒昨夜的記憶。

他隱約記得幾個片段：通知車禍的電話、王韓以叫他張開腿、他貼著靳哥摩擦說想要、靳哥將他抱在懷裡，他的手握住什麼熱燙的東西——

才一回想，體溫忽然升高，陸臣舔著乾燥的下唇，惴惴不安地想，到底那些是夢，那些是真的。

他在浴室洗漱一番，又磨蹭一會，才蓄滿勇氣慢吞吞走出浴室。Mini已經離開了，靳明毅坐在書桌前用筆電，陸臣帶著壯士斷腕的心理準備走到靳明毅身側，低下頭，「對不起，靳哥，昨天晚上麻煩你了。」

靳明毅停下動作，座椅向後滑，看著垂下頭顱只看得到後腦杓和頸子的陸臣，微微挑眉，「怎麼說？」

陸臣不敢抬頭，忽然可以體會到當時李恕謙請他讓靳哥延後Meeting的心情，他又舔著下唇，「就是，我、我不應該，」他停住，不知道要怎麼描述，是要說「我不應該求你上我」，還是「我不應該摸你」？而且他完全不確定這些事到底有沒有發生。

「呃，我不應該、生病？」他邊說邊抬頭，悄悄觀望情況，男人露出飽含興味的笑意，陸臣頓時放下心，將頭整個抬起來，「靳哥，你笑什麼？」

靳明毅忽然收起笑容，臉色嚴肅，「陸臣，你昨天答應我什麼，你忘了嗎？」

陸臣心裡一驚，更感覺到自己像是被隨堂抽考問到完全不會的問題一樣緊張，「什、什麼？」

靳明毅慢條斯理地說：「你答應以後找不到路會向我求救，不會害怕麻煩我，你還答應生病的時候一定會通知我。」

「是、是嗎？」他好像有說這些話，但陸臣怎麼想都無法回憶清楚的片段。

「還有，」靳明毅拍了拍自己的大腿，陸臣會意，他慢慢移動，半坐到靳明毅腿上，正襟危坐，背打直，垂著頭輕聲問：「還有什麼？」

「還有，」靳明毅單手攬住他的腰，沉聲道：「你答應每天要說喜歡我，你要說到做到。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 時間上，請教了辰月大大(大大說可以具名)和不具名親友的數據。  
> 2\. 其實，實驗還要加上陸臣聽到指令再動作的反應時間。  
> 3\. 紀程澤在找什麼人，本篇不會出現，有興趣的大家歡迎閱讀系列作：  
>  《愛情的權利》《賢者之名》。  
> 4\. 上次看到書名討論，覺得謬思筆記好像不錯，打算朝這方向發想，謝謝提議>//<


	40. Chapter 40

「你答應每天要說喜歡我，你要說到做到。」

陸臣心頭一跳，「我、我有說嗎？」他小心翼翼地回頭，靳明毅的臉靠得極近，兩個人的唇近在咫尺，靳明毅慢條斯理地說：「你昨天才說過一次最喜歡我，今天的份呢？」

糟糕，「最喜歡你」聽起來真的很像自己會講的話，他真的什麼都說了？靳哥已經知道了？靳哥看起來很高興，被他喜歡那麼高興？靳哥現在知道已經得到他了，他是不是要做好隨時被丟掉的心理準備？

不、不要！  
鎮定一點，靳哥還在這裡，他、他要想辦法，對，他會想辦法，把靳哥留下來，要把靳哥留下來，永遠留下來。

陸臣一瞬間轉過好幾道念頭，他看向還在等待回答的靳明毅，男人凝視他的眼睛，扣在腰間的指掌勁道又大，大有不得到回答不善罷甘休的姿態，陸臣垂眼迅速衡量局勢，靳哥要什麼，給他就是。

「喜歡、你？」陸臣慢慢地說，語尾上揚，帶著點不確定性，彷彿極不熟練，他邊說邊觀察靳明毅的神情，男人得到預想的答案，微微勾起唇，傾身吻住他的嘴角，「乖，這是獎勵。」

陸臣一愣，嘴唇微張，男人熟練地探入自己的舌頭，捲住陸臣的舌尖，輕輕吸吮，陸臣自然地闔上眼，承接男人的吻，吻的起頭一如以往的溫柔，豈知愈往後，吸吮的力道愈顯煽情，陸臣被吻得頭暈腦脹，只感覺到男人的舌頭貼著他的舌摩擦，唇舌接觸的聲音模糊了意識，他悄悄嘆出一聲，靳明毅收回舌，輕啄他的唇角，逐步順著他的下顎吮吻，陸臣不自主順他的意袒出喉嚨，吻一個接一個落下，直至落在鎖骨處，陸臣禁不住輕顫，「啊嗯—」

他一出聲，便警醒地抑住呻吟，掙扎著想脫離溫暖的懷抱，豈料靳明毅制住他的腰，轉而貼著他的右耳，「別忍住，我最喜歡聽你的聲音。」

男人的聲音很低，溫熱潮濕的氣音吹拂過耳際，陸臣敏感地一縮，試圖解釋：「靳、靳哥，我的聲音、嗯——」話說一半，耳垂便被含住，濕熱柔軟的東西舔過耳殼，他的身體微微顫抖，只靠著靳明毅扣在他腰上的手臂保持平衡。

「聲音怎麼了？」男人含著耳殼說話，吐字模糊不清，陸臣無法集中注意力聽清男人的話，只覺得右耳又癢又麻，他再度試圖閃躲，但他被困在靳明毅懷裡，腰間又被箝住，幾乎沒有空間可退，「靳、靳哥，」他邊喘邊討饒，「你別、嗯——」

「我怎麼了？」靳明毅含著他的耳殼低笑，笑聲傳入耳裡，耳膜幾乎與他的心臟同步震動，陸臣呼吸的頻率愈來愈快，感覺到靳明毅的指掌探入他的衣服下襬，帶繭的指掌摩娑著他的腰，「嗚——」陸臣瞇起眼，再也無法抵抗，他軟軟地側靠在男人胸懷，身體忍不住追尋著靳明毅的指掌，「喜歡。」

靳明毅愉悅地輕笑，「你的耳朵和腰都好敏感。」

「我也、」陸臣晃著腦袋，「不知道。」以前明明不是這樣的，陸臣暈沉沉地想，之前有陣子身體變得很鈍感，就連自瀆都很難高潮，但是為什麼如今靳哥一碰他，所有的感官都異常敏銳？

靳明毅貼著他的右耳又笑，「那是只有我知道了，很好。」他整個手臂都探入陸臣的衣裡，指掌貼著他的脊椎慢慢上滑，陸臣又癢又熱，幾乎坐不住，「靳、靳哥別摸，嗚、」呻吟又被咬在齒縫之間，陸臣喘得更快，「我受不了，聲、聲音，」

「我喜歡你的聲音。」靳明毅扳過他的頭，傾身吻他，舌頭誘哄著舔開他閉合的齒列，指掌貼著背脊緩慢游移，陸臣關不住呻吟，「嗚嗯——」聲音如小楷細細描繪工筆畫般輕巧轉折，尾音在提頓之間擺盪，靳明毅啄吻著他的唇，「喜歡你的聲音，不要忍，我很喜歡。」

他另一手跟著探入陸臣衣內，貼著下腹往上，輕輕掃過陸臣的乳首，陸臣再也無法忍耐，「嗯、嗯啊——」聲音先是如小楷作畫般深深一頓，又倏然上提，直上雲霄，恍惚之間，他聽見靳明毅的輕笑，他深深喘息，「靳、靳哥？」

「真美。」靳明毅的手下滑到陸臣的腰際，收攏雙臂，將他抱入懷裡，嘴唇貼著陸臣的頸子，熱燙的呼吸拂過頸側，陸臣邊顫邊躲，靳明毅維持這個姿勢過了幾分鍾，陸臣終於放棄閃躲開，他緩慢平復呼吸，又喚：「靳哥？」

「我喜歡你的聲音。」靳明毅在他的右耳落下一連串如珍珠般精巧細碎的吻，「聲調很高，音色也很美，特別是因為我而叫的時候。」

陸臣忽然回過神來，他猝然起身，靳明毅這次沒有攔他，他匆忙地抓著手機衝到廁所去，陸臣蓋下馬桶蓋，坐在馬桶上，將臉埋在膝蓋之間，試圖釐清現況，身體卻敏感著，全身都熱，他忍不住滑開手機，進入小樓一夜的專欄，想找《降神》解饞。

豈料他前前後後搜尋半天，再也沒找到《降神》的連載頁面，陸臣愈找愈驚慌，立刻傳訊息給小喬：『降神怎麼了！！！！』

小喬比往日更加迅速回覆：『阿臣也太慢發現了吧？都撤文幾天了？我還以為你是大受打擊到不想講話。』她接著傳了一張截圖，那是小樓一夜發的公告。

『給所有喜歡我的作品的讀者們：

感謝大家一直以來的支持，於我受益良多。寫作至今，唯《降神》於我有非比尋常的意義，這個作品是為了某人創作的，今後，這個故事只打算寫給一個人看，也未有出版的打算，故此撤文。』

發公告的時間在他下台南前幾天，他之前專注在李導的戲上，不願分心，又想放著《降神》一陣子，等累積幾篇後再看，誰知竟錯過撤文公告，連收文都無從下手。

陸臣大受打擊，總覺得自己錯過《降神》的最後一面，也不知道小樓一夜是不是就此停筆，愈想心愈慌，早知道不該暫時停追，應該每天都去留言表白。他渾渾噩噩地踏出浴室，察覺靳明毅正在講電話，電腦螢幕上有一個圓框，裡頭是張西方人的臉，另一個視窗全是密密麻麻的英文和數字，陸臣不想打擾靳明毅，他沉默地躺上沙發，將手機放在腹部，雙手壓在手機上，只覺得生無可戀。

靳明毅和對方來來回回討論合作撰寫的論文綱要，約莫一個小時後，討論終於告一段落，太陽逐漸西沉，靳明毅滑開座椅，站起身，這才發現陸臣躺在沙發上，臉色消沉。

「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」靳明毅坐過去，伸手撥開陸臣的瀏海，探他的額溫，陸臣側轉過頭，有氣無力地說：「靳哥，你知道小樓一夜停更了嗎？」

靳明毅見他如此，知道陸臣看到公告，頓時覺得好笑，又忍不住心疼，他俯身蜻蜓點水地吻了一下陸臣的唇角，「只是《降神》撤文而已，是有原因的。」

「靳哥你不懂啦！」陸臣刷的一聲坐起身，「你怎麼知道作者撤文的理由都是真的？搞不好是誰讓他不爽，理由都講好聽的啦！今天他撤文一篇就可能撤文十篇，說不定以後再也不寫了，那我怎麼辦？」他又倒回去，嘴裡唸唸有詞：「我的心好痛啊，以前追連載追到一半，作者坑文，就像吃飯被魚刺鯁到一樣，又吐不出來，我超難過的，就決定不追連載只看完結的文。我後來看到一篇很棒的文，叫《拿槍的不一定是懦夫》，我超喜歡的！結果作者在後記說，寫作過程很少看到心得，感覺創作很寂寞，所以寫完那一本就把帳號刪了。」

陸臣翻過身，無意識抓著靳明毅的指掌把玩，「靳哥我跟你說，我還在那篇底下寫了好長的留言，但是作者再也沒出現⋯⋯」他嗚咽一聲，「後來我就決定，要在作者連載的時候表達我的愛，給作者很多很多很多鼓勵，現在好不容易發現有一個作者坑品好、文筆佳，我追他那麼久，怎麼知道他突然就撤文，而且也沒有要出本，我好難過啊！」

陸臣情緒上來，愈講愈快：「靳哥，他是不是覺得留言少了很寂寞？我不是故意的，我想說等我拍完李導的戲再追，順便養肥一點，怎麼知道就沒了，我都沒收到，好想看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

他在沙發上翻來覆去地哀嚎，靳明毅沒料到陸臣的反應會那麼大，他靜默數秒，提議道：「你可以寫信給他？」

「有用嗎？」陸臣神態落寞，「他很少回讀者留言。」

「因為蠻忙的，」靳明毅順口說道，見陸臣沒察覺，他又說：「你可以在信裡面表達你的感想，說不定他會大受感動，繼續寫。」

陸臣被說得心動，單手撐起上半身，仰視靳明毅，「會不會很打擾啊？他都撤文了，感覺好像強迫他。唉，可是我又好想看。」

「你有權表達你的心得，他有權決定要不要續寫，這就是自由。」靳明毅輕摸陸臣的頭，「至於打擾，不用擔心，但凡作者都很樂意看到讀者心得，有你這麼熱情的讀者，作者一定也會倍受鼓勵。」

「那好，」陸臣整個人坐直，「我現在馬上來寫。」

自己的創作被人熱烈喜愛又百般珍視，靳明毅忍不住笑聲，他伸手攬住陸臣的腰，在他頸側又落一吻，「我真喜歡你。」

陸臣被吻得心熱，情感的水流瞬間漫過胸口，他半瞇起眼，聲音輕悄，如雨滴落入池塘，語落無聲：「靳哥，我也喜歡你。」

透明的告白沒入空中，心忽然變得輕盈，彷彿卸下一部分的重擔，陸臣抿緊唇，仔細體會這種陌生的情緒，他戰戰兢兢地交出自己的一部分，卻意外發現自己站得更挺，彷彿誰穩穩地支撐他。

一段時日以前，他曾經立誓，不顧險阻，也要往眼前的人邁進，為什麼臨到盡頭，他卻退縮不前？

也許，他應該要更勇敢一點。  
至少下一次，把喜歡說出來。


	41. Chapter 41

11/03斜體字修正

* * *

 

 

吃完晚餐後，陸臣坐在沙發埋頭寫信，靳明毅回書桌工作。鄰近九點，靳明毅結束工作，陸臣還坐在沙發複習劇本，預計明天上工，靳明毅催他去洗澡，陸臣懶洋洋地伸展身體，聽話進浴室。

就寢時，兩個人面臨意見的分歧。

「今天跟你睡，至少多觀察一天。」靳明毅語調溫和，態度卻很堅決。

陸臣支吾半晌，終於鬆口承認：「靳哥，我、我跟你睡，我怕我睡不著！」這是其中一個原因，他更擔心如果靳哥睡他旁邊，他不小心亂摸怎麼辦？那個胸肌跟腹肌感覺都很好摸，他怕他睡覺管不住自己的手。

靳明毅臉色不變，「你總是要習慣。」他很快又說：「你半夜又發燒怎麼辦？」

陸臣在道理上爭不過他，敗下陣來，他賭氣地趁靳明毅洗漱時竄進被窩裡，用棉被將自己捲成一捲，等靳明毅走到床邊，他得意地看向對方，「靳哥，只有一件棉被，沒有你的。」

男人垂眼，慢條斯理地坐上床緣，「你鬧鐘調幾點？」

「八點。」陸臣順口回答，「靳哥你回去睡啦，我沒事。」

靳明毅設好鬧鐘，慢悠悠地躺上床，單手搭在陸臣的棉被上，「你這樣不熱嗎？」

「不會！」陸臣態度堅決地闔上眼，「我要睡覺了，靳哥。你自便！」

「好。」

陸臣先是感覺到薄荷味的溼軟觸感輕輕印在自己的額頭，然後整個人連綿被一起被擁住，他睜開眼，乍見靳明毅放大的臉，他驚得立刻闔眼，努力催眠自己睡覺。

他以為他要花一段時間才能入眠，熟悉溫暖的胸懷卻讓他的身體瞬間放鬆下來，他的意識很快被睡意席捲，沉入夢境。

 

陸臣被細碎柔軟的觸感喚醒。

他的鼻腔內全是薄荷味，他半睜開眼，只見模模糊糊的身影，「靳哥早安。」他翻過身，蹭了一下枕頭，右耳感覺到濕熱的吻，他縮了縮脖子，咕噥著：「靳哥別吵。」

「你不是八點要起來？」靳明毅移動幾吋，窗外的陽光照到陸臣臉上，「啊好亮！」陸臣哀嚎一聲，匍匐著將臉朝下埋進枕頭下，雙手分壓在枕頭兩側，聲音藏在床與枕頭之間，「鬧鐘還沒響，不算。」

「鬧鐘我按掉了。」靳明毅懸在賴床的陸臣上方，嘴角含笑，「我以為你更希望被我叫醒。」他看著錶報時：「現在是八點五分六秒，七秒，八秒，九秒——」

「八點了！」陸臣瞬間撤掉枕頭，騰地坐起身，大半的棉被垂落在床邊，寬大的睡衣領口滑到他的左肩，他四處張望，靳明毅了然地將手機遞給他，陸臣一見時間，終於認份地起床，他慢吞吞地走向浴室，緩慢地擠牙膏，才瞧見洗手檯另一側多了一套盥洗用具和刮鬍刀組。

他走出浴室時，靳明毅正對著衣櫃上的穿衣鏡翻領口，他從鏡裡看見陸臣，回身伸手攬住陸臣的腰，在他的唇角落下一吻，「早安。」聲音低啞而性感，陸臣忽然有了正在和男人同居的錯覺，情感的水流瞬間從胸口漫到咽喉。

「靳哥早安。」他趁靳明毅背過身去時快速換衣服，「你要出去？」

「Mini說，中午的時候，我可以去探你的班。你歡迎我嗎？」靳明毅像是背後長眼睛，等陸臣全部換好之後才轉回身。

「可以啊，現在Mini說話比我還有份量。」陸臣光想到原因就想笑。

等陸臣著裝完畢，兩人在飯店用早餐，Mini載陸臣去片場。陸臣一到片場，所有人都圍過來關心他，特別是李導。他雖然嘴上說要等陸臣狀況好再拍，但拍片每拖一天，成本就燒一截，陸臣能提早上工，他很滿意。

陸臣調整好狀態，今天拍攝的是任興翊的畢業典禮，他需要在大講堂背一段希波克拉底誓詞。

陸臣換好畢業服，與群演就定位，他眼神沉定，嘴角的弧度介於微笑和嚴肅之間，既莊重，又帶著對未來的躍躍欲試。

「身為醫業的一員，我鄭重保證自己要奉獻生命為人民服務。」他輕輕闔上眼，背出已在心裡默念千百遍、如今滾瓜爛熟的誓言。

他的聲調轉為激昂：「——我將不容許病人的年齡、疾病、殘疾、信仰、族裔起源、性别、國籍、政治背景、種族、性取向、社會地位，或任何其他因素的考慮介於我的職責和病人之間。」

 

這場戲預計放在電影結尾，李導前前後後取幾個鏡頭，反覆調整陸臣的姿勢，才終於喊卡。整場戲拍完剛過中午，陸臣走進休息室，一眼看見身高突出的靳明毅，他和一群工作人員與Mini並肩站立成一圈，陸臣忍住欣喜，他快步走近，靳明毅彷彿感覺到他的視線，側首，正好對上陸臣的眼睛，清冷的表情忽然鬆動，他微微揚起唇角，如春寒料峭時，第一朵迎春花開的瞬間。

陸臣忽然安下心，他放慢腳步，故作漫不經心地走進人群裡，只見每人手上拿著吃了一半的大泡芙，泡芙裡頭露出像白色麻糬的東西。

「那什麼？我的呢？」陸臣四處張望，靳明毅搖頭，「你沒有。」

「為什麼！」他委屈地瞅向大家，工作人員們一致大笑，「陸臣哥，這裡面是冰淇淋，你不能吃啦！」

有人馬上告狀：「陸臣哥，你的Mini和小芬幫你吃了！」

「怎麼這樣！」陸臣再度哀嚎，大家忍不住又笑。

「怎麼沒分我？」謝瑀紅拿著自己的泡芙加入話題，大家頗有眼色地微微退開，陸臣為雙方介紹：「瑀紅姊，這是台大物理系的靳教授，今天來探我的班。」又轉向靳明毅，「靳哥，這是很照顧我的前輩瑀紅姊，拿過金馬獎影后，她很厲害的。」

謝瑀紅主動伸出手，「久聞大名，靳教授。你就是陸臣上節目打電話的人？」  
靳明毅伸手握住，「客氣，謝女士。 _陸臣麻煩你照顧了。_ 」

雙方避重就輕地微微一笑，彼此都在握手之間打量對方，三秒後，謝瑀紅抽回手，靳明毅正要和陸臣說話，眼角忽然瞥見兩人身後的置物鐵架搖搖欲墜，向他們走來的男人忽然臉色大變，倉促之間，靳明毅覷准一個方向將謝瑀紅推出去，另一手攬過陸臣後退一大步，陸臣下意識揪緊靳明毅的衣襬，整個人跌靠在靳明毅身上，只聽見身後一聲巨響，扣在自己腰上的手臂將他抱得更緊，相貼的胸膛下是猛烈的心跳。

同一時刻，謝瑀紅被用力一推，整個人倒退幾步往側邊跌去，她摔進男人厚實的懷裡，同時聽見巨響，她抓住男人的手臂穩住重心，男人另一手扶在她腰上，撐住她，待她站穩以後，謝瑀紅往陸臣的方向看，只見靳明毅單手將陸臣扣在懷裡，另一手輕拍他的背脊，站在她身後的周天河漫不經心地說：「這就是紳士風度？」

靳明毅抬頭看向他們，「你不是接住了嗎？」他臉色平淡，「我認為危急時刻，人只會選擇更重要的那個。」

謝瑀紅感覺到扶住自己的指掌瞬間收緊，她慢慢站直身，揮退周天河的幫助，走到兩人面前，「多謝靳教授。」

靳明毅微微點頭，沒有推卻，「舉手之勞。」他側首低問陸臣，「還好嗎？」

「嗯。」陸臣悄悄輕蹭靳明毅的頸窩，感覺心跳漸漸平靜下來，他微一掙扎，靳明毅便撤開手，陸臣呼出一口氣，才見倒地的置物鐵架和散落一地的道具用品，如果靳明毅沒有反應過來，大部分掉落的東西都會砸在他和瑀紅姊身上，後果不堪設想。

「靳哥，你反應真快。」陸臣咋舌道。下一刻，周天河走近他們。

「周天河。」周天河主動向靳明毅伸出手。  
「靳明毅。」靳明毅伸手回握，面色疏冷。

周天河輕慢地說：「你就是教陸臣下西洋棋的那個？」  
靳明毅閑散地答：「你就是贏陸臣西洋棋的那個？」

陸臣站在兩人身側，敏銳地察覺氣氛不太對勁，他微笑著轉移話題：「周大哥，你的戲拍完了？」

「陸臣，李導叫你回去補拍幾個鏡頭。」周天河沒分心看他。

「那，」陸臣有點尷尬，靳明毅溫聲道：「去吧，我在這裡等你。」

「好，靳哥等我一下。」陸臣又看兩人一眼，忍不住轉向謝瑀紅，謝瑀紅輕輕點頭，陸臣頓時安心，他抓不準周大哥的脾氣，不過瑀紅姊在這裡，靳哥向來有分寸，應該不會發生齬齟。

陸臣回到大講堂，依據李導的指示，擺出幾個和周天河相同的動作。這幾個鏡頭不只是為了最後一幕，也會製成宣傳劇照。

等陸臣再度回到休息室，見工作人員與謝瑀紅圍成一圈，陸臣走近一看，周天河和靳明毅分坐兩側，用兩台筆電連線下西洋棋。

陸臣站到靳明毅身後，靳明毅正在挪動皇后，陸臣一見他的棋路，微微抽氣，周天河抬眼從筆電螢幕上方望向靳明毅，他移動皇后上前，吃掉靳明毅的皇后。

陸臣身為初學者都知道皇后是西洋棋裡最強大的棋子，能直吃、橫吃和斜吃，一旦失去皇后，整個局勢勢必傾斜。

果不其然，局面上，周天河能攻擊的棋子有皇后、城堡和主教各一，與兩支士兵，靳明毅剩下兩支城堡、騎士，與五支士兵。陸臣暗暗緊張，靳明毅的士兵離終線很遠，不可能短時間內升格變皇后，周天河的贏面大很多。

忽然間，周天河嘖了一聲，靳明毅和他在螢幕上方相視，低聲說：「承讓。」

只見周天河微微一笑，關掉對戰畫面，「我會說到做到。」他站起身，收拾私人物品，便和謝瑀紅一起離開，圍觀群眾見棋局結束，一哄而散。

陸臣不明所以，他輕聲問：「結束了嗎？」

靳明毅見他靠近，本想傾身吻他，又突然停住，他轉而微笑：「是啊，不分勝負。」

「噢。」陸臣回想剛才的棋局，明明靳哥感覺快輸了，卻能讓周大哥停下戰局，他得意地想，靳哥果然比較厲害。

「你拍完了？」靳明毅問。

「接下來沒有我的戲，靳哥，我們回去吧。」陸臣揹起自己的側背包，叫走Mini，三個人一起回飯店。

回飯店途中，Mini載兩個人順道去買晚餐。陸臣這兩天只能吃流質的食物，靳明毅選了什錦海鮮粥加青菜，外帶回飯店。

吃晚餐期間，靳明毅依陸臣的意思，在Netflix上選一部B級恐怖片，用飯店的電視螢幕播放，兩人挨著坐在沙發上觀看，陸臣才吃幾口就對主角群品頭論足。

「這時候就要趕快檢查門窗，把門鎖好啊！」  
「怎麼會跑那邊？都死路！」  
「到底為什麼這時候要出門？」

忽然間，音樂乍停，突地跳出來的怪物讓陸臣驚了一瞬，就趴靠在靳明毅肩頭大笑：「超蠢的，靳哥，這什麼鬼，這個血太假了！這個頭是不是那種十元的店有在賣？欸欸，它會敲門耶，它又沒有手。不是，它居然用頭敲門！這部片成本一定很低，靳哥，超好拍的。」

他笑了好半天，慢吞吞地把稀飯吃完，懶洋洋地斜靠在靳明毅的肩臂，又笑又嘆：「這種片好舒壓。」

靳明毅側首瞧他，「吃飽了？」

「飽了。」陸臣慵懶地摸著自己的腹部，才想起要算帳，「靳哥，你今天為什麼要買那個我不能吃的？」

靳明毅見他竟念念不忘中午探班的冰淇淋泡芙，忍俊不禁，他輕啄陸臣的唇角，「探班的時候，我也不能吻你，很公平。」

陸臣不服地哼聲：「你現在可以吻我啊，我還是吃不到冰淇淋，哪裡公平？」

靳明毅搭在他腰上的手臂略略施力，「所以，我現在可以吻你。」他翻身將陸臣壓在沙發上，俯首吻他，靳明毅貼著陸臣的唇，誘哄他探出舌到自己嘴裡，深深吸吮，陸臣溢出呻吟，「嗚嗯——」輕淺的抽氣帶著音符在空中爬升跳躍，陸臣軟下身，放任男人吞噬自己的意識。

吻的末端讓人暈眩，恍惚之間，他聽見靳明毅的呢喃：「你今天還沒說。」

說什麼？陸臣暈暈沉沉地想，又聽見細碎的提示，「說喜歡我。」他信賴地重複：「喜歡你。」

「最喜歡我。」低語在耳邊呢喃，陸臣迷迷糊糊地說：「最喜歡你。」

「大聲一點。」惡魔的耳語催促道。

陸臣努力抓回一點意識，對，要說，他昨晚下過決心，要說。

說了之後呢？會發生什麼事？會不會被拋下？

他驚慌地睜開眼，對上靳明毅的眼睛，眼底盈滿的溫暖讓他忽然定下心，他回想起探班那刻，看似疏冷的靳明毅站在人群之中，側首對他露出的微笑，陸臣深深吸氣，決意一鼓作氣。

「靳哥，我最喜歡你。」聲音清澈嘹亮，咬字清楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 內文採用希波克拉底誓詞2017年版，譯詞引用：https://www.twreporter.org/a/opinion-hippocratic-oath-new-version  
> 2\. 西洋棋是致敬名局，之前寫其他同人的時候用過，應該很好猜w


	42. Chapter 42

陸臣睜大眼，絲毫不放過男人的任何表情，靳明毅緩緩傾身，在他唇角又落一吻，「你要記住，你的喜歡很珍貴，值得我每天向你討。」

耳朵浸潤在溫熱的情意裡，陸臣怔忡著望向天花板。  
他竟然將靳明毅逼到開口討要喜歡的地步，他的喜歡那麼明顯，只是他不肯承認，靳明毅也就配合他裝聾作啞，直到現在。

男人曾多次直接或間接表達對他的喜愛，他總是覺得自己不夠格，總有一天要失去對方，卻原來，每一次靳明毅表態的背後，都是希望他更主動一點。

如今，他把毫無防備的自己拋向空中，靳明毅用天羅地網的情意穩穩接住他，沒讓他傷著分毫。

太多了。  
靳明毅已經付出太多，多到連他都看不過去，陸臣的喉嚨彷彿被束口袋瞬間收緊，他很慢很慢地抽氣，情感的水流漫過口鼻，他即將窒息。

陸臣忽然用力抱住伏在他上方的男人，雙手環緊男人的背，「靳哥，我不會再逃跑了。」

靳明毅笑聲的既低又沉，帶著心滿意足的嘆息：「終於，抓到你了。」

吻從陸臣的耳際一路落到頸肩，陸臣鬆開手臂，猛烈的佔有慾再也無法阻擋，他急切地拉出靳明毅的襯衫下襬，想觸摸遐想許久的軀體，靳明毅被他的急切逗出笑意，笑聲如海底深處的漩渦，遠觀深不可測，一靠近便使人暈眩，危險誘人。

喜愛的情意漲過了頭，他早知道靳明毅是他的癮，他毫無抵抗能力，他禁不住貼著靳明毅的唇角啄吻，想把男人的笑聲都吞吃入腹。

「明天不拍戲嗎？」靳明毅抵著他的唇問。

「下午和昇哥有一場，很短。」陸臣呢喃道，「沒關係。」他試圖翻身壓到靳明毅身上，但沙發不夠寬，他差點摔下沙發，靳明毅伸手撈住他，抬手將他橫抱到床上。

靳明毅撐著四肢，半身懸在陸臣上方，凝視他的眼睛，「我可以等——」話沒說完，陸臣上前堵住他的唇，再次翻身，終於成功換位，他撐在靳明毅兩側，垂首，「可是我忍不住了。」他的聲音被情慾染得沙啞，如飢餓的貓半趴在牆頭，虎視眈眈自己的獵物。

陸臣跨坐到靳明毅腰上，解他的襯衫，每解一顆鈕扣，陸臣便順著裸露的肌肉紋理落下一吻，直吻到下腹，他跪坐在靳明毅身側，伸手去解他的皮帶，靳明毅突地扣住他的手，「我自己來。」

陸臣茫然地望他，靳明毅坐起身攬過他，吻落在他的唇緣，「你有準備嗎？」

陸臣猶豫一秒，承認道：「抽屜有潤滑劑。」他原本是帶來以備萬一。

靳明毅貼著他的唇笑出聲來，陸臣不明所以，靳明毅抱著他，回身拉開床頭櫃抽屜，果然看見三分之二管的潤滑劑和飯店附的保險套，他檢視潤滑劑的品牌和效期，擱在床邊，又貼著陸臣耳側低喃：「知道了，我會努力餵飽你。」

聲音裡熱燙的情慾在他的耳朵裡自燃，陸臣輕輕抽氣，迅速脫掉上衣，又解下牛仔褲，他在卸除底褲之前，猶豫地往靳明毅的方向看，男人慢條斯理地解開褲頭，拉下拉鍊，低腰的子彈型內褲慢慢顯露，陸臣忍不住吞了一口唾液，覺得靳明毅光是脫褲子的舉動都性感得讓他心跳加速。

靳明毅察覺他的視線，抬眼瞧他，直視他的眼睛，嘴角微揚，緩慢拉下底褲，半勃的下身一點一點裸露而出，陸臣被他專注的視線釘住，動彈不得，他下意識舔著乾燥的唇瓣，直到靳明毅脫掉整件底褲，朝他伸手。

陸臣踢掉自己的底褲，撲上前去，靳明毅穩住重心，牢牢抱住他，「別急，學著享受它。」

肌膚相貼的一刻，陸臣滿足地嘆息，靳明毅撫上他的腰，指節靈巧地移動，宛如正在他的腰上彈奏一首鋼琴曲，陸臣不自主地輕吟，他微微側首觀察靳明毅的表情，男人半闔著眼，彷彿極其享受，陸臣記得靳明毅曾經說，喜歡他在床上的聲音，那是真的嗎？

他深吸一口氣，放開聲來，「嗯、嗯——啊嗯——」聲音隨著指觸啘囀，如喀什米爾羊毛圍巾隨風在空中飄盪畫出的軌跡，呻吟未停，腰間的指掌倏然收緊，陸臣只覺得這個場景似曾相識，不及細想，男人的手滑到他的下腹握住他，一手去觸他的左乳首。

陸臣的呻吟突變，「哈、哈，啊、啊——」聲音微顫，在空中小心翼翼地爬升，握住他下身的指掌寬大，包覆他的指節帶著薄繭反覆摩擦他的冠狀溝，陸臣忍不住發抖，聲音倏然拔高，隨著男人移動頻率高高低低的起伏。

陸臣單手撐在身側，腰腹下意識跟著指掌挺動，他右手微微向後探，「找什麼？」靳明毅含著他的右耳問。

「靳哥，你的、你的。」陸臣邊喘邊答：「想摸你的。」

靳明毅沒答話，陸臣感覺自己的手被拉著後探，握住粗大的棍體，「我的。」在他宣告的同時，陸臣感覺到手中的硬挺輕輕一跳，陸臣的心跳得飛快，第一次直面靳明毅熱烈的慾望。

即視感再度出現，陸臣無法細想，靳明毅開始細膩地捋動他，他下意識繃緊腰臀微挺，「靳嗯、啊，啊——」聲音如中楷潑墨般肆意甩尾又發散，他分明沒移動指掌，卻感覺到手中的物體變得更加硬挺，「為、為什麼、還會硬？」他喘著氣問。

「它喜歡你的聲音。」靳明毅的聲音緊繃，他忽然改變指掌移動的速率，陸臣無法思考，整個人向後癱靠在靳明毅的胸懷，疊加的快感來得突然，比他自瀆時更快更猛，「靳哥，快、」陸臣的聲音忽然一頓，腰腹發抖，體液在空中噴出一道弧。

他的下身還挺著，靳明毅沒放開他，陸臣開始驚慌，他曾經聽聞那些高潮到極致的分享，說人會爽到失去意識，他從沒跟別人試過，他從來沒在性愛裡失去意識，那對他的事業和人生都太危險了。

陸臣掙扎道：「靳哥，別啊——」他才啟口，靳明毅用整個指掌包住他的頂端，轉動手腕摩娑他，左手反覆按壓他的乳首，「唔、唔、靳、啊，」他抑著聲音想抵抗陌生的快意，身體卻抖到連一個完整的字詞都說不出來，靳明毅咬著他的耳垂，蠱惑道：「放鬆，放鬆，你會快樂的。」

他的聲音如同最後一根稻草輕輕落在負重的駱駝上，陸臣嗚咽一聲，放棄抵抗，快感鋪天蓋地，下腹蓄積的電流順著脊髓竄進腦門，陸臣大張著嘴喘息，唾液淌下唇角，流下咽喉，下身又噴出半透明的體液，比方才的量還多，歷時更長，陸臣邊噴邊喘，視線直盯著握住自己下身的古銅色指掌，色彩強烈地對比一再昭示自己正被掌控。

陸臣足足有一分鐘是毫無意識的，明明是醒的，張著眼睛，卻甚麼都感覺不到，只除了快意。

他癱靠著身後的男人喘息，一分鐘後才意識到右手中的硬挺，他微微抽動，手腕再度被扣住，「別浪費。」男人的聲音炙熱醇厚，讓他想一口吞噬，他著迷地問：「浪費什麼？」

「浪費餵你的額度。」靳明毅放倒他，將他兩腿架在自己腰側，指上揩了些許潤滑劑，輕柔觸及陸臣的穴口，緩慢探入自己的指節，一指、兩指、三指、四指，他邊探邊觀察陸臣的反應，陸臣沒感覺到痛，反而被他的指節撩得心癢，他扭著腰催促：「唔、想要，手指、好熱，唔嗯—還要、多、一點。」

靳明毅耐心地哄他：「再等一下，你還不夠。」他輕屈指節，打算再將內壁拓寬一些，陸臣被情慾燒得失去耐性，他含著指節微微晃動臀部，雙腿在靳明毅身後交叉，「夠了，夠了，靳哥，快，嗯、想要靳哥的、進來，快。」

靳明毅慢慢抽出指節，下身抵在柔軟濕潤的穴口，他俯身，吻落在陸臣頸側，「我喜歡你的熱情。可能會痛，痛的話就說，不要忍。」

陸臣一陣恍惚，羞辱性的言詞沒有出現，取而代之的是靳明毅的吻，身體卻比以前更敏感，熱燙的硬挺一點一點地進入，超過預期的尺寸讓陸臣下意識繃緊，靳明毅只進了一點就遇到阻礙，他正想後退，陸臣卻主動夾住他的腰往下坐，「靳哥不要走，唔嗯——」

勉強撐開穴口的痛楚讓他咬緊牙關，靳明毅突地制住他的腰阻止他的行動，下身卡在半途，陸臣喘著氣向上望，看見男人的額側全是汗水，汗液一滴一滴碎在陸臣的胸腹上，靳明毅垂首看他，嘶聲道：「別、急。」

靳明毅到了這一刻，居然還在忍耐。  
陸臣再也受不了，身體和情感都是，「靳哥，我想要，我想要你，拜託你進來，現在。痛也沒關係，你給的都好。」

怎麼樣才能將感情完整傳遞出去？  
到底有沒有將感情完整傳遞出去？

陸臣不知道答案，靳明毅沉默一秒，右手伸到陸臣唇邊，「咬我，我才知道你多痛。」

陸臣喘了一口氣，張口輕輕咬住靳明毅的指關節，靳明毅用左手握著陸臣的腰緩慢前進，他進得很慢，慢到對兩個人都變成折磨，每進一吋，陸臣便往下咬，好半晌，靳明毅才全部進去，陸臣張開嘴喘息，被撐開的痛比不上心理的滿足感，他抬眼，靳明毅正凝視他，他微笑道：「靳哥，我成功吃掉你了。全部。」

我會把你的世界都吃光的。

 

靳明毅輕吻著留在指關節上的齒痕，低笑，陸臣彷彿能透過相連的身體感覺到對方情緒的變化，這是真正的連結，真正的吞噬，真正的佔有，靈魂都因為完整獲得靳明毅而感覺圓滿。

靳明毅撐著他的背，將他抱坐到自己懷裡，他自然地環住靳明毅的頸項穩住重心，體內的硬挺進得更深，陸臣輕哼出聲：「嗯、」

「換我努力了。」靳明毅雙手箝在他兩側腰際，將他幾度抬起又放下，靳明毅的尺寸比陸臣碰過的都更大，硬挺在他體內摩擦多處他從未被碰觸過的地方，陸臣梗著脖子呻吟，身體跟著搖動，恍惚之間，他開始低語，靳明毅貼近他，才聽見內容。

「對，喜歡，沒、沒有，不是——淫蕩。」  
「不、不要拍，別、上傳。」  
「喜歡，不要說，不要說、噁心。」

「陸臣！」靳明毅低喝，同時將他下壓，陸臣被喚回意識，他邊喘邊問：「靳、靳哥？」

靳明毅將他扣在懷裡，臀部上頂，陸臣的身體被完全打開，恣意進入，「嗯哈、靳、靳哥，你、怎麼突然、快，啊——」他的呻吟跟不上快感的流竄，無法宣洩的快感在體內蓄積，「我、我要、嗚啊——」陸臣絞緊內壁，雙腿下意識將靳明毅的腰夾得更緊，靳明毅耐心地等他高潮過去，才輕輕淺淺地抽動，陸臣摟著靳明毅的頸項，在他耳旁輕喘，靳明毅邊動邊吻他，「你的身體很熱情，又很敏感，我很喜歡你的反應，這不是淫蕩，更不會噁心，我永遠不會這麼說。」

「靳哥，靳哥，」陸臣摟緊靳明毅，將泣音和著喘息埋進他的頸側，靳明毅輕撫他的後腦，「我不是你碰過的任何人。所有的你我都喜歡。」

鄭重堅定的告白腐蝕了囚鎖在心臟的鎖鍊，陸臣覺得自己的心臟快到能跳出口腔，如果真的可以，他願意親手奉上自己的心，獻給靳明毅。

他扭動著腰，想將靳明毅吞得更深，如今似乎怎麼渴望都不夠，男人注意到他的舉動，再度加快抽動的速度，剛高潮過的腸壁柔軟敏感，他很快又瀕臨頂峰，不斷抽搐，身前的下身被刺激地挺起，靳明毅伸手撫觸他的乳首，陸臣一顫，下一次的高潮來得很快，腸壁絞緊，下身興奮地再度射出白濁的體液。

他虛脫地倒回靳明毅身上，在靳明毅持續挺動時輕喘，「靳、靳哥，你好厲害，好熱、唔、別，不要、」

「有滿足你嗎？」靳明毅壓著他的腰，讓他坐在自己身上砥磨。

「有、有，靳哥，累，唔——不要，不要了。」陸臣軟著腰討饒。

靳明毅抱著他的臀，狠狠又進幾下，才慢慢退出，他拔下保險套，打了一個結後扔進垃圾桶，陸臣躺在床上朝他勾手，靳明毅傾身到他面前，吻落在唇角，「希望我餵飽你了。」

「有。」陸臣拉著他的手下探到自己的穴口，「你檢查看看，是不是都滿出來了？」

靳明毅順他的意探入指節，陸臣敏感地一抽，靳明毅低笑著吻上他的眼角，「潤滑劑不要用這個牌子，不好清，對身體不好。下一次，我幫你買。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隨便提示一下，24章有一個加州捲的梗埋在這裡w


	43. Chapter 43

 

陸臣被陽光曬醒。

他翻過身抱著棉被角磨蹭幾下，才睜開眼睛，身側的被窩已經涼了。陸臣探頭張望，見靳明毅坐在書桌前用電腦，靳明毅聽見聲響，起身坐到床緣，俯身給他一個吻，「早安。」

陸臣半瞇著眼湊近靳明毅的頸窩，嗅聞熟悉的大吉嶺夜香，「靳哥，幾點了？」

「十點。早餐我幫你拿了，在桌上。」靳明毅輕啄他的右耳，陸臣透過髮絲的縫隙看見筆電呈現西洋棋對戰畫面，他好奇地問：「你在下棋啊？不用工作嗎？」

「工作到一半，有人邀戰。」靳明毅摟著他的腰在他的唇角又親一下，才回到棋局前。

陸臣洗漱後，站在靳明毅身側，邊吃早午餐邊觀戰。靳明毅在對手下棋空檔向陸臣解釋棋路，陸臣聽得似懂非懂，左右觀望，恰巧瞥見兩人的對戰紀錄上，靳明毅有一勝的戰績，日期顯示昨日。他暗自猜測，大概是不服輸的對手打算一雪前恥，才一早邀戰。

十一點時，靳明毅起身闔上筆電，趁機又在陸臣唇角偷了一吻，陸臣習慣地微微仰頭，等靳明毅退開才問：「這是平局嗎？」他沒看見將軍。

「不是。走吧，先載你去片場。」

「噢。」陸臣收拾東西，叫上Mini，三人一起去停車場。

靳明毅見陸臣恢復差不多，決定今天下午回台北，陸臣雖然捨不得，也知道不能任性，抵達片場後，他請Mini載靳明毅去高鐵站，便繼續拍戲。

陸臣今天第一次與溫庭昇飾演的醫生宋梓翔拍戲。宋梓翔身為主角李凱翔的好友，在得知好友學醫的原委後，打算試探任興翊對病患的態度。兩人在醫院中庭偶然相遇，宋梓翔迂迴言詞，言語刺探，年長的任興翊老練沉穩，回話簡練，宋梓翔探不出深意。

陸臣的這場戲沒有太多表情和台詞，又要顯示內心的波動。

「第二十五幕，第二場，Action！」

溫庭昇剛走過迴廊，腳步一緩，他轉個彎走向中庭，緩慢走到陸臣身側。

陸臣正站在花圃前賞花，艷麗的黃花上停了一隻蝴蝶，溫庭昇輕輕傾下身，在不驚動蝴蝶的情況下靠近，小心翼翼地捏住蝴蝶的雙翅，舉到陸臣面前。「拿手術刀的時候，突然覺得自己的權力很大吧。」

陸臣嘴角微動，雙眼眨了一下，目不轉睛地直視溫庭昇，「但也特別重，有時候會拿不起來。」

溫庭昇一扯唇角，放開蝴蝶，「拿起來的時候，每一次都有握穩嗎？」

「既然拿起來了，只能握穩。」陸臣面不改色。

「卡！」

陸臣和溫庭昇在場上等了一會，李導喊「過」時，陸臣朝溫庭昇微微鞠躬表達敬意，溫庭昇拍拍他的肩膀，便準備下一場次和周天河的戲。

陸臣退到場外，走到謝瑀紅身邊，求教道：「瑀紅姊，我剛剛表現怎麼樣？」

「看得出來努力的痕跡。」謝瑀紅低聲輕笑，「靳教授今天沒來？」

「他要回去趕報告。」陸臣小心翼翼地觀察對方的表情，「瑀紅姊有事找他啊？」

謝瑀紅又笑，「你們認識很久嗎？」

「快半年。」陸臣摸不清對方的想法，回答更謹慎。

「才半年啊。」謝瑀紅的嘆息如一縷輕煙，陸臣順著她的視線看去，場中的周天河與溫庭昇產生爭執，兩人的情緒一冷一熱，極具張力。

半晌，她喚：「陸臣。」

陸臣轉頭望她，年屆不惑的影后唇角含笑，笑意如映在池面的蓮花，輕輕淺淺地晃蕩，似虛還實，「我羨慕你的眼光，你的男人擁有毫不猶豫維護你的勇氣。」

陸臣怔住，一時間說不出話，彷彿讀出他的疑惑，謝瑀紅悠然解釋：「你的表現很明顯。不過最讓我印象深刻的，還是上節目的時候。其他人的求救對象明顯都有套好招，你卻是臨時求救。」她輕嘆，「你當時求救的態度就像我求救的態度，你說明不明顯？」

「啊。」陸臣本想找藉口掩飾，卻忽然說不出一個字，謝瑀紅意味深長地說：「你要好好珍惜。」

陸臣端詳謝瑀紅的表情，從中窺探到一點不為人知的過去，他想起演藝圈裡風風雨雨，周謝兩人曾經論及婚嫁又不了了之的新聞，半晌，他輕輕點頭，「嗯。」

陸臣回飯店時，收到靳明毅到家的訊息，他迅速播電話過去，「靳哥。」

「你拍完了？身體還好嗎？」靳明毅的神情難掩疲憊，陸臣體貼地說：「對，我很好，靳哥你早點休息。」

「等一下，」靳明毅微微笑道：「你今天還沒說——」

「我喜歡你。」陸臣滑順地說，知道喜歡的人每天都在期待自己的告白，他忍不住笑意，甚至覺得執著聽到那句話的靳明毅有點可愛。

「我也喜歡你。」靳明毅收起笑容，眼神專注，陸臣不知不覺收起笑意，心臟忽然加快，只見靳明毅鄭重地說：「喜歡到超過世上所有的東西，喜歡到只要你要求，我就會說願意。」他的聲音低沉又虔誠，陸臣凝視他的眼睛，即便透過視訊電話只能傳遞萬分之一的感情，他也能感覺到從那一頭透來的、熱烈而無法抹滅的情意。

他恍惚地想，言語的承諾最不可信，可是這個人卻不一樣。

靳明毅的每一句話，都是有質量的。

所以他願意相信。

○

接下來的半個月，陸臣的表現很穩定，他的戲份順利在十一月初殺青。他每天晚上都會固定和靳明毅講電話，報告當天的日程，靳明毅會在天氣變化的時候提醒他注意保暖，也會問他對餐飲的喜好。

陸臣接下來接拍鄭導的都市推理劇《門的另一側》，這齣劇預定十一中旬拍攝，鄭導和陸臣說好，等陸臣的電影結束，就直奔高雄，先進劇組準備。

臨走前一晚，他約劇組去吃台南的熱炒老店「榕樹下」，這家店的桌椅在戶外，來的主要是工作人員，大家吃得相當盡興，李導、周天河、謝瑀紅和溫庭昇等主要演員不克前來，但每人都祝陸臣未來的星途一路順風。

陸臣風塵僕僕來到高雄，一進飯店，他將行李丟在一旁，就打開電腦播給靳明毅。

「好累喔，靳哥。我快聖誕節才能回去了啦。」他哀號出聲，「好想念靳哥喔，我都摸不到你。」

靳明毅耐心地哄他：「認真工作，過年的時候，再帶你去玩。」

「噢。」他鼓著氣，「靳哥，你都不想我。」話一說完，他突然警覺自己的任性，他謹慎觀察靳明毅的表情，正準備道歉，靳明毅卻笑出聲來，低沉的笑聲感染了他，他忍不住跟著微笑，「你笑什麼？」

靳明毅慢條斯理地說：「你不知道嗎？我每天都想看到你。而且，你今天還沒說——」

「我最喜歡你。」他答得飛快，又「嘿嘿」笑了兩聲，「靳哥快說！」

靳明毅勾起輕柔的微笑，低聲說：「我最喜歡你。」

他收不住笑意，故作姿態地說：「好吧，我勉強相信你。」

靳明毅低笑一聲，「下周末去找你好不好？」

「可以嗎？」陸臣歡呼道，「靳哥你要說到做到。」他馬上打開行事曆，「禮拜五七點以後就可以來了，你這次可以待多久？」

「禮拜一早上再回去。」靳明毅單手支頰，「陪你兩天。」

「耶——」他興奮地喊出聲來，順口說出追文的用語習慣，「靳哥，我愛你。」話才說完，兩個人都愣住，陸臣才要說點什麼補救，靳明毅已經笑出聲，「有比小樓一夜還愛嗎？」

「啊——」這話頓時提醒他小樓一夜撤文的痛楚，他摀著胸口哀號：「不行啦，不可以比！不可以，不可以！」

靳明毅支頰，「我的心受傷了。」

「啊——嗯——」他壓著心臟，繃緊表情，臉色艱難，「唔——啊——」眼看嚎了半天，靳明毅竟不為所動，他倍感委屈，「不可以問啦啊啊——我不要比！」

「喔。」靳明毅低頭瞥一眼錶，「那我要去備課。周末見。」

「蛤啊——」他哼出一聲，「靳哥你好小心眼。」

靳明毅忽然收起笑容，表情嚴肅：「所以我的心只裝得下一個人，哪像你那麼博愛。」

他一愣，還沒消化對方的話，靳明毅低聲飛快地說：「我愛你晚安。」一說完就切斷電話。

他怔愣地看著螢幕發呆，再遲鈍也聽得出來靳明毅的告白比他的告白還要重上一百倍，光聽都令人怦然心動。

他「唔」了一聲撲上床，抱著深藍色西裝外套在床上翻來滾去，開始倒數靳明毅要來的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用語解釋一下，在不同重量場下，質量不變，重量會變，所以用「質量」。


	44. Chapter 44

一掛上電話，靳明毅伸手掩住下半張臉，感覺到指掌之下的熱意，他隨手拿起桌上半杯冰水全部喝掉，才拿面紙拭過嘴角。

電腦螢幕上是某人的來信。

> 『小樓一夜大大您好：
> 
> 我是您的小小小粉絲，第一次從凱撒書城的平台上閱讀到您的作品《蘋果上樹》，非常非常喜歡！尤其是伊薩克第一次出場，從蘋果樹的頂端倒立著跳舞幫助查爾斯解開電磁矩陣的那一段劇情讓我超震撼的！！！震撼的感覺像是看到摩西分紅海一樣！！（偷偷說，我不用翻書也記得很清楚嘿嘿嘿嘿）
> 
> 啊還有查爾斯要離開樹城時跟伊薩克道別，他說「有一天，我們會在蘋果樹的地方再見。」我哭了好幾天，覺得心裡悶悶的，差點忘記認真工作QQQQ  
> 希望他們兩個都會好好的（我絕對沒有催續集的意思）
> 
> 對了對了，等我知道有出本的時候，《蘋果上樹》已經絕版了，我再也買不到，我好傷心喔嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！！  
> 幸好我最近幸運得到這本書，讓我把你的書都收齊了！！！！！！！！（因為很得意所以要用超多驚嘆號）
> 
> 然後雖然每次我都有很努力搶簽名本，可是都搶不到，幸好我有認識跟出版社有交情的朋友（？），所以我手上除了您的整套書籍之外，還有《蘋果上樹》、《鏡像與唯一》和《迷境》的簽名版，偷偷希望以後可以把您的簽名版都收集到手（對流星許願）
> 
> 啊啊不好意思，差點忘記來信的目的！！  
> 一不小心就錯過了大大的撤文公告，我好喜歡好喜歡《降神》唷！一百萬個喜歡，比喜歡《蘋果上樹》還要喜歡一百萬倍，您真的不再寫了嗎？？？？？？？？如果有什麼難言之隱不介意的話請分享給我，我會盡我所能幫上忙的！！赴湯蹈火在所不惜！！（狀態顯示叉三把刀在肋骨上）
> 
> 說了這麼多，是希望大大您保重身體，好希望之後會看到您繼續發文。（二度對流星許願加生日的第一個可以說出來的願忘）
> 
> 你寫多少我就買多少，我會一生追隨你！！！  
> 小樓一夜大大我愛你！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！（拿大聲公重複三千遍）
> 
> 不好意思打擾了，希望沒有吵到您。
> 
> 祝 身體安康可以再寫一百本書
> 
> 孤臣 敬上  
> 』

反覆閱讀三遍，靳明毅用指掌掩住大半張臉，邊笑邊嘆，這才感受到陸臣對小樓一夜深沉的愛意，讓他忍不住想試探一下陸臣到底有多喜歡，想不到竟無可匹敵，連自己都無法抗衡。

五味雜陳之餘，忽然想把陸臣抱入懷裏，好好疼愛一番。

這兩個月，他一連寫了數個計劃案申請書，又和自己的指導教授通話幾次。指導教授今年被聘請到勞倫斯實驗室主持超新星宇宙學計畫，邀請他進行學術交流，交流日期預定在明年一月中旬，他這陣子整理研究報告忙到昏天暗地，連下台南的空檔都在討論報告，忙到這周才終於告一段落。

他寄出專題演講的大綱和投影片，才有空細讀數封躺在信箱已久的信。  
他一封一封針對心得客氣地回覆，一連回了幾封，某人洋洋灑灑的長信映入眼簾。

他用「孤臣」回小說版搜尋留言，一搜就看見上百條回覆，幾乎他每更新一章節，就會看到兩三次「孤臣」的留言，每一則留言都有豐富的狀聲詞和顏文字，讓他能輕易代入陸臣的聲音，他看留言看了大半天，打開信，針對提出的問題一條一條撰寫回覆的草稿。

○

陸臣進劇組的第一天就看見熟人，他走到看報紙的凌葳身側，陰影擋住光源，凌葳抬頭，「嗨。」

「嗨。」陸臣立刻跟進八卦，「你跟小喬怎麼樣啦？」

「就那樣。」凌葳無謂地說，「公司股價大跌，她最近很忙。」

「為什麼？」陸臣很少看財經報，「出什麼問題了？」

「她在中國有廠，中美貿易戰造成她們公司很大的虧損，董事會最近要檢討她的適任問題。」凌葳把報紙遞給他，「你看。」

陸臣迅速掃過內容，皺起眉替朋友打抱不平，「這又不是她的錯，是國際情勢造成的。」

「要換人的時候，找什麼藉口沒有？」凌葳輕哼道，「之前跟韓國公司打官司輸了，現在也要算到她頭上。」

「那怎麼辦？」這些陸臣都不懂，只能乾著急。

「不怎麼辦。」凌葳冷靜地說：「螳臂擋車，只能下台了。」

「那、」陸臣自責地想，他卯起來拍戲，一段時日沒跟小喬聯絡，發生這麼大的事，他還是看報紙才知道。

凌葳反過來安慰他：「她有心理準備，你別想太多。公司要換主事者沒那麼容易，現在只是拿她當擋箭牌轉移焦點，實際上內部會怎麼運作，不是外面想得到的。」

「嗯。」陸臣忽然嚴肅地問：「但你會一直在她旁邊對不對？」

「如果她希望的話。」凌葳露出苦笑，「世界上，求而不得的東西那麼多，不一定每一件事都有好結果。」

陸臣微微一笑，「一定會有的。」至少，他求了這麼多年，終於等到求得的一天。

「對了，你跟俞揚逸打招呼了嗎？」凌葳適時轉移話題。

「還沒，」陸臣搖頭，「他在哪？」

「我剛看到他在廁所前跟你助理講話。」凌葳摸了摸下巴的鬍渣，「好像是滿嚴肅的事，我沒靠過去聽。」

陸臣頓覺奇怪，「我去找她。」他往廁所走，就見Mini滿臉通紅從對向走來，表情羞憤，陸臣關心地問：「妳怎麼了？」

「陸臣哥。」Mini深吸一口氣，本想抱怨，又警覺止住，「沒事。」她搖搖頭。

「怎麼了？」陸臣敏銳地問：「俞揚逸騷擾你？」

「啊嗯。」Mini含糊地說：「不算是。」她望一眼陸臣，飛快地說：「陸臣哥不要擔心，我會保護你的。」

陸臣皺起眉，「到底什麼事？他是不是騷擾你？跟我說，陸臣哥給妳靠。」

Mini再度搖頭，「不是大事。沒關係陸臣哥，他只是不懂開玩笑的分寸而已。」她大氣地說：「他還敢再亂說話，我就錄下來告他性騷擾。」  
「好。」陸臣讚賞地拍拍她的肩，「現在不是有那種長得很像原子筆的錄音筆？還有隨身帶哨子跟防狼噴霧劑，他想怎麼樣，你不用客氣，我挺你。」

Mini頓覺溫暖，她衝上前抱一下陸臣又很快退開，聲音充滿幹勁，「這樣就夠了，陸臣哥。剩下的我會搞定，你專心拍戲。」

陸臣又仔細叮嚀：「你小心落單，怕的話就跟著我。」

「不會啦，陸臣哥。我知道要怎麼做。」Mini豪氣地拍著陸臣的背。

 

接下來幾天，陸臣表面和俞揚逸客套，實則暗中觀察對方的舉止。俞揚逸和所有的異性都保持適當的距離，不像會性騷擾工作人員的人，但人不可貌相，陸臣並未掉以輕心，他每天都會詢問Mini有沒有發生什麼事，Mini總是從容地叫他不用擔心。

陸臣漸漸放寬心，數著日子等靳明毅到來。

○

靳明毅到的時間接近十一點。

陸臣透過貓眼看見熟悉的男人，他悄悄打開門縫，見走廊無人，他一把將對方拉進來，關上門，就把靳明毅抵在門上恣意親吻，他的吻兇猛又熱烈，熟悉的大吉嶺夜香安撫他思念的情懷，靳明毅雙手環在他的腰際，舌頭溫柔地撫觸他的齒列，他用舌頭摩擦過對方的舌，悄悄溢出輕淺的嘆息，感覺這一刻，他像回到熟悉的領地。

他抵著男人的額頭喘息，靳明毅在他的唇角輕輕又落一吻，才拉開距離，上上下下打量他，雙手指掌在他兩側腰際摩娑，他怕癢地閃了一下，便見靳明毅逕自走入房內，隨手抽了張面紙，在垃圾桶前蹲下。

陸臣心中警鈴大作，他一個箭步上前，才要說話，靳明毅隔著面紙翻開吃剩的便當盒，裡頭堆滿著胡蘿蔔、洋蔥和青椒的細絲，靳明毅扔掉面紙站起身，陸臣面無表情，硬是在對方審視的視線下挺住。

「都吃光了？」靳明毅挑起左眉。

陸臣頓時破功，他討好地扯著靳明毅的手臂將他拉到沙發邊，靳明毅順著他的意坐下，他殷勤地招呼對方：「靳哥想喝什麼啊？茶還是咖啡？還是要不要去洗澡？啊東西放在這邊就好。」

靳明毅低笑著扣住他的手腕，一使力將他扯到懷裡坐著，雙手從他身後環住他的腰，貼著他的耳朵問：「都幾點了？喝什麼咖啡和茶？」

啊噢，露餡了。  
他討好地側轉過頭，「啊唷靳哥，口誤嘛。」

靳明毅輕吻一下他的頸側，「都懂得挑食了？」

「你怎麼發現的啦！」他半哀號半認真地問，打算下次把線索毀屍滅跡。

「我一摸就知道。」靳明毅用指掌在他腰間丈量，「瘦了一點點，你還挑掉什麼？」

糟糕，看來不是有沒有毀屍滅跡的問題，但是他量體重明明沒差多少，真的可以摸出來嗎？他懷疑地看向靳明毅，「靳哥，你剛剛是不是詐我？」

靳明毅低哼一聲，「觸感不一樣，腰圍少了一點，怎麼摸不出來？」

眼見此路不可行，陸臣機靈地採迂迴戰術，「啊就，味道很奇怪嘛。啊呀靳哥，這是剛好啦，我之前真的都有吃光的，不信你問Mini！」

靳明毅低沉笑了幾聲，笑意感染了陸臣，他故作委屈：「幹嘛笑？哪裡好笑？」

靳明毅吻著他的耳垂，「會挑食也不錯，有進步。」

一發現靳明毅沒有要檢討他的意思，陸臣「嘿嘿」兩聲，討好地問：「幫你放水？它的按摩浴缸泡起來很舒服。」

靳明毅輕輕搖頭，雙手收緊，臉埋在陸臣頸側嗅聞，「靳哥？」他微微側首問。

幾個深呼吸後，靳明毅靠著他的頸側低聲道：「想念你。」

陸臣沉默地感受如此陌生又紮實的感情，被某個人熱烈地喜愛和想念，炙熱濃烈的情意瞬間包裹住他，他控制不住唇角的笑意，「靳哥，我也超——想你的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陸臣的錯字都是他的愛！XD


	45. Chapter 45

靳明毅再度收緊雙臂，慢慢在陸臣頸肩落下一吻，聲音模模糊糊透出：「我管太多嗎？」

陸臣回望他，滿臉疑惑：「為什麼問？」

靳明毅靜默數秒。  
他一向擅於打理自己，負責的項目總能安排得滴水不漏，若他插手，一切便要盡在掌控之中。

他目前收的學生，或多或少都有自己過去的影子，陸臣提過很有企圖心的專題生，正是他大學的部份縮影。

這樣的人在團體之中，若不是領導者，反而會受到領導者的忌憚。他有幾年領導的經驗，退居幕後時，便幾次與領導者產生爭執。

後來，他學習把對事物的掌控慾收攏到自己負責的部分，不歸他管的事，他一向不插手。這對他來說，生活的確更容易。

他獨善其身那麼多年，好不容易找到很合心意的對象，不只外型和個性符合他的擇偶標準，還全心全意喜歡他和他的書。

他費盡心思步步為營，將骨子裡的掌控慾都收起來，終於等陸臣敞開身心接受他，甚至為了容納他而不顧一切，再痛也無所謂。

那一霎那，所有的他都有了出口，陸臣用「喜歡」鑄造的容器承接每一面的他。  
他瘋了才會讓陸臣走開。

靳明毅深深吐息，既然走到這一步，他要更謹慎。

他直視陸臣的眼睛，低問：「你會不會不喜歡我管你？」

陸臣的表情現出一秒的驚訝，反射性回答：「為什麼？我喜歡你管我。」他說一句就想起自己挑食被發現，立刻改口：「不過我不喜歡的東西，可以不要吃嗎？」

靳明毅失笑：「搞錯重點。」他親了一下陸臣的頸側，「我先洗澡，你弄完早點睡吧。」

陸臣機靈地站起身，「靳哥你要洗澡，那我也——」

「也什麼？明天不是要拍戲？」靳明毅將他按在沙發上，啄了他的唇，「貪吃鬼。」

「唔。」陸臣還想反駁哪裡貪吃，靳明毅已經拿著換洗衣物走進浴室。

陸臣走到流理臺前，邊哼歌邊將礦泉水倒入熱水壺，水快速升溫，陸臣在水沸騰時接到小張的來電。

「陸臣哥，晚安。跟你回報最新消息。」

「晚安。現在情況怎麼樣？」陸臣右肩夾著手機，慢條斯理地撕開封口，將可可粉倒進馬克杯。

「跟你想得差不多。張大哥已經拍到滿意的照片，水果日報分別跟《璀麗》與我們公司開價，目前價格談不攏。孫姊的經紀人打給我，希望能安排孫姊跟你見面，有筆交易你應該會有興趣。」

「什麼交易？」陸臣將熱水倒入馬克杯，慢慢攪拌，等可可粉融盡。

「孫姊希望當面談。」

陸臣細細吹涼熱可可表面，淺嚐一口，「跟她說我拍戲忙。有空再說。」

「好。有什麼消息我再回報。陸臣哥，晚安。」

「晚安。」陸臣放下手機，側耳傾聽，浴室的水聲已經停了。他倒一杯熱開水，拿著兩個馬克杯坐到沙發上。

小張的電話將他拉回現實，他評估手上的籌碼後，決定以靜制動。他琢磨幾個應對的方案，才安下心，靳明毅剛才的問話忽然在腦裡一閃而過。

他喝了一口熱可可，臆測何事能讓靳哥如此反常。

○

熱水撒在身體上，靳明毅漫不經心地轉身，讓水柱沖洗背上的泡沫。

陸臣沒懂他的問句，也許他應該換個方式再問一次。

除此之外，還有一件事。

下台南之前，弟弟曾提醒他，最近接到陸臣的信。信中，陸臣再度要求確認影片是否消除，同時詢問代言的合約。這表示陸臣一直將這件事放在心上，他最好盡快坦白。

靳明毅用大毛巾擦乾身體，換上休閒衣褲。

愈臨近當初設定的時間點，他反而愈憂心。他說他不忍心陸臣受到傷害，又何嘗不是為自己的膽怯找藉口？他怕他沒有解釋的空間，他怕陸臣失望，他怕陸臣不再喜歡他，他怕陸臣不可能再喜歡他。

陸臣喜歡他、依賴他、容納他；他習慣照看他，寵著他，看他愈來愈好，在自己的領域裡發光。  
多麼完美的共生結構。

他願意為了這樣的結構付出所有，但如果對方不願意，如果——

他抹了抹臉，對著鏡子調整臉部表情，緩慢踏出浴室。

○

陸臣正斜倚在沙發上看電視，見他出來便招手，「靳哥過來坐。」

靳明毅將換下來的衣物疊到行李上，坐到陸臣身側，陸臣把一杯水推到他面前，「不知道靳哥想喝什麼，先倒水。」

「水就好。」靳明毅啜了一口，「還不睡？」

「等一下。」陸臣關掉電視，半身面向他盤腿坐，「靳哥，我很少被人管過吃飯。」他微微笑道：「你好像已經發現了。」

「嗯。」靳明毅歛起笑意，臉部線條微微緊繃，陸臣端詳他片刻，忽然意識到這個八風不動的男人似乎在緊張。

他忽然玩心一起，想回報靳明毅讓自己心緒難安的時刻，他沉下臉色，慢沉沉地說：「所以，我很不高興。」

一瞬之間，他看見靳明毅瞳孔一縮，唇抿得更薄，男人緩緩垂下頭顱，乾澀地說：「對不起。」

陸臣被過於鄭重的道歉嚇了一跳，「沒、沒有，靳哥我開玩笑的。我不在意。」

靳明毅沒有抬頭，陸臣看不見對方的表情，又聽見一聲，「對不起。」

「靳哥你幹嘛！我真的不在意！」陸臣低頭想窺探靳明毅的臉，男人忽然伸手抱緊他，臉埋到他的頸側，陸臣感覺到頸肩染上男人幾度呼息產生的濕潤熱意，聲音沙啞又低沉：「對不起。」

陸臣一怔，沒想到靳明毅會反應那麼大，他緩緩抱住靳明毅，自責自己玩過頭，「靳哥，我真的不在意。我知道你有分寸，我知道你關心我。你想要我活久一點，我知道的。」

「你不知道。真的很對不起。」濕熱的氣息還埋在頸肩，陸臣一時手足無措，他的指掌輕輕拍撫著男人壯碩的背脊，「沒關係，沒關係。」陸臣放輕語調，「靳哥，沒關係的。我喜歡你管我。」

靳明毅抱了他好半晌才放開，男人單手撫摸自己的後頸，朝他扯出一抹生硬的微笑，「睡吧。」

陸臣望著靳明毅的舉措。  
他為飾演施友德而做了許多功課，探討人在掩飾情緒的肢體語言。

靳明毅現在很焦慮，他從沒見過男人這麼失態。  
他忽然有種預感，靳明毅是為了別的事在道歉。

○

陸臣在鈴響前一分鐘醒來。

他伸長手臂撈過手機按掉鬧鐘，靳明毅側睡著，單手橫過他的腰摟他，眉宇間有極淺的褶皺。

到底什麼事讓靳哥那麼憂心，連睡覺也在想？

陸臣輕巧地縮進棉被裡，盡量在不驚動靳明毅的情況下移動。他慢騰騰地匍匐到床尾，溜下床，進浴室洗漱一番。

他對著鏡子刮掉新生的鬍渣，解決生理需求，走出浴室時，靳明毅還在睡。

陸臣覺得新奇，忽然回憶對方昨晚的疲態和反常，他打消叫醒靳明毅的念頭，換好衣服後，輕手輕腳地出門。

Mini開車時，他傳訊息給靳明毅交代自己的行蹤，便收拾心思準備今天的戲。

劇組前期的準備工作接近尾聲，今天進行開鏡儀式，鄭導看好良辰吉時，備妥香蕉、鳳梨、蘋果與乖乖，通知所有劇組人員準備拜拜。

陸臣站在鄭導與編劇身後跟著祈求開拍順利，凌葳和俞揚逸分站他兩側。儀式結束時接近中午，陸臣和凌葳邊吃便當邊與鄭導討論下午的戲。

陸臣的戲大部分在診間拍攝，少部份是外景，他有幾幕是循著當年搶案的歹徒逃脫路線行走。至於搶案發生地，鄭導預計在苓雅區的仁愛三街取景，那裡的銀樓多，街道較小，符合劇中歹徒下手後脫逃的情景。

正式拍戲的第一場次，是陸臣在診療間檢視病例時，赫然察覺到王國文是偵辦兄長滅門案的警官。

「第三幕，第一場。Action！」

 

「後面沒有病患，施心理師，今天辛苦了。」助理起身整理病例，施友德「嗯」了一聲，「我再留一會。今天也辛苦了。你出去時幫我關門。」

「好。」助理抱著病歷踏出診間，隨手關門。門關那一刻，施友德收起和善的笑容，傾刻間變得面無表情。他打開網頁，上網搜尋「金珠銀樓」，挑了幾則報導點擊進去，眉頭愈蹙愈緊，他垂下眼睫，彷彿在回憶今天的診療，忽然間，他頹然靠坐在椅背，電腦椅順勢向後滑開，他的右手掩上雙眼，從喉間溢出深沉的嘆息。

「卡。」

鄭導檢視拍攝的成果，又說：「小陸，最後這個鏡頭再一次，呼吸的聲音再大一點，再長一點。」

「好。」陸臣將電腦椅滑回原位，鄭導又喊：「第三幕，第一場，第二次。Action！」

陸臣挺直的背脊陡然垂下，他癱靠在椅背上，電腦椅慢慢後滑，陸臣掩住雙眼，嘴唇微張，喘息的聲音又沉又長，末了，他嚥口唾液，垂下手，頭顱微動，視線往右側看去，像右方有什麼東西值得他關注。

「卡。」鄭導走到另一台攝影機前觀看成果。陸臣稍等一會，鄭導向他比出OK的手勢，陸臣放下心，接著拍下一場戲。

下一場是凌葳試鏡時，陸臣上去合演的對手戲。兩人在讀劇本時，除了台詞與動作變得更加緊湊之外，也要考慮診療間的室內空間大小。他們模擬幾次走位後，便開拍。

這場戲的情緒張力大，兩人的演技都各有看點，彼此的默契又高，拍攝花費的時間比鄭導預期更短。

第三場是王國文與女友何曉彤初次來到「綠意盎然」心理諮商所的櫃台戲。陸臣在旁看了一會，便低頭傳訊息給靳明毅，告知自己回飯店的時間。

靳明毅很快回傳，『我在科工館。回去的時間跟你差不多，晚餐想吃什麼我去買。』

陸臣沒什麼想法，他盡力提出意見，『吃麵？』

過了幾分鐘，『好。想不想吃豬肉餡餅？』

『想！靳哥買的都好。』陸臣舔了舔下唇，看著那幾個字，突然覺得有點餓。

 

他約六點半回飯店，靳明毅說七點會到，要陸臣先休息。陸臣心情輕鬆地洗了澡，穿著寬鬆的休閒衣褲，坐在沙發上轉電視。

七點左右，門鈴被按響，陸臣興沖沖地走去開門。門開一吋，他從門縫間看見男人勾起唇角，他反射性關門，男人伸腳卡進門縫間插入，用力一撞。

他被門撞開，跌坐在地。男人慢條斯理地關上門。

「好久不見，阿臣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被戀愛沖昏頭的笨蛋。


	46. Chapter 46

陸臣兩手撐在地板上，王韓以向他伸手。陸臣凝視伸到自己面前的指掌，掌心依然寬厚，他噴笑一聲，避開手，慢慢站起來。

王韓以不在意地收回手，倚在門板上雙手環胸，嘴角帶笑，「不歡迎我？」

陸臣拍拍手掌的灰塵，跟著微笑，「怎麼不歡迎？坐。」他隨意指向沙發，又轉身走到流理台，開始煮開水，「想喝什麼？茶還是咖啡？」

王韓以自動自發坐上沙發，雙膝交疊，「你不是知道我喜歡喝什麼？」

陸臣垂下眼，拿起飯店附贈的即溶咖啡包撕開，倒進紙杯裡，淺白色的奶粉參雜在咖啡粉末裡，些微的甜味飄進鼻腔，陸臣忍下瞬間反胃的衝動。

咖啡的選擇是他和王韓以最不同調的地方，也是他唯一會挑剔的飲品。

他在紙杯中注入熱開水，視線瞥過手錶，又分神細聽身後的動靜。空氣中逐漸瀰漫即溶咖啡的廉價香氣，他端著咖啡坐到王韓以對面，紙杯放在不速之客面前，右膝疊上左膝，雙掌互扣擱在膝頭，「有事？」

王韓以細聞咖啡，慢慢喝了一口，「果然比茶好多了。」

陸臣以前不和王韓以辯論如何品評咖啡，現在則是懶得拆穿他的裝腔作勢，陸臣耐心地等對方表演完畢，說明來意。

王韓以又喝一口，才說：「阿臣，我最近一直想到我們交往的那一天，當時你的笑容讓我覺得我可以抵抗全世界。」

陸臣忍下雞皮疙瘩，他微扯唇角，「七點半，凌葳要來找我對戲。你有——」他垂眼看錶，「八分鐘十一秒。」

王韓以似笑非笑地望他，「阿臣，你忍心趕我？」他回頭望向床鋪，「我們那麼多美好的回憶，我想和你一起慢慢複習。」

陸臣吐出一口氣，「你怎麼會認為我會讓你留下來？」

「阿臣。」王韓以放柔聲音，「你真的對我毫無感覺嗎？」

陸臣心裡極度厭煩，他本想說幾句重話，忽然瞥見王韓以插在左胸口的手機，他心裡敲起警鐘，話到嘴邊忽然改口，「美玲姊沒跟你說我有牽線，還是《情深大院》的角色你不喜歡？」

他嘆了一口氣，「韓以，我能幫你的，我都做了。但我的人脈有限，公司又管得嚴，以我們的友情，不能再多了。」

王韓以皺起眉，終於說明來意：「阿臣，『台鴻』撤資，《情深大苑》更改劇本，提早結束。你能不能看在我們過去的情分，幫我上幾個通告？」

陸臣扯起笑容，「你應該知道我沒有那麼大的能力，美玲姊做不到的事，我也做不到。能幫你，我盡量做，再多也沒有了。」

王韓以衝口說：「可是你以前可以要求劇組讓我跟你一起進去。」

陸臣定定地看他，王韓以被看得心虛，他撇開眼，「我知道你可以，為什麼現在不行？」

陸臣慢慢地說：「你想演同性戀嗎？還是你覺得李導的劇組是我可以說話的？」

王韓以被堵得啞口無言，他喃喃地說：「阿臣，我真不懂為什麼你突然變那麼多？不過是一次意外，我沒再跟那個女人來往。你卻再也不接我電話，我等你那麼久，只等到你說要分手，連一點機會都不給我。」

陸臣嗤笑一聲，王韓以憑什麼要機會？不說他現在早已對王韓以毫無感情，就憑王韓以做過或打算要做的事，他再傻都不會給對方再次傷害他的機會。

他又瞥一眼對方胸口的手機，忍下反駁的衝動，站起身打算結束這個話題，「我聽不懂你說什麼。沒事的話，可以請你離開嗎？」

王韓以跟著起身，神態更溫柔，「別跟我那麼生疏。我還記得你當時最喜歡窩在我懷裡說話，更喜歡、」話未完，門邊響起電子鎖的輕響，兩人望向門邊，房門被推開，高大的男人走進來，手上提著一袋食物，鮮味從袋裡透出，漫進房裡。

靳明毅挑起眉，「你有客人？」

一見到他，陸臣緊繃的精神瞬間放鬆下來，隨意地說：「沒有。他很快就要走了。」

靳明毅點點頭，他將食物放到書桌上，陸臣轉頭問：「你話說完了嗎？」

王韓以的視線在兩人之間打轉，忽然說：「我們似乎沒有正式認識。我是王韓以。」他主動伸出手。

靳明毅上下打量他，慢吞吞地伸手，「靳明毅。」

陸臣深怕王韓以亂說話，搶在對方開口之前說：「靳哥，他要走了。」

王韓以幾度進不到正題，正覺焦躁，他瞧見陸臣的反應，靈光一現，他找到突破口了。

他傾前，朝靳明毅訕笑：「阿臣的味道好嗎？夠騷吧。幹過一次就上癮，你是不是幹他很多次？還有他的聲音，」

低俗的言詞讓陸臣眼角微抽，更覺羞辱，王韓以卻忽然住口，表情變得猙獰，「放、手。」

靳明毅慢條斯理地說：「我耳朵不太好，有點重聽。能不能請你說大聲一點？」他轉向陸臣，「打電話給櫃檯，請他們來趕人。」

「可是，」陸臣猶豫地看著他們，無法控制王韓以還會說什麼，他不想讓靳明毅再聽到那種話。

「去打電話。」靳明毅柔聲說：「你的耳朵不要聽髒東西。」

「嗯。」靳明毅的態度讓陸臣安下心，他快步走到書桌前撥電話，和櫃檯通報不速之客，他快速講完電話又回來，小心翼翼地回報：「靳哥，他們說馬上派人，叫我們等一下。」

靳明毅陡然放開，王韓以嘶了一聲抽回手，他不停甩動右手，臉色漲得通紅，視線在兩人之間徘徊。這兩人說話滴水不漏，他沒錄到想要的，時間不多，只能使出殺手鐧，自己敲出突破口。

他謹慎衡量靳明毅的攻擊範圍，退後一步，快速地說：「阿臣，我有拍你的性愛影片。你打算花多少錢買回去？」

○

「我有拍你的性愛影片。你打算花多少錢買回去？」

即使在夢中聽過無數次，也不能減免真正面臨的衝擊。  
陸臣身形微晃，靳明毅立刻伸手扶他，他擋開靳明毅的善意，不打算在王韓以面前更失態。

他深深吸入一口氣，房裡靜默無聲。

受傷、羞辱、難堪、憤怒，所有的情緒混雜成雪球，當頭砸下，涼冷痛楚之餘，卻伴隨著自虐的安心。  
不用再提心吊膽數日期，等斷頭台上的鍘刀落下的一日。  
最難的一關在這裡。  
他要跨過去。他會跨過去。

情緒在胸腔轉了一圈，被重重吐出，餘下涼意。

他悄悄撇向靳明毅，見男人不動如山，毫無反應，他更覺得安心。  
原來沒有想像中那麼冷，原來沒有想像中那麼痛。

「我聽不懂你說什麼。」他慢慢地說。

他前陣子才寄信到神祕信箱確認影片是否消除，對方截了幾張隱晦的圖作為證明回傳。旁人看不出玄機，但他認得王韓以的電腦桌布。另一方面，他同時和水門偵信社側面打聽，羅先生一再保證他的人值得信任。

陸臣反覆確認，就為了在今天，和王韓以好好演一場戲。

「你不知道吧，」王韓以露出微笑，「我本來是想留做紀念，順便回味你的表現，不過現在看來是留不住了。這樣吧，一口價五百萬。」

陸臣心跳得飛快，力圖鎮定，他摩娑著指節，沉聲說：「我不知道你哪裡弄來的影片，也不懂你說什麼。你再騷擾我，我只好報警。」


	47. Chapter 47

事態和他預想的不同，王韓以原先錄影只是為了個人的惡趣味，彼時他和陸臣正恩愛，陸臣對他有求必應，他也沒想過要讓陸臣知道影片的事。

後來，他被陸臣抓姦在床，陸臣單方面切斷聯繫，卻又幫他在《情深大院》安插角色，他想，陸臣不過是跟他鬧幾天脾氣，他也不以為意，專心拍戲。

直到「台鴻」撤資，他連繫不到陸臣，才透過各種關係找到陸臣的飯店。

王韓以瞥向胸口的手機。  
進房之前，他原本預計，如果陸臣軟硬不吃，他就說出性愛影片的存在，陸臣就算不確定真偽，也不敢掉以輕心。只要陸臣厲聲質問他為何拍攝，便會側面證實兩人曾經發生過性行為，這段錄音將成為一項籌碼，能讓他要求陸臣日後繼續替他籌謀。

他策劃許久，一切照計畫進行，每一步計畫得很完美，但當他使出殺手鐧，出乎他意料的是，陸臣卻面色不變，沉著地說要報警。

王韓以頓時沉下臉色，「你確定嗎？如果我把影片公佈的話——」他拖長了音，邊說邊觀察陸臣的神色。

叮鈴——  
門鈴聲驟然打斷他的思緒，陸臣在靳明毅的示意下前去開門，王韓以情急之下突然喝道：「阿臣，你敢開門，我馬上上傳，讓全世界知道你多淫蕩。」

陸臣停下動作，王韓以心裡一喜，知道對方並非不為所動，他勾起唇，等陸臣面無表情地走到他面前，「怎麼樣？」他洋洋得意地問。

陸臣忽然抬手，眨眼間，他的肚子猝不及防地挨了一拳。

「幹！」他痛得罵出聲來，才要動手，雙手立刻被人反制身後，陸臣冷漠地說：「剛剛那些話，我可以告你性騷擾，還可以告你誹謗。你說你有影片，你拿出來，我們法院見。」

陸臣落下話，轉身開門，門外站著飯店經理和一位保全，陸臣將房門大開，轉向王韓以，「這位先生未經我的同意就擅闖我的房間，我很困擾，希望飯店協助處理。」

靳明毅放開對方，飯店經理轉向王韓以，「先生，請問您是怎麼上來這個樓層？我們需要核對您的住宿資料，請您配合。若您不是我們的住戶，我們只好請您離開。」

王韓以心知不妙，邊說邊退：「我來找朋友，走錯房間。這是誤會，我自己走。」他在眾人的目光中退出房間，在保全人員的監視下倉惶離開飯店。

房間內，經理對著陸臣輕輕鞠躬，「不好意思造成您的不愉快，陸先生。先不打擾兩位休息，晚安。」

等所有閒雜人等退出房外，陸臣僵著臉轉向靳明毅，「靳哥，讓你見笑了。」

靳明毅搖搖頭，「你剛剛很好，我很喜歡。」

陸臣微扯唇角，身心俱疲，事已至此，多說一句都像此地無銀，愈加解釋更像辯解，他自暴自棄地問：「你確定嗎？也許我就是他說的那個樣子，會張開雙腿，求人操我，淫蕩又下賤。那樣你也喜歡？」

「第一，那不叫淫蕩，叫熱情。」靳明毅凝視他的眼睛，一字一句地說：「第二，所有的你，我都喜歡。」

「真的嗎？」不知怎麼的，那回答沒安撫他，反而激出他累積已久的不安，煩躁順著火氣攀藤而上，「你怎麼知道？你又沒見過，憑什麼保證？」

他控制不住自己。他以為他最慘最難堪的樣子都已在靳明毅前無所遁形，原來還有更難看的時候。

他明明想賴在對方懷裡撒嬌，卻逼自己一刀一刀挖開腐爛在底層的膿瘡，將最醜陋的自己攤開到男人眼前。

如果先自貶來降低別人對自己的期望，當被別人批評，他早有心理準備，心裡也會好受一點。

靳明毅定定地望他，沉默蔓延而開，陸臣呼出一口氣，也不知自己期望聽到什麼答案，他垂下眼，只聽靳明毅說：「你怎麼知道我沒見過？」

陸臣猛然抬眼，瞠大眼瞪著靳明毅。  
他想過各種可能，靳明毅無論是困擾、嫌惡或尷尬，他都能繃住表情，挺直腰桿，不露出一絲脆弱，誰知靳明毅迎面砸來的一句話，他毫無心理準備。

他反射性問道：「你在哪裡見過？見過什麼？」

靳明毅沉默良久，陸臣皺起眉，「靳哥？」

靳明毅忽然深深吐氣，沉聲道：「每一面熱情的你，我都見過。」

陸臣噴笑一聲，「還以為你要說什麼。」他揉了揉臉，打算結束這個令人不舒服的話題，「靳哥今天去看什麼？」他走到書桌前，從一袋食物中拿出滲出油漬的紙袋。

「陸臣，」

靳明毅的聲音從他身後遠遠傳來，聲音彷彿在霧中飄散，水霧裹住每一個字的稜角，語音帶著潮意，模模糊糊，似假還真。

「我見過影片裡的你。」

啪。  
紙袋落在地上，豬肉餡餅滾出來，散落一地。

一瞬間，字句帶來的水霧彷彿從陸臣的腳底漫過頭頂，他很慢很慢地喘氣，好幾道思緒一閃而過  
，恐慌幾乎蓋過理智。

所以王韓以已經上傳了嗎？不是虛張聲勢？  
已經有許多陌生人看過他放蕩的樣子？那些人是不是都認出了他？他們會在背後嘲笑他、羞辱他，談話時會在話裡隨意輕賤他，像王韓以那樣？從此以後，別人的言論裡，他的代表作不是《畢生》，不是《醫者仁心》，也不是《門的另一側》，而是那個糟糕至極的性愛影片？

他阻止不了名聲墮落，是不是代表他不能改變未來？他還會染上毒癮，會死得毫無名譽？

怎麼辦？  
該怎麼辦？  
他是不是要先召開記者會？不對，應該先查出上架的網站，還要找人銷毀，然後、然後——

他的腦子亂成一團，愈想愈恐慌，他抓起桌上的礦泉水，仰頭喝了一大口，冰冷的水淌過喉嚨，流進腹部，稍稍冷卻發熱的腦袋，陸臣強迫自己鎮定下來，先搞清楚狀況。

他曾經被抹黑過，他有經驗，如果他一口咬定影片是假的，如果影片還沒被大量發佈，他應該會有補救的機會。一定要有補救的機會。

亡羊補牢，不嫌太晚。

他很慢很慢地問：「——你在哪裡看過？」

聲音像從山谷的另一頭回傳，失真又朦朧，連自己都辨識不清。

○

靳明毅望著陸臣僵直的背影，只覺得心臟像被誰狠狠捏住扭轉，他從來無意傷害陸臣，卻不能替陸臣抵擋來自他的傷害。為今之計，只能盡可能將傷害減到最低。

他嚥下唾沫，撥電話給靳敬閣，「我說了，接下來換你。」

「收到。」

下一刻，陸臣的手機在書桌上瘋狂震動，他瞪向手機，螢幕上未有來電顯示。

陸臣一動不動，手機震動逐漸減弱，停止，又重新震動。

連續幾次後，「接吧。」靳明毅低聲說，「你會得到你想知道的答案。」

陸臣慢慢伸手，接聽手機。

「陸先生，你好。」清冷的聲音有幾分熟悉，陸臣只覺得似曾相似，男人繼續說：「如信件所問，你所有的不雅影片都已銷毀，沒有被上傳的紀錄。你之前提過，免費代言只能等你明年二月和經紀公司解約之後，這沒有問題。我們公司已擬好合約，合約也寄到你的信箱，再請你確認。」

公事公辦的用字和毫無私人情緒的語調帶著某種說服力，僅僅簡單幾句話，莫名安撫了陸臣的焦慮，他轉身看向靳明毅，「可是靳哥說他看過，」他根據靳明毅的反應推測，小心翼翼地驗證：「所以，你們、你們是一夥的嗎？」

男人頓了一下，「沒來得及自我介紹，陸先生，你好，我叫靳敬閣。靳明毅是家兄。」

陸臣被出乎意料的答案嚇了一跳，腦中浮現男人端正清冷的面容，一直以來懸在半空的心忽然踏實，陸臣只見過靳敬閣幾次，沒有交談過，但至少幫他處理這件事的是認識的人，他的影片也沒有外流，比起這個，其他問題都可以慢慢解決，他又轉過身背對靳明毅，輕聲問：「有多少人見過？」

靳敬閣沉聲說：「只有我們兩個人。對不起，陸先生，這是我的失誤。我在處理影片，沒聽到敲門聲，家兄誤闖才看到的，再也沒有別人。」他簡單說明當時的情況，陸臣邊聽邊點頭，情況比他預期得好，男人的話合情合理，所有的疑點都得到解釋，陸臣徹底安下心。

他掛上電話，撿起紙袋，又把桌上的食物拎到沙發前的小矮桌上，一回頭，見靳明毅還站著，他失笑道：「靳哥，不餓嗎？」

靳明毅小心翼翼地端詳他，順他的意坐到沙發上，將紙袋推向他，「吃吧，快冷了。」

紙袋裡還剩一個豬肉餡餅，陸臣也不客氣，釐清疑問後，心裡的陰影都被翦除，他一口咬下，酥脆的外皮與肉汁溢出，在口腔裡漫開，他胃口大開，又將麵倒進紙碗裡，吃了起來。

他吃了大半碗，只見靳明毅眉頭深鎖，邊吃邊望他，彷彿在觀望他的情緒，陸臣只覺得好笑，他幾時見過靳哥如此不安的樣子？其實這不是靳哥的錯，若不是在意他，靳哥不會那麼緊張，他一想，心裡更覺得柔軟，「靳哥，別緊張，我不怪你，你又不是故意的。」

「啊嗯。」男人含糊地應聲，彷彿更加坐立不安，那個樣子太罕見，陸臣忍不住起了童心，他故意板起臉，「你現在道歉，認真一點，我考慮要不要原諒你。」

話一落下，靳明毅立刻放下手邊的食物，站起來，朝他微微鞠躬，聲音鄭重肅穆，「對不起。」

陸臣一怔，忽然想起昨晚靳明毅抱著他道歉的場景，一瞬間，所有的線索都在腦裡串連起來。知道這件事早已折磨靳明毅很多天，他心裡更軟，「沒關係，靳哥，沒關係。你又不是故意的。」

靳明毅沒抬頭，低聲說：「如果我是呢？你會原諒我嗎？」

他垂頭等了半天，沒等到回答，吸進肺裡的空氣都凝成冰霜，心裡愈來愈涼。

他苦澀地想，如果我能看透未來，我當初就不會那麼輕率。  
但若失去認識你的契機，我寧可倍受折磨，也會做。


	48. Chapter 48

陸臣凝視著低下頭顱的男人，很慢地問：「什麼叫故意？」

靳明毅吞了口唾液，沒抬頭，聲音又低又啞，「我沒有馬上退出去，我看了幾分鐘。」

陸臣頓時失笑，又問：「你是故意闖進去看的嗎？還是你是故意錄影片的？」反正靳明毅看一眼也是看，看幾分鐘也是看，眼見男人比他還緊張，自責那麼多天，陸臣幾乎不忍心折磨他。

靳明毅輕輕搖頭，「不是，但我的確是抱著不純的目的看的。」

「喔？」陸臣輕哼一聲，「感想怎麼樣？」

「聲音很美，身體也是。我很喜歡。」靳明毅的回答很誠實很直接，說的都是稱讚，陸臣其實也不太確定自己被錄了什麼，不過——

「那你知道是我嗎？」

「一開始不太確定。」靳明毅一鼓作氣坦承：「後來系上徵召一位教授進劇組，我想可能會遇見你，才去的。」

陸臣一怔，他以為的偶遇原來是靳明毅的處心積慮。

原來那麼早以前，在他還不知道對方的時候，自己就已經被人惦記著——被他現在最喜歡的人。

陸臣往前站一步，「那你見到我，之後呢？」輕笑道：「你也想來一次嗎？」

靳明毅緩緩抬頭，注視他的眼睛，「一開始，是這樣。」他的聲音更低，「相處之後，太喜歡你。想要你，很多次。」

陸臣又往前一步，兩個人站得極近，他微微仰頭，「那你現在得到我了，你滿意嗎？」

靳明毅略略俯首，輕輕搖頭，險險擦過他的唇，「不。」男人抵著他的唇瓣，「我想要你的一輩子。」

話才落下，陸臣搶先吻他，探進他的嘴裡去尋他的舌頭。熟悉溫暖的觸感讓陸臣瞬間放鬆下來，自王韓以進他房間以來，這果然還是他最想做的事。

他大概可以猜到靳明毅尋他的目的。他長年出演偶像劇，被人擅自臆想成性幻想對象不是第一次，何況靳明毅還看過真人表演，他沒想到的只是，他以為的放蕩呻吟和淫浪反應居然能讓靳明毅念念不忘。

這幾個月以來，陸臣見識過助理教授有多忙碌，為了申請研究計畫的經費又有多大的壓力，還要經常寫期刊論文和出國參加研討會。靳明毅工作的每一分鐘都很寶貴，每天的行程都經過嚴密的規劃，而男人僅僅看了影像幾分鐘，便願意花費工作時間到片場進行諮詢，就為了接近他。

那麼一想，他居然莫名覺得虛榮。

要說靳明毅接近他，只是為了和他上床，他絕不相信。

男人外在條件好，社會地位高，也不缺錢，要什麼人沒有？

但靳明毅卻獨獨著迷於他的身體和聲音，幾度被他撩起生理反應，男人明明有數次機會可以順水推舟，卻推開他，甚至在他們第一次交歡的時候，靳明毅卡在進來的半途，把他的感受放在自己的享受之前，意志力驚人到難以想像的地步。

他看過靳明毅是如何對待毫不在意的對象，男人的態度清冷，毫無耐心；相比之下，靳明毅用盡大量的時間和精力陪他，在最忙碌的時候抽空下台南，不眠不休看顧生病的他。

他要瞎了眼才會看不見對方的心。

 

陸臣纏著對方的舌頭反覆吸吮，敏銳地察覺到對方的情緒不同以往，靳明毅有些緊繃，又想順著他的意放鬆，他禁不住想笑，再次覺得感慨，男人若不在意他，沒必要那麼緊張，他究竟何德何能，能讓這個人百般珍視？

他忍不住設想，如果靳明毅沒有起頭，也許他們根本不會相遇。這麼一想，連糟心到極致的性愛影片事件，在回憶裡都蒙上曖昧的薄紗，沒那麼令人難以忍受。

 

他輕輕撫過對方僵硬的背脊，感覺掌心之下是一頭情緒高度緊張的花豹，他來回輕撫，繃緊的肌肉隨著他的撫摸漸漸放鬆，他輕輕嚙咬對方的舌尖，聲音含在唇舌之間。

「我要懲罰你。」

靳明毅輕輕環著他的腰，任他在自己的唇舌之間肆意張狂，「你說。」

陸臣將男人推到床邊坐下，「靳哥，眼睛閉上。」他走到衣櫃旁，抽出男人的領帶，又回到床前，「領帶借一下。」他摘下靳明毅的眼鏡，將男人的雙眼矇上，在後腦勺打了一個結。

「等下我做什麼，你都不能反抗。你能忍過去，從此以後，我們就不算這筆帳。」陸臣在靳明毅耳旁輕輕吐息，男人嘴唇微微掀動，「好。」

「我開始了。」

陸臣貼上男人的喉結，慢慢舔吻，雙手同時去解靳明毅的襯衫鈕釦，靳明毅不自主嚥下唾液，陸臣感覺到喉結在嘴裡來回起伏，他含住喉結輕輕吸吮，指掌跟著下探，探進男人的襯衫裡，觸上胸前的乳首，他輕輕揉撫，靳明毅的呼吸錯亂一拍，陸臣勾起唇，慢條斯理拉開男人的褲頭，他拉得極慢，一格一格的金屬拉鍊聲配合著一下一下的心跳。

陸臣垂下眼，有件事，他一直想親眼證實一下。

他褪下靳明毅的長褲，露出底下的子彈型底褲，底褲包裹著男人的下身。他半蹲在男人身前，忽然開始抽息，喘息伴隨著極細的呻吟，一點一點慢慢爬升，「唔啊，靳哥，哈、喜歡，嗯——」

聲音末端小小捲曲，又一竄而上，呻吟煽情又熱烈，「靳哥，靳哥的、想要，啊嗯——」

他才出聲兩句，就看見靳明毅身體的變化，男人蜷縮在底褲的下身立時挺起，將布料撐出一道完滿的弧形，繃緊的布料能明顯看出中心最為突出的支點，陸臣吞了吞口水，忍不住回憶這東西進到自己身體裡的觸感。

又熱又硬，又粗又脹，又痛又爽。  
心滿意足。

他伸手扯下男人的底褲，硬挺的柱體彈跳而出，頂端在空中畫出漂亮的半圓，險險擦過他的手背。

陸臣禁不住喘了一口氣。  
僅僅是他的幾句呻吟，就能讓冷靜克制的男人亢奮成這個樣子。

他被靳明毅的反應深深取悅了，最後一抹自我懷疑悄然消逝。

他將手探入靳明毅的襯衫裡，輕輕撫摸男人結實的腹肌，嘴唇貼著男人的耳朵，「靳哥，靳哥的、好熱，進來，進來。唔，想要靳哥的，哈啊、嗯——唔，插進來。」

汗液冒出靳明毅的額際，淌下兩頰，男人眉頭深鎖，嘴唇抿得更緊，呼吸又慢又重，陸臣往下瞧，挺立的下體輕輕晃動，頂端泌出黏液。

竟然那麼興奮。

陸臣無聲輕笑，他舔上靳明毅的耳垂，「靳哥，你好興奮。」

靳明毅沒說話，汗液淌過耳鬢，陸臣伸舌舔掉男人的汗液，感覺到舌尖之下的肌肉瞬間繃緊，他又張嘴，「靳哥，你好大，唔、爽，想要——再深一點，大力、嗯啊——」他模仿自己陷入情慾的呻吟，盯著男人早已濕漉漉的硬挺，心癢難耐。

他悄悄伸手，輕輕碰觸男人的下身，指尖方觸，硬挺抖了一瞬，瞬間噴發，白濁的體液灑在兩人的腰腹和陸臣的指掌上。

陸臣抬起手，舔掉了手上的體液，「有點濃啊，靳哥。你很少自己玩嗎？」

男人依舊沉默，下顎繃得更緊，剛洩出的下身仍硬挺著，陸臣又笑，「我有沒有說過，我喜歡體格好的，」他的指尖從男人的胸肌順著人魚線一路下滑，滑到下腹，「像你這樣，」最後用手掌握住男人的挺立，「還有這樣。」

熱燙的下身在手中又脹一吋，「我想要檢查一下功能，」他忽快忽慢地套弄手中的性器，「是不是能完全滿足我。」他邊移動指掌邊觀察靳明毅，男人呼吸的頻率隨著他的動作變化，他突地加快速度，在男人似乎快要高潮時忽然停住，靳明毅又吞一口唾液，一言不發。

陸臣吊著男人幾分鐘，又伸手去握。他反覆數回，將靳明毅卡在情慾的邊緣，男人的額側全是汗水，水珠懸在額前皺褶的紋路間，大腿的肌肉繃得死緊，陸臣趁機提出要求：「靳哥，我想聽你叫。」

靳明毅深深吐息，張開嘴，低低淺淺的呻吟溢出，陸臣屈起拇指，沿著冠狀溝來回摩擦，男人呻吟變得更加低啞撩人，陸臣忍了又忍，終於忍不住，他上前吞掉男人所有的呻吟。

都是他的。  
所有的一切都是他的。

身體、呻吟、吐出的每一口氣和靳明毅的心，都要是他的。  
都得是他的。

 

他用手和聲音前前後後讓靳明毅洩了數次，直到男人終於垂下頭顱，靠著他的胸膛喘息。

他解下男人頭上的領帶，靳明毅瞇著眼睛仰頭望他，兩個人身上一片狼藉，空氣中全是體液的氣味，陸臣吻了吻男人的眼睛，「好啦，結束了。靳哥，不要再想了。我們算完帳了。」

陸臣扶著腳步虛浮的男人走進浴室，周到地調水溫。

靳明毅單手撐著牆壁沖洗身體，慢吞吞地換上乾淨的睡衣，緩慢步出浴室。陸臣又撐著他走回床邊，靳明毅摔進大床，深深吐息。

闔上眼之前，他想，感情債裡，終於兩清，總算心安理得。

○

 

陸臣起床的時候，靳明毅還在睡，他輕手輕腳地洗漱自己，出發去片場。

他在汽車上檢視手機，《畢生》劇組正式發佈預告片和劇照，小張問他是否排一天和劇組一起出席首映記者會。

他打電話給小張，說了自己有空的幾個時段，末了，「對了，你幫我安排跟孫莉晶會面，就說，我也有一筆生意，她一定有興趣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改一下，正式拍攝《門的另一側》訂為十一月中旬。


	49. Chapter 49

陸臣和孫莉晶約在紫藤廬茶館。紫藤廬茶館是日治時代總督府的官舍，外觀沒有招牌，相當低調，庭院外種有三棵大紫藤樹，蔓生屋簷，以此得名。

陸臣約的時間早，早晨沒什麼客人，孫莉晶優雅地坐到陸臣對面，「我沒想到你會約在這種地方。」

陸臣將茶單遞給她，「我最近比較謹慎，不被拍到我們碰面比較好。」

孫莉晶平日不品茶，茶單上的各式介紹讓她看得眼花撩亂，她考慮一會，只點一碗菊花枸杞茶。

陸臣在靳明毅的薰陶下，對茶有幾分認識，他點的是店裡的經典茶之一《紫藤》，來自中央山脈的凍頂烏龍。

這裡的經典茶是現泡，服務人員端著整組茶具上桌，陸臣之前見靳明毅泡過，他有樣學樣，在服務人員的指導下，按照步驟燙過茶具，浸泡茶葉，聞香，替孫莉晶和自己各斟一杯茶。

等服務人員退出後，孫莉晶垂下眼睫，指尖在杯壁反覆摩挲，「你想談什麼？我要說的事，你已經知道了。我們還有什麼好談的？」她的唇角勾起輕嘲的弧度，「你想勒索我嗎？」

陸臣露出清淺的微笑，「你先喝茶吧。」

孫莉晶狐疑地望他，陸臣端起自己那杯，嗅聞茶香，稍稍吹涼，品了一口，頓時唇齒留芳。

茶是好茶，茶館又隱密，從喧鬧的市區中隔出幽靜，在台北市要找這種店家，果然還是要問靳哥才知道。

孫莉晶見他喝，也跟著喝了一口，「茶不錯。」

陸臣微微一笑，又嚐一口茶，他感覺自己身在靳明毅的私有領地裡，心更定，對於待會要出口的談判多出三分底氣。

「你有想過，他手上可能握有你的影片嗎？」

孫莉晶立時瞠大眼睛，「怎麼可能？你怎麼知道？他跟我說他明明是拍你——」

「我推測的。」陸臣心平氣和地說：「你們在我房裡做的時候，那台針孔攝影機還沒拆掉。」

孫莉晶倒抽一口氣，「我不相信！」

「你可以不信，」陸臣無所謂地聳肩，「只要你敢賭。」

女人的臉孔微微扭曲，她垂下眼，視線慌亂地游移，陸臣悠閒替自己又斟一杯，慢慢地喝。

半晌，孫莉晶頹然垂下肩膀，「你跟我說這個要幹嘛？」

陸臣氣定神閒，「我想跟你做個交易。」

 

和孫莉晶談完後，陸臣趕往小梁老師的崑曲社進行年末公演的排練，他與另外兩個演員討論鑼鼓點與走位。三人就大方向進行討論，打算公演時依現場情況調整。

待排練結束，陸臣和小梁老師道別，免不了又被小梁老師關心他的特殊觀眾，陸臣最不會拒絕長輩的要求和關懷，他悄聲回答：「老師，您別擔心，他很好。我會帶他來見您的。」

「好，好。」小梁老師用佈滿皺摺的雙手輕拍他的手背，「老師幫你看看，一定要對你好的才可以。」她溫厚地笑：「不然我就來一齣《跪池》，讓他嚐嚐我的厲害。」

陸臣一想起小梁老師飾演柳氏，手拿青藜杖，杖打陳季常的模樣，他頓時失笑。「老師手下留情。」

「好啦，你趕時間先走吧。我再雕一下他們的動作。」小梁老師溫和地交代：「路上小心。」

「老師也保重。」陸臣微微點頭，便走出門，靳明毅的車停在門口等他。陸臣是抽空北上，晚上還要搭高鐵回去接著明日拍戲。

他一上車，敏銳地感覺味道不同以往，脂粉與香水味絲絲縷縷纏著大吉嶺夜香，陸臣微笑道：「你剛剛載人？」

「一個朋友。她上來參加研討會，我送她去車站。」靳明毅側頭看他，坦蕩解釋：「她哥以前是我高中同學，後來她在國外讀書時跟我同學校，她哥請我多照顧她一下。」

陸臣的眉毛挑起來。他忽然伸手捏住靳明毅的後領，輕輕拉開，淺藍色的領口內側殘留著暈開的半枚口紅印。口紅印的位置很刻意，看起來像兩個人擁抱時，被誰印上去的。

「怎麼了？」靳明毅意外地問。

陸臣用拇指抹暈唇印，模糊口紅的形狀，他收回手，在靳明毅面前攤開指掌，「你的後領沾到印子了。」

「哪裡？」靳明毅側轉頭，拉開後領對著遮陽板上的鏡子照，才看到陸臣所說的口紅印，他「嘖」了一聲，「這不太好洗。」

陸臣輕笑，「靳哥真受歡迎。」他早知靳明毅優秀，卻還是第一次見識到別人的覬覦，一旦發現自己的所有物被人虎視眈眈地盯著，他感覺自己被深深冒犯了。

明明兩個人早已說開，他卻更焦躁。

他垂下眼，「靳哥，你往前開一點，停在前面那棵樹下。」

靳明毅照陸臣的指示停在對方指定的位置，一熄火，陸臣迫不及待地撲過來，靳明毅反應極快地接住他，右臂環扣住陸臣的腰背，恰好卡在陸臣與方向盤之間，陸臣單手撫著他的頰，一手搭在他胸膛，昂首吻他。

健壯的手臂和溫柔的唇舌即刻緩和陸臣的焦躁，他反覆啄吻男人的唇，雙手環住靳明毅的頸項，感覺到卡在自己背後的手臂正溫柔地輕撫他，動作滿是疼愛，他悄悄溢出滿足的嘆息。

他本想等開工作室過後幾個月，等事業穩定一點再打算。

前兩天，他收到店家的寄件簡訊，表示戒指已經出貨。

他忽然不想再等了。

他想要獨佔，更想要宣告。  
他要向全世界宣告這個人是他的，只能是他的。

一解約，就實行。

○

陸臣的戲份臨近尾聲，鄭導今天要補拍幾段王國文與施友德的診間戲。

「小陸，阿葳，預備，Action！」

施友德的十指指尖分別貼在男人的太陽穴與頰側，身體微微前傾，兩個人的臉靠得極近，「國文，你聽我說，你要對我敞開心胸，不然我沒辦法幫你。」

「唔啊、哈，」男人蹙起眉，雙眼微闔，「我、我，唔痛——」

「噓——」他單手輕撫男人的後腦，語調放得更輕：「我知道你不信任何人，但你得信我。你之前成功了，一定可以再做到的。慢慢來。」

男人深深吐出一口氣，「我、我知道。」垂頭靠向施友德的肩，聲音更加沙啞，「我信你。」

他沒睜開眼睛，沒看見他脫口而出的瞬間，諮商師的臉微微扭曲。施友德無意識用拇指搓揉食指，汗水從他的後腦淌下，他再張嘴，聲音同樣低啞，「那就跟著我走，跟我來，跟我說你看見了什麼。」

「槍、光輝，不、不要去！光輝——」王國文大喊一聲，雙手抱緊施友德的背，「別死，救護車要到了，你撐著點，光輝！」

「沒事，沒事了。」施友德安撫地輕拍對方，等王國文的情緒逐漸平靜，施友德才小心翼翼地問：「你仔細看看，光輝身邊有沒有什麼東西？除了槍之外，嫌犯有沒有掉下什麼？」

「——有一個、一個吊飾。」王國文閉著眼，「和一包、衛生紙。」

見有新進展，施友德把握時機趁勝追擊，「什麼吊飾？什麼衛生紙？」

「熊的公仔，黑的。」王國文的眉頭蹙得更緊，「衛生紙上面，一號、」

施友德略略思索，「一號，一號。」他忽然靈光一閃，「上面是不是有人像？禿頭中年男性？」

「好像、對，禿頭！」王國文又肯定一次，「禿頭！」

施友德直接了當地問：「是不是吳韓鑫？」兩年前的一號市長候選人。

「吳、」王國文忽然用力抱住頭顱，「不知道，痛、」

「沒關係，沒關係，」施友德輕輕抱著他，「你做得很好。」

「卡！」

陸臣呼出一口長氣，放開凌葳，兩人邊等結果邊閒聊：「《畢生》這週要上，你會去首映會嗎？」

「我會去，你呢？」凌葳笑道：「小喬已經拿好票了。」

「當然要。」陸臣也笑，「我還會請幾個人來。」

凌葳上下打量他，「我猜猜，是不是有台大那位教授？」

陸臣眉一挑，「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒有。」凌葳搖搖頭，「我在想，你可以演那麽好是不是本色演出。」

陸臣笑而不答，凌葳識相地轉移話題，「你之後打算怎麼辦？」

「先解約，剩下的事再說。」陸臣平淡地說：「瑀紅姐說可以幫我介紹一個有經驗的經理人，打理工作室。」

「那就好。」凌葳微微點頭，收住話題。

「好，下一場！各就各位！」鄭導的聲音從另一頭傳來，兩個人馬上就定位，等鄭導指令。

 

今日劇組晚餐訂的是麵食，與靳明毅買豬肉餡餅的是同一家店，位在文化中心附近，離劇組棚拍的位置不算太遠，東西又好吃。自從陸臣上次買了豬肉餡餅分給劇組後，鄭導就很愛點這家店的麵食來吃。

陸臣覺得劇組的伙食總會剛好對到他的口味，雖說無論是《醫者仁心》或《門的另一側》，Mini在伙食意見上都出了很多力，但也太巧合了一點。

直到前幾天晚上，他臨時去Mini房裡找她借充電器，瞥見她桌上攤開的習題，又見到便條紙上Mini手寫的字跡，上面註明陸臣曾經挑掉的食物，他才恍然大悟。

世界上只有一個人會注意到這些細節，那人絕不是他的助理。

他忽然領悟到靳明毅那晚問他的問題裡，背後的意義。

如果男人現在再問他一次，他一定會說：「我很願意。」

我心甘情願活在你的掌心裡，只要你的心在我這裡。


	50. Chapter 50

《畢生》首映簽名會上邀請市長、新聞局長、觀光局長共襄盛舉。除此之外，劇組也邀請台大物理系系主任到場，為《畢生》主角畢聲義教授說幾句話。

陸臣排在陳導旁，以主演身份簡短推薦幾幕重要的場景。所有人的致詞結束後，各自回到座位，燈光暗下，電影正式播映。

陸臣坐在靳明毅身側，他悄悄垂眼，黑暗之中，他伸手往左探，在座位下方尋找靳明毅的手。

指尖方觸，男人的手便貼上來，四指扣上他的指節，拇指在他的掌心之中輕輕畫圈。輕柔的觸感讓他泛起一陣癢意，他用力扣緊指節，掌心包住男人的拇指，聽見左側傳來極輕的清喉嚨聲。

他不用轉頭都知道，靳明毅一定在笑。  
嘴角微微勾起，眼尾輕輕上揚，眼底都是情意。

他跟著記憶裡的笑容淺笑，對待會的計畫更有信心。

 

電影結束後，作為主演的陸臣、凌葳與陳導留下來替觀眾簽名。陸臣一連簽了幾位，一隻佈滿皺紋的手握著電影票伸到他面前，他抬頭，看見李教授和藹的臉，身旁還牽著一個女孩子。

陸臣站起身，雙手握著對方的手，「謝謝您也來。」

「我來看看那個外送小弟要怎麼演畢教授，演得還不錯。」李教授溫和地說，卻忽然話鋒一轉，「但是有一點很不像。」

「您說。」陸臣態度恭敬地等。

「就是這個電影裡的畢教授啊，長得太帥了。」李教授笑了一聲，「當年明明是我比較帥，怎麼可以扭曲事實。」

陸臣微微笑道：「我下次會注意，謝謝您的提醒。」

李教授雖是說笑，卻也點出陸臣在轉型時會遇見的問題。他不只被定型成悶騷帥哥，長相出色也成了拖累，觀眾會先看見他的臉，才看見他的演技。

《畢生》只是他的第一步，在以演技成名的路途上，他還有許多里路要走。

 

首映會結束後，陸臣坐靳明毅的車回家。他和靳明毅說起想搬家的事，問男人的意見。

「以你的要求，不一定要住公館附近。只要交通方便就可以。」靳明毅邊說邊開進陸臣的社區，停在陸臣家門前。「我可以幫你看看。」

「好啊。」陸臣開門，站在門邊，「靳哥請進。」

靳明毅低笑道：「好像是第一次進你家。」他踏進大門，室內一片漆黑，他往左瞧，藉著路燈的微光打開開關。

一瞬間，漫天星斗投影在天花板、牆壁和地上。  
大門輕輕闔起，掐斷最後一絲外來的光亮。

靳明毅一怔，只覺得自己站在宇宙中央，被繁星圍繞，一直以來仰望的星空，正被他踩在腳下。

「靳明毅先生，」

他回頭，見陸臣單膝下跪，影影綽綽的身形彷彿和背景融為一體。  
就像他的神。

他想了幾百遍，被他寫進文字裡的神，如今正虔誠地跪在他面前，微微仰頭，右手牽起他垂放的指掌，對他說：「如果愛有真理，你就是我的真理。」

陸臣的聲音很沉，每一個字都像是小小的隕石砸在地表上，砸出坑坑巴巴的凹洞。

「我想要你的慾望，就像黑洞吞噬光明，永無止盡。所以，你願不願意與我共度餘生，主宰我的生活，裁決我的幸福？」

 

靳明毅的確慎重思考過他們的未來，但陸臣突如其來的求婚完全打亂他的計畫，他怔楞半晌，陸臣仍跪著望他，神情毫不動搖，絲毫不因他的遲疑而慌亂。

這些時日以來，他已經把他的神養得對他們的愛情堅定不移了。

靳明毅很慢很慢地反扣住陸臣的指掌，他彎下腰，在陸臣的手背上落下一吻。

「我很願意。」

他等著陸臣將戒指推進自己的無名指底端，便使力將陸臣從地板上拉起來，將對方抱入懷裡，他抵著陸臣的唇，呢喃道：「還以為要等你好幾年呢。」

「可是我等不起。」陸臣湊近男人的頸項，在熟悉的大吉嶺夜香裡尋到歸屬感，他輕輕啄穩男人的耳後，「婚期、公開、出櫃，什麼都可以之後再談。但現在，你一定要是我的，就是我的。」他要把靳明毅用戒指拴住，蓋印，向世界宣告：這個人是有主的，只能是他的。

○

陸臣在靳明毅的懷裡醒來。  
他伸手勾住一旁瘋狂震動的手機，又窩回厚實的胸懷裡，接起手機，嗓音沙啞：「喂。」

「陸臣哥早安，王先生遭人告發吸毒，已經被拘留了，」小張快速報告。

「嗯。」陸臣懶洋洋地應聲，他知道是誰去告發的，他已經和孫莉晶談好條件，還給她那段不雅影片。「我知道了。」他簡短交代幾句，將手機一丟，又窩進靳明毅懷裡。男人已經醒了，半睜著眼微笑看他，他也笑，「靳哥早安。」

「早安。」靳明毅撫過他的髮絲，輕輕啄吻他的耳朵，「想不想知道我昨晚夢到什麼？」

「夢到我？」陸臣伸手抱住靳明毅，在他的低笑聲找到真相，「真的夢到我？夢到我什麼？」

「夢到你拿獎了。」靳明毅環住他的腰，擁他入懷，「我真為你高興。」

陸臣從他的懷裡抬頭，才要問什麼獎，什麼時候拿獎，手機卻再度震動，陸臣垂眸看向手機，來電者竟是周天河。

陸臣吃了一驚，趕緊接起，「周大哥，早安。」

「早啊，陸臣。」影帝的聲音相當爽朗，「最近好嗎？明年的檔期滿不滿？」

「還好，謝謝周大哥關心。」陸臣機靈地問：「周大哥有什麼需要我幫忙的？」

「喔。我明年要導一部電影，男主角要會唱一點崑曲，還要長得帥，我就想到你。你想不想來試試？」

「想！」陸臣一口答應，「謝謝周大哥給我一個機會。」

周天河笑了一聲，「不用客氣。還有記得轉告靳明毅，下次不用讓，我也可以贏。」

陸臣掛上電話看向男人，不確定要不要原話轉達，靳明毅伸手將他抱近自己，在他唇邊又落一吻，「機票訂好了吧？過年的時候，和我一起去看爸媽。他們很想見你。」

陸臣被他的吻逗出笑意，他笑著點頭，忽然間對未知的未來充滿希望，不再退縮。

總覺得只要和這個人在一起，他什麼都不用害怕，靳明毅的感情就是他的勇氣，他能無所畏懼，所向披靡。

 

 


	51. 尾聲

四年後。

 

陸臣端著茶盤走進書房，靳明毅剛結束一通電話，他一見到陸臣便起身，接過陸臣手中的茶盤。

「還在忙？」陸臣好奇地問。

「Saul，你年初見過吧，我的指導教授。他問我要不要考慮赴美和他一起研究。」靳明毅喝了一口茶，「泡得還不錯。」

「他不是問了幾次？你要去嗎？」陸臣跟著喝了一口。

「不。」靳明毅搖頭，他傾身在陸臣的額頭上落下一吻，「我留在這裡陪你。」

「噢。」陸臣雖覺得靳明毅放棄赴美研究有點可惜，又欣喜於靳明毅的拒絕，他的糾結全寫在臉上，靳明毅忍不住笑，「放心，你每次拍完戲回來，我都會在家裡等你。」

那個承諾太溫暖，彷彿能將陸臣的心妥貼燙平，他橫過桌子，攬住靳明毅的頸項，抵著對方的額頭，「愛你。」

 

當晚，陸臣又做了夢。  
這一次，他旁觀的不是他自己，而是靳明毅的人生。

他又回到那一天傍晚，飯店的走道上，王韓以匆匆走避，他和靳明毅有一面之緣。  
但在那個世界裡，他沒有找駭客，也沒有接演《畢生》，更沒有認識靳明毅。

靳明毅在台灣任教幾年後，受聘回母校，與他的指導教授一同進入勞倫斯國家實驗室，一起參與研究。  
二十幾年過去，男人發表數十篇期刊論文，學術地位上愈漸崇高，他的名聲在天體物理界如雷貫耳。

靳明毅在五十八歲時，觀測到宇宙中幾億光年外，也有一個太陽系，太陽系裡也有一個地球。這個地球中，出現的動物和文化與地球幾乎別無二致，可說是地球雙胞胎。

他仔細觀測，發現地球雙胞胎與地球仍有些許差異，比如第一個登陸月球的國家是蘇聯，美蘇冷戰期因此減少兩年；比如二次大戰中，日本並未偷襲珍珠港，美國沒有參戰，日本因此勝利，從而吞下整個中國，中日又經多年抗戰，日本不堪內耗退軍，中國才有能力創建新政府；又比如台灣並未參與世界大戰，在戰後經濟起飛，陸續加入聯合國與世界衛生組織，在日後防堵豬瘟上做出不少貢獻。

地球雙胞胎的世界情勢與地球僅有微妙的不同，卻有跡可循。這些不同，都是當初當權者的一念之差造成的改變。

靳明毅於是發表一項學術研究，首度提出「瀏覽過去的不同選擇」，打破時間與空間的限制，讓更多學者去尋找其他星系中，是否也有地球三胞胎、地球四胞胎、地球五胞胎，從而打開天文物理的新領域。

靳明毅在七十歲時獲頒諾貝爾物理獎，他一生全奉獻在研究上，終身未婚。

時間很快，靳明毅的臉上增加愈來愈多的皺紋，他很少笑，大部分的時間都在研究室渡過。他受獎後幾天，和一對老夫婦喝茶，老先生問靳明毅，人生中有沒有什麼還未實現的願望，靳明毅用指腹撫摸茶杯邊緣，聲音又濁又啞：「曾經有一個人，我有點在意，但我當時不知道我在意。後來，我看到他的新聞，好幾次。總是覺得有點在意。」

靳明毅慢慢喝了一口茶，又說：「我總是在想，如果我早知道他的男朋友是那樣的人，我當初應該做點什麼，替他多說一句話也好，事情會不會就不一樣？我現在的研究，就是在看過去會不會不一樣。」

他的話說得玄，老夫婦沒聽懂，他們坐了一會就離開了。臨別之際，老先生拍著靳明毅的背叫他「哥」，陸臣才認出靳敬閣。

 

後來的畫面模糊不清。  
陸臣看見支離破碎的空間被一道道光束連接，又看見奇形怪狀的生物對他指指點點，忽然間，連接的光束一道道消逝，靳明毅愈來愈年輕，一道沙啞近似機械的聲音在陸臣的腦中響起：『我們找了這麼久，才找到唯一一個人可以拖住他的研究。現在太早了，人類不適合這麼早發現時空的秘密。』

陸臣還沒消化那句話，又被推出空間。

『你想要你現在的人生，就別讓他研究過去。』

很久以後。  
陸臣幾度思索，才終於明白那晚的夢有什麼意義。  
他決定讓那個瘋狂的夢成為他的秘密。

他以為他和靳明毅之間橫跨著兩億五千萬光年的距離，原來是，靳明毅用一座諾貝爾獎，來換和他的相遇。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾聲可能有點隱晦，如果需要解釋的話可以看一下：  
> 1\. 陸臣開頭的預知夢是？？？引他和靳明毅相遇。  
> 2\. 靳明毅原本的研究有一部分是為了陸臣。  
> 3\. 這個維度的靳明毅不會去美國作研究，也不會再拿獎，不過他永遠不知道。
> 
> 考慮許久，決定正文到這裡完結。他們兩個人是要過一輩子，所以他們的故事仍會持續。  
> 有很大機會會在其他作品中看見他們：)
> 
> 連載這部作品大半年，真的感謝每一位推文的讀者和每一則鼓勵，還有iowo大大畫的美圖，讓我有信心寫完這個故事。  
> 


	52. 雪中大吉嶺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大B版活動文，ABO平行時空
> 
> 我流設定ABO：  
> 1\. 費洛蒙接觸，味道會互染  
> 2\. 費洛蒙的味道重不重和強勢度無關，強勢度與性別無關。  
> 3\. 強勢費洛蒙可完全蓋過弱勢費洛蒙，不過隨便蓋別人很沒禮貌XD

「樓上有一間休息室是空的。」

馥郁柔軟的玫瑰花香撩過他的鼻尖，陸臣垂下眼，視線落在自己左手肘上的白色蕾絲手套。他扯開起極其輕微的笑意，左手微抬，在侍者經過兩人身側時，從托盤上拿起第二杯香檳，順勢掙脫女人的指掌。

「我可以再喝幾杯。」他將香檳遞給對方，孫莉晶接下，陸臣輕輕撞擊她的杯壁，一口喝乾，「失陪了。」

陸臣往陳導的方向走去，一男一女的Omega一左一右迎面而來，陸臣側身穿過兩組談話人員之間的空隙，避開他們行進的路徑，平安抵達陳導身旁。

「阿臣，我上週碰到李導，他說你表現不錯，謝謝我的介紹。」陳導笑了一聲，「果然沒看錯你。」

「感謝李導賞識，還要謝謝陳大哥幫我說那麼多好話。」陸臣又拿一杯香檳，「我敬你。」他和陳導互碰一杯，一乾而敬，「陳大哥，我先走了。」

「等下還有另一場聚會，你不去嗎？」陳導意外地問，「是《璀麗》舉辦的。」

「不了，你知道我酒量不好。」陸臣臉色微紅，「就不出席了。」

「好吧，早點休息。」陳導拍拍他的肩，「下次再合作。」

「一定一定。」陸臣朝陳導微微點頭，走到陽台，打電話請助理來接他。

半小時後，陸臣到飯店後門的停車場等候。他本想在離開前去趟廁所，猶豫一秒又放棄。  
這種酒會，連上廁所都不能掉以輕心。

一陣冷風吹過，鼻頭發癢，他打了累積許久的噴嚏。下一秒，熟悉的白色蓮花跑車精準停在他眼前。陸臣眉頭一抬，駕駛座的車窗降下，露出一雙他再熟悉不過的眼睛。「上車。」

陸臣滑順地繞過車頭坐進副駕駛座，邊繫安全帶邊大口呼吸，車廂內只有皮革和打蠟的氣味，他傾刻放鬆下來，「你什麼時候回來的？」

「下午剛下飛機。」靳明毅嗅了一下，「你喝多少？」

「有幾杯。」陸臣將座椅往後放倒，踢掉皮鞋，從後座撈起靳明毅的西裝蓋在自己身上，毫無形象地癱在座椅上，「裡面味道好重，好不舒服。」

靳明毅停紅燈時分神望他，「怎麼了？」

「很多人想找我開房聊天，放出各種奇怪的味道。」陸臣反覆摩娑自己裸露在外的皮膚，覺得自己聞起來像灑了十幾種味道超重的費洛蒙香水，「好噁心，又洗不掉。」

「知道了。」靳明毅釋出一點費洛蒙，混著大吉嶺紅茶、琥珀和麝香的味道瞬間蓋掉陸臣身上亂七八糟的氣味，陸臣小小歡呼一聲，抱緊手中的西裝矇住自己的臉，閉目養神，「到家再叫我。」

「好。」靳明毅滑順地打著方向盤，在紅燈前緩慢減速，綠燈時穩當起步。他開得平穩，陸臣整路都睡得很沉。

他們逐漸接近「生生不息社區」，靳明毅將跑車開進地下停車場，俐落地停在陸臣的車位。他解下安全帶，繞到副駕駛座開門，彎身將陸臣抱起，順勢拎起陸臣的皮鞋，陸臣迷迷糊糊地睜眼，「靳哥？」

「到了，西裝蓋好。」

「嗯。」陸臣用西裝蓋住自己的臉，在靳明毅懷裡調整一下睡姿，縮進他的懷裡繼續睡。

靳明毅穩穩地抱他進電梯。電梯裡站著一個身材壯碩的男人，據說是一間軟體公司的老闆。兩人互相點頭，男人問：「幾樓？」

「十三樓，謝謝。」靳明毅退到男人身側，沉默地注視電梯頂端的數字。男人在八樓踏出電梯，低聲說：「晚安。」

「晚安。」靳明毅又等數秒，他踏出電梯停在家門前，低喚：「陸臣，開門。」

「喔。」陸臣從西裝裡探出頭，伸手對著電子鎖按了幾個數字，門應聲而開，陸臣從靳明毅身上滑下來，「我先去洗澡。」

「好。」靳明毅將兩人的鞋擺進鞋櫃，走到廚房中島倒熱開水，替自己泡一壺茶提神。

○

陸臣洗過澡後，套著鬆垮的睡衣走到客廳，他撲上坐在沙發品茶的靳明毅，男人牢牢接住他，將他抱坐到腿上，陸臣伸手環住對方的頸項，舔吻對方突出的腺體，靳明毅身上沒什麼味道，陸臣低哼：「靳哥，多一點。」

大吉嶺紅茶香和著琥珀與麝香一點一點散出，陸臣半闔上眼，沉浸在優雅神秘的香味裡，讓自己的費洛蒙沁染對方的氣味。

 

陸臣有一陣子很不喜歡自己的費洛蒙。  
他的味道近似冷冽的雪，他人的味道很容易沾附在雪上，形成各式各樣的冷香。

人體的費洛蒙和費洛蒙香水不同，沾染後也洗不掉。一旦染上別人的費洛蒙，陸臣通常需要等身體代謝幾天，味道才會散去。

每次要和不熟悉的味道共處，他都很困擾，像自己的私領域被嚴重侵犯卻無可奈何。

但若是靳明毅，那就無所謂。

他反覆舔吻男人的腺體，要求道：「再多一點。」紅茶香在空中變得更加濃郁突出，陸臣輕輕磨蹭靳明毅的頸窩，被熟悉的香味撩得情動。

靳明毅的費洛蒙味道不重，卻很強勢，只要他染上對方的味道，其他人的費洛蒙都無法覆蓋而過。他偶然發現這一點時，驚喜得像找到靈魂伴侶。

沒想到，真的是靈魂伴侶。

一開始，他只是覺得男人很有修養，從不在公共場合釋出費洛蒙。陸臣第一次碰到這樣的人，忍不住攀談幾句，他愈談愈覺得男人極富魅力，既有修養又有學養，每次交談都令他舒心。

他們認識兩個月，他從來沒聞過靳明毅的費洛蒙。後來，他實在太過好奇，主動問起，靳明毅才告訴他原因。

靳明毅在求學期間表現良好，容易挑起同性和異性的崇拜與戀慕，他的費洛蒙強勢度又高，口耳相傳間，他總是別人口中那個「費洛蒙超強的Alpha」。

「我很不服氣，」他直視陸臣，「好像我所有的成就都被歸功於我的先天條件，不是我的付出。」

「喔。」陸臣似懂非懂，他第一次聽到這種論調，不過他更在意的是，「靳哥，我可不可以感覺一下？」當時他人在靳明毅的書房，沒有旁人，靳明毅沉吟片刻，便答應了。

一縷一縷的大吉嶺紅茶香在空中繚繞，細微的琥珀和麝香慢慢疊加而上，靳明毅釋放得很慢很謹慎，直到某個濃度，陸臣深吸一口，他忽然側過頭用指掌摀住漲紅的臉，下身挺了起來。

分化期以來，那是他第一次因為別人的費洛蒙產生情慾。他本該驚喜自己不是真的性冷感，卻震驚於自己有反應的對象是一個Alpha。

他慢騰騰地轉頭，想借洗手間，一眼對上靳明毅震驚的臉，「你、」

「抱歉。」他深深喘息，努力克制自己湊上前去舔吻對方的腺體。

「不是你的錯。」靳明毅終於反應過來，他迅速收回自己的費洛蒙。全收乾淨後，靳明毅才發覺空氣中殘留與自己近似的氣味，涼冷的雪染上大吉嶺紅茶，冷冽的茶香像在高山頂端遠遠飄盪。

素來冷靜的男人瞬間意識到怎麼回事，他掩住下半張臉，聲音低沉沙啞，「那是、我的嗎？」

「嗯。」陸臣垂頭應了一聲，一時間尷尬得無以復加。他容易染上別人的味道，這很常見，不尋常的只是他預期之外的反應，而引發他反應的當事人還在現場。

陸臣握緊指掌，打算道別，他抬頭對上靳明毅，卻見男人動作緩慢地向他伸出手，掌心朝上。

他在歡迎他。

下一刻，陸臣兇猛地撲上前去，攻擊男人的腺體。

○

「唔——」他被抱坐在靳明毅懷裡，兩膝屈起，小腿夾住環著自己大腿的粗壯手臂，男人擺動腰臀用力撞擊他，他仰起頭呻吟：「靳哥，再多一點，再快一點。」

「懶惰鬼。」靳明毅低笑著輕輕吮吻他的腺體，他敏感地發顫，「啊嗯，會癢，靳哥，咬重一點，再重一點。」

不同以往的要求讓靳明毅停住動作，「留下痕跡沒關係嗎？」

「沒關係，沒關係。」陸臣喘了一口氣，掙扎著起身，靳明毅順勢放開他，陸臣翻過身面對他，「就說是蚊子咬的。」

靳明毅忍不住噴笑：「這有人相信？」

「上次我被蚊子咬，也有奇怪的傳聞。」陸臣單手扶在靳明毅肩頭，穩住重心慢慢坐下，前後擺動自己的腰，邊呻吟邊抱怨：「嗯——為什麼、為什麼、我非得跟奇怪的人、傳緋聞？唔——」呻吟的尾音突然變得高亢，「靳哥，對那裡、棒！」

「這次、就沒關係？」靳明毅倒抽一口氣，被陸臣倏然縮緊的內壁榨出一聲低吟。

「說就、給他說！」停頓的語句也不減陸臣的氣勢，他低下頭，環緊靳明毅的頸肩，鼻息間盡是濃郁的紅茶香，「我至少可以、用真的咬痕、傳緋聞，」他啄吻著靳明毅的腺體，「靳哥我要咬了。」不等靳明毅回答，他的牙齒穿透皮膚，狠狠啃進腺體裡，同一時刻，靳明毅扣進他的腰，奮力一撞，他咬著男人的腺體高潮，體液噴濺在他的體內，茶香瞬間染上涼意，紅茶的味道變淡，襯得琥珀與麝香愈發明顯。

他扶著男人的肩頭喘息，要求道：「再一次。」

靳明毅吻著他的唇角，「先清出來，不然你不舒服。」

「不會，不會。」陸臣纏住男人的舌頭反覆吸吮，他喘息著扭腰，「你射多一點，我喜歡它流出來。」反正他也沒有能承接體液的器官，比起完整接納，他更喜歡靳明毅的東西在他體內多到滿出來。

靳明毅低笑著吻他的唇角，「貪吃鬼。」他將陸臣放倒在沙發上，讓陸臣的兩腿夾住自己的腰，「動了。」

陸臣笑開，涼冷的雪帶著潮濕清淡的氣味，「才叫你咬我，我要把你的味道全部吞進去。啊嗯——喜歡、快。」他縮緊內壁，雙腿在靳明毅身後交叉，將男人鎖在自己身前，靳明毅動得比第一次更快更狠，他仰起下顎側過頭，坦露出自己的腺體，靳明毅會意俯身，啄吻他的腺體，腰腹小幅度挺動，雖不劇烈，卻次次頂到他敏感的地方，他伸手抱緊男人的背脊，將頸肩湊得更近。

靳明毅的牙齒精準插進腺體裡，他沒感覺到痛，只感覺到即將滅頂的歡愉。清冷的紅茶和著琥珀與麝香變成他的靈魂，陸臣滿足地溢出嘆息。

他太喜歡纏著靳明毅標記他，導致費洛蒙長期顯出清淡涼冷的茶香，旁人總以為那就是他的費洛蒙，他也不解釋，更樂於被誤會。可惜Alpha的標記只能持續十日左右，就會被身體自動代謝。這次靳明毅出國開研討會，離開他一陣子，他的味道一日一日轉淡，旁人還沒多問，他自己先感到不習慣。

熱燙的體液再度噴濺，「唔嗯——」他的呻吟倏然拔高，他抱住靳明毅的脖頸用力嗅聞，分不清涼冷的大吉嶺紅茶是來自他還是來自靳明毅，靳明毅任他抱了數分鐘，才慢慢抽身，體液從穴口流出淌到沙發椅墊上。

他懶洋洋地癱著，向靳明毅伸出手，「懶惰鬼。」靳明毅輕笑一聲，將他打橫抱起，他單手環住靳明毅的頸肩，對自己留下的齒痕相當滿意。

靳明毅抱他進浴室，讓他坐到浴缸邊，正要轉身替他調熱水，他伸手拉住靳明毅的手腕，「最後一次啦，靳哥！」

靳明毅笑嘆著吻他，「不裝累了？」

陸臣輕咬對方的下唇瓣，「不要拆穿我。」

「最後一次。」靳明毅含著他的唇低喃：「不然我明天進實驗室，學生就得到所有的數據點了。」

「什麼數據點？」他抵著靳明毅的額，聲音沙啞。

靳明毅邊笑邊嘆：「用我的費洛蒙推算出我們做幾次。」

 

Fin.


	53. 番外一 求婚夜(上)

吻的盡頭慾壑難填。

室溫比想像的更高，靳明毅愈吻愈深愈纏綿，陸臣感覺到自己的口腔被入侵到深處，舌根被吮得發麻，幾乎無法喘息，他試圖吸氣，聲音無法控制地流竄，細微短促而高亢，靳明毅忽然捲住他的舌頭往自己的方向扯，呻吟從陸臣的喉嚨深處竄出，半遮半掩，如敲擊木琴般，節奏輕巧，聲音沉實圓潤。

靳明毅箝住他的腰，兩個人身體相貼得毫無空隙，鼻息之間都是熟悉誘人的大吉嶺夜香，他的五感被入侵的男人完全佔領，強勢的舌頭將他的意識攪得支離破碎，他攀著靳明毅的頸項，又將自己送上前去，完全敞開，一時間，彷彿踏在雲端上，飄飄盪盪，頓失重心。

直到靳明毅放開他的舌頭，他茫然地望著對方，黑暗之間，只餘微微星光。

他們在宇宙中心接吻。  
他感覺自己離開地表一陣子，才回來。

下一刻，他被打橫抱起，他下意識抓皺男人的上衣，「靳哥？」

靳明毅低笑，笑聲有些沙啞，尾音帶著小小的砂石落在他心上。

「現在，我是你的了。你要好好接住。」

靳明毅抱著他，從客廳移動到主臥室，他扯著靳明毅的領口，「還沒洗澡，先洗。」句裡隱含的意思有很多層，靳明毅低頭吻了他的眼睛，「上次幫你買的潤滑劑有收到嗎？在哪裡？」

「浴、室。」他喘息又貪婪地仰頭，想去尋靳明毅的唇。

誰比誰更貪吃，誰比誰更渴望，誰比誰更想掌控一切，誰比誰更想讓對方失控。

 

靳明毅在浴室放下陸臣，陸臣急切地脫衣服，西裝外套和西裝褲被他扔出浴室，他又去解襯衫。他邊解邊看靳明毅，男人脫衣服的速度依舊從容，他忽然升起一股不滿，想要靳明毅渴望他就像他渴望靳明毅一樣多。

等男人一脫下上衣，他便撲過去，靳明毅牢牢接住他，「陸臣。」男人的聲音很低，沉到極致，宛如蟄伏在深淵底端的生物發出警告的低鳴。

他忽然跪下去，去解靳明毅的褲頭，他才解開皮帶口，就被靳明毅按住，「別。」靳明毅跟著跪下，與陸臣同高，他握住陸臣的肩頭，額頭抵著對方的，「別。」

「為什麼？」陸臣之前就發現靳明毅總是不讓他服務，「你不是我的嗎？」他的右手掌平貼住靳明毅的左胸，「這裡，」左手下滑，落在靳明毅下腹，「還有這裡，都是我的。」

他左手才落下，便感覺到掌心之下的布料變化，他知道靳明毅不是毫無反應，陸臣決定換一套進攻方式，乘勝追擊，「靳哥，上次你送我去搭高鐵，我說你的襯衫領口沾到口紅。」他抬眼望向靳明毅，「其實那是唇印。」

靳明毅一怔，陸臣前傾，貼著他的唇輕聲問：「為什麼她可以把唇印印在你身上，我不行？」

「你的全部都是我的，」陸臣本不是要翻舊帳，只是要尋突破口以攻破靳明毅的控制力，誰知他愈說愈不平，他欺上前，在靳明毅頸側種下一個吻，他吻得又深又狠，反覆吸吮，良久才退開。靳明毅的膚色深，看不出什麼痕跡，陸臣懊惱地噴出一口氣，「怎麼樣可以讓你都是我的？」

那不是恐慌，也不是焦慮，更確切的說法是迫切渴望，是想吞噬的慾望，是無止盡的黑洞。

靳明毅伸手擁抱他，兩人肌膚相貼，靳明毅垂首，貼著他的耳朵細細琢吻，「我都是你的。你所有看到的，都已經是你的。」

他吻得輕柔，如暖風拂過耳稍，吻一路落到頸側，熱燙的呼吸在脖頸之間反覆灼燒，陸臣忍不住跟著喘息，他視線下移，又看見靳明毅尚未褪下的西裝褲，他忍不住問：「那我為什麼不能碰你？」

靳明毅沉默數秒，輕輕咬著他的耳朵，「我不想讓你覺得你必須在性上服務我，我想要你快樂，真的快樂。」

這個回答讓陸臣出乎意料，他從未想過服務對方有什麼不對，即便王韓以的言語羞辱曾讓他難堪，他的身體還是會興奮，他以為這就是性愛的一種情趣，直到靳明毅讓他知道，原來感情與心情可以和身體同步，一樣興奮，一樣沉醉。

他也想讓靳明毅那麼快樂，想看男人高潮的表情，想聽男人低沉的喘息，想讓男人爽到腦子裡只剩下他而已。  
當時，他藉故懲罰靳明毅，一面清算舊帳，一面安撫男人的愧疚，還有一面是為了滿足自己的私心和佔有慾。  
他沒有想過服務。

但現在，他本能地服務，他願意，他想讓靳明毅也享受性愛，而非苦苦克制。

這和服務王韓以的心態完全不同。  
他不害怕被拋棄，他不需要委曲求全，他不必在忍著羞恥的同時，難堪於自己的興奮。

「我很快樂，」他掙脫靳明毅的懷抱，吻落在男人的胸口，「靳哥別怕，不要怕，」他邊說邊舔男人的乳首，牙齒沿著乳首輕輕摩弄，男人的乳頭立時挺起，胸膛的起伏加劇，陸臣深深吸吮，「我想要你，我想要你失去控制。」

深沉的喘息在密閉的浴室裡分外清晰，陸臣用吻分散男人的注意力，悄悄去拉靳明毅的褲頭拉鍊，這一次他沒有被制止，他反覆吸吮靳明毅的乳頭，「靳哥，讓我幫你脫，我想幫你脫。」

吐字的氣流在乳首旁旋繞，成功榨出靳明毅一絲呻吟，他深深吐息，「——好。」

陸臣闔上眼睛，那一瞬間，他真的有和靳明毅心靈相通的錯覺。  
他能感覺到靳明毅的不情願，這個不情願是來自於不想傷害他，但靳明毅又不願拒絕他。  
不管是哪一種顧慮，都是為了他。

他本想說點什麼，出聲之際，只有從喉頭深處發出的壓抑哽咽。

如果他曾經不懂愛，他現在知道了。  
愛的模樣，就是靳明毅。

 

他扯著靳明毅起身，靳明毅配合他脫下西裝褲，兩個人很快裸裎相對。

準備工作是靳明毅幫著完成的，陸臣本覺得不好意思，但靳明毅毫不介意，甚至很有興趣看陸臣怎麼實際操作，「我聽說放太裡面很容易感染，對身體不好。」

明明大煞風景，陸臣卻覺得心安，好像他能完全攤開他自己，不管是哪一面。

潤滑劑和保險套都是靳明毅之前訂的，說是最不傷身的那一款，在此之前，陸臣沒那麼講究。

第一次性愛，是情之所至，水到渠成；第二次，他們卻像樣板書一樣，清洗、潤滑、拓寬，每一步驟都做得完全。

相同的是陸臣的急不可耐和靳明毅的毫不失控。

「靳——唔嗯——」陸臣面向靳明毅跨坐在他身前，雙腿被男人的兩膝自然分開，臀部與雙腳完全懸空，靳明毅的兩指探入陸臣體內，緩緩抽動，陸臣雙手搭著男人的頸肩，垂著頭，身體不自覺扭動，他往前貼著靳明毅的耳朵呻吟，努力維持撩撥靳明毅的初衷。

那幾乎是個難題，在他體內的手指擾亂他的心智，只要男人的指節輕輕彎曲，陸臣便難耐地抽氣，完全無法克制自己的腰去追尋將要抽離的指節，他的腰腹前後又扭又搖，聲音彷彿在空中跳躍的音符，踏著隱形的基石爬升，在角落碰撞，「啊嗯、靳哥、唔——」

指節抽動的聲響混著潤滑液，黏膩又煽情，陸臣摟著靳明毅的頸項試圖穩住重心，身前挺立的下身和靳明毅的下身相互摩擦，靳明毅忽然又將指節探得更深，陸臣瞬間摟緊靳明毅，「靳、啊——」

他的背部向內彎出漂亮的圓弧，懸空的臀迅速前後抖了一下，「靳、嗯——唔、」

只是手指，就讓他意亂情迷。

陸臣邊喘邊抬頭，見男人專注盯著他的任何反應，彷彿享受於掌控整個過程，他忽然感覺不平。他前傾，輕輕舔著男人的頰側，又扭起腰部，讓下體輕輕摩擦靳明毅的硬挺，「靳哥，靳哥進來好不好？」


	54. 番外一 求婚夜(下)

「靳哥，靳哥進來好不好？」

靳明毅箝住他的腰，「等一下。」手指在他股間來回進出，陸臣難耐地想要手指進得再深一點，靳明毅卻沒給他機會，指節進得忽快忽慢，陸臣攀住靳明毅的脖頸，腰腹卻被制住，無法藉由搖擺抒發快意，他忍不住抗議：「靳哥放開，唔——」他倒抽一口氣，腸壁忽然絞緊靳明毅的指節，他忍不住抖動腰腹，「哈啊——靳、」

靳明毅沒裡會他，反將指節進得更深，左手握住陸臣的腰不讓他躲閃，「靳——」陸臣邊叫邊抽搐，「嗚——」他嗚咽出聲，尾音變得尖細高亢，左手搭在靳明毅的胸膛，只覺得腦袋一片空白。

他掙扎好半晌，才趴在靳明毅汗濕的胸膛上，靳明毅的手指還在他體內，指節在敏感的穴內反覆按壓，他忍不住搖晃臀部，靳明毅用指掌摩娑他的腰際，低聲道：「你問我喜歡什麼樣的，我說，腰細腿長皮膚白，叫聲好聽的。」他垂首舔過陸臣的耳廓，「像你這樣。」

「那如果、」陸臣敏感地輕顫，「如果其他像我一樣的人出現，你也、也，唔——」靳明毅的指節三度探入他身體裡，反覆彎曲，陸臣忍不住再度扭腰，「啊嗚——」

「可是沒有人像你一樣。」靳明毅輕輕咬著他的耳朵，「你聰明，上進，努力，愛看書，」他邊說邊將舌頭舔進陸臣耳裡，「還那麼喜歡我。」濡濕的氣息將告白染上潮意，陸臣試圖集中注意力，「一定還有、其他人，努力、聰明，會看書，還喜歡你，」他喘了一口氣，「靳哥那麼好啊——」靳明毅的指節在他體內翻轉擴張，陸臣一抖，腸壁再度絞緊，「靳、靳哥、」

「不，」靳明毅看著他陷入情慾裡，微微勾起唇角，將他的快感控制在指掌之間，「只有你最喜歡我，每一面的我。」他單手扣著陸臣的腰，制住他的擺動，讓他在自己的懷裡高潮抽搐，「像這樣的我。」

「靳、啊嗚——」

陸臣在靳明毅懷裡高潮兩回，全身都被打開，幾乎失去力氣，靳明毅抱他到牆側，讓他背向自己，兩膝插入他大腿之間，他單手握住陸臣的腰，一手握住自己的硬挺，慢慢讓陸臣坐下。

比起上一次的急促，這一次，靳明毅進得很順利，水性的潤滑劑和保險套都比上一次的急就章好，陸臣沒感覺到痛，只感覺到自己被徹底分開，男人厚實的胸膛貼著他的背部，將他整個人往前壓向牆面，身體的自由度頓時受限，硬挺進得更深，陸臣又向內彎起腰，翹起臀，一坐到底，「哈啊——靳哥的，好喜歡，唔硬、」

靳明毅更往前，單手將陸臣的兩手手腕壓在牆面上，腰腹前後挺動，另一手去摸陸臣的下身，陸臣忍不住閃躲，「靳哥別摸，我、」

靳明毅進得深，又將陸臣整個人壓向牆壁，陸臣能移動的範圍太小，敏感的腸壁牢牢裹住入侵物，靳明毅忽然喘了一聲，低沉沙啞的喘息撩人又性感，陸臣覺得光是靳明毅的喘息就能讓他變得更硬，靳明毅又變本加厲，握住他的硬挺頂端，「啊嗯——」

快感幾乎要承受不住，陸臣的腰都在顫抖，前列腺被反覆碾磨，呻吟如同誰吐出的菸圈，一圈一圈地迴旋著向上飄散，進也不得，退也不得，別說想讓靳明毅失控，他連思考都做不到，他快要失去意識，他要失去控制了。

一陣安心感忽然攫住他。

沒關係，靳哥在呢。

他闔上眼睛，放聲喊出來，呻吟變得高亢，如餘音繞樑，靳明毅俯首舔著他的耳殼，「都交給我好嗎？」

「好。」陸臣順從地回答，「只要靳哥，靳哥都好。」

靳明毅閉了閉眼，「送給我的東西，我不會還給你。」

他兩手架起陸臣的兩腿，使力將他抬起來，靳明毅一鼓作氣起身，陸臣瞬間貼著靳明毅下滑，股間頓時將男人的硬挺全吃進去，一入到底。

「哈啊——」陸臣忍不住弓起背，男人粗熱的硬挺將他的身體從裡到外全都擣開，熨平，重心將他整個人釘在靳明毅的下身，他還沒反應過來，靳明毅便抱著他走動，硬挺在他體內微微摩擦，快感如細碎的電流從相連的那一處往上流竄，又麻又癢的快意讓他下意識扭腰，「靳哥、別，動。」

靳明毅低笑，「是別動，還是別停，動？」他垂首吻著陸臣的頸側，「陸臣，看我。」

陸臣茫然地抬眼，還未轉頭，先看見純黑大理石牆面映出自己的影像，他大張著腿，扭動著腰，股間含著粗大的性器，性器還露出穴外淺淺一截，穴口和柱身全濕漉漉的，液體淌下男人的囊袋。

他看見滿臉春意的自己和硬挺的下身，又看見身後的男人貼著他的頸側細吻，男人抬眼，和他的映像四目相對，熱燙的呼息在耳邊繚繞，「看你的未婚夫愛你。」

那一句話像小小的炸彈在心裡猛然炸開，所有與性有關的恥辱都轟然碎裂，陸臣睜著眼睛，看靳明毅將他整個人抬起，他在男人離開時扭起了腰，本能追尋著離去的性器。

靳明毅又慢慢放下他，硬挺一吋一吋沒入，穴口被撐大的步調放得極慢，他目不轉睛盯著自己的映像，他所有的貪婪與歡迎全映在牆面，極度羞恥讓他本能地緊縮腸壁，靳明毅深深吐息，汗水從他的頰面淌到陸臣的肩上，他再度緩慢抬起陸臣，又緩慢放下，陸臣無法控制地扭腰，背脊反覆弓起，想增加更多的快意，靳明毅卻三度將他抬起，性器頂端在他的穴口外廝磨，不讓他舒緩情慾。

「靳哥！」他挫敗地叫，「快點！」

忽然間，靳明毅重重撞入他體內，性器狠狠擦過前列腺，陸臣無預警地高潮，挺立的下身流出一波一波的體液，他的腦袋一片空白，本能顫抖著腰想抽身，這個姿勢卻讓他毫無施力點，所有的扭動只是讓靳明毅以不同角度更加深入，腸壁一再絞緊，「靳、嗚啊——」

靳明毅的喘息變得更加粗重，他沉聲說：「陸臣，別躲，看。」

兩個指令清楚簡單，陸臣下意識照做，他放棄躲閃，整個人癱在靳明毅懷裡，喘息著看向牆面，他的下身還挺著流汁，靳明毅接著撞了幾次，每一次撞擊，陸臣的腰都會因承接不住快感而發抖，煽情浪蕩的畫面刻進腦海，他張開嘴呼吸，起伏的胸膛上站著挺立的乳首。

彷彿察覺他的視線，靳明毅忽然停下動作，湊近他耳畔，「想摸嗎？」

陸臣本能地點頭。

靳明毅愉悅地笑出聲，「允許你。」

陸臣慢騰騰地抬手，用拇指撫觸挺立的乳首，靳明毅覷緊時機，又撞進他體內，他無法克制地挺起腰，快感瞬間加倍，扯碎了他的意識。

他被拆解成最小的單位，每一塊散落在慾望的海潮中，起起伏伏，潮水漫過他的口鼻，風浪蓋過他的耳目，他迷失在快感之間，即將溺斃。

 

「陸臣。」

他睜開眼睛，察覺自己坐躺在靳明毅懷裡，他們兩人都坐在浴缸裡，溫熱湧動的水流在彼此之間流動，靳明毅輕輕揉捏他的大腿，「會痠嗎？」

陸臣全身懶洋洋的，他輕輕搖頭，「想睡。」他說，話沒說完，就沉進夢裡。

半夢半醒之間，他感覺到自己被抱出浴池，全身被擦乾，又被抱上床。

他窩進溫熱的胸懷裡，尋了一個最舒服的位置，沉沉睡去。

今天晚上，他被欲望拆解，被靳明毅重組，經歷一場愛情流動的饗宴。

 

Fin.


	55. 番外二 With or Without You

Without You

實驗失敗了。

靳明毅雙手環胸，深深吐出一口氣，資深研究員們全看向他，等他指示。他站起身向其他研究員擺手，「至少我們知道這個方法不行。大家回去休息幾天，下周我們再開會，每組提出一個新論點。」

大家零零落落起身，紛紛脫掉實驗衣，準備回家。靳明毅留得更晚，將整個實驗設計重想一次，但沒有找出可以修正的原因。

整個論點都是錯的。  
他又吐出一口氣，關上燈，只留幾盞照明，緩慢地開車回家。

他住得離學校不遠，停好車以後，他回到租屋處，一打開門，房裡的寒氣迎面而來，雖然是常見的情形，他卻從心裡深處湧出一股疲憊。

洗過澡後，他打開電視，隨意挑了一台新聞頻道，關心世界大事。他看得不太專心，腦子裡還在想空間彎曲曲率的問題。

太空望遠鏡有極限，即使加上暗物質粒子探測衛星，還是有極限，而宇宙浩瀚，他們渴望了解宇宙更遠一點，再遠一點，也許哪一天，會發現第二個地球。

他癱在沙發上發了一會呆，不小心睡過去。他半夜被冷醒，只覺得腰酸背痛，他摸黑回到床上，將自己摔進寒冷的被窩裡，一夜無夢。

他們的團隊研究十五年，最終以鏡像折射的方式延長觀測能段與能量解析度，找到另一個鏡像地球。

又過五年，他們取得一些鏡像地球的圖像資料進行分析，拼湊出該地的文明發展史。研究團隊意外發現，許多影像中出現的人物與地球上的人物極其相像，這才提出「地球雙胞胎」的發想。

靳明毅開始著手撰寫論文，首度提出打破時間與空間的限制，讓空間代替不同的維度，瀏覽過去的不同選擇，研究團隊持續蒐集影像作為數據，他每天都會瀏覽新收集到的影像，論文寫作幾經修改，持續兩年。

某一天早上，靳明毅照慣例進研究室，他打開新蒐集到的影像，忽然看見熟悉的台灣街道，一張放大的海報懸掛在店家外頭。

海報裡，男模特兒坐在椅子上，雙膝交疊，左手搭在扶手上，手腕自然向下垂落，腕表是玫瑰金的外框，指針和旋鈕也是同色，錶面為米白色，襯著萬寶龍的招牌字。

模特兒身材修長，皮膚白皙，長相俊美，靳明毅對著那張照片發楞，他記不起這個人，但腦海裡有某個殘餘的影像片段一閃而逝。

許久，資深研究員輕敲他的桌面，打算找他討論數據，他才回過神來。

他一整天都心神不寧。  
將當日代辦事項處理完畢，他又對著那張海報發呆，有什麼東西在胸腔鼓動，又悶又重，沉沉地壓著心臟。

兩個月後，他再度收到熟悉的台灣街景。影像裡，家電行的電視機上正在播新聞，而同一個男人的訃聞顯示在畫面上。  
一瞬間，某個東西從心裡破繭而出，幾乎要竄出胸腔。

啊。  
是那個男人，他當初覺得有點可惜，又萬分在意的男人。  
那個讓他輕輕放在心上，想著也許會有不同結局的男人。

靳明毅慢慢慢慢垂下頭，額頭輕輕抵在螢幕上。

找到你了，雖然已經晚了二十五年。

 

 

With You

 

實驗設計失敗了。  
研究結果顯示他們的理論不符合數據，他們必須重新設計模型，靳明毅有些心煩，回家吃飯也顯得心不在焉。

「你怎麼了？」陸臣敏銳地問。他這段時間在台北拍戲，能回家和靳明毅一起吃晚餐。

「研究的事。」靳明毅放鬆眉頭，「別擔心。」

「嗯。」陸臣沒多話，靳明毅的研究他不懂，他轉而道：「洗完澡之後，幫你捏一下。」

「好啊。」靳明毅輕笑，暫時拋開煩心事，他站起身收拾飯碗，陸臣進浴室在按摩浴缸裡放熱水。

兩個人一起泡了一頓按摩浴，全身懶洋洋的，換上睡衣後，靳明毅盤腿坐在床沿，陸臣跪在他身後，替他按摩肩頸。

被熱水浸泡後的肌肉不再緊繃，陸臣按摩的技術不錯，靳明毅向後半靠著，半睡半醒間，聽陸臣唱一折崑曲。

身心極度放鬆，他閉目養神，放空心思，辦公室裡的白板上的公式忽然浮上腦海。

電光火石間，他赫然睜開眼睛，打算下床去拿筆電，不料久坐導致小腿痠麻，他一傾身，整個人頓時前傾，陸臣嚇了一跳，反射性將他往後拉，兩個人一起後摔在床上。

「靳？」陸臣問道。

「我剛剛想到一個方法，我想拿筆電。」靳明毅撐起身，簡單解釋，「腳麻。」

「我拿，你等一下。」陸臣隨即下床到書房，拿起靳明毅放在椅子的電腦包，又返回主臥室。

靳明毅將筆電架在床頭櫃上，開機完成後，迅速開啟研究檔案打了一串紀錄，又打開信箱，寫了幾個指示寄給李恕謙。

等他弄完，才想到陸臣被晾在床上，「啊，」他才要說點什麼，陸臣便問：「弄完了嗎？」

「有點想法，明天試試看。」靳明毅關機後，收好筆電，擱在床邊，「按摩很有幫助，謝謝。」他在陸臣頰面落下一吻。

「有幫上忙就好。」陸臣微笑道：「希望我也能讓你實驗順利。」

靳明毅伸手摟住他，吻落在耳畔，「實驗沒有一次成功的，失敗是常態。不過我很高興失敗的時候，有你陪我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一個片段，兩個地球時間軸是一樣的，不過收到的影像會有時間差，因為傳遞需要時間。  
> 第二個片段，時間點接《愛情的權利》裡面，那個彼此養彼此的宣言。
> 
>  
> 
> 有看到心得是想知道教授對陸臣的需要是體現在哪裡，因為正文視角的緣故，加上靳明毅其實不是個會依賴的人，所以考慮半天，寫了一個有陸臣和沒陸臣的實驗組和對照組僅供參考XD
> 
> 我覺得依賴是需求的一種體現，但不見得是對等的，所以靳不會像陸那麼依賴，沒有陸臣，他會孤獨，也不表示他這一生會虛度，這或許反而是一種現實。
> 
> 這篇文能收到各種心得真是我的榮幸，也刺激我思考更多面向，萬分感謝閱讀：)


End file.
